


Two Worlds: One Family

by DragonTranslator



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 111,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTranslator/pseuds/DragonTranslator
Summary: Understanding has been taught, but can it be kept?To See Through Another's Eyes's sequel.





	1. Not How I Saw The Day Going

Much can change in a day. A week. A month. Hiccup could attest to that in full.

A month ago, he had been disowned by his father. A month ago, he had watched as his father had Vikings strap his best friend, Toothless, to the deck of the tribe's flagship. A month ago, he had watched as almost everyone he had ever known headed to what he knew was annihilation. A month ago, he had flown off with teens who once ignored his very existence, to rescue a tribe that he no longer belonged to. A month ago, he had helped destroy a tyrant from the worst nightmare imaginable. A month ago, he had fallen off his dragon and into an inferno.

A week ago, he had awoken from an induced sleep to recover from wounds sustained in that battle. A week ago, he had seen the same teens who flew with him walking with their dragons through the village with no one immediately reaching for weapons. A week ago, his father had spoken to him with none of the usual disgust the once lined the chief's voice. A week ago, Gobber had handed him a new tailfin for Toothless and welcomed Hiccup home. A week ago, Vikings and dragons lived and worked in harmony. A week ago, no one yelled or screamed when a wild dragon visited the island

A day ago, his father listened to him. A day ago, his father had been quick to openly praise him on things he did. A day ago, Mildew had no real way to rile up the village. A day ago, Hiccup had no worry his father would run every dragon off of Berk.

Now, Hiccup had no idea what to do. The wild dragons began using the village as a place to relieve themselves. Unguarded food was flinched without remorse and devoured in front of the Viking it was taken from. His father, stressed with Mildew's constant complaining, had ordered Hiccup to deal with the dragons or he would. Hiccup was clueless. He did not know why the wild dragons were acting the way they were and had no means to actually stop them. He mainly ordered the teens with dragons to join him on patrols in the hope they could prevent some of the chaos. Astrid and Fishlegs responded with clarity. Snotlout and the twins had to be threatened by Astrid to come. None of this seemed to work as his father still did not appear happy or pleased. Hiccup sighed. He should have known nothing would truly change when it came to his father or his tribe.

Hiccup went to step down, intending to meet the others in the plaza for another patrol only to stop as a white light burst across the sky. When it faded, and Hiccup could see once more, his jaw dropped. A massive black and silver dragon hovered over the plaza. A hooded figure sat upon the dragon's back. Hiccup rushed down the steps as fast as he dared.

He stopped beside Astrid. Toothless came to his right side, while Stormfly moved to stand at Astrid's left. His father arrived as the other Dragon Riders and their respective dragons hurried into the plaza. The new dragon and its rider landed. Hiccup blinked. Two Terror-sized dragons peeked over the rider's shoulders. Both were blue, but the one Hiccup could see the most of had a pale blue wing. The figure drew back its hood, revealing a young woman with brown hair.

"Who are ye?" Stoick asked, his voice stern and unyielding.

The woman chuckled. "Always with the demands," she muttered causing her dragons to laugh. She tilted her head. "I apologize, this will hurt."

Before anyone could comment or react, she snapped her fingers. Hiccup jerked and cried out as his head began to pound. Memories he did not know he had rushed by. A cavern. A see-through barrier separating him from his tribe. Images on dual stone walls. The woman and her dragons. Eating with Astrid sitting beside him. The headache began to recede as the memories reached their conclusion. Hiccup looked up at the rider.

"Gyda?"

"Hi, Hiccup."

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Hiccup questioned.

"Are ye here to wisk us away again?" Stoick asked at the same time.

Gyda swung her leg over Shadowfire's neck. He lowered until his belly almost touched the ground and shifted a foreleg forward so Gyda could use it as a step down. Frostfire and Palewing, stretched their wings and hopped off Shadowfire's back. Shadowfire stood and shook himself, bags tied to his saddle, jingling.

"No, Chief," Gyda said. "You all saw the message you were to receive. I am here for another reason."

"What is that?" Stoick asked.

Gyda sighed and looked down before facing Stoick. "Our home and land were taken from us by a man from a noble house. He has always wanted my family's land and worked to get the lawmakers to declare it his. Because I aided your gods, I was allowed to come here to escape him."

"Escape?" Stoick asked, eyes narrowed.

"The land wasn't the only thing he wanted," Gyda said. "He wanted my sons and daughter-in-law."

"Is Berk in danger from him?" Stoick asked.

"No. The way is sealed shut by a power he can't have the law order about."

"I see. Well, if you wish to live here you must remember I am the chief."

"I knew that back home, sir. I just didn't hold a great deal of respect for you then. I despised how you treated your son."

Stoick sighed. "You were right to not respect me, lass," he said before looking at Hiccup. "I don't respect myself for any of that. It won't happen again."

Hiccup blinked. The past few days, his father had been stressed and demanding. To hear him speak so openly about something he had done wrong surprised Hiccup. It also took a weight off Hiccup's shoulders to hear that his father would not treat him as he had before, though part of him wondered if it was because of the memories from Gyda's home or because Stoick actually cared to treat his son better. Hiccup squashed that voice. His father was trying. It was not Stoick's fault the wild dragons were causing issues again.

Toothless warbled something that caused Shadowfire's horns to flare and Frostfire and Palewing to chitter. Hiccup frowned as Frostfire scurried up Gyda's back and peeked over her left shoulder.

[Did the magic not work?] he asked. Hiccup gasped, hearing the others in the plaza do so as well. [Well, guess that answers that.]

[Lag,] Shadowfire said earning a snort from Frostfire.

[Goofball,] Frostfire muttered.

[Short legs,] Shadowfire returned.

"Be nice, boys," Gyda said.

[Yes, Mom,] Shadowfire and Frostfire said at the same time, causing Palewing to snicker softly.

"Wait," Hiccup said, "how? We're not in your cave anymore."

"It's the Common Tongue," Gyda said. "Once, long ago, humans and dragons conversed freely. No one knows why the connection was severed, but magic allows humans to understand it once more. My cave was home to mages for years. Magic weeps from the walls. While you all visited, you were exposed to that magic. That is how you were able to hear the dragons. Now that your memories are no longer blocked, you retain the ability."

"But your magic didn't always work," Hiccup said. "Several times the dragons spoke but I never understood them."

[We spoke in the Old Tongue of all dragons, brother,] Toothless said. [Humans would never have the means to understand that language.]

"Why would you do that?" Fishlegs asked.

Toothless tilted his head. [The Old Tongue is faster.]

"Oh, okay," Fishlegs said before looking at Gyda. "Why's it called the Common Tongue?"

"Because Trade Language got too cumbersome to say," Gyda replied, winking.

Hiccup snorted. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Astrid's lips thin. He looked over only to have her turn away towards Stormfly. Hiccup frowned but he did not push the issue. She would not appreciate it. He would ask her when they were on their daily walks through the village later that evening.

"Where will ye be staying, lass?" Stoick asked.

Gyda shrugged. "You could point us to the closest cave if you want, chief."

"No."

Everyone turned as Eydis and Brynjar walked through the crowd in the plaza. Eydis placed a hand upon the shoulder Frostfire was not peeking over. She then stared at Stoick.

"Gyda and her family can stay with us until a house can be built for them. We owe her that, chief."

"Would ye want a house, lass?" Stoick asked.

Gyda turned to her family. Frostfire hopped down, landing beside Palewing.

[Mom,] Shadowfire began. [I know why we lived in the caves back home, but can we do something different here?]

[I agree with Shadowfire, Mom,] Frostfire said.

[I would wish a house, Mama Gyda,] Palewing said.

Gyda nodded and turned back to Stoick. "I'd like a house, sir."

Stoick tipped his head. "I'll speak with the wood cutters and the builders then." Stoick stared at her and frowned. "I know ye know the future, lass but we'll walk the path the gods wish."

Gyda nodded. "I understand, sir."

"Good," Stoick said before walking away.

"Would you like to join us on a patrol?" Hiccup asked as the crowd began to disperse.

"I need to get my things off of Shadowfire first," Gyda said gesturing to the saddle bags.

"Astrid," Eydis said, "come help us get Gyda and her family settled and you can help her find the patrol afterwards."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Riders," Hiccup called. "Let's go, Astrid and Gyda will catch up with us later."

The other teens mounted their dragons and took off. Hiccup could not help but look back. He and Astrid had grown closer since he awoke and she kissed him in front of the entire tribe. They talked often, though lately their conversation had been discussing ways to deal with the wild dragons. Not having her at his left as they flew off Berk felt weird. Toothless grunted and shook himself slightly. Hiccup knew what his dragon brother was saying even without the Common Tongue.

"You're right, bud. Duties first."


	2. We Must Talk

Gyda waited until they walked out of the Hofferson's house before placing a hand upon Astrid's shoulder. The young Berkian stopped and stared at her.

"Is there a place you and I can talk and not be disturbed? I must speak with you and it is urgent."

"We're supposed to meet Hiccup and the others."

"I know, but I would not ask this if it was something that could wait."

Astrid stared in silence then turned and walked away. Gyda followed her to a clearing behind some of the houses. Gyda hid her smile, recognizing it as the sheep field from the beginning of the movie. Astrid stopped at the edge of the cliff and turned to Gyda.

"What?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Hiccup," Gyda said. "More specifically, that you think something exist between he and I."

Astrid eyes narrowed and she moved to mount Stormfly. Gyda snorted and grabbed Astrid's shoulder. Astrid glared at her.

"Hiccup is the one I am sworn to obey, Astrid. That means a lot to a mage, but any affection I hold for him is the same affection you hold for Stoick. A leader. Nothing more."

"Shouldn't you be telling him this?"

"He does not glare at me whenever I speak to him. You do."

Astrid jerked, slinging Gyda's hand off her shoulder. "It's not that. He's been hurt too much. I failed him then. I will not fail him now. I will not allow him to be hurt ever again."

"Good. But in your desire to keep him safe, do not hurt him yourself."

"I would never-"

"Astrid who did Hiccup look to when I told him I had to block your memories?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Who, Astrid?"

"Toothless."

"And?"

"He looked to the dragons and his father."

"Astrid, Snotlout would answer like that. You are smarter than that. Who did Hiccup look to besides the dragons and his father?"

"Me," Astrid whispered.

"Exactly."

"So? He and I are friends."

"Who both want something more."

"Both?"

"Both."

"Why are you telling me this? Chief said not to interfere with the future. Won't this?"

Gyda grinned. "I have already changed yours and Hiccup's future, Astrid. I did that back home."

"What do you mean?"

"You spent time together in my dining hall," Gyda said. "And now you remember that."

"Nothing happened."

Gyda lifted an eyebrow. "You two became friends did you not?"

"Yes."

"Then something happened."

[And Nana always said friends become the best lovers,] Shadowfire pipped up. [Though she never explained why. Mom usually shooed me out of the room at that point.]

Gyda cut her eyes at Shadowfire and grunted. "Thank you for pointing that out, son."

[Anytime, Mom.]

"Regardless of my son's blunt statement, Astrid, you and Hiccup were not supposed to be friends before the Red Death faced justice. That was supposed to happen after he woke up. Now, though you both remember your time in my home and you remember the images and the truths revealed while watching those images. The future has changed. There is no way around that."

"We should catch up to the patrol," Astrid said.

Gyda sighed, not all that surprised. "Before we go, can I give you some unasked for advice?"

Astrid stared at Gyda for several silent moments. "Fine," she said.

"Don't ever lie to Hiccup no matter who asks you to."

Astrid's eyes narrowed. "Who? When?"

"I cannot say who and I cannot say when. Both are events that I will not speak about. I will say they make a compelling argument but it is not a good idea, ever, to lie to Hiccup."

Astrid nodded. She turned, then looked back at Gyda. "Thank you," she said. "Now we need to catch up to the patrol." Astrid frowned. "Hiccup ordered the patrol change courses each day. I'm not sure where they went."

"Stormfly can find them."

"How?"

"Hiccup will reorganize the classes of dragons," Gyda said. "Nadders will be moved to a new one he makes. Tracker class." She turned to Stormfly. "You have Hiccup's scent?"

[Yes. They went in the direction of the cove where Alpha and Protector became friends.]

Astrid blinked. "You still call Hiccup, Alpha?"

Stormfly chittered. [Lady Alpha, even when we did not have our memories myself and the dragons bonded to the younglings called Hiccup our alpha.]

"Because of the Red Death?"

[That and he freed us from that stone den and he welcomed us to this nest.]

Astrid tilted her head. "You called me Lady Alpha again."

Stormfly chittered again. [Youngling, you may fool yourself and you may fool other humans, but you and Alpha do not fool us dragons. Elder Gyda is right, you both want to be more than nest-mates.]

"Stormfly," Astrid said a note of warning in her tone.

Stormfly leaned over and nuzzled against Astrid. [Youngling, you should not deny the truth.]

[Hehe, Stormfly is a Hiccstrid shipper,] Shadowfire said.

"Son!" Gyda groaned, feeling a headache begin to build.

[I like that word. I will have to remember to tell Protector.]

"You will not!"

Stormfly chuckled. [You cannot stop me, Lady Alpha.]

Astrid's eyes narrowed. "Yet you called me that."

[That is a courtesy title. You and Alpha are far too young to have a mate-hood ceremony.]

"Stormfly!"

Stormfly chittered and shook herself. Gyda grunted.

"Astrid-"

"What does that word mean?"

"Huh?"

"Hiccstrid. What does that mean?"

Gyda took a deep breath. "You saw the images. You heard me say others in my time have seen them. Some of those others….chose who Hiccup should be with."

"They what?"

Gyda pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the headache thud against her temples, repeatedly. "The word relationship has the word ship in it. There are those who watched Hiccup's tale and who chose to say various people would be perfect in a romantic relationship. Back home they were called shippers. Some of those shippers chose you to be in a romantic relationship with Hiccup. Hiccstrid was the name for that belief. It's a combination of both of your names."

"Did you ever chose?"

[Mom's an avid Hiccstrid shipper. So am I.]

"Thank you, son, for pointing that out as well."

Stormfly chortled. Gyda rubbed her forehead.

"Astrid, do not take my words or the dragons' words as solid proof of what will happen. It is not a light choice to move beyond friendship. It should only happen because you and Hiccup wish to."

"We should catch up to the patrol," Astrid said.

"Sure, Astrid."

Gyda turned away and climbed into Shadowfire's saddle. Astrid mounted Stormfly. Both dragons unfurled their wings and took to the air. Stormfly banked left and Shadowfire followed.


	3. You Are Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not post tomorrow or the next day. While _To See Through Another's Eyes_ was finished before I began posting, this one is not. I do have a buffer but I don't want it to dwindle fast.

Hiccup watched as Astrid, Gyda, Stormfly, and Shadowfire caught up. Astrid looked thoughtful but did not seem unduly upset by anything. Hiccup felt relief. They took longer and Hiccup was starting to worry. He knew she was a capable warrior and could defend herself against much of anything, but anytime she was out of his sight, he worried. He could not help it. Before his memories, she had been his first human friend.

"How did you find us?" Fishlegs asked.

"Duh," Ruffnut said. "She's from the future."

"Ooo," Tuffnut said. "Tell me my future."

"She'll tell mine, muttonhead."

"Guys, Dad said no," Hiccup said. "Gyda, don't mind them."

Gyda laughed. "It's okay. I didn't find you."

[I did,] Stormfly said. [I tracked Alpha's scent.]

"Alpha?" Snotlout asked. "Come now, Stormfly, you don't have to give me a special name. Snotlout the Greatest will do."

Stormfly squawked. [Not you, hatchling.]

[Elder Gyda, did he not get his memories back?] Meatlug asked.

"All in the plaza got their memories back. Other Berkians will get theirs as my magic comes in contact with them. Unfortunately it will hurt them as much as it hurt you all. I'm sorry. On that, I have no control"

[So why did-] Barf began.

[The hatchling think-] Belch continued.

[He was Alpha?] Barf finished.

"I am not a hatchling!"

[Only a hatchling thinks they are an alpha when no one has bowed to them,] Toothless said. [Barf, Belch, Snotlout was just acting like Snotlout. Don't mind him.]

"Hey, Fishlegs," Gyda said, quickly, "you and Meatlug, fly behind Shadowfire, but watch out for his tail."

"Why?" Fishlegs asked, only to have Meatlug move without his direction.

Hiccup's eyebrow lifted as Meatlug gave a pleased coo.

"Better?" Gyda asked.

[Much, thank you, Elder Gyda.]

"Why did you have her do that?" Fishlegs asked.

"You felt that wind the dragons are flying against?" Gyda asked.

"Yeah," Fishlegs said.

"Shadowfire, being bigger will break that headwind. Meatlug, with her smaller wings and having you on her back, will benefit from flying behind him."

"Does it hurt having us as riders?" Hiccup asked, looking down at Toothless.

He already hurt Toothless enough. He did not want to hurt him more. He saw the other riders look down at their dragons as well.

[No, brother,] Toothless said. [Ease your fears. We are unharmed. We just had to learn new ways to interact with the wind while you all are riding. Besides the ties of family far outweigh anything.]

[Protector is right,] Stormfly said. [A flock flies together.]

"Why do you call Toothless Protector?" Hiccup asked before looking towards Gyda.

She would not let anyone answer that question anytime he posed it back in her home. Hiccup half expected her to block the answer this time. She just smiled and said nothing. The dragons flew in silence for several heartbeats. Toothless took a deep breath.

[I protected the dragons during the raids, brother,] Toothless said softly. [That was the task that monster had me do.]

Hiccup rubbed the top of Toothless' head. "Well, you did a good job, bud."

The dragons, except Shadowfire, warbled and chittered. The humans did not speak, but Hiccup could imagine they were surprised by his words as well. Toothless' dive bombs during raids caused a lot of damage and there had been deaths as well. Hiccup lightly scratched Toothless' head.

"She made you do all those things, Toothless," Hiccup said. "I know that. We all know that. She's answered for her crimes and she's gone. You all are free of her and I don't hold your past actions against you. Any of you."

[Thank you, brother,] Toothless whispered.

"Is that something you feared?" Fishlegs asked in a quiet voice.

[It is something-] Barf began.

[We all feared,] Belch finished.

Hiccup watched all but Gyda reach and rub or hug their dragons as best they could. Hiccup glanced around and smiled.

"Guys, follow me," he said. "I know something we can do right now."

He leaned left and Toothless responded by banking in that direction. The other Riders followed. Hiccup headed for the sea stack maze where he and Toothless first learned to truly fly together. Near to it was the perfect place for what Hiccup had in mind. Keeping an eye for wild dragons was important, but now that they knew of something their dragons had feared, Hiccup wanted everyone to show the results of their bond with their dragons. They landed with the all but Shadowfire in a line along the cliff. Shadowfire landed behind them but faced to left of the line.

"Alright, guys," Hiccup said. "Best trick. Let's see how well your trainings has come."

Gyda and Shadowfire snorted. Hiccup smirked and looked over his shoulder at them.

"Why don't you two go first," he suggested. "Since you and Shadowfire have been flying longer than any of us."

"Uh, no," Gyda said. "I would rather watch what you all."

Hiccup's smirk grew. "But you said you swore yourself to me," he said.

[He has you there, Mom.]

"You're supposed to be on my side, son!"

"You swore yourself to Hiccup?!" Snotlout asked. "Why would you do that?"

Gyda turned to him. "Because, he is the leader I chose," she said.

"You say that like it means something more to you," Fishlegs said.

Gyda blinked. "It's a mage thing. Anyway, I believe you lot were going to do some tricks?"

"I would like to see you and Shadowfire do a trick," Astrid said. "I'm sure you both have some interesting ones."

"I would like to see one as well," Fishlegs said.

"It's not all that impressive," Gyda said. "We didn't do much trick flying when Shadowfire got big enough to carry me."

[Mom didn't want me to hurt myself. Can we do a trick though, Mom? I want to show off some.]

Gyda sighed. "Okay, son."

Gyda dismounted and moved to stand near to Stormfly. Shadowfire moved to the edge of the cliff and slipped off. He rose a moment later, heading up at a quick pace. Hiccup watched him, amazed. Shadowfire had wings similar to Toothless but did not have Toothless' agility or speed. Normal given Shadowfire's bigger size. Still watching Shadowfire as he banked with his entire wingspan outstretched was impressive. Hiccup blinked as Shadowfire flew over and dove.

"Gyda!"

Hiccup's gaze whipped around at Astrid's yell in time to see Gyda hop backwards off the edge of the cliff. Hiccup and Toothless spun and bounced to the edge only to hear laughter from his right. Hiccup turned and blinked as Shadowfire rose. The dragon spun and Hiccup saw Gyda gripped in Shadowfire's paws. Shadowfire rose and banked again before hovering.

[Alpha, Toothless, can you move a bit so I can sit Mom down?]

Hiccup and Toothless moved back to stand next to Stormfly. Shadowfire came closer and hovered long enough to sit Gyda down on the sea stack. Gyda moved to the other side of Stormfly. Shadowfire landed, flicking his wings before curling them to his sides. Gyda moved over and climbed into the saddle.

"That was amazing," Ruff said.

"Do it again," Tuff said.

"Uh, I'll pass," Gyda said. "Falling off a cliff is not the something I relish."

Hiccup looked over. "Astrid, what don't you go now?"

"Sure thing."

Astrid and Stormfly turned and jumped. Hiccup watched, a lump in his throat, as they first skimmed the water with Stormfly's tail dragging into the water. They lost none of their forward speed, though. They twirled before finishing with an upwards spiral. Snotlout scoffed when they landed between him and Hiccup.

"Yeah, but can you do that without the dragon?"

Astrid socked him in the shoulder.

[Hookfang, I feel for you,] Shadowfire said.

[Thank you. It is wearisome raising the hatchling.]

"I'm not a hatchling," Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup turned to Fishlegs. Snotlout would rant loudly and for a good while if Hiccup did not do something to prevent it. "Fishlegs, how about you and Meatlug go now?"

Meatlug rose and she and Fishlegs circled around the sea stack then landed right where they started from.

"Whoohoo! New personal best."

"Hiccup," Astrid said, "why don't you and Toothless go now?"

"Hey, what if I have a trick?!" Snotlout protested.

"Do you?" Astrid asked.

[No,] Hookfang replied. [He is not ready for trick flying.]

"Since when was it your decision?"

[I'm the one flying, hatchling.]

"I'm not a hatchling!"

"Well," Hiccup said quickly, "I don't know how we'll compare to the others, but we'll give it a try. Right, bud?"

[Right.]

They launched skyward. They flipped end over end. They surged down the cliff face, right in front of Astrid and Stormfly. Just before the water, Hiccup pulled back. Toothless responded. They skimmed the waves before rising and weaving through the sea stacks. Near an arched one, Hiccup jumped. He ran across the top before hopping back onto Toothless. They spun and flew back to the others. Toothless spat fire ahead of him. It detonated in front of the others. They landed soon after.

"Nice," Astrid said, smiling.

Hiccup returned the smile then noticed the position of the sun and his face fell.

"We gotta go," he said.

The rest of the teens looked at the sun and winced. Everyone took to the skies, heading for the village. They reached Berk in time to see many dragons flying in formation over the plaza. Hiccup groaned.

"Too late," he said as shrieks of disgust filled the village. "Dad is not going to be happy."

"Hiccup," Gyda said. "You're an alpha. Use that."

"Huh? How?"

[Now that you can understand the Common Tongue, it's time to teach these dragons a lesson,] Toothless said before he began roaring.

Stormfly and the others, Shadowfire included, joined him. Hiccup blinked when Frostfire and Palewing flew away from the Hofferson's house and took their places in between the Riders. They added their own small roars to the chorus. Hiccup's jaw dropped and his eyes widen as all the wild dragons jerked. Those on the ground took to the skies. Those in the air banked around. The Riders' dragons stopped roaring and Toothless began a series of warbles, bays, and croons. He finished with a toss of his head towards his rider. A red-orange Nadder, a green Gronkle, a beige Zippleback, and a purple-hued Nightmare cried out in pain, causing Hiccup to wince. The dragons then shook themselves and flew closer.

[Alpha?] the Nadder said and Hiccup grinned as he recognized the dragon from Gyda's home.

"Are you all okay?" Hiccup asked, worried.

[Yes,] the Nadder said. He then lowered his gaze. [Forgive us, Alpha. We did not know this was your nest.]

Before Hiccup could respond another Nadder, a smaller and yellow-hued one, flew closer. It chirped and chittered. The male Nadder replied with several squawks. The yellow Nadder hissed. Stormfly squawked.

[He is an alpha,] she said. [You will watch your tongue, hatchling, and you will respect civility laws.]

The yellow Nadder chittered and shook its head. The male red-orange Nadder screeched and his tail spikes rose.

"Whoa!" Hiccup cried. "What's going on?"

[The hatchling has forgotten himself,] Toothless snarled. [He has insulted you and refuses to obey civility laws.]

The Nadder hissed and squawked. Hiccup felt Toothless jerk. The dragons that had been at Gyda's growled. The Nightmare lit herself on fire. The Zippleback began to spew gas. The Gronkle flew above the irate Nadder. The Rider's dragons snarled.

[Alpha,] Toothless began, [the hatchling has insulted you and threatened to kill your mate, what is to be his punishment?]

Hiccup found himself at a loss. He did not know what was happening. He looked to Astrid and blinked. She had her axe out and glared at the Nadder as if she would leap from Stormfly's back and rendered her own version of punishment.

"Hiccup," Astrid said, "I know you see the best in everyone. That you forgave us is proof of that. I don't think you should extend that to him. Stormfly doesn't like him."

[No one likes him,] Hookfang said. [Snotlout and the twins are better behaved than he is. He has violated civility laws regarding another's nest and has threaten to impale you with one of his tail spikes and hold you in his talons while you die.]

Hiccup felt his spine straighten. "He threatened Astrid?"

[Yes,] Toothless said.

Hiccup turned to the Nadder. "Why?"

The Nadder hissed. Toothless growled and roared. The Nadder squawked. Hiccup blinked as Gyda and Shadowfire dove, only to rise near to the young Nadder. The look on Shadowfire's face needed no Common Tongue to translate. Gyad, though, looked thoughtful.

[Young one,] Shadowfire said, a low growl to his tone. [My mother will wash your muzzle out with a bar of soap. Now what is your major malfunction?]

Hiccup heard Gyda groan. The irate Nadder chittered something. Frostfire and Palewing moved to land upon Shadowfire's back. Frostfire skittered around Gyda and scurried up his brother's neck. He balanced upon Shadowfire's head and snarled.

[I should freeze your wings and your muzzle shut, hatchling. Do not speak to my brother like that again.]

Another Nadder, a teal one, from the wild dragons flew forward. [Mercy,] the Nadder said, its voice female. Her interference had the irate Nadder screeching. The female shook herself. [Please, I ask for mercy for him. His intended was taken today by humans on an island near here.]

The irate Nadder hissed and squawked at her. The female Nadder chittered. Hiccup frowned.

"His intended?" he asked.

[The female he's courting,] the female Nadder said. [They are too young to have a mate-hood ceremony.]

The irate Nadder growled. The female Nadder yowled at him

"And she was taken?" Hiccup asked.

[Yes. Just this morning,] the female Nadder said. [She was alive when she was taken, but we don't know if she still is.]

"Is that why he's acting like a child?" Astrid asked.

The female Nadder chittered. [Yes. That's why I asked for mercy.]

Hiccup looked to the irate Nadder. "My mother was taken by dragons," he said.

All the wild dragons gave various noises. The irate Nadder chittered. Toothless warbled and grunted.

"I'm guessing you asked if I was telling the truth," Hiccup said. "I am. Those who know what happened finally told me the story. A large dragon broke into my house during a raid. I was a baby and still in my crib. My mother ran in. Then my father ran in. The dragon flew off, taking my mother with it. I have never seen her since. I don't know if she is alive or dead."

Hiccup blinked as a long conversation began between the irate Nadder and many of the other dragons. Hiccup glanced at Astrid. She still glared but she had lowered her axe. Hiccup turned back as the irate Nadder gave a loud screech. The Nadder then banked left and flew off. Hiccup's shoulders slumped. He knew what happened when someone lost a loved one. His father's actions after his mother was taken had shown him that. Hiccup did not want the Nadder to suffer alone.

[Brother, your story gave him much to think about,] Toothless said.

A scarred multi-hued Nightmare approached. [Alpha of this nest,] the Nightmare began, its voice male. [Please, as the oldest of the dragons here, I ask for mercy. We have violated civility laws and our punishment is yours to decide.]

Hiccup glanced around. "I have a feeling this might take a bit. How about we find a place everyone can land so we can talk?"

[We will follow,] the Nightmare said. [Until you render your judgement, we cannot leave. We have wronged you and your nest.]

Hiccup blinked. He wanted to tell the Nightmare he held no offence, but given Toothless, Stormfly, and Hookfang repeatedly mentioning the civility laws to the irate Nadder, Hiccup realized he could not treat this lightly. Civility laws seemed extremely important to dragons.

"Hiccup," Astrid said. "The clearing just outside of the village but before the treeline."

Hiccup grinned. "That'll work. Let's go."


	4. Civility Laws

They landed with the wild dragons finding places behind the Nightmare and the Riders finding places behind Hiccup and Toothless. Frostfire and Palewing stayed upon Shadowfire, though Frostfire moved back to sit with his mother and not stand upon Shadowfire's head. The Nightmare shuffled forward and laid down fully in front of Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup dismounted and moved around in front of Toothless.

"Why are you laying down?" he asked.

[I await your judgement,] the Nightmare said. [Civility laws are scared amongst us and we have violated them.]

"Um, can you sit up please?" Hiccup asked.

The Nightmare did so, but kept his gaze lowered. Hiccup sighed but did not ask the Nightmare to look up.

"I'm new to all of this," Hiccup said. "We weren't able to really talk to dragons until today when Gyda arrived."

The Nightmare blinked. [You speak the Common Tongue well,] he said.

"Gyda's a mage," Hiccup said. "She's the reason we can."

The Nightmare jerked. [You have a mage living in this nest?] he asked.

"Yes. You sound surprised."

[Mages were thought extinct.]

"Oh, no, she's right there," Hiccup said pointing to Gyda.

The Nightmare still did not lift his gaze. Hiccup sighed. He glanced back at Toothless who gave him a smile and tossed his head back towards the Nightmare.

"Anyway," Hiccup said. "I didn't even know there were civility laws. Can you tell me what they are?"

[Dragons approaching or visiting a nest are to respect it and the dragons living there. We are not to destroy or steal from it. If the nest has an alpha or a queen we are to never insult or threaten to kill the alpha or queen or any of their flock.]

"Are you supposed to poop on it?!" Snotlout demanded.

[Hush, hatchling. Let Alpha deal with this.]

"I am no-"

Hiccup turned finding Snotlout's mouth still moving but no sound coming out. He looked to Gyda who tipped her head. Hiccup sighed but turned back to the Nightmare.

"Don't answer that and don't mind him," Hiccup said. "Are civility laws only for dragons?"

[Long ago, our ancestors were said to have extended them to humans, but humans lost the ability to speak the Common Tongue.]

"I see. Can I ask where you all come from?"

The Nightmare jerked. [We lived in a volcano with a monster until humans came and angered her.]

Hiccup gasped. The Nightmare lowered himself again.

"Uhm, why did you do that?"

[My words seemed to have angered you.]

"No, not anger. Surprise. My tribe were the humans that angered that monster. She had you all raiding us."

The Nightmare and many of the dragons behind him hissed and groaned. Hiccup turned to Toothless who just tossed his head back towards the Nightmare.

"Are you okay?"

[For a dragon to violate civility laws is to risk such dishonor as to be banished from flock and nest and exiled to live alone. You, as alpha of this nest, have the right to do that to all of us.]

"But you said civility laws were only extended to humans when they could understand the Common Tongue."

[And you can.]

"But you didn't know that," Hiccup said. "I'm not going to punish you for any of this."

The Nightmare blinked. [You are granting mercy?]

"I'm forgiving you. All of you."

That had the Nightmare looking up and staring at Hiccup. [You forgive us?]

"Yes. That monster started the war between us. You either raided or were eaten. That's not something you should be punished for. I imagine the actions after the monster was killed were you all getting revenge for loved ones being killed in the war."

[Not revenge for a loved one, at least not for me. Anger that we faced death both before us and behind us. We understood the humans' reactions to our raiding, but we were unaware the humans did not know of the monster. For me, my actions were just a vengeance on the unfairness of it all.]

"Well, that monster is gone and none of you have to worry about Berk attacking you."

[We know she is gone. We no longer hear her call, but we do not know how she met her end.]

[Brother killed her,] Toothless said.

[Protector? You were thought lost and dead. How are you here? And you call him kin?]

[The story of how I am here is long but, yes the alpha of this nest is my brother. He challenged that monster and made her pay for her crimes.]

[How?]

[That is part of the tale of how I came to be kin to the alpha of this nest. Short version, all but the bigger dragon, the two Tiny-icespitters, and the mage fought that monster. Under Alpha's orders I tricked her into the skies and using the clouds to hide in, I damaged her wings. Alpha ordered me to fly down right in front of her and when she built her gas to flame, Alpha had me flip over and fire a bolt down her throat. She choked and when she tried to spread her wings to stop her dive, the holes I put there tore more. She crashed and exploded.]

[You fired the final shot?]

[Only because my alpha ordered me to.]

The Nightmare shook himself. [We are fools,] he muttered.

"Hey, none of that," Hiccup said, frowning. "Please don't call yourself a fool for not knowing something. Dad said most of the dragons flew away when he and the rest of the tribe busted into the mountain. So you and they didn't see the end."

The Nightmare blinked and stared at Hiccup for several long, silent moments then looked to Toothless.

[You are lucky, Protector. To have a brother and an alpha with such honor and wisdom.] The Nightmare turned back to Hiccup. [Upon my honor and the honor of all the other Elders present, we vow to never disrespect this nest or you again, Alpha of the nest. If you give us your leave, we will go and bother you no more.]

"Where will you go?" Hiccup asked. "Do you all live at that mountain still?"

[No. Some remain there. Some found other places to live. Those behind me have been looking for a home.]

Hiccup looked to Toothless who stared at him then snorted and shook himself. Hiccup then looked to Astrid, who frowned at him for a bit before her eyes widened and she sighed. Hiccup looked back to the Nightmare.

"If my dad and I can find places for you on the island, would you like to live here?"

[You would invite us to be a part of your nest?]

"Sure. If you want."

The Nightmare looked over his shoulder. Another conversation ensued. The Nightmare turned back to Hiccup when the last of the dragons became silent. The Nightmare then lowered himself to the ground, his belly and neck touching the grass.

[You are gracious and merciful, my alpha.]

"Your alpha? You want to live here?"

[Yes. The Elders and I know to serve an alpha such as you will allow us to repay all that we have done.]

Hiccup sighed. Not what he wanted, but he would take it. He blinked when a young green Nightmare just a bit bigger than Toothless shuffled forward.

[Excuse me, you have a father who is still alive?] the young Nightmare asked.

[Hush, young one,] the older Nightmare hissed.

The young one blinked. [Sorry, Elder, I'm just confused. I thought alphas had no living fathers when they ruled a nest.]

The older Nightmare sighed and turned back to Hiccup. [Forgive him, Alpha. He is young. While we served that monster, we did not have the time to teach him everything a youngling his age should know.]

Hiccup smiled and walked over to the young Nightmare. He held out his hand and turned his gaze, causing both Nightmares and many other wild dragons to murmur. Soon though, Hiccup felt warm scales against his palm and turned back to find the young Nightmare staring at him with dilated eyes. Hiccup smiled.

"My father leads the village of people," Hiccup said. "Where you would say alpha, we say chief."

[But this is your nest,] the young Nightmare said.

"The dragons named me their alpha," Hiccup said. "I'm still not sure what that means or even what to do now, so I can't really clear up your confusion, sorry." Hiccup scratched the Nightmare's nose earning a pleased-sounding coo. Hiccup chuckled before looking to the older Nightmare. "He doesn't need forgiveness for being curious. I'm not going to be mad at his question. Questions asked lead to wisdom answering. Gothi once scribbled that after I bugged her for an hour about bandaging wounds. I feared I had bothered her and was about to leave when she stopped me and wrote that in the dirt with her staff."

"Why were you asking Gothi about bandaging wounds?" Astrid asked, eyes narrowed.

Hiccup did not answer. He had bandaged his own wounds since Dogbreath stabbed him. He would not tell his friends that though. They knew most of his past, even the parts he had kept from everyone. He did not wish to see more guilt in their eyes. They finally accepted him and were willing to spend time with him. He did not want to remind them of what it was like before the Red Death. They would remember who he truly was. Hiccup looked to the older Nightmare but heard Astrid's soft gasp and knew he was in for it when they walked through the village later. Hiccup shoved that aside.

"If my dad and I made it so all of you can live here, can I ask that you all promise not to bother the humans? Things are dicey enough even with the war over. Three hundred years is not undone in a month."

All the wild dragons, even the young Nightmare, bowed to Hiccup.

[You are Alpha,] the older Nightmare said. [We give our word to obey you in all things.] The Nightmare tilted his head. [We dragons will learn to live amongst the humans. Can we ask that the humans learn to live amongst us dragons?]

"Sure," Hiccup said. "You have the same rights to being understood as they do. We'll all live and grow together."

With that all dragons, even the ones with riders, lifted their heads and roared as one. Hiccup looked around, smiling. This had been his dream since he and Toothless became friends. A world where humans and dragons could live in harmony. A place even hiccups could call home and know they belonged. He spied Astrid smiling at him and felt his face warm. He glanced away, finding Toothless giving him his gummy smile. Hiccup returned it with one of his own before looking at all the dragons.

"Let's go talk to my dad."


	5. A Meeting With The Chief

They landed to angry shouting. Hiccup winced, seeing Mildew, his father, and Gobber standing on the steps to the food storage building. The crowd in front of the steps were the ones yelling. A villager to the back of the crowd noticed Hiccup and the other riders then noticed the wild dragons as they all found places to land within the immediate area. The villager's cry of dragon had everyone looking. The crowd then began to yell at Hiccup, though Hiccup found he could not single out what they were saying. He did hear the dragons all give low growls. He lifted a hand.

"Quiet," he said, not expecting it to do much.

He blinked when the dragons immediately went silent and still, their eyes shifting between him and the crowd. Hiccup saw his father look around before sharing a glance with Gobber. Mildew pushed through the crowd to stand in front of Hiccup and Toothless.

"'Dem wild beast ain't fit fer livin' 'mongst civilized folks, boy!"

"Yet it's the Vikings that are yelling and screaming," Tuffnut said in a loud whisper to his sister.

"Vikings are not civilized folks," Ruff pointed out.

"Whoohoo! That means the dragons can stay!"

"Duh, Hiccup's done said that, nitwit."

"Well, if I'm a nitwit, you're a muttonhead."

"No, you are."

"Silence!"

Stoick's roar had everyone shutting up. He pushed through the crowd and stood next to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Son, what is going on? First the dragons are messing things up all over the village, then your dragons roar at them."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, they, uh, they all see me as..as their alpha."

Stoick blinked. "I remember the ones in Gyda's home calling ye that. Are ye saying all the others do as well?"

Hiccup could only nod.

"So, ye can control the dragons?"

Hiccup winced. "That's too close to what the Red Death did to them, dad."

"Regardless, son, ye ordered them to be quiet and they listened. Will they continue to do so?"

[He leads, we follow,] Toothless said. [He protects us. We protect him.]

"So we'll have no more mess and chaos?"

"We'll have less until we both learn enough about each other to be able to live with each other."

Stoick sighed. "I'm not sure ye have the time, son. Winter's almost here and much has been destroyed. Thankfully the food storage building is fine."

Hiccup sat up. That was the opening he wanted. "Dad, I got an idea."

He half expected his dad to brush aside his words.

"What is it?" Stoick asked with none of the usual disgust that once coated his voice whenever Hiccup said that before the Red Death or in the last few days with the wild dragons acting up.

"The dragons have no home and much of what they did after the war was due to anger over the war. They didn't realize we didn't know about the Red Death. That's not much different than us Vikings if we feel we've been wronged unfairly. How about we help them find homes in the caves and mountains away from the village and each day some come here to learn from us about humans and to teach us about dragons?"

"And where would this be goin' on?"

"The old arena. We aren't using it anymore for its original purpose. The visiting dragons would not be in the village and the Vikings who want to learn from them and are free can come over. Who knows, they might find a dragon to bond with like I did with Toothless."

Hiccup reached down and scratched the top of Toothless head, earning a coo from his dragon brother.

"Hmm," Stoick said before falling silent for several heartbeats.

Hiccup began to worry his father would reject his idea when he suddenly smiled and clapped Hiccup's shoulder.

"That's brilliant, my boy! Take the arena. Make it a-"

"A Dragon Training Academy!" Gobber cried.

"Gobber! I wanted to say that."

"Oh, sorry, chief."

Hiccup chuckled, relieved. He honestly expected his father to dismiss his idea. Since the wild dragons had been acting up, Stoick seemed to have reverted back to the father Hiccup remembered before the Red Death.

"This ain't right!" Mildew cried. "Ye disowned da boy, Stoick! He ain't 'upposed to be 'ere!"

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Gyda who held up her hands, palms out and shook her head.

"What are ye goin' on about, Mildew?" Stoick asked, staring at him.

"I was there. I heard. Ye said he was no son of yers 'fore ye went ta finished da war. Ye should run'm off."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "Watch yerself, Mildew." Stoick looked around at the rest of the people. "Whatever any of ye may have heard, Hiccup is my son. He is the heir to Berk. I'll not have any gainsay against that."

Hiccup's eyes widen. His father had never said anything like that before, to any of the tribe. Hiccup acceptance back into the tribe had been between himself, Toothless and his father on a small rock burr just off Dragon Island's shore. Stoick had merely said he was proud to call Hiccup his son. Nothing else had been said or done, so Hiccup figured none knew of Stoick's declaration in the Great Hall. It seemed Mildew had. Of course those who had been in the plaza and gotten their memories back would know due to the images. Stoick just proved anyone knowing what he had said and done in the Great Hall that day did not matter. His public declaration rendered silent any voice against Hiccup's place in the tribe and on the island. Hiccup sat up straighter. He did matter to his father.

Mildew's eyes narrowed. "Mark me words, Stoick, if dem dragons ain't run off, they'll eat us outta house and home."

[We eat fish, not wood.] Toothless stated.

Mildew blinked then looked to Stoick. "See? That dragon's a beast. Growlin' at me. It'll turn on ye. A dragon'll do wat a dragon does, Stoick."

"Go home, Mildew. Ye have a farm to tend to and I have a village to run."

"Bah, ye all are fools."

Mildew left the plaza. Hiccup watched his progress since it took the old man near to many of the dragons. Mildew glared at them and swung his staff at a couple of them but none moved to retaliate. They all watched him pass and Hiccup got the feeling each dragon was remembering who the man was.

"Ye best get the dragons to their new homes, son. It's getting late."

Hiccup turned back at his father's voice and smiled. "Sure, dad." He looked around. "Alright, let's go!"


	6. You Changed The World Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis a long one

Toothless jumped into the air and every dragon, even those with riders, followed. It took several hours, since Hiccup had to avoid a part where the wood cutters would be the following day, but soon all dragons found dens that suited them. Hiccup called it a success, even if he had to break up two growling matches and one wrestling fight. The last dragon to find a home was the older Nightmare who had spoken for all the dragons.

[Alpha, do you wish one of each species to join your lessons with the humans?]

"Sure, though a small group would be best at first."

[That is wise. I will meet with the other Elders before I sleep and we'll find those who wish to join you.]

Hiccup tilted his head. He then looked to Toothless. He remembered something Toothless said and now had a chance to seek clarification. "You said dragons gain wisdom from Elders and your ancestors."

[Yes,] Toothless said before tipping his head towards the Nightmare. [The Flame-skin is the oldest of the other Flame-skins. They will look to him for guidance.]

[Protector is correct. I and the other Elders have lived long. Dragons will seek our guidance because of that. We also hold and tell the stories of our ancestors. These stories aid us in giving guidance. Our ancestors have lived before us but faced much of the same issues we do. Seeing how they overcame or did not overcome, helps us.] The Nightmare sighed. [That monster almost destroyed this. Elders, with their influence, were seen as threats to her rule. I would have been eaten soon due my age, but you saved me and the other Elders. Now we can live and guide and teach younger generations once more.] The Nightmare bowed. [Thank you, Alpha.]

Hiccup smiled, happy something he had done had aided another. He then frowned, thoughtfully and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm, would you be offended if I gave you a name?" he asked. "There are so many Nightmares around and I know I'm gonna get confused."

[Nightmare? Is that what humans call us Flame-skins?]

"Yeah. Monstrous Nightmares actually. Our old book of dragons said your kind were the fiercest and most powerful of the dragons and only the best Vikings went after one you."

The Nightmare chuckled. [We are strong, but our strength comes from a willingness to lay our lives down for our nest. At least that's my father always said. I would be honored if you gave me a name. It's not something normally done amongst dragons. We will give titles but not names.]

"Okay, I'll think of some and let you choose the one you like best."

[You would let me choose?]

"Well, yeah, it's your name. You have a right to pick it."

The Nightmare shook his head. [Truly the ancestors blessed us. There can be no other reason for on such as yourself. I dare say you exceed the tales I heard of an alpha from the southwest.]

Hiccup blinked then straightened. "I think I know of a good name for you," he said. "Lorekeeper. You said the elders tell the ancestor's stories. Those are the sagas of your people. Your lore."

The Nightmare tilted his head and then purred. [I like it.]

Hiccup grinned. "Then Lorekeeper welcome to the nest."

Lorekeeper laughed. [Thank you, Alpha. Come by when you have a free moment and I will tell you some of the ancestors' tales. I know the other Elders will do the same for their kinds as well.]

"Thank you. If you need anything, find me or one of my friends. We'll help you."

Lorekeeper smiled. Hiccup and the others returned to the village. By the position of the sun, Hiccup knew evening meal would soon be served. It did not surprise him when most of the other riders said their goodbyes and left. It did surprise him when Gyda and Shadowfire said their goodbyes and walked away. Hiccup looked over, finding Astrid and Stormfly still standing there. He smiled. At least they would get their walk in, even with all the craziness. Astrid dismounted Stormfly and Hiccup gestured for her to proceed him. He frowned when she did not smile like she used to. Nevertheless, he walked beside her as they meandered through the quieting village and greeted people moving to their homes or the Great Hall.

"So, um, Astrid," Hiccup began as they reached the cliff where sheep were allowed to graze at times. "I wanted to, um, to thank you."

"Why?"

"You helped me through all of that."

Astrid smiled. "Now that I have my memories, I remember telling you that I'm going stand with you."

Hiccup returned her smile and then rubbed the back of his head. "Still wrapping my head around that one."

"Our memories or that I'm standing with you?"

"Both," Hiccup said then grunted and rubbed his arm when she lightly socked him in the shoulder.

"Hiccup," Astrid began, "why did you ask Gothi about bandaging wounds?"

Hiccup sighed. He stared over the cliff edge at the darkening waters of the ocean. He really did not want to get into that but knew Astrid would not easily be persuaded to let it drop.

"I had to know how," he whispered.

He heard Astrid hiss and glanced over to find her glaring at the water, hands fisted. Hiccup reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and Hiccup lifted his hand. Astrid looked over.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup."

"Astrid, you've already apologized. Three times."

Astrid sighed. "It's not enough, Hiccup. Not for what you went through. Not for what we put you through."

Hiccup jerked and placed both hands upon Astrid's shoulders, turning her to face him fully. "Please don't. You apologized. It is enough."

"You don't have to bandage yourself anymore, Hiccup. The others will help. I'll help."

"Thank you, Astrid."

He heard Stormfly and Toothless begin to converse in the Old Tongue and glanced back to find both laying with their heads facing the village and their tails towards himself and Astrid.

"Odd," he said. His eyebrows lifted when Stormfly lightly flicked Astrid's leg with the tip of her tail, making sure none of the spikes touched her rider. "Very odd."

He looked up to see if Astrid knew what Stormfly was doing, only to find her quickly turning to face the water. Hiccup frowned and placed a gentle hand upon Astrid's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hiccup, can we go to the cove?"

"Uh, sure."

Toothless and Stormlfy were on their feet immediately. Not long after they left the village they touched down by the pond in the cove. Astrid dismounted and Stormfly moved to lay down. Astrid walked off to stare down at the water lapping gently against the dirt bank. Hiccup slid off Toothless' back and blinked when Toothless moved to lay down near to Stormfly. Normally the dragons played and chased each other when Hiccup and Astrid visited the cove. Toothless even taught Stormfly to draw with a tree sapling one day. Hiccup shrugged before moving to join Astrid by the pond. It had been an interesting, if somewhat trying day. The dragons were probably tired.

"Being here now," Astrid began, "after getting my memories…. You changed the world here, Hiccup."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know about that. My invention trapped Toothless here."

"But another of your inventions let him fly again and we gained so much more because of that. You thanked me for helping you. We should all be thanking you daily for what you've done for us."

"I didn't do it alone, Astrid. You all saw that. You all helped me in the end."

"But not before," Astrid whispered.

Hiccup slowly reached over and placed a hand upon Astrid's shoulder. "What's wrong? Normally you're telling me about Stormfly and something new you've taught her."

"Nothing is wrong."

A squawk echoed through the cove. Hiccup looked over, finding Stormfly staring at her rider. He heard Astrid sigh and turned back to her. His eyes widen when Astrid lunged forward and kissed him. His brain shut off completely, but his body responded. He pulled her close and returned the kiss. All too soon, Astrid pulled away.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining," he said softly, "but don't you usually hit me before kissing me?"

"Gyda," Astrid began, "she stopped me to talk after we got her settled."

"Uh, okay," Hiccup said, confused.

How could getting Gyda settled into the Hofferson's house cause Astrid to kiss him?

"She told me she.. was not in the way."

"In the way? Way of what?"

Astrid did not answer. She just spun back to face him and kissed him again. Hiccup knew as soon as she was done he would pinch himself. This could only be happening in one of his many dreams. This could not be real. Astrid pulled away and hissed.

"I can't. I'm not you, Hiccup. I'm not good with words."

Hiccup blinked and pulled Astrid into a loose embrace. No matter his wild imaginings, his friend was upset. He would help her.

"What are you trying to say? You know you can tell me anything, Astrid. I'm not going to judge you and I'm not going to tell anyone else. I promise."

He felt Astrid relax and step closer.

"How do you do that?" she asked in a whisper.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel better with just a few words."

"Uh, um, not sure. I'm glad you feel better, though. But what words did you want to say and couldn't?"

Astrid froze.

"Uh, you.. you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Astrid grunted before she stepped back and placed her hands upon Hiccup's shoulders. She kissed him again. Hiccup blinked. Astrid pulled back and stared at him.

"I care about you, Hiccup."

Hiccup tilted his head. "I care about you too," he said still confused.

"No, Hiccup. I care about you."

Hiccup blinked and his eyes widen. He opened his mouth but no words would come. Astrid lifted her hands and Hiccup jerked. He tightened his hold and kissed her. He had never initiated a kiss before, too fearful of asking for something he wanted but knew he could not have. She returned the kiss and he felt as if he was astride Toothless when the dragon was in a playful mood and their flight consisted of many high-speed acrobatics.

Astrid cared about him in the way he wanted since he knew what that meant. She was the best teen Viking Berk had ever seen and she cared for him, the one-time worst Viking Berk had ever seen. Hiccup's world was perfect. Breath became an issue and Hiccup had to pull back. He laid his forehead upon hers, uncaring that the metal studs on her headband poked him. He would gladly endure the uncomfortable prodding because it meant he could hold her close. Then something she said made it through his still frozen brain.

"Not in the way? Astrid, did you think Gyda and I…"

Astrid sighed. "She accepted you. She told you that you had worth. When no one else saw. When no one else cared."

Hiccup pulled Astrid closer. "Now that we have our memories I know Gyda became my first human friend, but she… I see her like a sister, Astrid. And I think she's older than us, so she'd be like Toothless. An older sibling. You.. You listened to me, Astrid."

"What?"

"Here. That night. You listened to me. When I didn't want to tell my dad about the nest you listened to me. You said okay and asked me what we could do. You didn't tell me what I should do or what I should think. I… well, you saw, in Gyda's home, with the fire in the raid. I've felt that way about you since I was thirteen." Hiccup paused. "I want to court you, Astrid Hofferson."

"Good. I want to be courted."

"Really?"

Astrid lifted an eyebrow then kissed him. Hiccup closed his eyes and returned the kiss, still amazed by what just happened.


	7. Talking With The Hoffersons

They landed just outside the village plaza. Hiccup stared down the street and knew what he had to do. He was not sure he would survive it, but he would not besmirched Astrid's honor by not going through with it. Hiccup dismounted and looked at his dragon brother.

"I'm going to speak to Mr. Hofferson, bud. You can go get you some fish if you want."

Toothless chuckled. [Not happening, brother. You and Astrid will have myself and Stormfly as your chaperones from here on out.]

"Uh," Hiccup said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

[We know you are honorable, Alpha,] Stormfly said. [But rules are rules. All young dragons seeking to court another must have chaperones from their flocks.]

Hiccup coughed. "I first have to speak with Mr. Hofferons," he said. "I don't know if he'll even give his permission."

A fist cracked against his arm. He looked up to find Astrid staring at him, eyes narrowed.

"My father likes you."

"Liking me because I helped stopped a war is one thing, Astrid. Liking that I want to court you is another."

Astrid sighed and cupped Hiccup's face. "You did most of the work to stop that war, Hiccup." Hiccup opened his mouth, intending to protest. Astrid placed a finger on his lips. "No. I know what I did. I know what the others did. I know what Toothless and the dragons did. I know that you dictated everything. We wouldn't even have been there and on dragons if it wasn't for you. And that war you stopped, freed us all from a tyrant. But you're forgetting, my father liked you back in Gyda's house. He punched Mildew when that old man said something about you, Hiccup. He's not going to say no."

Hiccup sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to people actually liking me," he whispered.

Astrid grunted and pulled him into a hug. Hiccup laid his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. He was trying. Every day he awoke, he had to remind himself that his village now accepted him. He had to remind himself the entire last month was not a dream. It had been worse the day after he awoke, but it was easing. Slowly. Fifteen years of ridicule and being shoved aside did not magically go away in the blink of an eye.

"I will keep saying I care for you," Astrid said. "I'll tell you every day that you matter to me. I know it will not erase anything you went through, but I hope it helps you."

"It helps, Astrid," he whispered. "Please bear with me."

"Always."

Hiccup lifted his head and smiled at her. She returned the smile. Hiccup leaned closer and nuzzled against her cheek. He stepped back.

"Let's go speak to your father."

Astrid purposively entwined her fingers with his own. He looked down at their hands then up at her before looking at the village plaza. He turned back to her. Vikings loved to gossip. If they saw Astrid holding his hand, he knew the news would spread though the village faster than a Night Fury could fly. Astrid stared at him and lifted her chin.

"Let them see," she said.

They walked into the plaza and crossed it, heading for the Hofferson's house. Hiccup felt everyone's eyes fall upon them. Astrid squeezed his hand and he glanced over and smiled. Soon they made it to her house. Astrid opened the door. Hiccup let her go ahead of him and was certain she would release his hand. She did not. He stepped in and moved to her side, seeing Eydis and Gyda speaking in low tones to the left of the fire pit. Two of Astrid's three younger brothers were roughhousing in the corner on Eydis and Gyda's side. The third brother, a quiet ten-year-old named Torgeir, that had the same temperament as Byrnjar, sat away from his brothers and sharpened a dagger.

Hiccup heard the sound of another whetstone scrapping steel and gulped. Brynjar sat to the right of the fire, sharpening an axe. Hiccup felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and a spear of ice race down his spine. Then Eydis noticed him and hurried over. She hugged Astrid first and Hiccup was shocked that Astrid still refused to let his hand go. He blinked when Eydis hugged him as soon as she let Astrid go.

"Hiccup, dear, when you like to start?" Eydis said.

"Start? Oh, the weapons training. Uh, Dad's letting us use the arena to teach Vikings and dragons to live with each other and not try to kill each other. We can start after the class. If you want. I'm not going to hold-"

Eydis's hands fisted upon her hips and Hiccup's voice trailed off.

"I promised, Hiccup."

"Yes, ma'am. We can use the arena if you want."

If he timed it right she could try to teach him after everyone had left. Less chance anyone would see how much of a failure he was at wielding any weapon. Less chance other would mock Eydis for even trying.

"Stop that."

"Huh?"

"Stop thinking you're going to fail. Stop think you are a failure. You're not. You never were. We failed you, Hiccup. Not the other way around. But no more. I will never fail you again and I'll make sure the rest of the tribe doesn't as well."

"How did you know?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm a mother. I've seen that look on all of my children's faces before." Eydis sighed and looked down. She placed a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder. "I'm sorry it took us this long to see it on yours."

"You've already apologized, Mrs. Hofferson."

Eydis looked up and smiled then hugged him. "You are one of a kind, Hiccup and that is a wonderful thing. Right, now then." She tapped their entwined hands and her smile grew. She then turned. "Boys, out. All of you. Make sure the dragons all have water."

Gyda stood. "I'll go with them, Mrs. Hofferson."

"Thank you, dear."

The boys and Gyda walked out the door. Gyda winked at Hiccup and Astrid as she passed. The two younger boys did not even look up. Torgeir spied Hiccup and Astrid's hands and his nose crinkled. Hiccup stared after him as the door shut, stung by the boy's reaction.

"He finds all forms of public affection to be disgusting," Eydis whispered.

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm. Eydis smiled at him then moved aside so they could walk further into the room. Hiccup took a deep breath as Astrid led him closer to her father. The man did not sharpening the axe. Hiccup gulped again. Astrid squeezed his hand. Hiccup straightened. With Astrid as his side, he felt he could do anything. It helped that she refused to let his hand go.

"Sir, I request permission to court your daughter."

Brynjar continued to run the whetstone over the axe blade. Soon the only sounds in the house was the crackling fire, the scrap of stone over steel, and Hiccup was certain everyone heard his heart beating. He knew he did.

Brynjar tossed the whetstone into a basket with more of them then stared at the axe for a moment before twirling it.

"Daughter?" he asked, never lifting his gaze.

"Yes."

Brynjar grunted. He twirled the axe again before standing and placing it on a wall holder. He then faced Hiccup and stared at him in silence for several heartbeats. With a broad smile, Brynjar patted Hiccup's houlder.

"You have my permission, boy. She can do no better than you."

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you, sir. I promise never to hurt her."

Brynjar's smile fell. "Never promise that. You above all of us know how easy it is for well meaning people to hurt one another. Just promise me you'll always work things out with her."

"I promise."

"Good lad."

"Oh, you must stay for the evening meal," Eydis said.

"Uh, I have to let my father know."

The last few days notwithstanding, Stoick had gotten better at paying attention to where Hiccup was. Hiccup knew his father would worry if he returned home and Hiccup was not there.

"Oh, he really should join us as well," Eydis said.


	8. What Are You Doing?

Hiccup, Astrid, and Brynjar left the house, finding Toothless and Stormfly just outside the door. Both were watching Shadowfire, who was lying down in a small field next to the Hofferson's house. Astrid's two youngest brothers were leaping over Shadowfire's tail. Each time the boys mistimed a jump they landed onto Shadowofire's tail, causing the dragon to grunt.

"Boys!," Brynjar bellowed. "Leave that poor dragon alone!"

The boys immediately stopped and looked at their father.

"But, we was playin' with Shadowfire," the oldest, Edvard, said.

"That's not playing and you both know it. Now apologize to Shadowfire, get inside, and wash up for supper."

"We're sorry, Shadowfire," both boys said before rushing into the house.

Gyda moved over from where she and Torgeir were setting down a pan of water and ran a hand that glowed green over Shadowfire's tail. Shadowfire cooed. Hiccup frowned.

"It's a basic healing spell," Gyda said looking up. "It will ease bruises, some pain, and simple wounds but more complex wounds or those needing to be sewn up will not be affected by it."

"So, no regrowing my leg?"

Gyda snickered. "No. I am incapable of that. My studies did not include major restoration."

"What did you study in?"

"Hiccup, I have sworn my allegiance and obedience to you. One day when you have a free moment, I'll explain what I can and cannot do. You should know, after all. But not now. I think you have something far more important than that."

"Hiccup," Brynjar said before Hiccup could respond. "Take some advice from an old wood cutter. Don't try to learn everything at once. Learning comes with time and thanks to you and Toothless we have that time."

"I understand, sir."

"Good lad. Now why are Toothless and Stormfly alternating between watching you and my daughter and the rest of the village?"

"They said they are our chaperones," Hiccup answered.

[All young dragons seeking to court another must be accompanied by adults of their flocks,] Stormfly said.

"I see. Well, I'll leave you two with them. I need to go help Eydis get the boys to sit down anyways."

[We got them,] Toothless said, giving Brynjar his gummy smile.

"Hm, I see why his name is Toothless."

Everyone chuckled before Brynjar headed inside and the young couple and their chaperones headed into the village. People stared again. Hiccup lifted his chin. Let them stare. Let them see how lucky he was.

"Oh! My! Thor!"

Hiccup groaned. Astrid rubbed the side of her head, as if staving off a headache. Toothless and Stormfly huffed and shook their heads.

"Oh, this going to be good," Tuffnut said as he and his sister walked over.

"Yeah, Snotlout's gonna have a sheep!" Ruffnut cried.

"Yak, muttonheat. It's 'Snotlout's gonna have a yak."

"You take the yak. I'm taking the sheep."

"Wait, why are we talking about supper?"

"I dunno. Sounds good though. Let's get some food. Oh, congrats Hiccup, Astrid."

"Yeah, what she said."

The twins walked on, heading for their house. Hiccup glanced at those with him. Astrid was rubbing her head again. Toothless had his head between his forelegs. Stormfly was shaking her head as if trying to get something out of her ears.

[I'm not sure I want to know.]

[I think we'd get a headache if we did, Stormfly.]

"You know, now that I think of it," Hiccup began. "They probably do that on purpose."

"It would be the ultimate Loki-day prank."

Hiccup took a deep breath. He knew the other villagers knowing was one thing but now two of their friends knew.

"Are you-"

"I'm not ashamed of you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and I'm not ashamed of my decision. Nothing's changing my mind."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "I know. Not much can change your mind."

"Except you."

"Huh?"

"You changed my mind about the dragons, Hiccup. You changed all our minds."

Hiccup gestured to Toothless and Stormfly. "They helped," he said, softly.

Astrid grunted. "Hiccup, we were wrong about the dragons. You showed us that. Yes, the dragons helped, but you showed us."

"I see what you're doing."

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"Good." Astrid squeezed his hand. "We were wrong about the dragons, Hiccup, but there is nothing wrong about this. About us. Don't ever think otherwise."

"I promise to try."

"I'll remind you every day."

"I could kiss you right now."

"Why don't you?"

Hiccup smirked. He leaned forward and caressed her lips with his own. Astrid returned the kiss and Hiccup forgot where they were and what they were doing.

[Ahem! We need to find your father, brother. I doubt Astrid's mother will be pleased if you two miss the food while you are doing—What are you doing? It looks like you're trying to suffocate each other.]

Hiccup jerked, pulling away from Astrid and began coughing. Astrid seemed to fare no better as she also coughed.

"Hiccup? Astrid? Are ye both okay?"

Great, his father found them. Just what Hiccup always wanted.

"Oh ho! Stoick I think interrupted somethin'."

And Gobber, perfect. Who else? Hiccup retracted that question. He did not want to tempt the gods, especially Loki.

[Stoick, can you answer me a question?] Toothless asked.

"I can try."

[What is the suffocating lip action humans seem to enjoy called? We know it's sign of affection, especially between mates. It just doesn't look like that to us.]

"Suffocating…"

Hiccup heard his father's belly laugh and then heard Gobber begin to cackle. Hiccup wiped tears from his eyes and risked a glance. His father had great guffaws of laughter shaking his entire frame. Gobber leaned against a building in his mirth. Toothless huffed.

[Wasn't aware it was a funny question.]

"No," Stoick said, recovering, "It's not. Not really. Just never thought was that looks like to someone who doesn't know. Oh, Odin, I needed that." He reached over and clapped Hiccup's shoulder. "I trust you've spoken to Brynjar."

"He gave his permission."

"Excellent. Excellent." Stoick looked at Astrid and smiled. "I know my son's a handful, but I know you can handle him."

"Dad!"

Stoick laughed and then looked to Toothless and Stormfly. "You'll keep them both honest, right?"

[They are far too young for a mate-hood ceremony,] Stormfly said.

[And have no den to lay their eggs and raise their hatchlings,] Toothless added.

"Toothless!"

[What? It's the truth, brother. Wait, why is your face turning red? Yours too, Astrid?] Toothless looked up at Stormfly. [I don't think I'll ever understand humans.]

[We can ask Shadowfire or Frostfire. Their mother is human. They might know.]

Toothless grunted. He then began warbling in the Old Tongue. Stormfly chittered and chirped at him. He snorted and shook himself but kept warbling. Frostfire and Palewing walked across the plaza and paused, staring at Toothless. They looked at each other and snorted.

[Is he okay?] Frostfire asked, tossing his head towards Toothless.

[He's just grumbling about something,] Stormfly replied. [He'll be fine.]

[Stormfly!]

Hiccup laughed. "Serves you right, brother," he said before looking at Frostfire. "Exploring?"

[Yes, Alpha. Is that okay?]

"Sure," Hiccup said.

[Thank you,] Palewing said. [We have seen and heard so much about this place. We are euphoric to be here.]

They both bowed to Hiccup before walking away.

[Brother, what's euphoric mean?]

"I'm not sure."

[More to ask Elder Gyda's flock?] Stormfly asked, looking down at Toothless.

[This is getting to be a list.]

Hiccup chuckled at the annoyed look on Toothless' face then turned to his father. "Mrs. Hofferson asked us to find you, Dad. She wants you and I to join her and her family for evening meal."

"Alright," Stoick said then turned to Gobber. "We'll finish up in the morning."

"Aye, chief. Night all and Hiccup, Astrid, good on ye."

Gobber ambled off and Stoick followed Hiccup, Astrid, and their dragon chaperones back to the Hofferson's.


	9. Winter Provisions

Hiccup awoke to Toothless grumbling in the Old Tongue and continuingly nudging his arm. Hiccup groaned, rolling away from the incessant Night Fury. Toothless hissed, gripped the back of Hiccup's tunic and lifted his head. Hiccup screeched, indignant, as he opened his eyes and found his bed below him.

"Toothless, put me down!"

"Oh, good, you're awake."

Hiccup grunted as his father ascended the stairs. He looked over and flinched. His father's face said something had gone wrong. Too many times that face had been directed at him. Since he had recovered from the Red Death battle, he had not seen that look shot his way, but old habits died hard.

"Gobber and I just finished the inventory count of the winter provisions," Stoick said. "It's not looking good, son."

"Toothless, put me down so I can talk with my dad."

"Oh, no," Stoick said, smiling. "If it doesn't bother ye, Toothless, keep him dere. He can't disappear into the sky!"

"Dad!"

Toothless warbled something but placed Hiccup down on the bed anyways. Hiccup rolled to right himself and glared at his dragon brother.

"I thought you were supposed to respect the alpha."

Toothless cackled. [I'll always respect you, brother. However, you are still my little brother and I claim kin privilege to tease you.]

"As amusing as this is," Stoick said, his tone stern but Hiccup could see the smile on his dad's face when he looked up. "We do have a problem. Winter is on our doorstep and the stockpile of food and wood may not last."

"I thought the wood cutters went out today. I avoid that area when finding the dragons homes."

"Left before the sun rose," Stoick said. "They said they did not need to worry about wolves or boars with the dragons so they wanted an early start."

[The dragons will kill anything that harms them,] Toothless said. [Nest-mates protect each other.]

"That set my mind at ease. However those cut logs will prove difficult to bring in quickly."

Hiccup tapped his chin, frowning in thought before looking at Toothless. "Can the dragons help?"

[Those in your inner circle will leap at the chance.]

"My what?"

Toothless chuckled. [Your inner circle. The dragons bonded to the other human younglings. That you personally chose them gives them status within the nest. They will use that help you fulfill your dream, brother. Ask them and they will help the humans get the trees in.]

Hiccup blinked but turned back to his father. "Will that work, Dad?" he asked, not entirely sure how to respond to Toothless' information about his friend's dragons. "If the Riders and I helped haul in the logs, will that help?"

Stoick tilted his head. "We'd need quite a bit since we'll also have to build Gyda's hut. That many trips carrying a single log will tire the dragons fast."

Hiccup jerked. "The ship tethers," he said.

"The what?"

"The lines used to tether the ships to the docks. They are strong enough to hold the ships even in rough seas. Can we use extras and weave a net big enough all the Riders can carry it? Then we can carry many logs in one go. We can tie it to the dragons' saddles and that should keep each pair from undo harm." Hiccup looked at Toothless. "Right?"

[What is a net?]

"Oh, right. You wouldn't know all our terms for things."

[We still have some words we learned when humans could use the Common Tongue long ago. That's how we know mother, father, sister, brother and other things like that. Some words may have been lost in time, if we ever knew them to begin with.]

"Ah," Hiccup said. "Nets are those rope things we catch fish with."

[And dragons?] Toothless asked, head tilted.

Hiccup frowned and looked down. Toothless leaned over and nuzzled him.

[Brother?] Toothless grunted. [Don't, brother.]

"But-"

[You forgave us. We forgive you.]

"Thank you."

Toothless smiled. [So nets are rope things but not the ones that have rocks?]

"Those are bolas," Stoick said.

[Ah. Then nets tied to our saddles could work.]

"Then that takes care of the wood storage," Stoick said. "Now the food."

"What about the farm animals?" Hiccup asked.

"They're not producing anything. Haven't for several days. Gobber thinks they're frighten by the dragons."

"Oh, hadn't thought of that," Hiccup said. "It makes sense. The dragons did target them in the war." He frowned. "Can we get them used to the dragons now? Dragons don't have to drag them off anymore."

[That will take time, brother. Time, I fear we don't have.]

"Toothless is right, son." Stoick looked at the dragon. "Can dragons scare fish into nets?"

[Dragons can dive for our fish and many can swim. It may take a bit, but the ones that can swim can drive fish towards those nets.]

"Then if we get enough logs in today, we can get the fish tomorrow."

[You could get both done today,] Toothless said. [Some of the dragons can aid the wood cutters. The others can aid your fish getters.]

"Fishermen and fisherwomen," Hiccup said.

[Yes, them.]

"Wait, if you split the dragons that would mean less getting the logs in," Stoick said.

Toothless laughed. [Ah, Stoick, you forget, this is a nest of dragons and humans now and there are many dragons.]

Stoick tilted his head. "The dragons from yesterday? They will help?"

[Yes. The Rock-bitters would be better suited to the log moving though. They do not swim well enough to drive fish into a net.]

"Well then, we would need to have three good hauls of fish and then we would have enough to last the winter. The people will probably tire of fish but there will be food."

[Wait, those creatures with the curved teeth. They snort and dig in the dirt with their muzzles. What are they called?]

"Those are the boars dad was talking about earlier," Hiccup said. "Wolves would be the ones you spoke of back in Gyda's house. The ones you said howled. The other creatures you spoke about are bears."

[Ah. So, do humans eat any of those?]

"We will eat boars," Stoick said. "They are not the easiest creature to hunt though."

[Ever hunted with dragons helping?]

Hiccup blinked. "What are you thinking, bud?"

[I know where a rather large flock of those boars are. If dragons can help you humans hunt them, will that provide more food for you winter storage?]

"Yes," Stoick said. "But what will the dragons do? How will you lot eat when ice covers the waters?"

[Fire versus ice. Fire wins always. Those dragons who stay in the nest will use their fire breath to melt the ice while others will dive for fish.]

"Dragons that stay?" Hiccup asked. "Some will leave?"

[Only for a bit, but you'd have to ask Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang, or Barf and Belch for more details. It's members of their species that leave mid-winter. Or did before that monster got so big she kept everyone from leaving the mountain.]

"They will come back, right?"

[Yes. I am unsure of when though. My kind did not have the same ritual they did.]

"Oh, okay," Hiccup said, relieved.

[Brother, you okay?]

"This is their home now, too," Hiccup said.

Toothless nuzzled him. [They won't leave permanently,] he said. [You are their alpha now.]

"I'm not sure I can be an alpha, Toothless."

[You're not in this alone, brother. I will help you as I can. The other dragons in your inner circle will help. Lorekeeper and the other Elders will help.]

"I will help you too, son. I failed you as you grew up. I neglect too much of what I was supposed to teach you. I will rectify that, if you will let me. I will help you be the chief I know you can be."

"But how will me being a chief help me being the dragons' alpha?"

[They are much the same, brother. An alpha provides leadership for the nest. They mediate problems between nest-mates. They ensure the nest is safe and each member has food and a comfortable place to sleep and raise fledglings and younglings.]

"You're right, Toohtless," Stoick said. "Now, let's get some food in both of ye and get our day fully started. Sun's already been up half an hour."


	10. He's Back

Toothless landed in front of Lorekeeper's cave. Stormfly and Barf and Belch landed behind him. The elder Nightmare crawled out of the cave and bowed. Hiccup dismounted Toothless.

"Good morning, Lorekeeper," Hiccup said, smiling.

[Good morning, Alpha. I apologize. Those who asked to join your lessons are not here yet.]

"That's okay," Hiccup said. "We're here for another reason actually." He paused, glancing down as felt Toothless nuzzle him. Hiccup looked up, clearing his throat. "I… I don't want anyone to think they have to," he said quickly. "I'll never treat any of you like that monster did."

Lorekeeper tilted his head. [Alpha, your scent tells me you are nervous. Why?]

Hiccup grimaced. " Well, uhm, Dad, me, and.. and Toothless here, were talking this morning. The uh, the uh, food for the village is low. It uhm, might not last the winter."

Lorekeeper jerked and lowered himself fully to the ground. [Forgive us, Alpha.]

"For what?" Hiccup asked, stepping closer to the dragon.

[Our raids and our actions after the war have left members of this nest without food. We will rectify this, Alpha. That I vow.]

Hiccup blanched. That he did not want. The dragons were free of their slavery to the Red Death. They did not need to fear a leader that would eat them whenever they failed or whenever the notion struck the leader. Hiccup would rather be dragged over lava than to put them or anyone into another form of slavery. He did not want the dragons to fear he would punish them harshly over things. Hiccup rushed over and sat down in front of Lorekeeper's nose. The dragon blinked but did not move.

"It wasn't your fault," Hiccup said. "She made you raid us and after the war, you didn't know."

Lorekeeper purred. [I know, Alpha, but the fact remains our actions have caused this problem and at fault or not, we dragons will rectify it.]

Hiccup scooted closer. He lifted his hand, palm out, and turned his gaze away. The dragons called him an alpha and seemed to obey him, but Hiccup would not touch one that did not wish him to. He heard Lorekeeper's purr deepen then felt warm scales press into his palm. He looked back and smiled. Lorekeeper kept purring and looked blissful. Hiccup began scratching Lorekeeper's nose. The purr grew louder.

A series of squawks and chirps interrupted them. Hiccup looked up. Lorekeeper tilted his head but did not remove his muzzle from Hiccup's palm. Several dragons landed in a half circle around the cave entrance and the others. Hiccup smiled at seeing the Terror from Gyda's house among the dragons. With their memories unblocked, Hiccup had wondered where the little guy was. Hiccup tilted his head when all even the yellow Terror bowed to him. He looked to Toothless.

"Is the bowing thing going to be common?"

He blinked when all the dragons laughed.

[Yes, brother,] Toothless said. [Better get used to it.]

Hiccup frowned but smiled when the Terror from Gyda's house chittered and walked closer.

[Hey, Brother Alpha,] the Terror said.

[A flock of Tiny-fangs landed last night,] the red-orange Nadder said. [I recognized him as the one Protector declared your kin, Alpha. He doesn't remember but we told him the story.]

"Gyda said the memories will return as her magic comes in contact with the ones who were there," Hiccup said.

[The Tiny-fang is your kin?] Lorekeeper asked, lifting his head.

"We learned his parents died and Toothless named him flock before the other dragons called me Alpha. Well, except Shadowfire, he called me Alpha from the start."

[Something that confused us until we spent time with you, Alpha,] the green Gronkle said.

"Confused me too," Hiccup said. He tilted his head. "Still not used to it, to be honest."

[Your humility does you credit,] the yellow Terror, a female by her voice, said.

"Hi," Hiccup said. "I'm sorry. I've been rude. I'm Hiccup." He looked to Toothless and the others. "This is Toothless, my brother. Astrid, my friend-"

[Intended, brother,] Toothless said softly. [She's your intended now.]

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm and he rubbed the back of his head as the dragons cheered.

"Um… yeah.." Hiccup sputtered. "Astrid, my…my intended." He paused to clear his throat softly before continuing on. "Stormfly, her dragon, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, two more of my friends, and Barf and Belch, their dragon."

[Greetings, alpha of this nest,] the yellow Terror said. [Your nest-mates have granted myself and my flock shelter for the night.]

"Good," Hiccup said. He looked to the one from Gyda's house. "Is she from your previous flock?" he asked, remembering to use that phrase since Toothless repeatedly called his tribe his previous flock.

[She is the Elder,] the Terror said. [After you let me out of the stone den, I found her.] The Terror laid down in front of Hiccup. [I am sorry I left, Brother Alpha. Even without my memories, I should have stayed when you freed me.]

"It's okay. I don't blame you for flying away. I'd want to be away from that arena if I had to stay in there that long. Can I ask what brought you back?"

[We were flying by, looking for a home, and saw all the dragons wandering around in the forests. They were not scared and when we landed to ask why, they said you made this a nest for humans and dragons. The Spike-thrower then told me of the events in Elder Gyda's house.]

The yellow Terror approached, and Hiccup smiled at her.

"Do you want to stay here?" he asked.

The Terror blinked and looked over at the other dragons. She then looked back to Hiccup.

[You do not mind?]

"Nope. All I ask is that none of your flock bother the humans in the village. We're still getting used to the fact dragons aren't going to raid us anymore. In fact, myself and my friends are going to teach both Vikings and dragons to live together in peace."

The Terror chirped and bowed. [I and my flock will do as you say, my alpha.]

"Heh, okay. Uhm, how many are in your flock and do you need a cave for a home?"

The female Terror looked up at the sky. [There are six.] She paused. [Five, if the young one remains a part of your flock, Alpha.]

"I still consider him family. Toothless?"

[He is flock, if he wishes to remain as such.]

The green Terror cooed and moved to nuzzle against Hiccup's side. [I feared that not coming back would make you say no.]

Hiccup reached over and scratched the Terror's head. The Terror cooed again before crawling up Hiccup's back so he could peek over Hiccup's right shoulder. The yellow Terror smiled then looked at Hiccup.

[My flock only needs a sturdy tree, Alpha.]

"Then we'll find you the perfect one," Hiccup said. "But that may have to wait. We have something important to do right now."

[We will wait, Alpha. And if you need our aid in this task, just ask.]

Hiccup smiled before standing. He turned, finding Lorekeeper staring at him. The Elder Nightmare shook his head.

[Again,] he said. [Again, you show how remarkable you and your brother are, Alpha.]

"Huh?"

[Your brother declared the Tiny-fang flock when you all learned he was without one. Even when he left and came back not knowing you, you let him stay as flock.]

Hiccup tilted his head away from where the Terror was. "He's family. That doesn't change just because one leaves and comes back missing some memories."

Lorekeeper purred and shook his head again. He bowed. [I am humbled that you allow any of us to be a part of your nest and I am honored to serve an alpha worthy of the title.]

"Uh, … thank.. thank you."

Lorekeeper chuckled and shuffled closer so he could nuzzle Hiccup's side. He then tipped his head towards the dragons that were at Gyda's house.

[They are the who asked to join your lessons, Alpha. The other dragons are the Elders of each species.]

Hiccup frowned as the dragons bowed to him. "Um, can.. can I give you all names? It'll make things so much easier for me."

[I would be thrilled to have a name chosen by you,] the red-orange Nadder said.

The other dragons, even the elder Terror, voiced their agreements. Hiccup smiled.

"Okay. I'll think of some and run them by each of you. You can pick the one you like the best."

[You would let us choose?] the Elder Gronkle, a female by her voice, said.

Lorekeeper laughed. Hiccup grinned.

"Yeah. Like I told Lorekeeper, it's your name. You have a right to an opinion on it. I gave Toothless a chance to change his name. He said no, though."

[I love my name, brother,] Toothless said. [You gave it to me at the start of our friendship and it reminds me of that.]

[Alpha,] Lorekeeper began, [normally each species' elder will only keep the stories of that species' ancestors. May we add yours and your brother's tale to our collections? I am certain generations to come will love to hear it.]

[I think those alive now will wish to hear it as well,] the other Zippleback, a male red colored one, said.

Hiccup noticed those that had been Gyda's house look at each other and share several winks amongst each other. Hiccup grinned. They acted like his friends in a lot of way. They had experience something the other dragons did not and they were pleased by that knowledge. His friend now rode dragons and were pleased to know they were among the first of the tribe to do so. Hiccup looked to Toothless.

"Brother?" he asked.

[I don't mind.]

Hiccup turned to Lorekeeper. "I don't either. We'll tell you when we get a free moment."

[We await that time eagerly,] Lorekeeper said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd place to stop, I know, but this one and the following chapter would have been too long if left together.


	11. Too Arrogant To Be A Dragon

Lorekeeper looked at the other dragons and began a series of hisses, chirps, and chitters. They responded. The female Nightmare from Gyda's house shuffled towards Hiccup and bowed.

[Forgive us, Alpha. We'll help however you need.]

Hiccup frowned, confused.

[I told them what you told me, Alpha,] Lorekeeper said. [The Elder will find other helpers and those who wished to join your lessons will go with you now to help.]

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Hiccup was grateful. He did not want to repeat his father's request. It still made him feel as if he was pushing the dragons back into the treatment they had been subjected to before the Red Death died.

He turned to Ruff and Tuff, needing a distraction. "Guys, I need you to lead some dragons and hunt for some boars. Dad's gonna have some Vikings at the skinning stations. Just bring a boar back one at a time. Stop when they say we have enough." Hiccup stared at them, eyes narrowed. "That food is for all the tribe to have enough to last the winter. Do not mess this up or you two will be the first to lose food privileges."

He did not want to say that, but his father insisted. The twin had to understand the seriousness of what they were doing. His father also said that. The threat seemed to have done what his father said it would do. The twins blinked and straightened.

"We won't mess up," Ruff said.

"Yeah, we like to eat," Tuff added.

[We will be there-] Barf began.

[To ensure it will be-] Belch continued.

[Done as you-]

[Ordered, Alpha.]

"Thank you," Hiccup said.

[Barf, Belch,] Toothless said. [Take the dragons towards the falling trees the humans are cutting. Head north and to the right. A large flock of boars live there.]

[Can I help the hunters?]

Everyone turned, finding the young Nightmare from yesterday standing just in from the treeline. The young dragon shuffled forward.

[I want to help the nest. Please.]

[Alpha?] Lorekeeper asked.

Hiccup walked over and held out his palm. The young Nightmare eagerly pressed his nose into Hiccup's palm.

"Can you carry a boar?" Hiccup asked.

[Not a big male, but a youngling or a female not about to lay eggs I can carry.]

"Okay but listen to the others and all of you be careful. Those boars are tricky and nasty. They can and will hurt and kill you if they take a notion to it."

The young Nightmare bowed. Hiccup saw the three Zipplebacks and the female Nightmare from Gyda's home also bowing before Barf and Belch lead them away. The other Elders bowed and flew off. That left the male Nadder, the Gronkle, and Lorekeeper. The Nadder and the Gronkle moved to stand next to Toothless and Stormfly. Hiccup looked towards Lorekeeper.

"We'll be in that part of the forest I avoid yesterday. That's where the wood cutters are. While those others get the boars, the rest are helping the wood cutters carrying in the trees they cut. If you could have the ones the Elders ask to meet us there, I'd be grateful. Just tell them to look for the falling trees."

[We'll meet you there, Alpha.]

"We?"

Lorekeeper laughed. [We Elders that are capable of the feat are not so old we can't carry a tree or two.]

Hiccup chuckled. "Okay, but if any dragon," he said then looked at Astrid, "or Viking gets tired let someone know. We'll take a break. I don't want anyone hurt."

[The alpha protects them all,] Lorekeeper said softly. [I have heard that much of my life but I never understood it. Not until now. With you.]

"Me?"

[You protect not only us dragons, but also the other humans. I dare say if trolls and gnomes could speak and understand the Common Tongue and asked to join your nest that you would find a way for them to do so and would protect them as well.]

Hiccup coughed, not sure how to respond to that. Thankfully, Astrid saved him.

"Hiccup, we do need to go."

"Right," he said. "Thank you, Lorekeeper. We'll see you over there and when I have a free moment, we'll talk some more."

[Sure, Alpha. I look forward to it.]

Hiccup mounted Toothless. The bounced into the air. Stormfly, Astrid, the two riderless dragons followed. The Terror waited until they leveled out before moving down and curling up behind Hiccup's back.

[I'm sorry I didn't remember you, Brother Alpha.]

"It's okay. I did tell Gyda to block the memories."

[Will I get my memories back?]

"Gyda said it will happen and the other dragons got theirs."

[Okay, Brother Alpha. Hey, Brother Protector, can I help you chaperone Brother Alpha and Lady Alpha? Mom always said there can never be enough chaperones. Eh, well, she said that when my brothers spoke of females they fancied.]

[You said your parents died in that attack,] Toothless said. [Did your brothers?]

[No. They found mates long before that and formed their own flocks. I haven't found them yet.]

"We'll look together," Hiccup said. "When I can. I promise."

[Thank you, Brother Alpha. So, can I help chaperone?]

[The more the merrier,] Stormfly said. [Or so that old saying went.]

Hiccup glanced over and found Astrid smiling at him. She then smirked, leaned forward and whispered something to Stormfly. Stormfly chittered and with a wink to Hiccup and Toothless shot forward.

"Catch us if you can, Hiccup!"

"Astrid!"

The male Nadder laughed.

[Spike-thrower,] Toothless said. [You heard Alpha say where we'll be. Meet us there.]

[Of course. Now, teach them a lesson, Protector.]

[Gladly. Hold on, brothers.]

Toothless coiled then shot forward. Hiccup reached back, securing the Terror. In the blink of an eye they caught up to and then surpassed Stormfly and Astrid. Hiccup heard Astrid yell in frustration and Stormfly laugh. Hiccup chuckled.

"Good job, bud."

Toothless laughed. [Your kind calls my kind a Night Fury and says we are the fastest dragons, right?]

"Yes. What do you call your species by the way?"

[Well, we don't name our own species. Other dragons will, using our collective actions or our shared traits. To name one's own species is to be consider too arrogant to be a dragon.]

"Really?"

[Aye,] the Terror said. [Dragons consider naming one's self to be rude. Why would you think you're so important as to be able to name yourself? That's what the Elder you met always said as I grew up.]

"So, what do other dragons call Night Furies?" Hiccup asked.

[Wind-shriekers,] the Terror said.

"Hm, makes sense. And the Tiny-fang came from a collective trait amongst Terrors?" Hiccup asked.

[Yes,] Toothless said. [The story I heard was it was meant to be an insult but the Tiny-fangs took pride in it.]

The Terror giggled. [According to ancestor tales, a Flame-skin first commented about our size compared to his, calling my kind a Tiny-fang. The ancestor he spoke to actually thanked him and flew away, proud, which took the wind out of the Flame-skins wings. He did not know how to respond to my kind not taking offense.]

Hiccup laughed. "Good on your ancestor," he said.

[We are here,] Toothless said.


	12. You Are Not My Slave!

"Where have you been?" Snotlout demanded as Toothless landed. "Hookfang and I have been ready to show everyone how many logs we can carry but Mr. Hofferson won't let us start without you."

"We're not carrying the logs by ourselves," Hiccup said, dismounting. "We're tying the net to the dragon saddles."

Snotlout grunted. "What's the point of that? Hookfang and I can easily carry twenty logs in the time it takes for you to carry one load of logs."

[Do not make boasts about my abilities when you do not know them, hatchling. And do not believe I will disobey my alpha.]

"I am your rider!"

[Yes, and the hatchling my alpha wishes me to train.]

"I am not a hatchling!"

Hiccup groaned. He, Toothless, and the Terror headed to where Mr. Hofferson and his wood cutting team were standing around a stump used to sit their map of the island upon. The Terror hopped onto the stump, careful to not mess with the map or the charcoal sticks. Brynjar stared at the Terror for a moment, then looked to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled. Neither Brynjar nor his team reached for any weapons when the Terror jumped up even if all tensed at the unexpected appearance.

A gust of wind blew through the trees. The map began to flap as if it would fly away. The Terror placed a paw upon it, then shifted his wing so the charcoal sticks did not roll off. Brynjar grunted, reaching over and scratching the Terror's head. The Terror chirped and purred.

"We have a load ready for you all to haul," Brynjar said. He frowned. "You're really trying the net to the saddles?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "You don't think it's a good idea?"

"I'm just wonderin' how easy it'd be to unload."

Hiccup frowned. He heard several squawks, chirps, and coos, but did not turn. Brynjar raised a good point. Tying the net would allow the logs to be moved but would make unloading them difficult.

[Brother,] Toothless said, [we can hold the ropes instead of you tying them to our saddles. Then we can just sit the net down when we get there.]

"That won't hurt you?" Hiccup asked.

[No. We may need a moment at times to keep our paws from feeling stiff but we will not be harmed as long as everyone flies together.]

Hiccup frowned. He still worried but Toothless sounded sure.

"You can rest while they unload," Brynjar said.

"Okay, we'll carry the ropes."

He turned, finding Astrid conversing with Gyda near the edge of the clearing. Hiccup smiled. He had not been lying when he told Astrid he saw Gyda as a sister. He wanted no discord between any of his friend, but especially between Astrid and Gyda. The two walked over and Gyda smiled down at the Terror.

"Do you wish your memories back?" she asked.

[Yes, please.]

Gyda looked up at Hiccup. "Alpha?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I've sworn to obey you, Hiccup. You have full control over the magic I wield."

"You're not my slave!"

Gyda glanced at Astrid and both grinned and shook their heads. Gyda turned back to Hiccup.

"I know, my friend," she said. "But the fact remains, you give an order regarding my magic and I will follow."

"But.. you don't. I.."

Gyda smiled. "I will explain what all this means later. I promise."

Hiccup sighed. He did not like it, but he knew he had little time to deal with it. The logs needed to get back to the village. He would talk to Gyda later though. He wanted no one to believe they were in servitude to him.

"Alpha?" Gyda asked again, softly.

Hiccup stared at her then nodded his head. Gyda tipped her head and then gestured for the Terror to hop off the stump.

"It will hurt and there is nothing I can do about that," she said when the Terror stared at her with his head tilted. "I don't think Mr. Hofferson wants his map shredded."

The Terror chirped and jumped down. Gyda knelt and closed her eyes. For a moment nothing happened then the Terror screeched and flared his wings. Hiccup dropped beside the Terror and grabbed him, much to Astrid's annoyance if her growled yelling of his name was any indication. Hiccup did not care. He could not comfort anyone else who went through this. He would comfort the Terror.

"Brother," he said. "Don't fight the memories. The pain will pass."

As he spoke, he gently scratched the Terror. Soon the screeching subsided and the Terror calmed. He then snuggled into Hiccup's hold.

[Thank you, Brother Alpha. Thank you, Elder Gyda. I remember it all now.]

Hiccup smiled. The Terror stirred and Hiccup let him go. The Terror moved back and hopped back onto the stump. He resumed his self-appointed task of watching out for the map and charcoal sticks. Hiccup and Gyda stood. More squawks, chirps, croons, and coos announced the arrival of the other dragons. The wood cutters looked around as the dragons landed and whistled.

"With dis many helpin' we can clear da forest," one Viking said.

"Bad idea," Gyda said. "Very bad idea."

"What? Why?"

Gyda pointed to the stump. "See those roots. They dig deep into the dirt and hold it in place." She then pointed to the tallest mountain on the island. "Do you every have instances where the snow slides down?"

"Yes," Brynjar said.

"It would do much the same here if you take all the trees. There would be nothing to hold the dirt and the first bad storm, this area slides." Gyda then walked over to a small sapling barely her height. "Hiccup, could you please come here and blow on this leaf?" she asked running a curled finger on the underside of a leaf halfway up the sapling's trunk.

Hiccup frowned but did as she asked. He blinked, disappointed when nothing magical happened.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"The air we breathe out is the air the trees breathe in. The air the trees breathe out is the air we breathe in. Remove all the trees and we stop breathing. Not to mention the animals that live in the forest. The animals you all hunt for food and hide. Take their homes and where would they live then?"

"Did you learn all of this in the future?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. It's part of the reason my family lived in a cave. We did not wish to harm the forest on the land."

Hiccup frowned, placing a finger on his chin. "Dad needs to hear this even if he doesn't want the future known." Hiccup looked around. "How can we ensure there are always trees?"

Gyda grinned. "Here," she said holding out a closed fist.

Hiccup turned and held up his hand. Gyda dropped several seeds into his palm.

"You have farmers," she said softly.

Hiccup frowned then blinked. "They can grow more trees!"

"That's dumb," Snotlout said. "Where'd the rest of the food grow?"

Gyda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Trees can be moved after they reach a certain age. One just needs to take caution in how they are dug up, transported, and replanted."

"This was a common practice?" Brynjar asked.

"Yep. We even had a festival of sorts for it. We called it Earth Day. Many would grow trees so that others could replant them." Gyda gestured to the area they stood in. "Take a few from here, move to another location, take a few from there, but keep the seeds and grow and replant. All of these measures will ensure the forest remains."

Hiccup looked over to Brynjar. "What do you think, sir?"

"I'm taking her advice," he said. "Take that load and then meet us," he paused, looking around then pointed to a spot to his east, "at that rock outcropping when you lot return."

Hiccup turned to regard the place Brynjar pointed to. The rocks looked to be the distance of ten adult Nightmares laying end to end, tails included. Hiccup nodded.

"Alright," he called out. "Let's load up." He then looked to the Terror. "Do you want to come or stay?"

[I'll stay, if it's alright, Brother Alpha. I can help keep the wind from taking their things.]

"Mr. Hofferson?" Hiccup asked.

"He's more than welcomed. Blasted wind's been making me chase that map all over."

Hiccup chuckled before mounting Toothless. The dragons with riders made their way to the laid out net with several logs already in it. Fishlegs and Meatlug moved to the front of the net. Gyda had called it the point positon and promised to explain why when they had a free moment just to talk. Hiccup grunted. He hoped Astrid did not mind walking or flying with him in between meetings and talks with various people. Until Winter truly set in, that might be the only time they would get to spend together.

Hiccup felt Toothless shake and realized every other dragon and rider were in their assigned spots and were looking at him. Hiccup grunted.

"Alright," he said, hoping his cheeks were not red at being caught thinking and not actually doing his job. "Dragons lift up enough the Vikings can hand you the ropes. We're going to carry them instead of tying them."

[Oh, good,] Meatlug said. [I worried how we'd get them on the ground if they were tied.]

The dragons rose slightly. Several of Brynjar's team held up the ends of the ropes. The dragons all gripped them, careful not to sever the threads with their claws or accidently slash the Vikings.

"Up," Hiccup ordered.

The dragons rose higher. Hiccup noted Hookfang kept a steady pace even if it was clear Snotlout wanted him to go faster. Great, another thing to deal with and another person to talk to. He would have to remember to ask his father how to handle someone who insisted on doing everything contrary to a given order. That his thought described much of himself before the war had Hiccup feeling guilt over things he had put his dad through. He would have to talk with his dad about that as well. Toothless' soft grunt pulled Hiccup from his thoughts.

"Is this too heavy?"

[I am fine,] Toothless said.

[So am I,] Shadowfire, Stormfly, and Hookfang said at the same time.

"Meatlug?" Hiccup asked.

[I am good. I was just wondering what will be done with the trees not in the net.]

[That is where we come in,] Lorekeeper said. [We will each carry a tree.]

[Ah.]

"Right," Hiccup said. "Riders, let's move. Meatlug, we're going at your pace."

"Why?" Snotlout demanded.

"She is contending with the wind and the net and I'm needed back here to keep an eye on things so I can't be in the front."

"Hookie and I should be in front. We'd have these logs hauled back by now."

[Shadowfire and myself are the biggest dragons here, hatchling. We are best suited to handle the bulk of the weight in the middle. We discussed this before we left. Did you not listen?"

"Yes! Wait, what was the question again?"

Hiccup sighed. "Let's just go. Move out, Fishlegs and Meatlug!"

Mealug flew forward and everyone followed at her pace. Hiccup gritted his teeth, noting how many times Snotlout tried to urge Hookfang to fly faster. The Nightmare refused each time, staying even with Shadowfire. Hiccup now knew why his father had to have ice blocks at the end of the day at times. He was certain he would need several for his own head at the end of this day. Which could not come soon enough.


	13. A Nightmare Of A Time

They lowered the first load in the field near to the skinning stations. The field gave the dragons the needed area to land but kept the logs near enough to the wood storage barn that the wood splitters did not have to carry them too far after processing the logs. Hiccup looked around as the dragons moved away from the net. No one was waiting for them. Hiccup looked over to the skinning stations and found no one there either.

"Typical, Hiccup," Snotlout groused. "Are you even sure this is the right spot?"

[Hush, hatchling,] Hookfang said. [Something's wrong.]

"I am no-"

Snotlout's comment was cut off by a pain-filled roar coming from the village plaza. Hiccup jumped off Toothles and bolted, ignoring Toothless and Astrid yelling for him. Hiccup slid to a stop just as the young Nightmare entered the village plaza in full. Hiccup's eyes widened. The Nightmare was dribbling fire and walking as if something was wrong with one of his legs. Vikings and other dragons yelled for him but the Nightmare ignored them.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned as his father rushed over.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"A boar," Stoick began. "It got loose and went on a rampage. It would have taken out Sven's sheep but that dragon fought it. The dragon got hurt in the fight."

Hiccup ran around his father before anyone could say or do anything. His father yelled. Astrid yelled. Toothless yelled. Hiccup ignored them. That Nightmare was hurt and Hiccup knew it was his fault. He had let the dragon go with the hunters after all. The Nightmare saw him as he got closer and began to hiss and growl. Hiccup heard several people and dragons gather around but ignored them as well. He held his hands up in a placating manner and ease forward towards the Nightmare.

"Easy," he said softly. "Easy. Remember me?"

The Nightmare shook and then whimpered and hissed. Hiccup walked closer.

"Easy," he said with a bit more force. "It's okay. It's okay."

The Nightmare took a deep breath. [Alpha?] he whispered with difficulty.

"It's me," Hiccup said, easing forward more.

He held out one hand, palm facing the Nightmare. The young dragon hesitated then pressed his nose into Hiccup's palm. Hiccup began to scratch the Nightmare's nose. The Nightmare all but fell against Hiccup's frame.

[It hurts.]

"I know. I know. Can you tell me where?"

[Lower jaw. Left leg. Leg hurts more. Alpha, I'm sorry…]

"Shh," Hiccup said, rubbing the Nightmare's nose. "You have nothing to apologize for. You did good. Shh. We'll get Gothi here. She'll make you feel better."

[You'll…you'll stay?]

"I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder. "Someone get Gothi."

Astrid jumped onto Stormfly. The Nadder screeched and took to the skies. Hiccup looked past his father to find Gyda standing near to Shadowfire and Lorekeeper.

"Gyda, come here."

Gyda walked over.

"He said his lower jaw and left leg hurts."

Gyda knelt, examining the Nightmare's jaw. "Looks like it's just bruised deeply. There's no cuts or bleeding." She stood. "Can you open your mouth, young one?" The Nightmare did and Gyda leaned in without hesitation. "Hm, yes, just bruised," she said straightening. "Okay, you can close your mouth."

The Nightmare did and hissed and whimpered. Hiccup curled one arm under the Nightmare's jaw and scratched the top of the Nightmare's nose with the other. Gyda' reached out, hand glowing green and causing many watching to murmur or chitter to themselves. She hovered her hand over a point on the Nightmare's jaw that Hiccup could not see due to where he stood. The Nightmare purred.

[Leg still hurts but that feels nice.]

"I'm sorry, young one," Gyda said softly. "I can't help your leg."

"Gothi's coming," Hiccup said. "She'll look over your leg."

Just as he finished, Stormfly landed behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, catching as Astrid dismounted and aided Gothi down. The elder did not seem bothered by Gyda's glowing hand. She merely stared at Hiccup.

"Left leg."

Gothi nodded and moved around Gyda. She shuffled under the Nightmare's wing and began to poke and prod. The Nightmare growled and yowled. He tried to toss his head but Hiccup grabbed his horn and pulled his head close.

"Shh," Hiccup said soothingly. "Easy. She's just trying to find what's wrong so she can treat you."

The Nightmare calmed. Gothi moved out from under the wing and stepped to a spot Hiccup could see her and still stay close to the Nightmare. Gothi then wrote something in the dirt.

"Can you shift your weight to your right leg?"

Stormfly moved and nosed herself under the Nightmare's right wing. The Nightmare hissed but leaned against her. Hiccup watched as Hookfang shuffled close and laid the top of his head alongside the wing draped over Stormfly. Barf and Belch moved and stuck their heads under Hookfang's neck. Meatlug moved in and nosed herself under the Nightmare's left wing, careful to stay away from the leg. Toothless and Shadowfire walked closer. Toothless leaned into Meatlug and Shadowfire laid down so Toothless could use the bigger dragon's side to brace off of. Hiccup blinked when Astrid moved to his left and cradled the Nightmare's head along with him. Gothi smiled and moved back to examine the leg. Silence fell for a bit.

"Elder Gothi wishes for you to try to bend your knee, young one," Gyda said.

The Nightmare did and yowled. [I can't.]

Gyda shifted closer to the leg. The Nightmare began purring. Gothi moved around to where Hiccup could see her and scribbled something else.

"Broke, but not badly?"

Gothi nodded, then wrote again.

"No flying?"

[I can't fly again?]

"No," Hiccup said. "Just until your leg heals. Gothi fears that flying and landing will make it worse."

[How long?]

Gothi tilted her head then shook it and shrugged. Lorekeeper walked over.

[Alpha, Elder Gothi, the youngling should heal in a few weeks. Dragons tend to heal faster than humans if allowed to rest properly.]

Gothi nodded and scribbled another sentence.

"Splint the leg?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid stepped back, turned, and ran off. Hiccup blinked, wondering where she went. He could not look due to holding the Nightmare's head. He did not have to wonder long though. She returned with Eydis. Both carried supplies to splint a broken limb. Hiccup nodded his head. Brynjar and his wood cutting team often injured themselves to the point they needed a splint. Hiccup looked at Astrid and smiled. She did not hesitate to get Gothi. She did not hesitate to help Hiccup comfort the Nightmare. She did not hesitate to go after her mother who would know how and had the supplies to splint the Nightmare's leg. Hiccup did not think he could admire her more than he did right then.

Gothi smiled and nodded her head. She walked over to stand next to Stoick. Eydis handed Astrid the items she carried and gestured for Astrid to proceed her. Astrid moved under the Nightmare's wing. Eydis whispered instructions and soon both moved out from under the wing.

"He'll need rest," Eydis said. "It would be best if he was not near anything that might hurt his leg more."

Hiccup frowned. That meant the Nightmare could not rest near to the place where they unloading the logs. It was too close to the skinning stations. If another boar came in injured but not fully dead, it could harm the Nightmare again. Also there was a chance a log could roll free and hurt the Nightmare. They could not leave him just anywhere either. Someone had to keep an eye on him and make sure he kept his leg as still as possible. He would also need a place to stay while his leg healed. His cave was too far to walk.

"He can stay with us, Hiccup," Eydis said. "I'll keep him company while I'm cooking stew for evening meal."

[Can I try some?]

Everyone laughed and Eydis reached over and scratched the Nightmare's nose. "Sure, brave one."

With the aid of the other dragons they got the Nightmare to the Hofferson's. Eydis went into the house and returned with a tattered fur blanket and her two youngest boys. She laid the blanket down and then stared at her sons and pointed at the Nightmare.

"Do not bother him," she said. "He is injured and you will let him rest and recover. Clear?"

"Clear, Mama," the boys said together.

Eydis looked up at the Nightmare. "If they do bother you tell me and I will make them leave you alone."

The Nightmare purred before looking at Astrid. [Your mother is wonderful, Lady Alpha. You are lucky to have her.]

Astrid smiled and scratched the Nightmare at the base of one of his horns. The Nightmare purred again and nuzzled Astrid. Hiccup smiled.

"I'll be back later check up on you," Hiccup said.

The Nightmare purred again and nuzzled Hiccup. [Thank you, Alpha,] he said before shuffling onto the blanket with Stormfly and Meatlug's help.

The Nightmare curled up as best he could, making sure his leg was not pinched in any way. Eydis looked around.

"Alright, show's over. Let the poor dragon rest."

The crowd dispersed. Hiccup headed back to the net but could not help but glance back. Frostfire and Palewing stood next to Eydis and were talking with her. She nodded and both dragons moved over and laid down near to the Nightmare. From what Hiccup could see, all three were talking with each other. Hiccup smiled and they went back to the plaza. Stoick waited and walked over as they got close.

"Son, the food is sorted. We don't need anymore boars, though we will still go for fish tomorrow. Get the twins to help you all with the logs. Hoark says we need three more hauls like that first ye brought in and we'll have enough for winter and Gyda's hut."

"Sure, dad."

"And, son, I am proud you. You handled that Nightmare like a chief would."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, dad."

Stoick patted Hiccup's shoulder before moving away. Hiccup felt a light punch to his arm. He turned, finding Astrid smiling at him. She leaned over and placed a short kiss to his lips. Hiccup blinked and smirked.

"I'm proud of you, too," she said.

Hiccup leaned forward, intending to kiss her. Toothless warbled, loudly.

[Duties first, brother. Suffocating action later.]

Gyda and Shadowfire cackled. Toothless looked at them.

[Do you know what that act is called?] he asked. [They didn't answer and Stoick just laughed.]

Gyda grinned and took a deep breath, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yes, it's called kissing."

[Kissing,] Toothless said, slowly. [Eh, still looks like you two are suffocating each other. Should just nuzzle each other. Nice. Sweet. Effective. Can still breathe while doing it.]

"What's Toothless talking about?" Snotlout asked walking over.

"Nothing," Hiccup said. "We have work to do."


	14. Overwhelmed?

They brought in the last three loads. Astrid and Stormfly led the riderless dragons back to their caves so she could tell her father and his team they could come in. Hiccup and Toothless gestured for the twins and their dragon to walk to the side. Hiccup wanted to know what happened. Before he could even open his mouth, the twins began speaking over each other. Hiccup held up his hands.

"Whoa!" he said. "Calm down. I just want to know what happened."

"We didn't do it," Ruff said.

"Yeah, we were doing what you said. Please, don't take our food."

"I'm not. You guys brought the boars in like I asked. I just want to know how the Nightmare got hurt."

"It was Dogsbreath," Tuff said. "He dragged that boar over and the rope snapped."

[The young Flame-skin,] Barf began.

[Jumped in front of it,] Belch finished.

"Yeah, it was awesome," Ruff said.

Hiccup blinked. "Okay. Thank you and thank you for getting those boars in."

"Sure, H," Tuff said. "We don't want to starve."

"Yeah, we may play around, but starving's not cool man."

"Uh, where did you- No, you know. I don't want to know."

Hiccup and Toothless walked away. Hiccup reached over and ran his fingers along the top of Toothless' head. Toothless' eyes dilated and he sighed.

[I remember Dogsbreath, brother.]

Hiccup's eyes widen. The other dragons would also remember Dogsbreath.

[We won't do anything, brother. We know you wish no conflict between dragons and humans. If he hurts you though, no dragon in the nest will stop until he is dead.]

Hiccup grimaced.

[No dragon will allow you to come to harm, brother. We will kill someone to protect you.]

Hiccup sighed. He knew he could not change that. It was a dragon's nature to protect their nest and their flocks. He would have a better chance of getting them to stop flying. Toothless nuzzled him. Hiccup smiled and scratched Toothless' chin. Toothless cooed. A thought raced across Hiccup's mind and he froze.

"Toothless, do you think he did it on purpose?"

[I wouldn't doubt it.]

"But to what end? He would starve if there wasn't any food over the winter."

[I don't know, brother. I don't really understand humans all that well. I still don't get why your kind like that suffocating lip thing.]

Hiccup groaned. "Gyda told you what that was."

Toothless chuckled. [I know what it is, but I'm still going to call it that.] Toothless paused and then looked towards the plaza. [I think you should ask your father about Dogsbreath,] he added, looking back at Hiccup.

Hiccup frowned. "I don't know, Toothless. He.. well you saw how he was before Gyda came back."

[I know, but in his defense the other dragons were causing issues and the bonded dragons couldn't explain. It was frustrating for all involved. He did listen when you suggested the dragons stay here and become part of the nest. He talked with you about the food and wood storage and listened to both our ideas. He didn't stop you when you helped the Flame-skin youngling. He is trying, brother.]

"I know, but…"

[I understand, brother. It has only been a moon cycle. It's hard to forget the fifteen seasons before that. But that's why I'm here. To help you when learned patterns of behavior interfere with your life now.]

Hiccup blinked. "Learned patte- you mean habits?"

[Is that the human word for it?]

"Yeah."

[Ah, Yes, then I'm here to help when habits interfere with your life.]

"Thank you, brother."

Toothless cooed and nuzzled Hiccup. [Come on, let's go talk to your father.]

"I also need to talk to Lorekeeper and the other Elders. I need to talk with Gyda about her magic and her belief she's my slave. I need to speak with my dad about the thing with the trees. And somewhere in all of that, I have to find time to court Astrid."

"Overwhelmed?"

Hiccup jumped as his father moved around the corner of a house. Stoick smiled and walked closer.

"I know it seems like a lot, son, but if you take it one step at a time even the tallest mountains can be climbed."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Everything's so….different now."

Stoick placed an arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "Because of ye and Toothless. It's only natural that ye both will continue to change things." Stoick reached out with his other hand and placed it upon Toothless' head. "Ye have each other, but ye also have myself and many more people and dragons, son. Ye don't have to do this alone. Not anymore."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, dad."

"Anytime. Now what did ye need to talk with me about trees for? And why did ye say Gyda believes she is your slave?"

Hiccup sighed. "The Terror from Gyda's home returned. He met us at Lorekeeper's cave. When we got to Mr. Hofferson and his team, Gyda asked me before giving him back his memories. She said I had full control over her magic. Dad, she's not my slave. I will not have slaves."

Stoick smiled. "I know, son. On that, ye and I never disagreed. However, I think there's more to this than meets the eye. Did she say anything else?"

"She said she'd explain it later."

"Then trust she will, son. She hasn't done anything for us to distrust her, has she?"

"No, but she did tell us something about the future."

"What?"

"One of the Vikings on the team suggested we clear the forest since we had so many dragons helping. She said it was a bad idea and then gave reasons she learned in the future as to why. Even explained that we could grow and replant trees."

Stoick nodded. "Good. We'll do that. I know I can't stop her from telling us all things that happen in the future. I just don't want her interfering with the gods' plan for us with her knowledge. Teaching us about the trees isn't interferin'."

"Oh, okay. Uh, Dad, I also spoke to the twins. They said Dogsbreath had the boar before it got loose."

Stoick frowned. "Odd. He shouldn't have been anywhere near the skinning stations. I removed him from the hunting teams when I got my memory back."

"Dad-"

"No, son. Dogsbreath crossed a line no one on Berk should ever do. We are Vikings and we are violent and will fight but no one tests a new blade upon a child. Blades are to tested in honorable combat or upon targets created for that purpose. Son, he could have killed you and I would have never know-" Stoick's voice trailed off and he shook his head. " Dogsbreath has one chance and only one chance due to the fact his father was injured in the Red Death battle. Dogsbreath is the only able-bodied child they have currently. If he tries anything though, tell me. I'll tie him to the mast myself and shove the ship into a whirpool."

[I'll help.]

"Chief!"

Stoick groaned. "Just what we needed."


	15. Ware Your Next Action Carefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter, this one, and the one I'll post tomorrow are actually all one scene. Together they were over 4000 words in count. Breaking them into smaller chucks that still made sense was fun. As a result, this chapter is shorter. Please enjoy though :)

Stoick turned. Hiccup placed an arm around Toothless' head as the dragon's eyes became slits and his teeth slipped into place. Dogsbreath hesitated a moment before following his limping father closer.

"Chief, one of dem mangy dragons killed my boar!"

"Come again?"

"My boy just got done tellin' me, Chief. He was feedin' me prized fightin' boar and a blasted Nightmare killed it. That boar won me family gold last year and was set to win me more this spring. I demand satisfaction, Chief."

"Ye will not have it, Bearspit," Stoick said.

"I got me rights!"

"Not when yer boar almost destroys Sven's flock."

"We don't live no where near Sven."

"Excatly. So, explain how a boar led on a rope tied to tight around the animal's neck and held by yer son gets anywhere never Sven's farm. Explain why that same boar rampaged towards Sven' sheep."

"That's a lie!" Dogsbreath cried. "I was feedin' it. That dragon killed it fer no reason."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "An entire group of skinners, Mulch, Bucket, several dragons, Ruffnut and Tuffnut tell the story different. Guess who I'll believe? Ye were warned, boy."

Dogsbreath turned and pointed at Hiccup. Toothless snarled. Stormfly, out of nowhere, landed beside Hiccup. She screeched and her tail lifted, spikes already raised. Hiccup heard boots hit dirt right at his left side and knew without even looking that Astrid stood there with her axe in hand. Hiccup felt a weight on his back and heard the Terror hiss over his right shoulder. A shadow fell over Hiccup and he looked up, finding Hookfang above him. Barf and Belch stood behind Toothless, though their heads extended over the Night Fury. Meatlug ambled over and stopped in front of Hiccup. Shadowfire came alongside Barf and Belch. Every dragon snarled at Dogbreath.

[Ware your next action carefully,] Toothless growled.

"Son, we are goin' home and yer tellin' me why ye had me boar on that rope."

"But Paw, I didn't-"

"Silence, boy! Dem skinners wouldn't lie. Mulch and Bucket wouldn't lie. Now git!"

"Dogsbreath," Stoick said. "This is your last warning. Injured father or not, harm my son and you will be banished from Berk."

[If you are not dead before that,] Toothless added. [We will kill you if you hurt our alpha.]

Bearspit dragged his son home by his ear. Stoick watched them for a long moment before turning back and smiling.

"As a father, I can think if no better picture to ease my mind. Thank ye all for keeping him safe."

The dragons stopped hissing and snarling but did not move. Stoick nodded his head.

"Was there anything more ye wished to discuss with me, son?"

"Yeah, how do you deal with someone who repeatedly disobeys?"

"Who?"

"Snotlout. He wanted Hookfang to fly faster while we were carrying the logs but Hookfang refused each time."

"Ah." Stoick was silent for a long moment. "I can give ye a quick answer or a long one, son. Which would ye prefer?"

Hiccup heard his stomach growl and coughed as his dad lifted an eyebrow.

"Quick it is," Stoick said. "Just keep ordering them and holding them accountable when they disobey. The longer answer can wait until after ye eat, son."

"Okay, thanks, Dad. And Dad, sorry, you know, for disobeying you all those times."

Stoick smiled and placed a hand upon Hiccup's shoulders. "You apologized back on Dragon Island, son. Now was there anything more you needed to discuss with me?"

"Not that I recall."

Stoick grinned. "Well, that's one down, don't you say?"

Hiccup laughed. "Thanks, Dad."

Stoick smiled. "I've already eaten, son. Mrs. Larson brought the workers here food. Given that ye stomach sounds like a Gronkle, no offense Meatlug-"

[None taken,] Meatlug said.

"I take ye haven't, son. How about ye, Astrid?"

"No, Chief," Astrid said.

Stoick winked. "They why don't ye both go get some food?"

Hiccup coughed and felt his cheeks warm but then Astrid slipped her hand into his and all he could do was smile. Stoick grinned and walked away. The dragons still did not leave Hiccup's side.

"Uh, guys?"

[You were threatened, brother,] Toothless said. [No dragon who knows will allow you to be alone.]

"Uh," Hiccup began, lifting his and Astrid's entwined hand. "I'm not alone."

Toothless smiled. [We know Astrid will chop anyone who hurts you into tiny bite sized pieces, but we cannot leave you now. All dragons are protective of flock and nest. That is doubled when a nest has a queen or an alpha. Until we are sure you will be safe, you will have a guard.]

Hiccup sighed but did not protest. "Sorry, Hookfang," he said as they walked to the Great Hall. "I probably shouldn't have asked my dad about dealing with Snotlout while you were there. He is your rider."

[Ease your worry, Alpha,] Hoofang said. [Even alphas need an elder's guidance at times. I know my hatchling is a trial at times but he will grow. As do all hatchlings. The trick is how he is taught and trained and the patience of those teaching and training him.]

"If he gets to be too much, I can get you some ice blocks," Hiccup said. "They help my dad at the end of the day when he's done chiefing."

Hookfang chuckled. [I may take you up on that, Alpha.]


	16. A Quiet Meal, With Several Guardians

They walked into Great Hall. Vikings, already in the room for mid-day community fish stew, turned to stare as the dragons surrounded Hiccup and Astrid. Silence reigned. Hiccup swallowed and headed for one of the tables. The dragons followed. Hiccup glanced at the cooking spit and then looked at Toothless.

"I don't think the cooks want all the dragons crowded around the kettle."

Before Toothless could respond, Gyda, with Frostfire upon her back and Palewing in her arms, entered the Hall. Hiccup watched her glance around and frown when she spied them. She headed over.

"Are you okay, Hiccup?" she asked.

Hiccup blinked. "Why are you asking me that?"

Gyda tilted her head towards the dragons. "They seem mad about something. Astrid is not letting you out of her sight but is keeping an eye on the door. And my son came in here with you."

"You're not mad at him are you?"

Gyda smiled. "I trust my children, Hiccup." She stared at Hiccup, eyebrow raised. "Did someone threaten you?"

[Dogsbreath,] Toothless said before Hiccup could respond.

Gyda frowned. "I see." She looked over at the cooking spit and then back at the dragons. "Palewing, would you?" she asked.

[Yes, Mama Gyda.]

Hiccup blinked when Palewing hopped out of Gyda's arms and then quickly crawled up Astrid's back. Astrid, to her credit, did not move and just blinked. Gyda turned to Toothless and held up her hand. Hiccup gasped as lighting crackled around her fingers like a sparkling snake.

"My son, daughter-in-law, and, myself will guard Alpha and his intended," she said before looking at the Terror still on Hiccup's back.

[I will aid you, Elder Gyda,] the Terror said.

Toothless grunted. [Thank you,] he said.

Gyda smiled before looking at Hiccup. "Shall we get the food?"

Hiccup blinked then shook his head. "Thanks, Gyda."

They walked over to the cooking spit. The Vikings watched but when nothing exciting seemed to happen they were ignored. Hiccup sighed, grateful. When he had been ignored he had craved attention and for his tribe to notice him. Now that he had that, he wished he could go back to being ignored. Everything he did seemed to cause a spectacle, especially now that the dragons had declared him their alpha.

They got their food and returned to the dragons. Hiccup frowned.

"Wait, you all need to eat, too," he said.

[We will after you do, brother,] Toothless said.

"You're sure?"

[We're sure,] Hookfang said.

Hiccup sighed but did not press the issue. Dragons were as stubborn as Vikings when they wanted to be. He and Astrid sat down. Hiccup's eyebrows lifted when Gyda moved to a table nearby.

"Gyda?"

"Enjoy your time with Astrid, Hiccup. I am fine."

Hiccup frowned.

"I am fine, Hiccup," Gyda said. "You and Astrid deserve to spend time together without another joining the conversation. We can all talk together later."

Hiccup sighed again. He watched as the dragons spread out in a line between both tables. It did not surprise him that Shadowfire laid down by his mother's table, though the dragon kept his head facing Hiccup and Astrid. It did surprise Hiccup when Astrid sat down and Palewing hopped onto the table and laid down near Astrid's left arm.

"Palewing?" Hiccup asked.

Palewing smiled. [You are my alpha and she is your intended.]

"But your mate and mother-in-law are behind us," Hiccup said.

[I know, Alpha, but there is one in the nest who wishes you harm. I will guard you and your intended, Alpha. I can spend time with my flock later.]

Hiccup sighed. "I don't want any of you to think you have to do any of this."

Toothless nuzzled against him. [We know, brother. We care about you. That someone in the nest wishes you harm concerns all of us. Being here, like this, brings us peace.]

Hiccup frowned then reached out and ran his hand along the top of Toothless head. "I understand," he said softly.

Toothless cooed and Hiccup turned to his stew and began eating. He noted Astrid started eating as well and silence fell for several heartbeats until Astrid frowned and set her tankard down.

"Hiccup," she began softly, "you stood in front of that Nightmare like it was nothing. How'd you know he wouldn't hurt you while he was in pain?"

"I didn't. I hoped he wouldn't. I hoped he'd remember me, but I didn't know what he'd do."

Astrid's brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed. "You're going to do that often aren't you?"

Hiccup looked away. One day and he had managed to mess up the one thing he wanted to go perfectly. He could tell Astrid was annoyed. He was certain she was rethinking her decision and Hiccup braced himself, knowing she would ask to dissolve the courtship. It would seem him jumping in to help an injured and potentially dangerous dragon might be a bit too much. He startled when Astrid slipped her right hand into his left one.

"Look at me, please."

Hiccup lifted his gaze, slowly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just want to help you. I want you to tell me what's going on in that brain of yours. I want to know you, Hiccup. I can't do any of that if you don't let me."

Hiccup sighed. "That might take a while, Astrid," he said softly, giving her as much of an opening to step back as he could. "I've done so much on my own for so long."

"Like you told Toothless. You're not alone anymore."

Hiccup looked down at his bowl. He felt Astrid tug on his hand sharply. He looked up in time to see her lean closer.

"You'll never be alone again, Hiccup," she whispered before placing a soft kiss to his lips.

Hiccup returned the kiss and smiled when she pulled away to stare at him. "I promise," he whispered, "to try to include you in more."

Astrid smiled. "That's all I ask."

"Meatlug! There you are. I was so worried when you didn't come home for mid-day meal. Wait, why are all the dragons with you, Hiccup?"

[Still don't know how he doesn't pass out,] Frostfire muttered to Shadowfire.

Shadowfire snorted softly as Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins walked over.

[Dogsbreath threatened Alpha,] Meatlug said, answering Fishlegs.

All of the teens paused. Snotlout looked towards Hookfang.

"I wondered why you rushed out of the plaza." He turned to Hiccup. "If I'd known, cuz, I'd of back him off ya."

"Uh, thanks," Hiccup said then glanced at Astrid who shrugged.

It surprised Hiccup that Snotlout had yet to say anything about him and Astrid courting. A multitude of Vikings saw Hiccup and Astrid in the plaza yesterday. The twins know, for Thor's sake. To Hiccup, that meant everyone on Berk and possibly beyond knew about it now. The twins were not known for keeping other people's secrets well. Somehow, someway, Snotlout seemed to not know as Hiccup was certain Snotlout would not let the matter pass in peace. Snotlout had fixated upon Astrid ever since he learned a thirteen-year-old Hiccup fancied her.

"Wait, what's this all about?" Snotlout demanded. "Why are you holding Astrid's hand?"

"Oh, that's right," Ruff said. "I forgot. Hiccup and Astrid are courting now."

Everyone in the room turned when Snotlout shouted.

"What?! Why?!"

[Ow!] Toothless hissed. [Snotlout! Not the ears!]

"Sorry, Toothless, but why, Astrid? What about us?"

"There was never an us."

"But-"

"No, Snotlout," Astrid said, her voice granite. "Hiccup and I are courting each other."

"I think I lost my appetite," Snotlout said. "Come on, Hookie, we're leaving. Yo, cuz if Dogsbreath comes after you, let me know. I'll deal with him."

Snotlout walked away and made it to the door before realizing he was alone.

"Hookfang!"

"Please go with him," Hiccup said softly, looking at Hookfang.

Hookfang hesitated. Hiccup saw the dragon look towards Gyda. Hiccup looked over his shoulder and blinked. Before Gyda's hand had crackling lighting. Now fire coated her fingers. The fire disappeared and she laid her hand down, palm up. A small blizzard appeared above her palm. Hiccup heard the dragons all murmur and turned back. Hookfang bowed to Hiccup.

[I will go as you wish, Alpha. Elder Gyda, thank you.]

Hookfang scurried after Snotlout, surprising Mulch and Bucket as they walked into the Hall. Hiccup turned when he heard Shadowfire grunt. He found the twins staring at Gyda. The blizzard was gone and her hand was laying upon the table. The twins edged closer. Shadowfire placed his head between them and his mother.

[What are you two doing?] he asked.

"She did magic," Ruff said.

"It was cool," Tuff said.

"We wanted to see it up close."

Gyda's eyes narrowed. "It's like the barrier back home, guys. It will hurt you if you get too close."

"Oh," Ruff said, pushing her brother's arm. "I volunteer Tuff."

"No," Hiccup said. "No one is volunteering anyone for any pain."

"Aw, no fun, leader man," Tuff said. "I wanted to see stars."

"Heh, I can make you see those," Ruff said.

"Cool."

"Not in the Hall you two," Phelgma the Fierce said.

The twins sniffed as if the order was a nuisance to them. They turned and left the Hall. Hiccup looked at Barf and Belch. Both heads bowed and rushed after their riders. Toothless shook himself and groaned.

[Those two will give me a headache,] he muttered. [And did I hear Snotlout complain about Brother and Astrid yet state he would protect Brother, or was I imagining that?]

"No," Hiccup said. "You heard right."

Toothless grunted. [Weird hatchling.]

[Is he crazy?] the Terror asked.

[I believe he's confused,] Meatlug answered.

[Or was dropped on his head a few times,] Shadowfire said.

[Or not enough,] Stormfly muttered.

"Eh, Stormfly, I think you and Astrid are beginning to think alike," Hiccup said.

Stormfly purred. [Thank you for the compliment, Alpha.]

Hiccup, Astrid, Gyda, and the dragons laughed. Hiccup frowned when Fishlegs did not and also made no move to leave. Hiccup tilted his head.

"Something wrong, Fishlegs?" he asked.

"Huh, oh, no. Uh, Hiccup, Meatlug says there are dragon Elders living here now."

"Yes. Lorekeeper's one of them," Hiccup said still frowning.

Fishlegs had gone with them when they found the dragons' dens. Hiccup found it hard that Fish had not understood when Lorekeeper spoke about the Elders.

"Yeah, I know, uh, are.. are you going to talk with them?"

Hiccup blinked. "When I have a free moment, yes."

"Can.. can I go with you when you do? I have so many questions for them."

Hiccup chuckled. "Fish, you don't need me to go talk to them. They know you're one of my friends."

"But you're their alpha," Fishlegs pointed out.

[Fishlegs,] Toothless began, [this is a nest now. We are all nest-mates. You don't need Brother's permission or presence to speak to another nest-mate. You just need to ask the specific nest-mate you want to talk to if they don't mind having the conversation.]

"Really?"

[Really,] Meatlug said.

"Oh, good."

"Fish, why don't you sit with me," Gyda suggested. "I seem to recall you wanted to put my children in the Book of Dragons."

Fishlegs blinked. "Oh, right."

He said down and began peppering Gyda with questions. Hiccup heard Frostfire grunt and Shadowfire snort but Astrid squeezing his hand pulled his attention. She pointed at Hiccup's food.

"Eat, please."

Hiccup tilted his head. "Trying to fatten me up?" he asked grinning.

His grin fell when Astrid did not laugh or smile. He grew concerned when her eyes became haunted by something.

"You wouldn't eat," she whispered, looking down. "While you recovered. We tried to slip broth down you but you choked and threw it back up most of the time."

Hiccup reached with his free hand and gently lifted Astrid's chin so that she faced him instead of the table. He then placed a soft kiss to her lips before leaning his forehead against hers, again not caring that her headband poked him.

"I'll do my best not to put you through that again, Astrid," he whispered.

Astrid smiled, kissing him. They turned back to their food. Under the dragons' watchful eyes and with Fishlegs and Gyda's conversation a din in the background, they ate and talked. Throughout it all, their hands remained intertwined together.


	17. Break Not The Bond

After they ate, everyone left the Hall. The remaining dragons still surrounded Hiccup and Astrid, though now Gyda and Fishlegs joined the middle of the procession. They headed towards the Hofferson's as Hiccup wanted to check on the young Nightmare. As they walked, Hiccup, remembering something Toothless said that morning, decided to ask about it.

"Hey, Meatlug, Stormfly," he said.

[Yes, Alpha,] both dragons said together.

"Toothless told me earlier that your kinds, the Nightmares and the Zipplebacks will leave the island mid-winter."

"You'll leave?" Fishlegs asked Meatlug, sounding as if his world just fell out from under him.

Meatlug and Stormly stopped walking, prompting everyone to stop as well. The both looked at each other as if realizing something neither noticed before now.

[He's right,] Meatlug said. [That monster can't stop us now.]

[I've only heard tales of it,] Stormfly said. [An Elder Spike-thrower spoke of it before that monster ate her.]

[Share with the class,] Shadowfire said as if he was offering a sweet suggestion.

[Goofball,] Frostfire muttered from his place upon Gyda's back.

[Short legs,] Shadowfire returned.

[You two need different insults,] Toothless observed.

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Gyda snickered as Shadowfire and Frostfire stared at Toothless with twin hurt and disbelief written across their faces. Toothless tilted his head and snorted. Hiccup shook his head but looked back to Meatlug and Stormfly.

"Where do you go?" he asked.

[The hatchery,] Meatlug said.

Hiccup blinked. "Hatchery… you go somewhere to lay eggs?"

[Yes,] Stormfly replied. [Those species who go have different reasons for going. My kind need the fish that live in the warm waters there for our young to grow strong. At least that is what all the elders I've ever known said.]

[My kind need the pools at the hatchery,] Meatlug said as they continued walking through the village. [Our eggs explode and the pools keep our young safe. Then they grow on the rocks found there.]

"Your eggs explode?"

Everyone looked up as Ruff and Tuff walked across the plaza with Barf and Belch following behind them. Hiccup frowned at the frazzled look on both dragon heads.

"That is awesome," Tuff said.

"Fish, wanna trade dragons?"

Fishleg wrapped his arms around Meatlug and glared at Ruff.

"Do not break the bond between rider and dragon," Gyda said softly.

Everyone turned to her as Shadowfire and Frostfire began crooning. Palewing, riding upon Astrid's back again also began crooning. She dropped from her perch and walked over to Gyda. Gyda picked her up and Shadowfire moved closer, wrapping his neck around her and prompted everyone to step away.

"Gyda?" Hiccup asked, hearing a running stomp rush their way.

Hookfang ran up, with Snotlout rushing after him. Both stopped and Hookfang looked from Gyda and her family towards Hiccup. He tilted his head.

"What's wrong with those dragons?" Snotlout asked.

"Gyda was warning us not to break the bond between rider and dragon," Astrid said. "Then her children started crooning like that."

Hiccup looked up as his father and Gobber walked up, along with several other Vikings. Stoick stared at Gyda's family, who had quieted but still stood close to her.

"My father was bonded to a dragon," Gyda whispered. "The man who took our land once had the law changed that made bonding to a rare dragon illegal. Ombra was a rare dragon. Dad had a choice. Give up our land, because criminals could not own land, or have Ombra break the bond." Gyda paused, leaning her head against Frostfire who nuzzled her, scratching Palewing and then laying her hand upon Shadowfire's head. "Ombra made the decision without talking with Dad."

"What happened?" Fishlegs asked in a small voice.

Gyda closed her eyes. Shadowfire answered for her.

[PawPaw and Uncle Ombra died,] he whispered.

[If you break the bond between a dragon and their rider you kill both,] Palewing whispered. [And it's not painless.]

Hiccup let Astrid's hand go and moved over to place his hand upon the shoulder Frostfire was not laying his head upon. He then put his other hand upon Shadowfire's head and tried to hug all three of them at once. He felt and heard more people and dragons close in around them. After a few moments they all stepped back. Hiccup looked at Toothless then back to Gyda. She nodded. Hiccup heard his father and Astrid gasp. Toothless' eyes widened and he leaned against Hiccup, prompting Hiccup to hold his dragon brother.

"What's wrong with you two?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh, no," Fishlegs whispered.

"What?" Snotlout asked, glaring at Fishlegs.

[Hatchling,] Hookfang said softly, [remember that Stoick threatened to get rid of Protector while we watched those images in Elder Gyda's house?]

"I am not a hatchling!"

Hookfang glared at Snotlout. Snotlout glared back.

"Snotlout, had Stoick gotten rid of Toothless both Hiccup and Toothless would have died," Gyda said.

Snotlout's eyes widened. He looked from Hiccup to Hookfang. Hookfang nodded.

[Yes. Had Alpha and Protector died none of this would be possible. That monster would still be alive and no dragon would live in this nest.]

"Whoa," Tuff said.

"Heavy," Ruff added.

Stoick walked over and wrapped Hiccup, the Terror, and Toothless in an embrace. He then leaned down and whispered.

"I am sorry."

"It's okay, Dad," Hiccup whispered. "You didn't do it."

They stood like that for several heartbeats with no one speaking then Stoick stepped back. Hiccup did not let Toothless go and Toothless did not seem inclined to move away from his human brother. The Terror nuzzled Hiccup. Stoick sighed.

"Son, Dogsbreath is gone."

"Gone?" Hiccup asked, standing and staring at his father, though he kept his arm over Toothless' head.

"Hoark saw Dogsbreath steal a small boat and sail off. Bearspit verified the story. Dogsbreath exiled himself from Berk. I don't know the boy's reasonings. Winter is too close."

"The closest island is Freezing to Death," Astrid said. "Would the Meathead chief allow him to land?"

"There is 'nother island," Gobber said softly. "One more welcomin' to exiles."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Outcast Island."

"Oh, no," Gyda whispered as her children jerked and stared at her.

"What?" Stoick asked.

Gyda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "The future has changed."

"What do ye mean?" Stoick demanded.

Gyda hissed. "I am sorry, chief. I know you didn't want interference, but that has already happened. Especially with Dogsbreath remembering the images from my home."

"What was supposed to happen that's now changed?" Hiccup asked.

"Alvin," Gyda said. "He will want you to train dragons, Hiccup. He wants to use them to fight with. If Dogsbreath tells him how you befriended Toothless-"

[He'll know how to befriend a dragon himself,] Toothless said.

"Oh, perfect," Snotlout groused. "Good job, Gyda. You just killed us all!"

"Enough," Hiccup stated firmly. "It's not Gyda's fault that Dogsbreath left the island. We'll just have to deal with what comes now."

[Brother, you do realize you are never going to be without a guard now, right?]

Hiccup groaned. He then blinked. "We need to tell Lorekeeper and the other Elders. Those dragons that were at Gyda's house will know what Dogsbreath looks like. They can help keep an eye on the other parts of the island."

"Go!" Stoick ordered.

"Riders," Hiccup cried. "Mount up! Sorry, bud, we'll have to get your food on the way."

[Not the time to worry about that, brother.]


	18. Hearts Break All Over

The next morning Bucket had the entire village rushing to the docks when he announced he had seen Trader Johann. Hiccup waited until most of the rush had made it down the walkways before he attempted the walk. He knew he could have flown, but no one outside of Berk really knew the dragons lived with them. Hiccup could just imagine Trader Johann's reaction to a Night Fury landing right beside him as he docked. Toothless still walked behind him. The Terror, Hiccup named Sharpshot after watching him fire at pieces of wood Toothless threw into the air the night before, clung to Hiccup's back. Neither dragon seemed likely to let Hiccup out of their sight.

They met Astrid at the lowest walkway that connected all the docks to the stairs. She smiled, immediately slipping her hand into his. Hiccup glanced down then up and smiled. She said she would tell him everyday how much he meant to her and just the fact that she would reach for his hand did more for him than words ever could.

"Ugh," Snotlout grumbled as he walked past and across the gangplank onto Trader Johann's ship.

Toothless and Sharpshot snickered. Astrid looked at Hiccup and winked. He grinned. They walked on but Hiccup paused at the gangplank. He looked at Toothless.

"I don't think Trader Johann will wish a dragon on his boat, bud," Hiccup said softly.

Toothless' eyes became slits. Hiccup ran a hand over the top of Toothless head. Astrid reached over and scratched Toothless' cheek. Toothless crooned and nuzzled both of them.

[I will watch over them, Brother Protector,] Sharpshot said.

"I don't think he would want you there either, little brother," Hiccup said softly.

[But, Brother Alpha-]

"I will be with him," Astrid said.

"And you both can stay right here," Hiccup added. "If anything happens then you both can jump in."

Toothless took a deep breath. [Okay, brother, but we will be watching.]

Hiccup nodded and Sharpshot hopped down to stand next Toothless. Hiccup and Astrid then moved back and walked onto the gangplank. Trader Johann looked up from where he was conducting a transaction with Mulch. Hiccup saw the man blink then tilt his head before turning back to Mulch. Hiccup frowned but turned when Astrid tugged on his hand and pointed to something. Hiccup glanced at her then looked back at the item.

"Another axe?" he asked. "I can make you a new one," he whispered, looking at her.

Astrid stared at him and then grinned. "I know," she replied in a whisper. "I like the markings on the hilt."

Hiccup leaned closer so he could study the runes and designs etched and then burnt into the wood.

"Ah, yes," Trader Johann said walking up, causing both teens to jerk and face him. "That axe has an interesting story behind it. It belonged to a nomadic warrior woman who sought revenge upon the man who had slain her lover." Trader Johann paused, holding both hands close to him. "Such tragedy. Such pain. But also such loyalty." Johann looked down and smiled. "And I see an interesting tale has taken place on these very shores. You have tamed dragons?"

Hiccup frowned then shook his head. "Befriended them," he said.

"Yet those two on the dock obeyed you better than any hound raised and trained by the royal dog handlers to the south."

Hiccup grunted annoyed Johann reduced the dragons to mere animals. Astrid squeezed his hand. They had already decided to not widely spread the fact the dragons could speak and be understood unless they absolutely trusted the person they were dealing with. Trader Johann made people's life easier on Berk and brought many things none on Berk had ever seen, but Hiccup trusted few people. Fifteen years of being the useless burden did that. Besides no one wanted the other tribes in the archipelago to suddenly take a notion that Berk and its dragons were a threat.

"I see a different tale is taking place right in front of me," Johann said. "My dear, Master Hiccup, you dog you."

Hiccup frowned. "I'm sorry what?" he asked.

"Why, Master Hiccup, you have the lovely Astrid standing at your side and you two are holding hands. Oh, it makes this old trader's heart tingle with joy to see this."

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm. He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and glanced at Astrid. She smiled, squeezing his hand. He squeezed hers in return. Johann gave a pleased sounding hum.

"Ahh, young love in the frozen north," the trader said. "Such a wonderous and marvelous sight. My, I do believe I hear hearts breaking all over the archipelago."

Hiccup blinked. "I'm not following."

"Why, Master Hiccup, you and the lovely Astrid have taken each other off the market as it were. Any with intentions to either of you are at a loss now."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. While that was true of her, Hiccup knew no one out there had any intentions towards him. That Astrid would willingly accept his courtship even when she could have anyone still amazed Hiccup. Johann clapping his hands together pulled Hiccup's attention back to the trader.

"As charming and heartwarming as this is, alas, I'm afraid my time is limited. Was there anything you wished?"

"Uh, do you have any parchment?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, indeed I do." Johann moved away and opened a chest near to the front of the ship. He returned with a roll of parchment. "Here we are."

Hiccup reached into his shoulder bag with his free hand and pulled something he had been working on just before bed. He had started before Gyda returned and finished it last night while Toothless and Sharpshot played with pieces of wood in front the smithy. Hiccup held it up to his eye. "It's a spyglass. It allows one to view things that are far away as if you are standing near to them." He held it out for Johann to take.

"Oh, my," Johann exclaimed holding the spyglass up to his eye and moving in a slow circle. "This is marvelous. I can see you are just as skilled as you always were, Master Hiccup. This will aid me well in keeping away from nefarious pirates. The entire roll is yours and this poor old trader thanks you for your business. Alas, I must depart. Unless the lovely Astrid is in need of something. Say a new axe?"

"Oh, I'm good," she said smiling.

Johann smiled. "I'll say," he said, holding up the spyglass. "What need have you for an old axe with an intended who fashions such wonders. Please, excuse me. I see someone waving for my attention. Feel free to wander and peruse. If you find anything you like, just call for me."

Johann walked away. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder to see who had called the trader's attention. He frowned when he saw it was Mildew. Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

"You okay?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. Mildew said he heard my dad when we were in the Great Hall but Gyda shook her head when I looked over my shoulder at her."

Astrid hummed. "I think most of the village will be busy with Trader Johann here. Do you think we should find Gyda and ask her if she.. well, you know?"

Hiccup stared at her, head tilted to the right. "Didn't you want to look around?"

Astrid smiled. "I'm good, Hiccup. I knew you'd be here to see if Johann had parchment so I came down too."

"You did?" Hiccup asked straightening. "But you didn't have to. You probably had other things to do. More impo-"

His voice trailed off as Astrid's eyes narrowed. He gulped. She sighed.

"Hiccup, I know it will take a long time but one day I hope you realize that I want to be with you. That I want to spend time with you beyond just training and teaching dragons and Vikings."

Hiccup squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

She smiled. "What to go find Gyda before your dad has us aiding the fishermen and women?"

"Sure."

They left Trader Johann's ship. Sharpshot climbed up to his spot upon Hiccup's back and Hiccup mounted Toothless. He then looked at Astrid and blushed before glancing over his shoulder. Sharpshot chuckled and crawled around to sit in front of Hiccup. Astrid grinned and climbed onto Toothless' saddle behind Hiccup. She then wrapped her arms around his waist, one hand reaching out to gently grip Sharpshot right behind his wings. Sharpshot cooed. The hand still around his waist splayed across his belly and Astrid leaned against his back, placing her chin on his shoulder. Toothless tilted his head so he could see them. Hiccup felt his cheeks warm more as Toothless gave a warbling laugh and shot into the air.

They headed for the Hofferson's house first. Toothless landed far enough away from the still recovering Nightmare so his wings did not buffer the young dragon. Said dragon looked away from Torgeir, who had been helping the Nightmare to eat without having to stand and hurt his leg more.

[Greetings, Alpha! Protector! Lady Alpha! And the Tiny-fang brother to Alpha! Forgive me, Alpha, I can't bow. Miss Eydis said I can't move.]

Hiccup waited until Astrid and Sharpshot got off Toothless before dismounting. He walked over, scratching the Nightmare's nose and smiling when the young dragon purred and nuzzled against him.

"Don't worry," Hiccup said. "You just recover and do as Miss Eydis says. The bowing part can wait." It could never happen if Hiccup had anything to say about it, but Toothless had said it would be a common thing and no dragon seemed inclined to stop. Hiccup got the feeling it was the same level as the civility laws Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, and Lorekeeper spoke of. Still made Hiccup feel out of sorts and uncomfortable. "How are you doing otherwise?" Hiccup asked in an effort to wrench his mind from such thoughts. They made the uncomfortable feeling worse when he thought about the dragons bowing.

[I am well. Torgeir here and I have become friends.] The Nightmare looked at Torgeir. [I said that right, didn't I?]

Torgeir smiled, patting the Nightmare's nose. "You did," he said before looking at Hiccup. "That's alright, right? I can be friends with him, right?"

"Sure," Hiccup said though his mind thought of several worries that came along with allowing this friendship.

Torgeir was too young to fly. Thankfully the Nightmare's leg prevented that, but a time would come when the dragon would heal. Hiccup knew he had to speak to his father about restrictions on young Vikings bonding with dragons. While he was loathe to stop any Viking or dragon from bonding, he did not want children in the air alone at all. A child did not have the reflexes or the focus to respond if something went wrong. A lack of both that far up could result in injury or death.

"Thank you," Torgeir said. "Mom told me to feed him so he didn't have to move and we got to talking. He's really amazing and funny. He was telling me of things he did while growing up."

"Oh?" Hiccup asked.

Torgeir chuckled. "He apparently scared a nesting Nadder."

"Oh really?"

[Hey, I was barely a fledgeling at the time,] the Nightmare cried. [How was I supposed to know she had just gotten her hatchlings settled?]

Hiccup tilted his head. "What did you do?"

The Nightmare sighed. [I may have inadvertently ran through her nest and startled her hatchlings awake again. In my defense I was trying to get away from the one you call Lorekeeper. He wanted me to sit down and listen to more stories.]

Hiccup chuckled. "I see. Well, stories of the past are good to listen to. They can teach us a lot. At least that's what Gothi etched out with her staff whenever she wished Gobber to impart a tale of our past to me growing up."

[You had to sit and listen to Elders too, Alpha?]

"Yes, many times. Even when I wanted to be elsewhere doing anything else."

[Did you ever scare a nesting Spike-thrower too?]

"No. I did almost trip a farmer though."

[What is a farmer?]

"Oh, right. A farmer is someone who grows food from the ground for us to eat."

The Nightmare's eyes widen. [You have nest-mates that can grow food out of the ground?]

"Yes."

[Are they like Elder Gyda? Mages?]

Hiccup laughed, hearing Astrid chuckling beside him. "No. Gyda's magic is different then what they can do. When you are feeling better and Miss Eydis and Gothi's says you can walk again, I'll take you to meet Phelgma. She's a farmer and she can help you see what they do."

[Okay, Alpha.]

"Torgeir, have either of you seen Gyda?" Astrid asked.

"She and Shadowfire went for a flight. She said she was heading for the north side of the island."

Astrid whistled and Stormfly squawked and moved around from the back of the house. Astrid mounted Stormfly and then looked to Hiccup, smirking. He grinned and shook his head. Sharpshot chuckled and then climbed up Hiccup's back. Hiccup then mounted Toothless.

"Bye, you two," Hiccup said. "Keep listening to Miss Eydis, young one and you can fly again soon."

[As you wish, Alpha,] the Nightmare said.

"Torgeir, can you let Mom know where I am?" Astrid asked.

"Sure, sister,"


	19. Still Sounds Like Slavery To Me

They found Gyda sitting on her robe in a meadow not far from the dragon nip Hiccup and Toothless inadvertently discovered while learning to fly. Shadowfire lay nearby in the middle of a sunbeam. The dragon was upon his back, legs tucked against his body. Both wings lay on the ground stretched to their limits and his neck and tail lay along the ground straight from either end of him. Both the dragon and the mother had their eye closed. Shadowfire's eyes snapped opened when Toothless and Stormfly landed. Gyda's did not.

Shadowfire rolled to his paws. He bowed to Hiccup before rearing back on to his hindlegs and jerking one of his forelegs back and forth. Hiccup frowned not quite understanding. Toothless tilted his head but walked over, Stormfly following. That apparently was what Shadowfire wanted because he lowered his front half and laid down once more. He did not roll onto his back and he kept head off the ground this time, moving it close to Hiccup.

[Mother is meditating,] he whispered. [She often does this. It's something mages have to do. When we were younger Frost and I would play outside when she had to do this. Now I just take a nap.]

"Ah," Hiccup whispered. "Will she be long? I kinda need to talk to her."

Shadowfire lifted and lowered his curled wings like he had done back in Gyda's home while they watched those images. Hiccup frowned. Everyone turned as a light glowed from where Gyda sat. Hiccup's eyes widen. He glanced at Astrid, finding her staring wide-eyed as well. Toothless gave a soft chuff. Sharpshot gave a tiny chirp. Stormfly chittered softly. Shadowfire hummed.

[She did not have to meditate long this time. But then she has not really used much of her magic the past few days.]

"What does meditating do?" Hiccup asked softly.

"It levels out my magic," Gyda said, opening her eyes and staring at them. "It also restores my strength."

"Your strength?" Hiccup asked, dismounting.

"Magic is a wonderous and powerful tool," Gyda said. "But it has a cost, as does much in life. This cost though is my strength. Each time I use magic, I, in effect weaken myself. Meditating helps restore my strength, alongside eating properly, exercising regularly, and sleeping well."

Hiccup froze. "Can you die from using your magic?"

"Yes. If I use too much without recharging myself, I can weaken myself to the point my body cannot go on." Gyda tilted her head. "I don't plan on doing that anytime soon."

[I should hope not!] Shadowfire said moving to lay down in a half circle behind and as close to Gyda has he could. [My mother isn't going anywhere,] he added nuzzling her.

Hiccup moved over, sitting down in front of Gyda. Astrid joined him, sitting at his left side. Toothless, Stormfly, and Sharpshot laid down around them, completing the circle Shadowfire started.

"You said you'd explain what you meant yesterday about me controlling your magic," Hiccup said. "Can you do that now? Cause I'm confused about something."

Gyda smiled. "Of course. Here would be perfect. Your friends are not here. I could not explain with them present."

"But I'm here," Astrid said.

"Aye," Gyda replied, "but you and Hiccup are courting, and should your courtship follow the path to marriage this will affect you as well." Gyda took a deep breath and then snorted. "I was about to say long ago, but this has not even happened yet given the time I'm in now." She chuckled and shook her head. "Ah, timelines. Anyway, it was once decided that a magic wielder could chose a liege lord or lady if they so preferred, but they could only ever have one in their lifetime. Choosing a liege in effect bound that magic wielder to the service of the liege."

"That sounds like slavery!" Hiccup cried.

"Eh, I know, but it wasn't. A liege could only ever order a magic wielder in regards to their magic. They could never enforce other whims upon the magic wielder. A liege could also never buy or sell the allegiance of the magic wielder. We weren't slaves to our lieges, more like sworn soldiers or warriors. Our weapons were just of a different make."

"Still sounds like slavery to me," Hiccup muttered.

Gyda smiled. "That you feel so strongly about this is why I know I am safe in swearing myself to your service. I know you will not abuse the authority you wield."

"Why was this a practice to being with?" Astrid asked.

Gyda shrugged. "I don't know the exact details of why it started. I do know it was not a law but a common enough practice." She frowned. "Which is why that noble did all that he did."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

Gyda sighed. "I never chose a liege. That noble wanted my allegiance and each time he asked or made comments about it, I always refused him. I found out later, by going through some of Dad's things, that the noble even once approached him about me choosing a liege. Dad threaten to expose the noble as he spoke of giving my father money." Gyda paused. "A week later we were sent a letter from the king. It was now illegal for humans to bond with rare dragons given that both the dragon and the human died if one or the other died. It all sounded good and I'm sure those who wrote the law and endorsed it to the king thought they were doing a good thing, but I knew what was going on."

"You said the noble did all that."

"Aye. The kingdom was fine with my father having a bond with Ombra until my father refused that noble and threaten to expose him. That noble had many friends in the palace, most of whom were advisors to the king."

"So that noble got the law changed to get back at your father?" Astrid asked.

"I believe so. I had no proof thus could do nothing to avenge my father or Ombra."

"He kept at it, I take it, otherwise you wouldn't be here," Hiccup said.

Gyda's face hardened. "He went after my children. He knew I would do anything, kill anyone, to keep my kids safe. Shadowfire and Frostfire's species are too common for him to invoke that law, so he worked to have my land taken from me. No land and no home and I could be viewed as an unfit mother to my children."

"Where does you swearing yourself to me come into all of this?" Hiccup asked.

"Your gods knew of what was going on. In exchange for allowing them to move you all to my home and show you all those images, I would be allowed to live my life here away from that noble."

"That explains why you're here but not the swearing yourself to me."

Gyda laughed. "Remember I said your tale was once thought made up?"

"Yes."

"When it was thought as such, it was a favorite tale of mine. I have seen those images multiple times. And as I said back in my dining hall, you and Toothless were always my favorite characters. And I said before ever starting those images, I respect you, Hiccup. I know swearing myself to your service will not be the servitude that noble wished for me."

"But you're here and not there," Hiccup protested. "You don't have to follow those rules or customs anymore."

Gyda smiled. "I know. However, I still swear myself to your service. I am your mage, Hiccup, until my life is done. Once I've sworn this, I can't unswear it."

Hiccup groaned. "You're.. I can't control you or your magic. I don't know the first thing about it!"

"Hiccup, you already control the dragons and one day you will control the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Think of this in the same regard. You lead the dragons. You will lead the Vikings. You will lead me now."

Hiccup groaned again and ran hand over his face. "Why? Why is this so important?"

"Do you see that tree stump to the far side of the meadow?" Gyda asked, pointing behind Shadowfire's head.

Shadowfire lifted his neck so everyone could look. Gyda lifted her hand, lighting curling around her fingers. She pointed to the stump. Lighting shot from her finger. The stump exploded. She snapped her fingers and a familiar barrier winked into existence, shielding them from the debris. Hiccup's jaw dropped. Astrid whistled. The dragons, excepted Shadowfire, gave startled coos and chirps.

"In defense of their liege a magic wielder is as deadly as any trained warrior. In a war a magic wielder can take out many enemy combatants before they have a chance to reach their objective. As my liege, I am sworn to fight at your side and to defend you with my life, Hiccup. I do this because you are worthy of it."

Hiccup faced her. "I.. you.. why?"

Gyda smiled. "Because, as I said, I respect you greatly, Hiccup."

"You said this would affect me if Hiccup and I marry," Astrid said and Hiccup felt his cheeks warm despite the seriousness of the conversation.

He once dreamed about marrying Astrid long before he shot Toothless down. The dream had followed along until the birth of their son before the sun's light and his father's stomping downstairs woke him. He remembered being ill tempered the entire day because he knew at the time the dream would never come true. Now it could if Astrid did not regret her decision and walked away from their courtship. Something a part of him feared would happen.

"Should you and Hiccup marry and for whatever reason Hiccup is not around to give an order regarding my magic, I will obey you, Astrid. I will also guard you and any children you two have with my life."

[What happens if Hiccup dies?] Toothless asked. [Of old age mind you, because I'm not letting my brother die before that.]

Gyda snickered. "If I still live, Astird becomes my liege. If she is also dead, their oldest child becomes my liege. I will still guard any other children they have, but the oldest will be the one I obey."

"What about your kids?" Astrid asked. "Are they bound to this?"

"Dragons do not choose lieges," Gyda said, smirking. "They follow alphas and my children follow Hiccup."

"Human children," Astrid clarified with a snort.

"If I marry and have human children who become mages, they are not bound by my pledge. They would be free to choose a liege or none at all. But that's a big if. I have my kids. I'm not looking for more."

Shadowfire purred and nuzzled against Gyda. [I wouldn't mind a little brother or sister.]

"Eh, give Frost and Pale some time, son. You'll have nieces and nephews."

[Can I have both?]

Gyda stared at her son as if he had two heads. Shadowfire just smiled and nuzzled against her.

"Silly one," she muttered. She stared at Hiccup. "You once asked what I studied in. I can fight using lighting, fire, and frost as my main weapons. I am better with the lighting, mostly because I have sons who use the other elements. I can create barriers to shield against such attacks and if pressed can create a barrier to stop solid weapons."

"Like what?"

"Anything you could think of actually. The barrier would prevent anything from touching who or whatever is behind the barrier."

"Is that all?"

"I know only the most basic of healing spells. The one I used for the young Nightmare. If you are ever in pain or have a small cut, I can help. Much more than that, you'd best be heading for Gothi. I also can create illusions, make people believe something is real when it is not. I am sorry though, I cannot turn wood into gold."

Shadowfire snorted. [Mother, that joke only works for those who know the reference. They won't.]

"Bah," Gyda said. "I somehow get the weirdest feeling Snotlout will think I can do just that and try to convince me it is a grand idea."

[Eh, you do have a point there.]

Gyda snickered then looked at Hiccup. "You said you were confused by something. What?"

"Mildew," Hiccup said. "He said he heard my dad, but you shook your head when I looked at you."

"I didn't give him back his memories. He was not in the plaza when I arrived nor was he in the air when I unblocked those dragons' memories."

"So he was just outside the Great Hall when dad disowned me," Hiccup said softly. "He must have been at the arena and followed Dad and I. He's never liked me." Hiccup looked down at the grass. "He would always tell me that Dad should have put me to sea when I was a baby. Never where Dad could hear him though."

He heard the dragons growl, but his head jerked up when Astrid hissed. He looked over, finding her eyes narrowed and her hands wrapped around her axe hilt. He reached over and placed a hand upon her other arm. She stared at him, face twisted in a snarl for a heartbeat before her face soften and she laid her axe down in order to grip his hand in both of hers. Hiccup smiled, staring at her for several heartbeats before looking at Gyda once more.

"Will you ever give him back his memories?"

"Not unless you order me to. You and those in the plaza as well as the dragons that accompanied you to my home had to have their memories unblocked so I acted without orders. Now that you know you are my liege and what I am capable of, if you wish someone's memories unblocked then I will obey the order. I do advise you to think carefully on who gets their memories. Dogsbreath was unfortunately in the plaza and now is probably on his way to Outcast Island."

Hiccup sighed. "Right. I understand." He frowned. "You said Ombra was a rare dragon. What was his species?"

Gyda titled her head and then looked at Toothless. "A Night Fury," she said. "Ombra means shadow. Dad thought it was funny to name a black dragon that." She looked over at Shadowfire. "He's named for Ombra actually. The shadow part of his name is in honor of their uncle."

Shadowfire purred and nuzzled his mother. [Uncle Ombra helped Frost and I learn our wings since Mom could not fly. He also taught us how to control our breath attacks and how to fight with our claws and tails.]

"Night Furies are rare in the future too?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless cooed. [My kind do not have big clutches of eggs like others, Brother. Each mated pair may have four offspring in their lifetime, though I have heard of rare occasions where six has happened. I do not find it all the surprising that my kind is still considered rare even in the time she is from.]

Hiccup stared at Toothless. "Does that mean you have brothers and sisters out there too?"

[I have an older brother and a younger sister. If Mother and Father had any others, I don't know. I left to explore not long after I became a youngling.]

Hiccup frowned, glancing at Toothless' tail. Toothless grunted and nuzzled against Hiccup's frame.

[Brother, do not feel guilt over this. We've spoken about it and I've forgiven you. Besides this means if we do find any of my previous flock you will be there to meet them as well.]

"But," Hiccup began only to gag and jerk his head away as Toothless licked him. "Gah, Toothless!"

[Heh, got you thinking of something else, didn't I?]

Hiccup harrumphed, glaring at his dragon brother. Toothless gave him his gummy smile and cooed before nuzzling him again. Hiccup sighed then frowned. "What will your parents think of the one who maimed their son?" he asked.

[They will not like it anymore than I did at the time, Brother, but they will understand when I explain. And once they get to know you, they will understand why I follow you and call you my alpha.]

"You're more confident about that than I," Hiccup muttered.

[I know my parents, Brother. They will not hold a grudge when they know the reasoning behind the act. My younger sister may however take longer to accept what has happened. She is fiercer than Astrid when your intended is protecting you.]

Astrid snorted. "I doubt that, but I'll take your word for it, Toothless."

Toothless chuckled. Hiccup looked up and grunted.

"Come on," he said. "I think Dad will be looking for us to go help the fishermen and women now that people have had a chance to trade with Johann."

Everyone stood. Hiccup mounted Toothless, his Terror brother clinging to his back once more. Astrid retrieved her axe then climbed onto Stormfly. Gyda used Shadowfire's offered forleg to climb into his saddle. The dragons took to the skies, banking around to fly towards Berk's docks.


	20. Barefoot On The Grass

Hiccup awoke to someone stomping up the stairs. Toothless pounced in between the stairs and the bed, snarling. Sharpshot jumped onto the bed beside Hiccup, staring and snarling at the stairs as well. Both relaxed when Stoick appeared. Hiccup sighed.

"Not the way I wished to start my day," Hiccup quipped in an effort to lighten the mood a bit, "but better than waking up above my bed."

Hiccup swallowed hard at the look on his father's face.

"Every boot sat out last night are gone," Stoick said.

"Gone?" Hiccup asked, frowning.

"Zippleback tracks were found all over the village."

"I can't control the twins all the time, Dad."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "A young Zippleback was found with the boots, son. It was sleeping with them piled around it."

[That makes no sense,] Toothless said. [Young dragons can get into mischief, but no dragon will take any human coverings and we will definitely not sleep in them. Your smell lingers.]

"Yes, thank you for that Toothless," Stoick said, "but it what it is. The Zippleback can't seem to speak this Common Tongue thing and Mildew is riling the village up."

Hiccup immediately reached for his metal leg. Since the war was over, Gothi had ordered all those missing a limb to sleep without their attachments. Thankfully not having his left tailfin did not impede Toothless from running along the ground.

They reached the sheep field Hiccup and Astrid often walked through in the evenings since he awoke. They found a crowd of irate Vikings. A young yellow colored Zippleback lay amongst a pile of torn boots. Astrid and Gyda stood between the crowd and the Zippleback. Frostfire and Palewing sat near the Zippleback's heads. Shadowfire lay behind the Zippleback, keeping anyone from circling around the young dragon. Stormfly stood next to Shadowfire's tail, watching out from that side. Everyone noticed them when Hiccup moved to kneel next to Frostfire and Palewing and the Zippleback jerked, sending boots tumbling off the top of the pile.

"Chief! How much more will yer people have to endure? Bearspit's prize fightin' boar, dead. Our boots stolen and ripped 'part."

"That boar almost killed Sven's sheep," Eydis said walking over and standing next to her daughter. "Because Dogsbreath almost choked it to death and then let it go."

"Bah," Mildew said, as if her words meant nothing. "Bearspit still lost it to a dragon."

Gyda snorted. "You'd use anything to further your own views," she said. She then looked at the others behind him. "I see some of you here that were in the plaza the day I arrived. You remember what your gods did to you. Do you truly wish to anger them more?"

"Bah, liar 'n a witch. Ye dunna speak fer da gods. Iffin they be anger it's over dem wild beast ye and that boy make us live wiv."

"Mildew, you don't remember?" Eydis asked.

"Remember wot?"

Hiccup caught his father's eye and shook his head in answer to the question he saw there. Gyda had advised him to think carefully on who got their memories and every time he pondered about Mildew getting his, it felt as if ice was traveling down his spine. His gut screamed in warning and since he had pretty much listened to his gut for most of his life, he listened now and told Gyda not to unblock Mildew's memories.

"Chief, wot will ye do?! Ye expect ye people to walk 'round barefoot and fer us to live wiv dem' beasts wot kills people's prized boars?"

"Oh for the love of Thor!" Gobber yelled, walking up. "Shut it, Mildew. Ye are Vikings. Ye lot can tough it out with no boots. I'll fix'm all up, don't ye worry. And that boar was a nuisance anyways. Always snortin' and rushin' dat pen, Bearspit done put it in."

"Ye all heard Gobber!" Stoick said. "Now, git back to work and let us deal with this."

Mildew glared at Stoick. "No," he said. "That dragon stole an' destroyed our boots. That boy brought dem here. He will be da death of us, Chief. Ye should-urk!"

Astrid laid her axe against Mildew's neck. She said nothing, just glared at him. Hiccup went to stand, but Stoick placed a hand upon his shoulder. He looked up at his father. Stoick shook his head then placed the other hand upon Astrid's shoulder. Astrid relaxed and stepped back. Mildew looked at the crowd.

"Ye see that? Attackin' an elder. Urk"

Mildew again stopped speaking but this time because Stoick gripped the old man's tunic in a fist.

"I am chief, Mildew, not ye," Stoick said. "Ye are free to speak ye mind within reason but ye hold no position of authority in this tribe. Watch yer words or I'll take it as a challenge fer leadership and respond accordin'ly."

Stoick let Mildew go and stared at the crowd still standing around. "Anyone else wish to challenge the chief?" he asked. No one moved. "Then git back to work. Winter is soon here. This is not helpin' prepare."

The crowd left. Mildew glared at all of them before walking away. Hiccup sat down, fully, in front of the Zippleback. Palewing and Frostfire both bowed to him. The Zippleback blinked. Shadowfire moved so he could bow as well. Toothless, Sharpshot, and Stormfly also bowed to Hiccup. The Zippleback stared at all of the dragons. It chirped. Toothless, still bowing, responded with a single croon. Hiccup found himself the regard of two pairs of eyes. The Zippleback chittered and chirped. Toothless moved to stand near to Hiccup.

[She wishes to know what she's done wrong,] Toothless said.

"Nothing," Hiccup said. "Uhm, why can't she speak the Common Tongue?"

[Some dragons are not taught it, Brother Alpha,] Sharpshot said. [It has been so long that humans and dragons could use it. Many believed it would not ever be used again.]

"So, why is she here and why are all the boots here?"

[She's lost,] Frostfire said, standing. [Her flock was caught in a bad storm at sea and she got separated from them. She landed here to rest. She said there were no boots when she fell asleep.]

Hiccup frowned then held out both palms before turning his head. He still would let the dragons decide to initiate contact even if all seemed to obey him. He felt warm scales touch both palms and turned back to find the Zippleback's eyes closed.

"We'll help you find your flock," Hiccup said when the eyes opened and stared at him. He waited until Toothless finished translating his words into the Old Tongue. He looked to his dragon brother when Toothless fell silent. "Should we get her to the Zippleback Elder?"

[Yes.]

"Alright, let's get your saddle and tailfin, brother."


	21. He's The Dragon Conqueror?

They finally reached Lorekeeper's cave two hours later. It had taken a bit to get Toothless' saddle and tailfin on. The Zippleback seemed bent on standing as close to Hiccup as she could. Now Hiccup hoped Lorekeeper would know where the Zippleback Elder lived. Hiccup could honestly say he did not remember which den the dragon chose.

[Alpha?] Lorekeeper questioned as he exited his cave and bowed to Hiccup. [I was under the impression you would be fishing again today. I sent your lesson helpers to your water dens.]

"Huh?" Hiccup asked. "Water – oh, those are called ships. We're here for something else, actually. This Zippleback got separated from her flock. She landed in the village to rest. She also can't speak the Common Tongue."

[Odd,] Lorekeeper said, [but not uncommon given how long humans and dragons have been unable to converse.]

"Yeah, uhm, do you know where the Zippleback Elder lives? Toothless said we should bring her to him."

[Your brother is correct.] Lorekeeper lifted his head and turned southwest. [He resides in a cave in that direction. I am unsure how far. It takes me only a few flaps of my wings and I'm there though. I don't know how far that is in human.]

"Thank you," Hiccup said. "It's okay. We're going to fly anyways."

Lorekeeper bowed to Hiccup once more. [Then I shall take my leave, if you have no other need of me, Alpha. We are all taking turns to patrol the waters around the nest. The knowledge someone wishes you harm concerns us greatly. We will do as we can to ensure the nest and you are safe.]

"Thank you," Hiccup said. "That takes a weight of my shoulders and I know it'll take one off my dad's."

[Um, a weight?] Lorekeeper asked. [I see nothing but your human coverings and the Tiny-fang you call kin, Alpha.]

"Uh, oh, no, I didn't mean an actual weight. It's a saying. We use it when were wish to convey something has helped us. In this it means your patrols gives us peace of mind regarding the safety of the island."

Lorekeeper blinked. [I see why you chose a shorter, faster way to say all of that.]

Hiccup smiled. "Well, we humans are strange."

Toothless snorted. [Suffocating lip action,] he muttered.

Hiccup groaned. Lorekeeper tilted his head. The other dragons, except the young Zippleback, snorted.

[Do I wish to know?] Lorekeeper asked.

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm. He coughed. He heard Astrid land next to Stormfly and smiled when she slipped her hand into his. The young Zippleback, pressed against Hiccup's right side, chittered. Toothless warbled. The Zippleback chirped. One head moved to nuzzle against Astrid while the other nuzzled against Hiccup. Sharpshot never gave a chirp in complaint even if the Zippleback's head hit him.

"Toothless calls human kissing that phrase," Astrid said.

Lorekeeper blinked. He looked from Hiccup to Toothless and back again. [Does this embarrass you, Alpha?]

"No," Hiccup said. "Not really. It's just.. we've only just began courting and… well, Toothless likes to tease."

Lorekeeper laughed. [As do all siblings. Was there anything more you need of me, my alpha?]

"No," Hiccup said. "Keep safe out on your patrol. If you see anything and I or my friends are not available, my father will help you identify friend or foe."

[As you wish, Alpha.] Lorekeeper bowed. [May the winds forever be under your wings.]

"Uh, yours as well."

Lorekeeper smiled and took to the skies, banking north when he cleared the trees.

[It's good you responded as you did, Alpha,] Hookfang said as they all rose and banked southwest. [That is a traditional parting amongst dragons. One I had not heard in a long time.]

"Then I'll remember to say it more often," Hiccup said.

The young Zippleback chittered and Toothless warbled a response. Hiccup blinked when the head that seemed to like him the most nuzzled against his head mid-flight. Hiccup felt Toothless shift and flick his wings, working to accommodate the young dragon flying so close. Sharpshot moved to the other shoulder so the Zippleback could better reach Hiccup. Hiccup was never more grateful than when they saw the Zippleback elder sunning himself on some rocks. Two other Zipplebacks were with him. All six heads lifted as the Riders and their dragons landed. Hiccup dismounted and the young Zippleback pressed against him once more. The adult Zipplebacks fluttered down and bowed.

[Greetings,] the Zippleback elder's left head began.

[Alpha.] the other head finished.

[Is something,] the left head began.

[Wrong?] the right head asked.

"No," Hiccup said, and briefly wondered how many times he would say that word today. "This young one got lost in storm and found her way here. She can't speak the Common Tongue."

The elder's four eyes blinked at the same time. [Oh, my,] the left head said.

[That means she's from-] the right continued.

[The southwest.]

[We have heard tales-]

[Of a nest there who-]

[Stopped teaching-]

[The Common Tongue.]

The elder chittered. The young Zippleback chirped. She pressed against Hiccup and nuzzled him before stepping back. She bowed and slowly made her way over to a blue colored Zippleback standing next to the elder. The blue one began a warbling croon. The young Zippleback nuzzled the blue one, curled up, and was soon asleep.

[We shall watch out-] the elder's left head began.

[For her,] the right finished.

[And we will-]

[Teach her the Common Tongue.]

"Thank you," Hiccup whispered.

The adult Zipplebacks bowed. Hiccup remounted Toothless and all those with him rose silently into the air. They flew off and Hiccup was glad no one spoke until they were far enough away so as not to disturb the sleeping youngling.

"Why was that dragon clinging to Hiccup so much?" Snotlout asked. "Sickening if you ask me."

[She was lost-] Barf began.

[And scared.] Belch finished.

[She also was-]

[Not that old.]

"What does that have to do with anything?" Snotlout demanded.

[She was just in the youngling stage,] Meatlug said. [She had not been flying long, especially not long distances. Then she was separated from her flock.]

[Then she lands here and wakes to Mildew,] Shadowfire added. [That would give anyone nightmares.]

Meatlug and Stormfly snorted. Toothless grunted. Hookfang gagged and coughed while Barf and Belch shook themselves. Sharpshot chortled.

[Anyway,] Stormfly continued, [Hiccup is alpha. For a young one, those in authority over them give great feelings of security. That is why the young Flame-skin wished for Alpha to stay when Elder Gothi was sent after. The young Double-mind felt safe being that close to Alpha.]

"Bah," Snotlout said. "I could have protected her better."

[You are not the alpha,] Shadowfire said. [She would gain no sense of security with you.]

"Hmph, maybe I should be. I can be a great alpha!"

[Watch yourself, hatchling,] Toothless said. [Lest your mouth runs you into a challenge you don't want.]

"What? I didn't say I would challenge Hiccup!"

[You said you would be a better alpha, hatchling,] Hookfang said.

"I am not a hatchling!"

Hookfang jostled Snotlout slightly.

[Only hatchlings can get away with declaring meaningless challenges to the alpha,] Hookfang growled. [If you speak as anything but a hatchling right now, you challenge Alpha to combat. Combat that is to the death.]

[And should you manage to kill my brother,] Toothless growled, [I will kill you before I die.]

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried.

[Brother, if Snotlout challenges you like this, it would not be considered an honorable challenge. I and every dragon in the nest would be within our rights to kill him.]

[Brother Protector is right, Brother Alpha,] Sharpshot said. [I have seen something similar on a smaller scale. A flock near to my old one once had a leadership dispute. A young Tiny-fang sought to lead the flock but did not challenge the flock leader in an honorable manner. The rest of the flock killed him. The Elder of my old flock warned all of us to never dishonorably challenge anyone or that would be our fate.]

"Uh, Snotlout," Fishlegs said. "I think it's best if you stop."

Snotlout crossed his arms and turned his back on everyone. Hiccup sighed. Another thing he would have to deal with and the day had only just begun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dragons roared, spitting fire. Vikings ran, fighting back. Alvin growled as his men finally drove the dragons away. He turned, glaring down at his newest man.

"Yer saying ye forgot what happened?"

Dogsbreath's eyes narrowed. "I was bound and gagged and we wer watchin' Useless' story. I was jest wantin' to kill that woman."

Alvin's eyes narrowed. "Then ye are worthless to me, boy."

Dogsbreath's eyes widen. "Wait! I know how ye can git on Berk and git Useless."

Alivn just stared unimpressed. He had heard too many spineless cowards spill information in order to keep their lives.

"There's an old man," Dogsbreath said. "He hates dragons and Useless. He can be ye inside man."

Alvin's eyebrow lifted. "Ye must do better, boy," he growled. "I've heard all dis 'fore from better men then ye. People will say anythin' to keep dere lives."

Dogsbreath's eyes narrowed. Alvin stood to his full height. He heard Savage come to his side with several other Outcasts. Alvin smiled when the boy realized he no longer had upper hand. Alvin had seen many like this child. Tough to those weaker than himself but ran scared when someone who could kill them came by. He would make a great Outcast. It was a shame the boy would have to die. The blasted dragons took too much and destroyed too much for anyone who did not pull their weight to remain.

"Mildew was dere, jest like me. He saw wat Useless did," Dogsbreath said. "He might 'member it."

Alvin tapped a finger to his chin. "And ye are certain Stoick's little mistake is the Dragon Conqueror?"

Dogsbreath growled. "Useless is useless but the thing show'd'm ridin' a Night Fury."

Alvin tilted his head. "Ye didn't mention dat, boy." Alvin leaned over staring the boy in the eyes. "Ye best tell me all ye know, boy, or I'll feed ye to da dragons."


	22. How Is That Fair?

Hiccup awoke to the front door slamming open. Sharpshot bounced onto the bed beside Hiccup. Toothless moved to the top of the stairs and growled. A voice growled back.

"Not now, Toothless. Hiccup, git up and git to the Great Hall."

Hiccup reached for his metal leg, strapping it on. Toothless remained by the stairs and looked over his wing at Hiccup.

[One of these mornings you'll wake to silence,] he said.

"Wouldn't know what to do with myself then," Hiccup muttered, standing and reaching for Toothless' saddle and tailfin.

Stoick reached the top of the stairs. "No time for that either, son. The Great Hall has been damaged."

Hiccup blinked. "By what?"

"The claw marks are from a Nightmare."

Hiccup sighed and followed his father out of the house. Sharpshot rode upon Hiccup's back and Toothless walked at his side, keeping one wing raised so he could stand close to Hiccup. They reached the Hall and Hiccup frowned. The front door had several claw marks streaking down the left one, as if the culprit had difficulty opening the door. Hiccup walked in behind his father and his frown deepened. The poles all had claw marks as did some of the tables and counters, but several baskets of fish still sat next to many of the claw marks.

"Oh, my, so it is true."

Hiccup turned and his eyes narrowed as Mildew walked in.

"The Great Hall, destroyed. Oh, the memories. My three weddin's. Their three funerals."

"Oh, shut up, old man," Gyda growled moving around him and walking over to Hiccup. "No dragon did this."

"Ye see da marks," Mildew cried.

"No dragon did this," Gyda repeated, her voice ice and her words clipped.

"I'm pretty sure these are Nightmare claw marks, Gyda," Fishlegs said.

Gyda grunted "Does _none_ in this tribe remember anything beyond a _mere_ day?!" she growled. "Did _any_ of you watch that young Nightmare? He needed several dragons supporting him in order to lift his leg!"

"Yeah, but his leg was broke," Fishleg said.

"Fish, look at that claw mark. At any of these claw marks. How can a Nightmare lift their leg and hit that pole and not make more marks? Or have their wing claws not hit anything? What Nightmare in existence will use its _foot_ to open a door when it has _two_ claws on _both wings_? No dragon did this. A human with something that could make claw marks did."

"Bah," Mildew said, "Ye know nothin', witch."

Gyda's eyes narrowed. "I am no witch," she stated before turning to Stoick. "You have someone on this island actively doing things to get you to get rid of the dragons. Might I suggest you think as to why that would be, sir."

"Do ye know who did this?" Stoick said.

Gyda tilted her head. "Yes, sir."

"Chief, ye really listenin' to dis witch?"

Stoick glared at Mildew. "Gyda is not a witch, Mildew." Stoick turned to Gyda. "We will find out as the gods' wish, lass."

"Aye, chief," Gyda said, though Hiccup could hear her annoyance.

"Alright, everyone clear out so the Hall can be repaired."

Gyda walked out but paused next to Mildew. Hiccup saw her stare at the old man, eyes narrowed, before she grunted and walked on out the door. Hiccup blinked. He glanced at Toothless to find his dragon brother glaring at Mildew as well. Hiccup turned back to his father. He understood his dad's reluctance to know what was to come. If the gods wished a path taken, knowing about it in advance and avoiding it seemed a sure fire way to make the gods mad. Still, the gods had asked Gyda to teach all the tribe a lesson and allowed her to live among them after fulfilling her part.

Hiccup glanced around the Hall once more, agreeing with Gyda's words. No dragon did this. No Nightmare alive could bend either of its legs in the manner the claw marks would suggest. Not to mention none of the fish was taken. Hiccup knew of no one, dragon or Viking, that would not eat after any activity if given the chance.

"Dad," Hiccup began.

"No, son. I know what ye are thinkin'. We don't need Gyda to tell us what happens."

"But Dad-"

"No, son."

"Dad, I believe her. I don't think a dragon did this."

"Regardless, son, I can't do anything unless I have solid proof. And just her word isn't enough."

"So, we're just going to let people think a Nightmare did this? How is that fair?"

Hiccup turned and walked out of the Hall, his father's voice following behind him. A yell he ignored. He could see the effects the damage had upon the village and the effects the belief it was a dragon had as well. People who once smiled at him, Toothless, and Sharpshot now stared out of the corner of their eye as if both dragons would suddenly turn and pounce. Not all did this, but enough did and Hiccup walked through the village growing angrier. The dragons had helped the village numerous times. Toothless fired the final shot that killed the Red Death. All the teens' dragons and many of the riderless dragons brought in food and wood, yet none of that seemed to matter to many in the tribe. Something had gone wrong and it seemed many reverted back to the 'blame it all on the dragon' days.

Toothless dove sideways in front of Hiccup. Hiccup stopped. He heard deep growls echo from both of his dragon brothers seconds before he heard Mildew's voice.

"There ye see. Mindin' me own business and dis beasts about attacks me."

[We will only attack if you harm Hiccup, you flameless, scaleless lizard,] Toothless snarled.

Mildew stepped back, staring at Toothless. "Vile beast, quite ye snarlin' or I'll-"

He got no further. Stormfly screeched as she landed on Hiccup's right side, tail raised and spikes out. Hiccup saw a blue blur. Astrid stood between Toothless and Mildew. She had her axe in hand and from the set of her shoulders, Hiccup knew she was glaring at the old man. A shadow fell over Hiccup and he looked up. Shadowfire's neck stretched over him, Sharpshot, Toothless, and Astrid. The horns surrounding Shadowfire's head flared as a rumbling growl erupted from the dragon. Frostfire and Palewing bounced onto Toothless' back. Frostfire's wings flared and he landed upon Astrid's shoulder. He snarled and Hiccup saw wisps of vapor curl from the dragon's small muzzle. Palewing hopped onto Hiccup's free shoulder as Sharpshot scurried up to the other one. Gyda moved to stand at Astrid's left side. Hiccup saw lighting curling around Gyda's hands. Hiccup heard shuffling feet and wings and was not surprised when Barf and Belch appeared on his left side, the twins standing in front of their dragon, arms crossed over their chest and both glared at Mildew as well.

"Ye see?" Mildew said turning to the crowd that formed. "Harassin' me and I ain't done nothin'. Is dis how we Hairy Hooligans are gonna be from now on with des dragons and that boy livin' 'ere?"

"That boy saved our entire tribe," a new voice said.

Hoark moved to the front of the crowd. "Those dragons you whine about helped defeat a monster that killed four of our tribe and injured many others, including Hiccup. That boy, as you call our chief's son, and those dragons have worked hard every day alongside the other teens to ensure we have food and supplies to last the winter. What exactly have you done to ensure we survive the winter? Things are changing Mildew and I'm all for it. You can either change with us or get left behind." Hoark paused then walked over and leaned closed to Mildew before whispering in a voice set in iron. "Your choice."

"Bah, ye all are fools."

With that Mildew walked out of the village, heading for his farm. Hoark turned to Hiccup.

"There are more than you think, Hiccup, who support you and what you are doing. Don't ever forget that."

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you."

Hoark tipped his head and walked away. Hiccup took a deep breath as his companions turned to face him.

"Sorry," he said. "I.. it…" He paused. "I saw the people staring at my brothers as if both would just up and decide to attack people. As if the entire battle with the Red Death meant nothing now that some problems have arose." Hiccup grunted. "I feared they believed Mildew."

[I doubt they did, brother,] Toothless said. [At least not all of them. Most were glaring at Mildew.]

Hiccup sighed, looking up at the sky. He felt a hand upon his upper arm and dropped his gaze, finding Astrid staring at him. Her gaze flicked to Sharpshot and Palewing. Both dragons hopped down, Frostfire following them. Astrid pulled Hiccup into an embrace. Hiccup lifted his arms, encircling Astrid's frame and laid his chin upon her shoulder. She gently squeezed him and began to rub his back in a calming manner. No one spoke or moved for several long heartbeats.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup curled into Astrid's hold for a brief moment upon hearing his father's bellow before straightening and releasing her. Astrid made it a point to slide her hand down Hiccup's arm and entwine her fingers with his, standing at his side as Stoick reached them. Hiccup saw the twins move around Barf and Belch to stand closer. Stoick stopped and stared, his gaze flicking around Hiccup before he focused upon Hiccup and placed a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder.

"Son, I'm not going to jest let people think a dragon did that. I'm going to find out who, but I can't have it told to me by someone who knows the future. If she tells us one thing, what's to stop the tribe from demandin' to know everythin'. When we have a good harvest. When we have a bad harvest. If we are invaded. If we have peace. The gods give us challenges to face in order to test us, son. But they also teach us and we are better for the lessons. If the answers are just handed to us, we don't learn and we don't grow. Ye understand?"

Hiccup sighed. "Yes," he said softly.

"Son, no matter what, the dragons are now a part of our tribe. I'm not gonna make them leave."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, dad."

Stoick smiled and patted Hiccup's shoulder. "Now what don't ye all go for a flight? And Hiccup, meet me in Hall later today. I have something special for ye."

Hiccup blinked. "Uh, okay, dad," he said.

Stoick tipped his head and walked away. Hiccup turned back to Astrid and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Always," she returned in a whisper.

Hiccup then looked over his shoulder at the twins and smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime, H," Tuff said.

"I know people think we only care about pranks and chaos," Ruff said, "but we all watched you and Toothless fight that dragon."

"And we saw you fall into those flames," Tuff added.

"So, what we're saying, H," Ruff continued.

"Is that we're there for you now," Tuff finished. "And, uh, we're sorry for not being there before."

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you," he said, softly.

[Eh, for the record,] Shadowfire said in the silence that fell. [None of us really know when you lot have a good or bad harvest. Your tale didn't go into that much detail, Alpha. Somethings are boring to know about.]

[Goofball,] Frostfire muttered.

[Short legs.]

[Really need new insults,] Toothless said.

Hiccup let Astrid's hand go so he could turn to face his brother. "Like the one you spat out to Mildew. What was that you called him? A flameless, scaleless lizard?"

[Oh, ouch,] Shadowfire said winching. [That would get my tongue scrubbed with soap.]

"I never washed your mouth out with soap, son. Don't tell people I did."

[No, you just popped my muzzle.]

Gyda grunted. "I was told to do that by that old female Nightmare that lived at the back of the property."

[Old Purplescale?] Shadowfire asked. [Mom, I don't think she ever had hatchlings in her life. She was too grumpy to have a mate. Always screeching at me and Frostfire when we-]

Frostfire smacked his brother's foreleg with his tail. An act that did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"Boys, did you purposively annoy Purplescale while growing up?"

Both dragons looked away warbling in the Old Tongue. Gyda frowned, crossed her arms, and stared at her sons. Toothless snickered. Stormfly chittered. Barf and Belch both chortled. Palewing and Sharpshot just shook their heads.

[You two are so busted,] Toothless said in a sing song voice.

Shadowfire and Frostfire stared at him. Hiccup placed his free hand over his mouth to keep his grin hidden. Astrid snickered softly. The twins looked as if Loki Day came early and they were privileged to view a well-crafted prank unfold. Gyda groaned and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do with you two," Gyda muttered. "You do realize, boys, that Purplescale never told me you two were annoying her, saving both of you from being grounded."

Shadowfire and Frostfire looked at each other then at their mother. She just stared at them, eyebrow lifted. Shadowfire looked down and shook himself.

[Well, that makes everything Purplescale did different.]

Gyda chuckled. "She did tell me once that she thought of you two as her adopted grand-hatchlings.

[And now I feel bad at what we did,] Frostfire muttered.

"Frost," Gyda said, "remember this for when you and Palewing have hatchlings of your own."

[I'll remind him, Mama Gyda,] Palewing said. She tilted her head, glancing between her mate and her mother-in-law. She then nuzzled Frostfire and chuckled.

[Palewing?] Frostfire asked, staring at her with his head tilted.

Palewing just walked over, climbed up Gyda's robe, and peeked over her mother-in-law's left shoulder. Gyda tilted her head down and to the side. Palewing nuzzled against her. Gyda frowned.

"Daughter?" the mage asked.

Palewing giggled. [I believe so,] she said.

Frostfire flared his wings and fluttered up until he was even with his mate. [Palewing?] he asked.

Palewing purred. Frostfire's jaw dropped and his wings flickered. Hiccup's eyes widen as the small dragon began to fall. Toothless lifted his head, catching the small dragon. Frostfire flared his wings to steady himself and shuffled down Toothless neck so he was closer to Gyda and Palewing. He stared at Palewing. Hiccup glanced at Astrid. She just shrugged. Hiccup turned to Toothless who was smiling. Toothless tossed his head towards Palewing. Hiccup frowned.

[Alpha,] Palewing began, [our kind has no Elder here.] She paused. [Would Elder Gothi be able to tell, Mama Gyda?]

Gyda blinked. "I don't know," she said. "Hm, Hiccup, would Gothi be able to tell if a dragon was to be a mother?"

Hiccup's eyes widen again. "You mean?" he asked, finally understanding Palewing's odd actions and Frostfire's reaction.

[I think so,] Palewing said. [We have no Elder of our own kind here to confirm it. And any humans who would know how are back at our old home.]

[You could ask the elder of my old flock,] Sharpshot said as he climbed up to peek over Hiccup's right shoulder. [Your kind is similar to mine. She might be of help.]

[And we're going now,] Frostfire said rising from Toothless' back and into the air.

Palewing looked up at him and laughed. [My love, why don't we let the rest of them join us? Alpha's father did say we should go for a flight.]

[Oh, right. Yeah.] Frostfire looked down. [Everyone's welcome to come,] he said though Hiccup could tell the dragon was severely distracted.

Hiccup chuckled as he mounted Toothless and Astrid climbed aboard Stormfly. Gyda climbed into Shadowfire's saddle. Barf and Belch lowered their necks so the twins could climb into their saddles. Frostfire landed in front of his mother and stared at his mate.

[Please let me hold Mom's back and let her hold you.]

Palewing snorted but complied. They stopped by Hiccup's hut long enough for him to put Toothless' saddle and tailfin on before all flew to the forest.


	23. I Am A Viking!

The Terror Elder could not tell with certainty if Palewing carried eggs or not and advised the pair to return in a few days for her to reevaluate. She also advised Palewing to take things easy during those few days, prompting Frostfire to state they would stay near to the Hofferson's hut. Hiccup held his laughter when Palewing shot her mate a glance that looked equal parts loving and exasperated all in one. Still when they landed back in the village Palewing bowed to Hiccup alongside her mate and walked to the Hofferson's. The twins declared they were needed elsewhere, causing Barf and Belch to quickly bow to Hiccup before rushing after their riders. Those remaining shook their heads and headed into the Great Hall. Hiccup frowned upon finding Bucket setting a shield upon a stand. To his right, Hiccup saw various earthenware bowls sitting upon a table. Each held different colors of paint. Toothless ambled over, sniffing one bowl near to the edge of the table and sneezed.

"Easy, Toothless," Stoick said walking over. "Bucket wouldn't like it if ye messed up his paints."

"Dad?" Hiccup asked, looking up at his father.

Stoick smiled and place a hand upon the shoulder Sharpshot was not peeking over. "Bucket's doing our portrait, son. Every chief and his son has their portrait upon a shield. Ours will hang in the Great Hall forever." Stoick looked at the Terror. "I know ye and Toothless consider my boy as yer brother, but this is just for him and me."

[Of course, human father to my brother.]

[Stoick,] Toothless said. [He prefers to be called Stoick since we won't call him chief.]

Sharpshot blinked. [I see.]

He hopped off Hiccup's shoulder and moved over to stand with Toothless. Stoick wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulder and guided him over Bucket. Hiccup watched Gyda share a glance with Shadowfire before whispering to Astrid. Astrid nodded and Gyda and Shadowfire walked out. Hiccup frowned but Bucket tapped the top of his head.

"No frowns," Bucket said before he moved back to the shield.

Stoick placed a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder and for the next hour or so, Bucket alternated between looking at them and painting on the shield. Hiccup noted Astrid and Stormfly joined Toothless and Sharpshot near the paints until Eydis came into the Hall and motioned for Astrid to come with her. Astrid waved and Stormfly bowed before both walked out after her mother. Toothless and Sharpshot laid down, resting, watching both the door and the painting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gyda and Shadowfire flew over the island, enjoying the silence. It had been a bit since the move to their new home that mother and son had chance to just fly. While Gyda loved both her sons equally, she held the rider bond with Shadowfire and not a day went by that both were not in the air. Frostfire and Palewing had joined them most of the time, when the two were not sneaking off on dates alone before the mate-hood ceremony. Since coming to Berk it had been an eventful few days. Gyda knew Shadowfire needed a moment to just ride the wind currents with no one crowding his wings.

[Do you think Bucket will make that picture, Mom?] Shadowfire asked as they banked around a sea stack.

Gyda sighed. "I hope not, son. Berk is different now than what was shown in those TV shows. They know what the movie showed. They know things about Hiccup they never learned in the shows or the second movie. I hope that translate into them actually seeing Hiccup for who he is."

Shadowfire flew on for several more wing flaps in silence. He banked right around another sea stack, kreening in joy as the sun's rays splashed across him.

[I didn't realize how cold it would be here. I'm glad I'm a fire dragon.]

Gyda chuckled.

[Mom, what are we going to do about.. you know?]

Gyda sighed, knowing exactly what her son was talking about. "I don't know, son. Stoick doesn't want the future told to him. Informing them of her would be telling the future. They have a right to know but Stoick is pretty set on me keeping my mouth shut about things that happen."

[You think Alpha will still make that Air-Mail thing?]

"I don't see why not. He likes inventing things."

[Maybe we could ask a Tiny-fang to find her so we can write to her? Tell her what's going on and see if she'll come back. Then you wouldn't be telling the future and they can be a flock again.]

Gyda titled her head. "It's a good idea, son. We shall see."

Something to her right and down caught her attention. She looked, tapping the right side of Shadowfire's neck. Shadowfire banked right. Gyda hummed.

[What are Hookfang and Snotlout doing on that sea stack?]

"Looks like arguing. Hm, go down, son. I need to speak to Snotlout anyways. Even with Dogsbreath changing things, what is to come means we all have to stand in unity."

Shadowfire dove. Just as he reached the edge of the sea stack, he flared his wings and hovered over the water. Hookfang and Snotlout turned to them. Snotlout glared. Hookfang titled his head.

[Is everything well, Elder Gyda?] Hookfang asked.

"Yes," Gyda said. "Hiccup and his father are having a portrait done for the Great Hall so Shadowfire and myself decided to fly. Is everything well here?"

"We're fine," Snotlout said, arms crossed.

Gyda lifted an eyebrow. "Want to tell that to someone who is not a mother?" she asked.

Snotlout's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't understand anyways. You're not a Viking."

"Neither are you."

"I am a Viking!"

Gyda grunted. "Snotlout, no one on Berk has been a Viking for three hundred years. Vikings raided others. What Berkian raided anyone since the Red Death made her nest attack you all?"

Snotlout stared at her, blinking. Gyda sighed and tapped Shadowfire's neck. He beat his wings and moved over the sea stack. Hookfang nudged Snotlout back. Shadowfire landed, flicking his wings and then curling them to his sides. Gyda climbed out of the saddle and gently stepped onto Shadowfire's paw before hopping down. She then walked under his neck and around to face Snotlout.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

Snotlout glared at her. Gyda's eyes narrowed. Snotlout grunted.

"What do you care?! You're Hiccup's slave."

"Snotlout, I am Hiccup's mage, not his slave. Now what is wrong?"

[You might want to tell her,] Shadowfire said. [Mom's great at listening.]

[Snotlout,] Hookfang began, [you need to tell someone.]

Snotlout snorted. "What good would it do? Nothing will change."

"What are you so certain will not change?"

Snotlout began pacing. "You don't care. You just want to keep Hiccup safe."

Gyda walked over and placed a hand upon Snotlout's shoulder, stopping his pacing. "I want to keep everyone safe, Snotlout. What is wrong?" she asked softly.

Snotlout hissed. "It's my grandfather," he growled.

Gyda frowned. "Is your grandfather why you keep going against Hiccup?"

Snotlout's eyes harden and he jerked away from Gyda, stomping over to the edge of the sea stack. Gyda walked over, standing beside him. She stood in silence for a while.

"He never forgave Uncle Stoick," Snotlout whispered. "Aunt Valka was his only daughter."

Gyda closed her eyes, sighing. "I see. Has he been talking with you?"

"He said I should be in charge. He.. He doesn't think Hiccup is Aunt Valka's son. He was there, in your home, but he don't remember it. He told me to challenge Hiccup. To prove I'm the right heir. The right choice for the next chief. But if the dragons are right… I don't want to kill Hiccup and I don't want to die."

"The dragons are right, Snotlout. That law exists back in my time."

Snotlout grunted and went to walk away. Gyda placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"What do you want, Snotlout?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want? Do you want to be in charge? Do you want to do as your grandfather says you must?"

"No! I watched my cousin, who I tormented, face a monster out of my nightmares! I saw him fall into that inferno! I saw his body in Toothless' paws!" Snotlout looked out over the water. "On the boat ride home, after Astrid and Stormfly flew Hiccup to Berk, Uncle Stoick was talking to Gobber. I don't think he knew I was listening. He said.. he said a chief gives their lives for their tribe and Hiccup just proved he was a chief. It hit me then. Uncle Stoick was right. Hiccup is the right one. He didn't hesitate to fight that monster. He didn't waver once."

"Then why are you listening to your grandfather?"

"He's my grandfather! I have to listen to him."

Gyda sighed. "Even adults can be wrong, Snotlout. Ombra was an adult dragon. A father in his own right, yet he chose something he thought was the right path but ended up being wrong. I made mistakes while raising my sons. An Ice Terror was tearing things up in the county I lived in. People nearby blamed Frostfire. He told me he was innocent." Gyda took a deep breath. "I was young. I was alone. Mom and her dragon died when I was five. Dad and Ombra died the year before this all began. Nana, my dad's mother, had just died two weeks prior to the incidents. None of that excuses the fact that I didn't believe my own son."

"Did you find out he was telling the truth?"

"Yes. A week later the culprit was caught. It was a young Ice Terror from a neighboring county. He was seeking an adventure."

"What did Frostfire say?"

Gyda grunted. "He nuzzled me, curled up in my lap and whispered that he forgave me. I vowed that day to always believe my sons. To always stand up for my sons."

"What do I do?" Snotlout asked after a moment of silence.

"Does your dad know he is giving you this advice?"

Snotlout's eyes narrowed. "Dad was in the room when Grandpa started. He got up and left."

Gyda frowned. "I see. What does your mother think?"

"She doesn't know."

"What would she say if she knew?"

"She'd probably slap both of them. She's done that before."

Gyda grinned. "I could see that," she said. "If she would slap them for what they are saying, then maybe you shouldn't follow it. What do you want to do?"

"I want to make everything up to Hiccup. I know I was wrong."

"Then do that."

Snotlout stared at her. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. Though you could start by apologizing to Hiccup. Just know Toothless and Sharpshot are not going to let him be alone so they will be there when you talk to him."

Snotlout did not say anything. Gyda looked over her shoulder. Hookfang tipped his head once. Gyda smiled. She turned and moved to walk back to Shadowfire.

"Gyda," Snotlout began, "thank you."

"You're welcome."

Gyda walked over and climbed into Shadowfire's saddle. Shadowfire crooned something to Hookfang in the Old Tongue before walking to edge of the sea stack and slipping off. He rose and banked back towards Berk. Gyda waited until they left the sea stack in the distance.

"What did you say to Hookfang?"

[Told him he did a good job. Snotlout came around quicker than the shows.]

"Snolout has a good heart, son."

[You think he's gonna leave Lady Alpha alone now?]

Gyda laughed. "We'll see, son. Knowing he was wrong about Hiccup is one thing. Knowing he should back away from Astrid is something else entirely."

Shadowfire curled his neck so he could see his mother. She grinned and lifted an eyebrow. Shadowfire snorted and shook himself slightly before facing forward and flying back to the village.


	24. A Portrait Of A Buff Man

Gyda sighed as the cloth was pulled off the shield. She glanced at Hiccup. He stared at the shield as if he was unsure if he was awake or having a nightmare. Some in the tribe cheered. Mulch clinked his tankard against Bucket's as Stoick congratulated Bucket on a successful painting. Gyda rubbed the side of her head when Stoick turned to ask Hiccup what he thought of the shield.

"That's not me, Dad," Hiccup said as Astrid walked over to his side.

"Sure it is, son," Stoick said, smiling. "Just bigger."

Hiccup turned and walked out the door. Gyda's eyes narrowed. Stoick, speaking with Mulch and Bucket, did not notice. Astrid followed him, but not before shooting the still unaware Stoick a glare. Gyda waited while others moved to view the shield. She purposively stopped Eydis and Brynjar from walking up. They looked at her questioningly but Gyda gave no reasons. When Hiccup and his friends snuck back in and examined the shield of Hamish the first and second, Gyda moved through the crowd. At her gestured, Eydis and Brynjar followed. As they got closer to the shield Gyda saw those who stared in confusion, those who stared in anger, and those who stared in delight. She was grateful there were few in that last group.

"Gyda," Stoick began, "what do you think?"

Gyda stared at the shield and shook her head. She had hoped they would not draw Hiccup looking like Snotlout. She had hoped the changes to Berk due to them watching the movie would mean Stoick would realize what was wrong with the painting. Gyda sighed. It seemed somethings did not change no matter what happened. She had no idea what was going through Stoick's head. She had no idea why Bucket painted Hiccup that way. She really had no clue why Mulch, with his memories of the movie, would declare the painting a true son of a chief. She hoped it was the mead in the tankards and not that they all were being stupid. She grunted, wondering if she was giving them too much credit.

Gyda heard Eydis gasp, and out of the corner of her eye, saw the woman cover her mouth. Brynjar, just beyond her, stared at the shield and then shook his head before giving Stoick an unreadable expression. Stoick frowned.

"Chief," Gyda began softly, but Stoick stood straighter since she used the tone she had when telling them their gods were angry. "Please choose one, two, or three?"

Stoick's eyebrows furrowed. "What do ye mean, lass?" he asked. "And why are ye all looking at Bucket's painting as if Gustav did it? Bucket did a good job."

"Please choose one, two, or three, Chief," Gyda said, her tone still clipped.

"Lass, I'll not have riddles when we are celebrating. State what ye mean or move aside so others can see the shield."

Gyda glared at Stoick. "How many more limbs will Hiccup have to lose, Chief? One, two, or three?"

"What are ye on about, lass? Hiccup won't lose anymore limbs."

"How many more limbs will Hiccup have to lose before you," Gyda paused looking at those in the room that were still cheering and clinking tankards together, "Before all of you see Hiccup for he truly is?"

"That is Hiccup," Stoick said.

"No, it is not," Eydis said, hands on her hips. "That is Snotlout's body with Hiccup's head and missing foot painted on. You almost lost him once, Stoick. Will you replace him for that?! You certainly made him think you have!"

Stoick stared at the shield and Gyda saw when he realized just what he had done and what had happened. His face fell for a heartbeat before his jaw tightened.

"Where is Hiccup?" he asked.

Gyda grunted and turned, heading for the door.

"Where is my son?" Stoick demanded as she reached the doors.

"Why don't you ask that shield, Chief?" Gyda asked, knowing it was a petty response but uncaring either way.

She opened the door but stopped when Stoick bellowed after her.

"Where is my son?!"

Gyda turned back to him, pinning him with a glare. "You told me to keep my mouth shut on events that will happen. I will say this, pray to whatever gods you hold the closest right now."

With that she walked out the door, slamming it shut. Shadowfire did not speak, just lowered himself so she could quickly climb into his saddle. Eydis, Brynjar, and Stoick stopped her before she could take off.

"Tell that dragon to lower himself so I can get on," Stoick said.

Gyda glared down at the chief. "He is my son and he has a name. And you have done enough. Maybe it would be best if you take time to think on if you truly want Hiccup or not. Because to have him as your son means you take all of him, not just bits and pieces. Not just on good days and then shove him aside when it suites you."

"You will take me to my son."

"No," Gyda said, before tapping her son's neck.

He flapped his wings and rose into the air. Before he got too far he looked down at Stoick.

[Alpha loves you, Stoick. I know you love him. Why don't you think of ways you can show him that from now on? Mother and I will aid Alpha. Again.]

Shadowfire rose fully into the air, banking for the far side of the island. Gyda was silent as they flew before she grunted.

"Why can people be so stupid?" she growled.

[I don't know, Mama. Stoick was doing well. He cared. He showed Alpha that he cared. Something must have changed, or we are missing something.]

Gyda sighed. "I hope it's the latter and not the former. Ugh, how I wish that blasted show would have pointed out where on this island they went to."

Gyda looked left as Lorekeeper and the red-orange Nadder who had been at her home rose into the air. They leveled off, keeping in formation with Shadowfire.

[Is something wrong?] the Nadder asked.

"Have either of you seen Hiccup and the others?" Gyda asked.

[Alpha and his inner circle passed over head not long ago,] Lorekeeper said. [They were heading for the edge of the nest where it meets the water.]

Gyda blinked. "I think you mean beach, Lorekeeper."

[Is that what humans call the soft dirt at the water's edge?]

Gyda chuckled. "Well, there are two words. One means the edge of land that meets the ocean. The water that surrounds us. The other means the edge of land that meets a river or stream. The skinner waterways that snake through the land."

Lorekeeper blinked. [I see. Then they headed for the beach.] Lorekeeper faced towards a spot just the village side of Raven's Point. [The one over there.] Lorekeeper turned backed, flying silently for a long moment. [Alpha did not seem happy. He seemed upset.]

Gyda sighed. "They did something that was supposed to be a happy occasion but it ended up causing Hiccup to doubt himself again."

[Again?] Lorekeeper asked as the Nadder shook himself and chittered.

"It's part of the story they promised to tell you and the other Elders," Gyda said.

[I see,] Lorekeeper said. [Do you need my aid?]

"Sure," Gyda said. "The more the merrier. I know Hiccup and his friends will be looking for something on this island. It looks like a rock wall with markings carved upon it. Have either of you seen such?"

[I have not,] Lorekeeper said.

[Nor I,] the Nadder replied. [But the female Flame-skin who was with us in your home said she saw something that sounds like that while she was patrolling. She's sunning herself in a clearing near here.]

"Can you show us?" Gyda asked.

[Yes, Elder,] the Nadder said before diving and banking right.

Shadowfire and Lorekeeper followed him. They flew straight for several wing flaps before the Nadder banked left. Gyda frowned. When the Nadder had banked right, his left leg curled up against his belly. As he banked left, his right leg curled against his belly. Even with the seriousness of the situation, Gyda wondered what would happen if he had to zig zag through the maze-like sea stacks Hiccup and Toothless flew through. She could imagine it would look like the Nadder was walking as he flew.

They soon found the clearing and landed as the Nightmare set up and looked at them, head tilted.

[Greetings, Elders, Shadowfire, and Spike-thrower,] the Nightmare said.

[Greetings, Flame-skin,] Lorekeeper said. [The Spike-thrower says you saw a rock wall that had markings upon it?]

[Yes. Do you need to know where it is?]

"Please," Gyda said.

[I will guide you there,] the Nightmare said.

Gyda smiled and all of them rose into the air and followed the Nightmare. They soon found the exact wall from the TV show. Gyda gestured for them all to land. She glanced up at the position of the sun then looked at Shadowfire.

[We did arrive here quickly,] he said. [It is possible we did beat them.]

Everyone turned as a familiar roar echoed. Hiccup and the others walked up, asride their dragons. Hiccup stared at Gyda and frowned.

"Dad doesn't want you using your knowledge, Gyda."

"I know. That is why he is not here, though he demanded I take him to you."

"But you got here before us," Hiccup pointed out. "You knew this was the answer to the map."

"Yes," Gyda said. "This part of your tale was shown, Hiccup."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he dismounted Toothless. "You knew what that painting would be?"

"I knew what the tale showed. I hoped it would be different given the message you all watched in my home."

"So you know why I have to do this?"

"I'm not going to stop you, if that is what you are wondering, Hiccup. I understand why you feel as you do and I know what must be done. I ask only that you all take extreme care and allow us all to go with you."

[I am confused,] Lorekeeper said. [You speak as if Elder Gyda knows what lies ahead of us.]

Hiccup sighed. "She does. She and her family are from the future. Before that monster died, myself, my tribe, and many dragons were dragged through time to her home. There the gods showed us images of the past, my past, as well as images of our immediate future. At the images' end, we all were sent back here. Gyda's arrival unlocked our memories and our abilities to speak the Common Tongue."

Lorekeeper blinked. He stared at Gyda. [It is a dangerous wind you fly upon,] he said. [One false flap of your wings and much could crash.]

Gyda sighed, closing her eyes. "I know," she said softly.

"Lorekeeper," Hiccup said, "don't be so hard on her."

Gyda opened her eyes. "It's fine, Hiccup. He is right. I have to watch things very carefully. Your father was also right. Some of the things to come have to be experienced without foreknowledge or you will not learn and grow as you need to. I have to take care in what I may or may not change. I've already changed much as it is."

"Gyda," Hiccup said.

Gyda smiled, placing a hand upon Hiccup's free shoulder. The other had his Terror brother peeking over it. An occurrence that did not seem to be changing anytime soon.

"That you care about this even though your father's actions have hurt you shows you are the strongest person on this island, Hiccup. I am fine. Lorekeeper's words did not upset me. Now, let us finish what you have started, my friend."


	25. Be Proud Of Who You Are

Hiccup walked down the tunnel not looking to either side. His focus remained forward and the end of his quest. He had to find this. He had to do something his father had never done. Maybe then his father would see him for who he was and not whatever painting he seemed to prefer. Hiccup did feel Astrid's hand in his, keeping a steady grip. He did appreciate each brush of Toothless' wings and the comfortable weight of his Terror brother upon his back. He heard the shuffling of his friends' feet and paws. Astrid squeezed his hand and he did glance over. She smiled. He returned it.

"Uh, is it getting hot to anyone else?" Snotlout asked as they entered a darken cavern. "Cause I'm really hot."

A low screech had the dragons stiffening and then growling. Lorekeeper moved around Hookfang and stood over Hiccup and Astrid. He snarled something in the Old Tongue. Hiccup blinked as the floor lit up. Fishlegs gasped.

"Fireworms," he whispered. "No wonder it's getting so hot in here."

Lorekeeper brayed in the Old Tongue. The Fireworms faced them. One scuttled forward and chittered. Lorekeeper looked at Toothless and tossed his head, making sure not to hit those under his chin. Toothless tipped his head and looked at the Fireworm. He warbled and cooed for a bit before shifting to face Hiccup and bowing. Hiccup heard shuffling and glanced over his shoulder, not all that surprised to find the other dragons bowing to him as well. Then he felt Sharpshot hopped down and did not have to look to know his Terror brother was also bowing. Hiccup sighed, still not used to it.

The Fireworms all shuffled as one group, causing their glow to resemble a wave. The one Fireworm that walked forward chittered again. Toothless gave a soft croon. The Fireworm scuttled closer and chittered again.

[The Tiny-fireglow wishes to know why you are here,] Toothless said. [Shall I tell her, brother?]

"Uh, yeah, okay."

Toothless sat up and began a series of bays, croons, and warbles. The other dragons all straightened and those bonded to humans sat next to their riders. Sharpshot resumed his spot on Hiccup's back. As soon a Toothless finished the Fireworms all jerked, their glow shifting from one side to the next. Hiccup's head tilted when all of them bowed to him. At least he thought it was bowing. They were not that far off the floor while standing so Hiccup honestly was not sure what their position was. The Fireworms then straightened and all but twenty scurried out of the cavern. Hiccup frowned. The heat level in the cave lowered but not enough to keep from feeling as if he had fell into the forge. He heard Astrid hum in relief as a cool breeze curled around their upper bodies. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder. Gyda held her hands up and Hiccup saw tendrils of wind circling them. The Fireworm chittered again and Toothless warbled.

[She says her siblings will stay out of the cavern so that you may find what you are looking for. She and those of her age group will remain as they are the oldest.]

"Oh, can you tell her I said thank you?"

Toothless warbled. The Fireworm chirped. Toothless shifted so he could use his tail to point at Gyda. He then crooned and warbled again. The Fireworm chittered. Hiccup lifted his eyebrow. Toothless chuffed.

[She wondered where the cool wind came from. I explained.]

"Ah, okay." Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hand before releasing it. He pulled the rolled parchment from his shoulder bag and check the wording as he, Sharpshot, and Toothless walked among pedestals with various things that looked like they would connect to the two others they had already found. "Something pure and something strong. Look first to yourself and you won't go wrong," Hiccup said, reading the words Hamish the Second wrote.

"Something strong?" Fishlegs asked. "That sounds like iron."

"Iron's not pure," Astrid said, and Hiccup had to hide his smile.

It seemed Astrid had listened to him when he spoke of metals and blacksmithing on their daily walks. Hiccup caught her eye and did smile at her. She winked back at him. Snotlout, standing nearby, snorted.

"Oh, please, just pick already."

Hiccup chuckled and looked at the pieces on the pedestals. "Look to yourself," he whispered.

He stepped away from Toothless. One of the pieces caught his eye and he walked closer. He tilted his head, noting he could see himself. He reached for it.

"Careful," Astrid said. "It could be a trap."

Hiccup glanced over. He intended to give Astrid some reassurance but stopped. Shadowfire moved around the cavern, halting by the pedestal Hiccup was reaching for. The bigger dragon did not step down into the depression in the floor though. The cool wind vanished. Hiccup looked over, finding Gyda standing beside Shadowfire. She did not look at him but seemed to be looking at the rest of the cavern.

"Gyda?" Hiccup asked.

Gyda looked down. "Hm, choose, my friend."

Hiccup frowned but picked up the one he had chosen. For a moment nothing happened. Hiccup stepped back. The floor shifted. It gave way under him. Hiccup fell back. Shadowfire snagged the front of his tunic. Toothless jump beside Astrid. Shadowfire sat Hiccup down beside Astrid as well. Hiccup noted everyone was looking up. He did as well and his jaw dropped. A barrier stretched over everyone, keeping rocks falling from the ceiling from crushing them.

[Mom can't hold that long!]

Hiccup spun. Gyda knelt next to Shadowfire, a grimace on her face. Hiccup's eyes widen.

"Everyone down!" Hiccup hollered. "Shadowfire!"

Shadowfire seized his mother's robe. Lorekeeper grabbed Hiccup, dropping him onto Toothless' back. The other dragons grabbed whatever human stood near. All dove. The dragons went to fly from the hole. Hiccup noted something upon the ground.

"Wait, there's a slot on the ground there!"

The dragons hovered. Those holding humans sat them down then landed themselves. Shadowfire curled his neck around his mother. Hiccup looked up. The barrier remained. Hiccup dismounted, hurrying to kneel by the slot. He pulled the metal pieces they recovered and slotted them together before placing them into the slot. He spun them right. A stone doorway opened to Hiccup's left.

"Everyone move," Hiccup ordered, noting sweat upon Gyda's forehead.

Shadowfire grabbed his mother and ran through the door. The others followed. In the next room, Shadowfire set Gyda down and crooned. Gyda took a deep breath. They heard rocks strike the floor of the previous room. Gyda then laid back against Shadowfire's neck.

"Gyda?" Hiccup asked, kneeling beside her.

Shadowfire hissed, teeth bared. Toothless gave a low growl. Shadowfire jerked and laid his head down by Hiccup's metal foot and crooned. Hiccup glanced from the dragon to his brother.

[He's asking for your forgiveness,] Toothless said.

"For what?"

[He hissed at you when you neared his mother. You are alpha.]

Hiccup grunted. "Shadowfire, please quiet down and look at me."

Shadowfire did as ordered.

"You have nothing to ask forgiveness for. You were just protecting her. I'm proud of you for that."

Shadowfire crooned. Hiccup held out his hand, palm facing Shadowfire, and turned his gaze. He did not have to wait long before feeling warm scales. Hiccup turned back and smiled.

"You did good," he said softly.

Shadowfire crooned again. Hiccup looked over at Gyda.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Gyda took several deep breaths, head pillowed upon her son's neck. "Barriers under constant attack are harder to maintain," she whispered.

"You look like you ran around the island twice," Tuffnut observed.

Gyda took more deep breaths. "To keep the rocks from killing us all, I had to use a strong barrier. Holding that spell and the weight of the falling rocks overwhelmed me."

Hiccup shuffled back as Gyda shakily, and with Shadowfire's head as a brace, stood. Hiccup scrambled to his feet.

"Gyda, you should rest," Hiccup said.

"Should but the end of the quest is here and all will be needed at its end."

Hiccup frown. "Gyda," he said softly.

She smiled. "I am okay, Hiccup. Shadowfire will keep me upright and when we get back to the village I will go straight to the Hofferson's and lay down. I promise."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed and he blew an exasperated breath out of his nose. "I will hold you to that," he said firmly.

He turned and everyone headed down a tunnel. They entered another cavern and Snotlout gave a shout of joy.

"Look at all of that treasure!"

He went to rush forward but was checked by Hookfang gripping the back of his tunic and picking him up.

"Put me down, Hookfang!"

"Snotlout, given that the floor gave way even with the right choice, rushing forward doesn't seem safe," Fishlegs said.

"Years will wear down even the best crafted buildings," Gyda whispered. "Unless proper care is maintained."

"I doubt anyone's been in here since Hamish the Second put the treasure in here," Astrid said.

"Right. Everyone wait here," Hiccup said turning towards the stone bridge that connected the arched entrance way and the treasure.

Hiccup blinked when Astrid moved to the side Toothless was not standing beside. Hiccup looked over at her and frowned. She stared right back at him.

"You're not going alone," she said. Her eyes flicked to the others in the room for a half a heartbeat then she stepped closer and lowered her voice to the point Hiccup barely heard her. "I watched you almost fall and I couldn't stop it. I won't let that happen again."

Hiccup smiled. He entwined his hand with hers. They moved on. Toothless and Stormfly followed. They paused at a pedestal with a scroll held by an arch of stone upon its top. Hiccup glanced at Astrid. She squeezed his hand once and let go. Hiccup reached over, sliding the scroll out. He held it up, squinting in the low light. He heard Sharpshot chirp then blinked as light fell across the parchment.

"Sharpshot's holding his mouth open and his fire is resting in his throat," Astrid whispered.

Hiccup blinked again. He could not see it for himself, not with how his Terror brother hung off his back. He resolved to ask Sharpshot about that trick later, though. Still it fulfilled its purpose. He could see to read the runes written along the edge of the rolled parchment.

"This treasure's been passed from father to son," Hiccup said. "I leave it to you the next worthy one. For only a hiccup could have gotten this far. From one to another be proud of who you are."

Hiccup frowned, unrolling the scroll. He and Astrid gasped. The scroll had a drawing of Hamish the First and Hamish the Second but it did not look like the one hanging in the Great Hall.

"Hamish the Second was a hiccup!" Hiccup cried upon seeing how skinny and small Hamish the Second was. Hiccup turned to Astrid. "He knew. He knew only another hiccup would be able to find this place."

Astrid smiled, covering Hiccup's hand with one of her own. "He said be proud of it, Hiccup," she whispered.

Before Hiccup could respond the ring holding the scroll depressed and the pedestal slid into the floor. Another two rose equal distanced from each other. One had a quill, with tattered and torn feathering. The other had an old one-handed war hammer. Hiccup frowned but noted some markings on the floor. He knelt, wiping dirt and dust off the runes.

"In between the body and mind. A choice must be made in what you find. At this moment you must look to yourself. As only one path will give you true wealth."

"That makes no sense," Snotlout cried. "The wealth is right there in front of you."

Skin met skin and Hiccup turned. He found Gyda with her forehead laying in the palm of her right hand. The mage then pinched the bridge of her nose before opening her eyes and whispering something to Shadowfire that had the dragon snickering. Hiccup shook his head, realizing Gyda was as exasperated by Snotlout's line of thinking as he was.

He stood and stared at the two pedestals. He reached over picking up the quill. The cavern shook slightly but no rocks fell. Behind the treasure a stone wall shuddered and then slid down revealing trees and grass. Hiccup, with Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly following, moved to the new opening. He stepped out, looking around. His eyes widen.

"We're at the cove," he said. "Hamish must have found it and used a cave to hide the treasure."

"You mean we could have found this door and skipped everything?" Snotlout yelled. "I'm gonna slap Hamish!"

"You're going to slap a dead man?" Ruff asked, sounding as if she had been giving the greatest Snoggletog gift ever.

"Ooh, if you do, we're bringing snacks," Tuff said. "Disturbing the dead should bring out all sorts of chaos."

"No one is disturbing the dead," Hiccup said. "Besides Hamish was probably burnt on a funeral ship."

[Humans burn their dead?] Lorekeeper asked.

"Honored warriors are," Hiccup replied. "It's so the Valkyries can see them and escort them to Valhalla."

[What is Valhalla?] Toothless asked, slowly pronouncing the word.

"The home of Odin, the All-Father," Hiccup said. "Honorable warriors receive entry there upon their death." He tilted his head, curiosity peeked. "How do dragons honor their dead?"

Lorekeeper glanced around them and then faced Hiccup and bowed. [I am sorry, Alpha. That is a tale I cannot share with so many listening.]

Hiccup frowned, slightly hurt by Lorekeeper's refusal. Toothless stepped closer and nuzzled against him.

[Only those most trusted are told that tale,] Toothless whispered. [He'll probably tell you when your friends are not all around. They are trusted with much but not that.]

Hiccup tilted his head but ultimately nodded his understanding. He frowned when the twenty Fireworms from the first room appeared at the archway. The oldest scurried through human and dragon legs, stopping in front of Hiccup. Hiccup knelt. The Fireworm bowed and chittered.

[Brother, she acknowledges you as their alpha,] Toothless said. [She wishes to apologize for not coming to you before now.]

Hiccup frowned. "You have nothing to apologize for," he said. "You didn't know until now." He gestured to the treasure. "We'll take all of this but once we are done, the cave can be yours. We visit the cove beyond the opening quite often though, but if you wish none disturb you then I will warn any who travel this way to leave you be."

Toothless cooed and brayed. The Fireworm bowed to Hiccup again, chittering.

[She understands, Brother,] Toothless translated. [She also does not mind visitors but she asks that any request permission to enter the caves. Too many of her kind in one room can harm the humans of the nest and she would not wish that.]

Hiccup smiled. "Okay, I'll let everyone know. Thank you for allowing us to come in your home and sorry about the floor up there."

The Fireworm glanced at Toothless and gave an inquisitive chirp. Toothless cooed. The Fireworm chittered and chirped.

[She says don't worry about it,] Toothless said. [There were actually wondering how to get the lower part of the cavern anyways. The hole helped them.]

"Oh, good," Hiccup said. He looked over his shoulder. "We'll get the items and leave. If you or the others ever need anything I or my friends will help. Just..uh, please don't set the village on fire, if you can help it," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Toothless warbled and cooed. The Fireworm chirped.

[She promises.]

Hiccup nodded and stood. The Fireworm scurried through the humans and dragons again. She and her siblings chittered. The other dragons responded and the Fireworms left. Hiccup looked at Toothless, eyebrow lifted.

[She was just saying goodbye.]

Hiccup nodded then turned to the others. "Okay, we'll take all of the treasure to my father and he'll divide it."

"I can divide it here, if ye prefer."


	26. I Do See Ye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the Gronkle was suggested by two reviewers from fanfiction. net as this story is also posted there.

Hiccup spun. The male Gronkle that had been at Gyda's landed with Stoick and Gobber upon his back. The Vikings dismounted and Hiccup frowned. The Gronkle walked as if he was drunk too many tankards of mead for a few steps and then crashed next to a tree. Stoick stepped through the open doorway and walked over to Hiccup. He knelt down, placing one hand upon Hiccup's free shoulder.

"I never intended fer ye to feel as if ye had to do all this, son. I told Bucket to paint ye strong because ye are the strongest of all of us. I never intended fer ye to look like Snotlout. I never intended fer ye to feel that I prefer that over ye. Ye are Hiccup. Ye are my son and yer strength comes from yer heart and mind. I do see that, son. I do see ye."

Hiccup wrapped his arms as far around his father as he could. Sharpshot hopped down and Stoick hugged Hiccup, picking him up slightly.

"Guh, Dad, can't breathe," Hiccup gasped out.

"Oh, sorry, son," Stoick said sitting Hiccup down. He placed both hands upon Hiccup's shoulders before Sharpshot could resume his spot. "When we get back, I'll get Bucket to repaint the shield."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Stoick looked around and whistled. "So ye found it." Stoick looked back at Hiccup. "If anyone could I knew it be ye, son. Only one smart enough to end a three hundred war could. Oh, by the way," he added standing and turning to gesture at the Gronkle, "I know ye are looking for names for the dragons, well he's name is Boulder."

Hiccup blinked. "Uh, but that's the class he's in, Dad."

"I know, son, but he put the boulder in Boulder Class. Stubborn dragon's worse than any Viking I know of, and that includes ye."

Hiccup looked over at Toothless who just lifted and lowered his wings like Shadowfire did at times. Sharpshot crawled up onto Hiccup's back.

[That Rock-biter looks as if he's going to expel his last meal at any moment,] the Terror whispered.

Hiccup moved around his father and walked over to the Gronkle. He knelt beside him, holding his palm out and turning his gaze. Warm scales pressed into his hand and then slide out. Hiccup sat down fully beside the dragon. Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly joined them. Toothless and Stormfly slowly flapped one wing each, providing a cool breeze to flow over the Gronkle.

[Forgive me, Alpha,] the Gronkle whispered. [Your father is not versed in reading the wind.]

"Are you okay?"

[I will be, Alpha. Can I never fly your father ever again, please?]

Hiccup glanced over, finding his father and Gobber looking over the treasure. Hiccup turned back to the Gronkle. "How did you end up flying him now?"

[I came to your wood dens to speak to Meatlug and he and the other male asked me to help them find you. We have looked for you all over until we heard rocks falling in this place. Your father decided to investigate because he knew this place is scared to you and Protector.]

"I'm so sorry," Hiccup whispered. "If I had not tried to solve this map he would never had any reason to ask your help."

[I do not mind helping the nest, Alpha. Your father just doesn't trust me to fly and tried to direct me against the winds.]

"Oh. Sorry, he's used to ordering everyone and they doing as he says."

The Gronkle laughed. [He is an alpha in his own right.] The Gronkle nuzzled against Hiccup. [Thank you for learning about us dragons before ordering us about.]

Hiccup reached over and scratched the base of the Gronkle's closest ear. "I'll also find a different name for you," he whispered.

[I actually don't mind the name, Alpha. My mother often said my head was as hard as the rocks we ate so it reminds me of her.]

"You're sure?"

[I'm sure, just... can your father fly with another dragon back to your wood dens?]

Hiccup laughed, hearing Astrid snickering softly.

"Sure," Hiccup whispered.

[Thank you, Alpha.]

"Hiccup," Gobber said. "We may need 'dat net ye made from da ship tethers to haul all of dis."

Hiccup glanced at Astrid. She smiled, reaching over and squeezing his hand. She then mounted Stormfly. Stormfly took off with a screech and soon was a speck in the distance. Hiccup turned back, finding Snotlout and the twins looking over the treasure under Gobber's watchful eye. He looked near to the stone bridge to find his father staring down at Gyda. Shadowfire had his head between the two and was not letting Stoick any closer. Hiccup jumped to his feet and rushed over.

"Lass," Stoick said, "ye almost crossed a line today."

Gyda's eyes narrowed. "Your son is my liege lord. I will defend him with my life."

"And I am grateful fer that, but I will not be disrespected in my own Great Hall."

Shadowfire curled his neck, staring up at Stoick. He opened his mouth, but Gyda placed a hand upon his neck.

"No, son. The chief is right. I did disrespect him. I let my anger over his actions run my mouth and I shouldn't have. We are not in our cave anymore."

[But he should have never disrespected Alpha again, Mom.]

"He's wrong actions does not mean I should act wrong myself, son." Gyda stared at Stoick. "I apologize, Chief."

Stoick stared at her for a long moment and then sighed. "And I apologize as well. Ye were right to call me out for what I did. It was wrong." Stoick looked over at Hiccup. "I made a promise while you were recovering, son, and I broke that promise with that shield and my reaction to it." Stoick place a hand upon Hiccup's free shoulder. "Never again, son. Your strength is not like other Vikings and that's perfectly fine. Our shield should reflect who we are. Who we both are."

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup said, smiling then he looked at Shadowfire. "Take your mother to the Hofferson's," he said. "She needs to rest. We'll handle this."

Shadowfire bowed before lowering himself so Gyda could climb into the saddle. He then walked around Stoick and Hiccup and made his way out of the cavern.


	27. A Much Needed Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit I loved writing this chapter. And with this chapter, the sequel has more words than the prequel.

The news spread amongst the villagers long before they got the gold completely back to Berk. Stoick told them to place the treasure in the his and Hiccup's house. The village crowded around the bottom of the hill but were unable to get closer. The dragons all lay in a circle around the hut, something Stoick had suggested to Hiccup while riding with his son on Toothless back to the village. Stoick stood beyond the circle, staring down at the tribe. Hiccup saw his father frown and knew what was coming.

"Enough!" Stoick bellowed, quieting the crowd. "Hiccup and his friends found this treasure! It is theirs to do with as they please! Return to your work! Winter is right on our doorstep!"

The crowd grumbled but slowly began to disperse. Hiccup frowned. Old Man Jorgenson glared at Hiccup before walking away. Spitelout followed his father, sending Snotlout a pointed look. Hiccup's frown deepened. Though his mother's father, Old Man Jorgenson had once ordered Hiccup to never refer to him as any form of kin. Even after the war ended and Hiccup awoke, the old man still did not want Hiccup to verbally address him as kin. Spitelout was Hiccup's uncle, being Valka's brother, yet never acted the part until after the Red Death and Hiccup's recovery, and then only barely.

Hiccup's eyebrow lifted at seeing Snotlout glare after his father and grandfather. Hiccup watched Snotlout stomp over to Hookfang. Snotlout sat down near to Hookfang's foot. Hookfang curled his neck around, shielding his rider with his head. Hiccup looked over to Astrid, who stood next to him. She smiled and nodded her head before reaching out and squeezing his hand. Hiccup curled his head, looking over his shoulder then looked down at Toothless.

"Please go with her," Hiccup whispered. "I need to speak to Snotlout and he might not want others there."

Sharpshot and Toothless chirped and warbled at the same time. Hiccup frowned. The cries sounded distinctly annoyed though Hiccup was unsure how he knew that. Before Hiccup could respond, Hookfang cooed and chittered something. Sharpshot and Toothless grunted. Sharpshot hopped down and Toothless moved to stand beside Astrid.

"I needed to talk to them anyways," Astrid said, smirking at Hiccup.

"Uh, why?"

Astrid just winked before walking away. Toothless chortled and followed her. Sharpshot flared his wings and flew after both of them. Hiccup stared as all three were joined by Stormfly and all sat down beside his house. A purr from Hookfang pulled his attention.

"Remind me to find out what that was about," Hiccup said.

Hookfang merely snorted and lifted his head. Hiccup shook his head and ducked under Hookfang's chin. Snotlout leaned against Hookfang's leg, arms crossed over his chest. Hookfang lowered his head. Hiccup sat down in front of Snotlout.

"Why?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup's eyebrow lifted. "Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at Hookfang. The dragon's eyes flicked to Hiccup's left leg. Hiccup looked down then up at Snotlout as realization dawned. Hiccup began playing with some grass by his metal leg. He knew most would think he fought the Red Death to save the Vikings and dragons. Even if Snotlout had been a torment growing up, Hiccup knew he would have to answer honestly. If Snotlout did not truly want to know the answer he would not have asked the question.

"Two reasons," Hiccup said softly. "One was to get Toothless back. He was my best friend and only got caught because I tried to change my dad's mind." Hiccup paused.

"What's the other reason?"

Hiccup took a deep breath, looking up at his cousin. "To prove Dad wrong."

Snotlout stared at Hiccup, his arms lowering. "The Almighty Hiccup only wanted to prove his father wrong?"

Hiccup grunted. "I'm not almighty," he said softly. "I was mad and scared, Snotlout. Dad just disowned me and was taking Toothless to his death. I wanted to get Toothless back and tell Dad he should have listened to me."

"You didn't want to fight that monster?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I saw that monster's head and knew we couldn't fight it head on like Dad wanted. I wanted to figure out its weaknesses and exploit them."

"What changed your mind?"

Hiccup stared at Snotlout. "When Astrid fell."

Snotlout frowned. "Not when Uncle Stoick pulled you out of the water?"

"No. I still wanted Dad to know this was all his doing even after he pulled me out of the water. I would have told him then but he apologized and told me he was proud to call me his son." Hiccup resumed playing with the grass. "Toothless and I could have kept that monster occupied long enough for the tribe to get to the three ships the monster's flame didn't reach. When Astrid fell… I knew that thing had to die." Hiccup looked up and his face hardened. "I couldn't let Astrid die. She listened to me. She pushed me into acting after Dad took Toothless."

Snotlout tilted his head then stared at the joint that connected Hookfang's wing to his shoulder. "She wasn't even family," Snotlout whispered.

Hiccup frowned, but Snotlout continued before he could question where the teen was going with his comment.

"You went after your dragon and it wasn't family that changed your mind." Snotlout's hands fisted. "We're supposed to stand together. Mom always said that. A tribe stands as one. Division kills more warriors than an enemy's blade. Uncle Stoick said that when we were kids." Snotlout stared at Hiccup. "We all ignored that with you and the scrawniest one in the tribe showed us all up on the field of battle. "

Hiccup's brow furrowed. His jaw tightened. Snotlout growled and slammed a fist to the ground.

"How'd things get so wrong? How did we get it all wrong?"

[Excuse me.]

Both teens looked up as Palewing flew over Hookfang's neck. She bowed to Hiccup.

[Forgive me for intruding, Alpha,] she said straightening and sitting down. [I was looking for you actually and heard Snotlout's questions.]

"Why were you looking for me?" Hiccup asked.

[To let you know Mama Gyda's is napping as she promised.]

Hiccup blew a sigh of relief. "Thank you." Hiccup saw Snotlout frowning, glancing between Hiccup and Palewing. Hiccup sighed again. "Gyda could have died in that cave," he said. "She warned us that if she used too much magic without resting she would die."

Snotlout's eyes widen. "The barrier."

[Had Shadowfire not of warned us, Elder Gyda could have used too much magic to keep those rocks from killing us,] Hookfang said, tilting his head so he could see them.

[Both Mama Gyda and Shadowfire would gladly give their lives to keep all of you safe,] Palewing said. [As would Frost or I.]

Hiccup frowned. "But didn't the Terror Elder say it was highly likely you were carrying eggs now?"

Palewing tilted her head. [Yes, but if you and your friends die I wouldn't want my hatchlings to grow up in the world that would be left behind.]

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

[There is peace now,] Palewing said. [You brought it about, Alpha. You and your friends are helping to keep it. Should you or any of them die, that peace may end. I would not want any of my hatchlings to live in such a world. If my life is payment to keep you or them alive so that peace can remain, it is a good exchange.]

"But-" Hiccup began, only to have Hookfang nuzzled against his back.

[Alpha, any dragon in the nest would give their lives to keep you safe. And those that know the other riders would give their life to keep them safe.]

Hiccup sighed. Palewing smiled and nuzzled against Hiccup.

[That you believe you are not worthy of this is one of the reasons the dragons know they are right to name you our alpha.] She sat back and looked at Snotlout. [I know the answers to your questions, if you still wish to know.]

Snotlout stared at her then shrugged. Palewing smiled.

[Mama Gyda raised Frost and Shadow to weigh every action they do because every action has consequences. Frost told me Nana was the one to teach Mama Gyda's dad that, who then taught Mama Gyda.] Palewing tilted her head. [Do you see, Snotlout? Things got to be so wrong because somewhere it was taught to be right and that teaching continued through the generations.]

Hiccup jerked. "The shields," he said. "Hamish the Second was painted to look buff but he was a hiccup like me."

Snotlout frowned. "That far back?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe even before Vikings first sailed into these waters."

Snotlout's frown deepened. "Gyda said we weren't Vikings."

"Huh?"

"She and I.. we talked. She said Vikings raided other people and we hadn't since the dragons started attacking."

Hiccup turned to Palewing. The small dragon sighed.

[Vikings were known as inventive masters of the sea but were also known as violent raiders that left death and destruction in their wake. Any village that had water access of any kind lived in fear that a Viking raiding party would set their sights upon them.]

"Vikings did to others what the dragons were order to do to us?" Hiccup asked.

Palewing shook her head. [Worse. Dragons took food and burned some dens. As far as I know deaths only really happened when the humans fought back. History told us that Vikings burned entire villages and took humans back with them.]

Hiccup's face tightened. "Slaves," he said, his voice clipped.

[Yes,] Palewing said.

"I hate slavery," Hiccup said.

Palewing cooed. [That's why Mama Gyda knew swearing herself to your service would work. Those in the nest that still fear her magic will rest easy knowing you control it, Alpha, and Mama Gyda knows you won't put a collar on her.]

Hiccup jerked. "She swore herself to me to keep some in the tribe from being scared?"

[Partially,] Palewing said. [She does respect you, Alpha and she knows you are a worthy liege lord for her to serve. Keeping fears down is just an added bonus.]

Hiccup sighed. He heard Snotlout grunt.

"Grandpa doesn't remember being in Gyda's cave," Snotlout said. "He told me to-" Snotlout paused, his fist clenching. "He wants me to challenge you."

"Is he why you go against everything I say?"

Snotlout's face hardened. He looked away. Hiccup sighed and he looked down.

"Do you know why he never like me?" Hiccup asked.

"He never got over Aunt Valka," Snotlout whispered. "And he doesn't believe you are actually Aunt Valka's son."

"He thinks Dad…" Hiccup's voice trailed off. "Dad still loves Mom. That's why he's never remarried." Hiccup looked away. "I think he believed I fell short of being her son as well. I know he believed I fell short of being his son."

Palewing cooed and then nuzzled against Hiccup. Hookfang shifted his head so he could nuzzle against Hiccup's back. Hiccup saw Snotlout watching both dragons and braced for some comment. Snotlout grunted.

"Hiccup," Snotlout began, staring at his hands. "you are Uncle Stoick and Aunt Valka's son. And…I'm…" Snotlout grunted. "Hiccup, I was wrong."

Hiccup placed a hand upon Snotlout's shoulder. Snotlout looked up. Hiccup set back and held his hand up. Snotlout grinned and clasped Hiccup's hand. Hiccup smiled.

"Thank you, Snotlout. Wanna go see how Dad divided the treasure?"

"What are you going to do with your share?" Snotlout asked, standing.

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm as he stood and he cleared his throat. "Um, Dad… Dad suggested I keep it for..uh.. for Astrid's mundr as we flew back to the village."

Snotlout grunted. "Ugh," he said then his face hardened and he stared at Hiccup intently. "Don't hurt her."

"I tried to promise her father that. Mr. Hofferson said not to. That I should know how easily it would be for well-meaning people to hurt another person. He told me to promise I would always work things out with her."

Snotlout frowned. "He's right. For most of us, the tribe is well meaning but we still hurt you." Snotlout placed a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder. "Never again though."

Hiccup smiled.


	28. A Promised Kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name for the Elder Zippleback was suggested by a reviewer on fanfiction.net.

"Wait!"

The dragons all paused at Hiccup's cry. He rushed around and stood in front of Lorekeeper. The Nightmare stared down at Hiccup, pupils slitting and dilating with each heartbeat.

"Wait, please. They know they were wrong. They have apologized."

Lorekeeper hissed slightly but he and the other dragons slowly relaxed. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a week since they had found Hamish the Second's treasure. With more dragons and humans working together as time wore on, preparations for winter got done quicker. This left more time in the day for other things. Hiccup and Toothless, as they had promised, finally were able to tell the elder dragons and many others who joined them at Lorekeeper's cave the story of how they met. Everything had been well, until Hiccup got to the point where his father disowned him and took Toothless to the Red Death's mountain. Just as the words passed his lips all the dragons, except the ones bonded to humans and those who had been at Gyda's, reacted with snarls. As one, they flared their wings and voiced their intent to teach the humans how to respect an alpha.

"It wasn't a great time for me," Hiccup said softly, "but it ultimately led to myself and my friends stopping that monster. I'd live it a thousand times again because I know it was worth it."

Lorekeeper lowered his head and nuzzled against Hiccup. [Alpha, I was wrong. I did not think one such as you could surpass what I have seen so far. Knowing your story, listening to what you went through to bring peace.. I only wish myself and those who followed me had found you earlier.]

Hiccup rubbed the top of Lorekeeper's nose. He still found it difficult to fully accept the dragon's praise of his actions. It still threw him for a loop when they bowed to him or called him alpha. That any of them saw in him something to admire and follow left him speechless, even after two weeks.

[Alpha,] the Elder Gronkle began, [how were you reunited with your brother?]

Hiccup turned to her, smiling as a sunbeam washed over her purple scales. Mrs. Hofferson's comment about the female Gronkle's coloring reminding her of a gemstone she had once seen prompted Hiccup to name the elder Amethyst and in the sunlight the dragon's scales did shimmer just like the valued gem.

"Astrid came to me after Dad and the ships left. She helped me realize what I should do and got the other teens to help me. We befriended the dragons in the arena and flew to the mountain. Once there, most of the teens distracted the monster while Astrid, Stormfly, and I looked for Toothless. I found him tied to my Dad's ship. I tried to free him but the monster knocked the ship and we sank. Dad rescued both of us and Toothless and I went to fight the monster."

[Is that how-] the right head of the Elder Zippleback Gobber suggested be called Knowledge began.

[You lost your leg?] the left head Gobber also suggested be called Wisdom finished asking.

Hiccup frowned. "When Toothless fired the final shot into the monster's mouth, she blew up. Fire had already damaged Toothless' tail and it ultimately gave out. When the monster's tail rose up into our path, we could not avoid it. I was knocked unconscious and do not know exactly how I lost my leg."

[I had to bite your leg, brother,] Toothless whispered, looking down at his paws. [You were falling into that fire. I knew you were not fireproof. I had to bite your leg so I could gather you into my wings.]

"Toothless, you fell that far without using your wings to glide down?" Hiccup asked.

[You were safe. Dragon skin is fireproof.]

Hiccup walked over and grabbed his brother around the neck. Since Toothless was sitting up, this meant Hiccup did not have to bend to hug him. Toothless lowered his head, nuzzling Hiccup's left shoulder. Sharpshot shifted and nuzzled the top of Toothless' head.

"Dragon skin might be fireproof, but it can't stop broken bones from a fall from the height," Hiccup whispered.

[I would break every bone in my body to ensure you are safe, brother.]

"I would do the same for you, brother."

Silence fell as Hiccup held Toothless for several moments. He stepped back and then turned to face his audience.

"There is not much more after that," he said.

Astrid grunted. "Nothing, except that you were unconscious for three weeks following the end of the war and almost died twice."

Hiccup walked over and took Astrid's right hand in his left one. She said nothing more, just stared down at their entwined hands. He blinked when the young Zippleback that had lost her flock ambled over and wrapped both heads around him, Sharpshot, and Astrid. The Zippleback began cooing for a moment.

[You brave,] the right head began, the Common Tongue stilted as she was still learning it slowly.

[And strong,] the left head added.

[Good alpha,] the right head said.

[And good Lady Alpha,] the left finished.

"Thank you," Hiccup said, scratching the side of the neck wrapped around him with his free hand.

The young Zippleback cooed. A chuff from the blue one that was teaching her caused the Zippleback to unwind her heads and step away from Hiccup and Astrid. Lorekeeper shifted closer to them and bowed to Hiccup.

[Thank you, Alpha, for telling us the story. Myself and the other Elders will keep it and share it with all in the nest. Your deed and the deeds of you inner circle will become ancestor tales future Elders will recite to young dragons learning their way in life.]

Hiccup smiled. "I'm just glad I was able to keep my promise to tell you. Dad said our winter preparation are several days ahead of schedule and that's due to all the dragons' assistance. So thank you all."

[We are a nest,] the Terror Elder said smiling. [A nest stands as one or it does not stand at all.]

Before anyone could respond Frostfire landed in front of Hiccup. He bowed, but Hiccup could tell the dragon was frazzled and distracted.

"Son?" Gyda asked, straightening from where she had been leaning against Shadowfire's leg as Hiccup and Toothless recited their tale.

[Eggs, Mama. Eggs!]


	29. A Trader Returns To Port

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name for the young Nightmare was suggested by two reviewers from Fanfiction.net

"Trader Johann is back!"

Hiccup paused in his drawing of Toothless and Sharpshot upon hearing Bucket's yell. It had been three weeks since Johann had last been in Berk. It had been a week since Palewing laid a clutch of three eggs. It had also been a week since the celebration his father called for in honor of the new members that would join the tribe upon their hatching as well as to honor Firestorm, the young Nightmare that saved Sven's sheep. The day Palewing laid her eggs in Gyda's new hut, the Nightmare's leg fully healed and Gothi released him to fly again. Hiccup had been grateful Byrnjar and Eydis agreed with him and restricted Torgeir and Firestorm from flying unless all of the other Dragon Riders were available to fly with them.

Winter preparations were still a main priority but remained days ahead of schedule with the dragons helping. This allowed Hiccup time to actually teach Torgier and Firestorm and for the Riders to take him and his dragon flying for bits at a time. Hiccup still had to divide his time during each day.

He aided Gobber in the smith as well as worked on designs of his own. He trained with Eydis and Astrid, and according to both was getting proficient at sword fighting. He taught any Viking and dragon that came to the Academy. He mediated issues that rose between the dragons of the nest as well as between humans and dragons. He and his father often walked the village with him helping his father with some chiefing duties. He even had to find time to court Astrid, though his father and her parents aided with that. At times during the day they let just Hiccup and Astrid go flying with only their dragon chaperones as company.

Some small part of Hiccup wondered why he ever wished for more than the life he had before Toothless. Then Toothless would coo or Sharpshot would chirp or Astrid would kiss the breath out of him, and Hiccup would squash that wondering.

Hiccup smiled, hearing the rest of the tribe shuffling about as they readied for the trader to make port. He reached over, dipping the quill he had found in Hamish's treasure chamber into an inkwell. He frowned when the quill lifted but no ink resided upon the tip. He placed his parchment aside, picking the inkwell up and tipping it slightly to peer inside.

"Hm, out. Wonder if Johann has more."

Toothless and Sharpshot shuffled off the slab of stone both slept on. Hiccup stood and turned. Sharpshot chittered and crawled to his usual spot upon Hiccup's back, his chin propped upon Hiccup's right shoulder. Hiccup felt his cheeks warm, remembering why Sharpshot chose the right shoulder. Still the inevitable teasing from both his dragon brothers did little to quell the wonderous feeling Hiccup had when Astrid, upon hearing the reason, laid her head upon Hiccup's left shoulder as they rested after mid-day meal two days after the celebration.

They made it out of the house to find Astrid and Stormfly waiting at the bottom of the stone steps. Toothless chortled and warbled something that had Stormfly and Sharpshot chittering in laughter. Hiccup glanced at Toothless with a lifted eyebrow. The Night Fury just gave a gummy smile and started down the hill in front of Hiccup's house. Hiccup turned right but Sharpshot just chittered. Hiccup huffed, making his way down the stairs. His brothers could be stubborn and closed lipped when they wanted to be. This appeared to be one of those times.

Hiccup reached the bottom and Astrid slipped her right hand into his left one. Hiccup looked down and blinked. He looked back up.

"Why?" he asked.

Astrid frowned. "Why what?"

"Why do you always stand on my left side? You fight right handed. Holding my left hand means your right hand isn't free to grab your axe."

Astrid tilted her head. "You fight left handed, Hiccup. This also means you can't draw your sword," she said glancing down at the seax Hiccup had forged last week and carried on his belt.

"So why?" Hiccup asked again.

Astrid smiled. "Our dragons will give us the time needed to draw our weapons, Hiccup. You write, draw, and forge your designs with your left hand as well as fight." She leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I like the calluses."

Hiccup blinked, staring at her as if she had two heads when she leaned back. Astrid just smirked before placing a soft kiss to his cheek. Hiccup lunged forward as she moved back and brushed his lips across her own. He shifted slightly, gently moving Astrid as well, something she never fought him upon. Once he had both facing the other, he wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her closer. He then pressed his lips against her fully and hummed when she returned the kiss with equal force.

[Keep that up and we'll be here when that human leaves the nest and comes back…twice.]

Hiccup grunted as Astrid pulled back far enough she could snicker. Hiccup looked over Astrid's shoulder at Stormfly, his brow furrowing.

"You've been hanging out with Toothless and Sharpshot too long, Stormfly," Hiccup said.

Stormfly tilted her head and shuffled her wings. [This tends to happen since my rider wishes to spend most, if not all, of her day with you, Alpha,] she said then curled her neck so she could wink at Hiccup.

Hiccup huffed but stepped back. Astrid chuckled and squeezed his hand. Hiccup looked at her. Astrid smiled at him, and Hiccup found he could not stay annoyed any longer. He smiled back.

"Come on," he said.

They started walking, Stormfly taking her usual position to Astrid's left and Toothless ambling along on Hiccup's right. At the docks, Sharpshot hopped off Hiccup's back, sitting upon Toothless' saddle. The dragons remained off of Johann's ship, at the trader's request. Hiccup was grateful the request came in response to Hookfang accidently knocking some item of Johann's into the water and not because Johann hated or feared the dragons.

Hiccup and Astrid, still holding hands, walked across the gangplank and onto the ship. Hiccup blinked. The ship seemed fuller than the last time Johann was in port. This did not seem to deter his father from swinging a sword around.

"Another sword, Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Not for me, son. I have to go visit the chief of the Shivering Shores and the last person who did not bring him a gift got their head taken off."

Hiccup tilted his head. "When do you leave?"

"Today. Johann brought the request. I should be back in a week. While I'm gone, son, ye are acting chief."

Hiccup jerked. "Uh, Dad, you usually let Gobber be acting chief."

Stoick stopped examining the sword and stared at Hiccup. "That was before, son. And it was something I should have never done when ye reached this age. Ye will be chief one day. Ye need the experience now when I can let ye take a crack at it." Stoick walked around various items and placed a hand upon Hiccup's left shoulder. "Ye will be fine, son. Gobber and the Council will be here to help ye."

Astrid squeezed Hiccup's hand. "So will I and the other Riders."

[Don't forget us and the Elders, brother,] Toothless called from the dock.

"Oh, my," Johann said, walking up. "Is that dragon snarling at the chief? Does it not want you touching Master Hiccup?"

"Toothless is fine," Stoick said. "He likes to make noise. He doesn't want us forgettin' he's dere."

Hiccup heard Toothless snort as the other two dragons chittered. Johann looked up at the dragons for a long moment. Stoick tapped the sword pommel with a free knuckle.

"How much fer the sword, Johann?"

Johann spun to face Stoick. "Oh, Chief it is but your good graces that I desire when my humble ship makes port."

Stoick laughed. "Ye'll always be welcomed on Berk's shores." He looked over at Hiccup. "I'm gonna go ready my things. I'll find ye before I leave, son."


	30. Dragon Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have more chapters than the prequel.

Stoick ambled off the ship. Hiccup watched him walk past the dragons, giving each an affectionate scratch, even Sharpshot. While Stoick refused to fly again after the day of the shield painting, the chief had taken it upon himself to pat each and every dragon that crossed his path. Toothless, Stormfly, and Sharpshot got scratches from Stoick though, not that the man played favorites, or so he vehemently said.

A slight tug from Astrid brought Hiccup back to the here and now. He jerked, finding Johann staring at him.

"Acting chief," the trader said. "Such an adventure that awaits you, Master Hiccup. You must tell me all about it when I next visit these shores. Now, is there something you wish?" The trader reached into a chest beside him and pulled out a blue, oblong stone pendant tied upon a black cord. "Say a lovely necklace for a lovely lady perhaps?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. He glanced at Astrid, finding her staring at the necklace. Hiccup lowered his hand and reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out a pulley system he had been working on and finished two weeks ago. Astrid frowned and tugged Hiccup's hand. He looked at her.

"You said that was to trade for ink," she said.

"Do you want the necklace?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid did not answer but Hiccup saw her glance at the necklace again. Hiccup smiled and held out the pulley system. Johann took it, eyebrow lifted.

"It's a wench and pulley," Hiccup said. "I can install it on your mast and it'll help you raise and lower your sails."

Johann's eyes widen. "Oh my," he said softly. "And I thought your spyglass was wonderous, Master Hiccup." Johann handed Hiccup the necklace then set the pulley system down. The trader then moved to another chest nearby and reached behind it. He returned, holding a capped inkwell. He picked up the pulley system and held it out to Hiccup. "Install it, Master Hiccup, and I'll give you this inkwell."

Hiccup blinked. "But the trade was for the necklace."

Johann smiled. "You are correct, Master Hiccup, but the labor of installing it is the trade for the ink."

Hiccup tilted his head. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Hiccup released Astrid's hand before turning and placing the necklace around her neck. She fingered the pendant then stared at Hiccup and smiled. He returned the smile before taking the pulley system from Johann and heading towards the main mast on the ship. Astrid followed, still glancing down at the pendant ever so often. Hiccup's smile turned to a grin but he focused upon installing the wench and pulley.

Just before he could finish, he heard the three dragons on the dock give low growls. Astrid hissed and Hiccup heard her move. He looked over his shoulder. Astrid had her back to him and blocked his view of the gangplank. He could see the dragons out of the corner of his eye and saw all of them glaring towards the gangplank. Hiccup straighten and turned. His eyes narrowed as Mildew sat a basket of cabbage down beside Johann.

"Ye got it?" Mildew asked.

Johann pointed to several tall basket stacked upon each other. Mildew used to his staff to point to the cabbage. He then turned to Bearspit, of all people, and gestured to the tall baskets.

"Take these to my farm."

Mildew walked off the ship. Hiccup watched him take a different dock away from the three dragons. Said dragons watched the old man's progress. Hearing Bearspit grunt caused Hiccup to look back. The man had one basket in hand and was making his way across the gangplank. To Hiccup's surprise Gyda walked down the dock and barred Bearspit's way. The last time Johann had been in port she had not ventured down to look over the trader's wares. She had instead gone to meditate. Hiccup had not expected her to come down this time, but more due to her staying close to her new hut and Palewing's eggs.

"Oy, lass, git gone. I've gotta take dis a long distance."

"You are going nowhere," Gyda said, glaring at Bearspit.

"Outta me way 'fore I move ye."

Gyda held up a hand crackling with lighting. The glow from the spell cast her hooded face into a dark shadow. "Try," she said, her voice ice.

"No fights," Johann called. "I detest violence."

Gyda never moved and the lighting still crackled around her hand. Hiccup moved around Astrid, much to her annoyance if her aggravated sounding huff was any indication. He shot her a glance and hurried to stand next to Bearspit.

"Lad, git yer slave offin the dock."

"She is not my slave," Hiccup said glaring at Bearspit. "She is no one's slave. We will never have slaves in Berk."

"I dunna care, boy. Git her outta da way."

Hiccup glared at Bearspit for a heartbeat before looking at Gyda. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Open that basket and tell me what is in there, please."

Hiccup turned to Bearspit. The man glared at Hiccup.

"This is Mildew's. Ye has no right ta do wit it wot ye please."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "Put it down, Bearspit."

"No."

Astrid walked over and glared at Bearspit. "Put that basket down."

"Lass, dis ain't no buisn'ss of ye's. It be man talkin'."

"Bearspit," Hiccup said, his voice granite. "Never say that to Astrid. She has ever right to join in this conversation. Now put that basket down."

"Ye got no right."

"He has ever right," Brynjar said walking up behind Gyda. "Stoick has placed him as acting chief. Now, you best follow your chief's order and put that basket down before I take it from you." Brynjar crossed his arms over his chest.

Bearspit growled but dropped the basket. "On ye head be it."

Hiccup lifted the lid and frowned. He dropped it and looked at Gyda. "It's just a bunch of flowers."

"What color?"

Hiccup blinked. "Blue."

The lighting crackled louder. Hiccup's eyes widen as snow circled Gyda's other hand.

"That is blue oleander," Gyda said. "It is poisonous to dragons."

"Ye listenin' ta dis witch?" Bearspit asked, looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup stared at Bearspit. "She is not a witch and you are not taking that onto Berk."

"It belongs ta Mildew. Ye got no right."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "That is a danger to part of our tribe. It isn't going anywhere near them. Mr. Hofferson, is there someway to take care of these safely?"

Brynjar frowned. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. I don't know any. Burning them might release things into the air which would affect the dragons. Sending them back with Johann could work, but if someone gets them and wants to harm the dragons.." Brynjar's voice trailed off.

"Scauldrons eat them," Fishlegs said, moving from the front of the ship, a book in his hand. "I read that in the Book of Dragons. It's one of their favorite treats."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Johann. "Will you be okay with us taking the items Mildew asked you to get?"

"I am but a humble business man," Johann said. "I was already paid for the items. If my client's chief does not wish him to have them I will not get involved."

Hiccup turned to Brynjar. "Mr. Hofferson, will you take those baskets to another ship? We'll go find us a Scauldron and let them have the flowers."

"Aye, Chief," Brynjar said, with a pointed look at Bearspit.

"Ye have no right," Bearspit said. "Ye dad will hear of dis."

The man went to walk across the gangplank but stopped when Gyda did not move and the lighting around her hand did not disappear.

"I know you are going to run to Mildew as soon as you leave here," Gyda said, her voice still ice. "Good. I have a message for him. I will end the person who tries to harm my children or their children."

With that, the lighting disappeared and Gyda moved aside. Bearspit stared at her then looked at Hiccup.

"She jest threaten' me, actin' chief. Wot ye gonna do 'bout it?"

"She threatened anyone who harms her children," Hiccup said, his voice clipped. "Don't harm her family and you have nothing to fear from her."

"Weaklin'-"

Brynjar grabbed the man's tunic and pulled him off the ship. "Watch your words, Bearspit. Hiccup is chief right now."

"Bah, ye jest defendin' 'im cause yer lass be sniffin' fer-"

Brynjar reared back. Bearspit's eyes widen. He began to squirm. Brynjar's fist connected. Bearspit's head jerked right. Brynjar dropped him onto the dock. Hiccup walked across the gangplank and knelt next to Bearspit.

"Never speak about Astrid like that again," Hiccup said, his voice calm but sharper than volcanic rock. "Or it will not be her father you will have to deal with." He glared at Bearspit. "It will be me."

He stood and stepped back. Bearspit stared up at Hiccup then at Brynjar. The man stood and then walked away. Toothless, Sharpshot, and Stormfly snarled at him, all teeth bared, but none made a move to harm him as he walked by them. Brynjar sighed as Bearspit headed up the walkways.

"He's never been the same since Dogsbreath left," Brynjar said. "I worry he thinks you are responsible," Brynjar added, looking at Hiccup.

"Nothing new there," Hiccup said before turning to Astrid. He reached over, entwining the fingers of his right hand with the ones on her left. She frowned at him but he just smiled. "Mr. Hofferson," he began, looking at Astrid's father, "if you'll gather those baskets, I'll finish installing the pulley system I designed for Trader Johann. I'll meet you afterwards and we can go find a Scauldron."

Brynjar grinned. "Sure thing, Chief," he said. "Fish, help me out here."

Fishlegs placed his book into a pocket of his tunic. He moved over and began to aid Brynjar take the baskets Johann pointed out off the trader's ship. Hiccup tugged gently upon Astrid's arm, walking her back to the mast. He glanced over, finding her father not on the ship at the moment and Fish and Johann looking elsewhere. Hiccup turned back to Astrid.

He lifted his left hand, his fingertips caressing her cheek. His hand slid to the back of her neck, his fingers curling around to gently pull her closer. His lips brushed against hers. His thumb began to softly rub her neck. Astrid hummed softly. Hiccup increased the pressure of his lips against hers. She returned it with equal force. When breath became important, Hiccup lifted his head, but his hand remained curled around her neck. He laid his forehead against hers for several heartbeats before smirking and giving her a quick peck. He let her go, turning back to the wench and pulley. She grunted. He braced for the punch to the arm. She huffed and he grinned, knowing he was in for it later.


	31. He Did It, Didn't He?

"I'm going."

Hiccup stared at Astrid and sighed. He then turned to Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout. "Help Gobber," he said, smiling when all the teens and their dragons nodded their heads.

Gobber ambled forward. "Lad, ye sure ye want me here?"

"Please," Hiccup said. "You've been acting chief before. Mildew will not like that we took these flowers. I need you here to stop him if he begins to rant."

Gobber grunted. " 'ight, lad. Ye keep safe. All of ye. Dem Scauldrons ain't 'lways nice."

Hiccup smiled and looked back at the ship. Stormfly and Toothless stood at opposite ends of the deck to keep the keel level and keep them away from the baskets near the mast. Sharpshot stood on Toothless' back for the same reason. Gyda, Astrid, Brynjar, Hoark, and the helmsman, Sven stood on the deck. All but Gyda had their weapons secured in their respective holsters. Gyda lifted her hands and lighting curled around them before disappearing. Gobber grunted.

"Still be careful," the blacksmith said patting Hiccup's left shoulder.

Hiccup nodded before boarding the ship. Brynjar and Hoark caught the tether ropes tossed by Mulch and Bucket. Gobber, Mulch, and Bucket shoved at the bow of the ship, backing it away from the dock. They walked along until the end of the dock. The ship drifted. Sven worked the rudder as Brynjar and Hoark worked a couple oars to turn the ship away from the island.

Shadowfire dove off the cliff above the docks. He beat his wings, rising and banking around behind the ship. Slowing to a hover, he flapped his wings. The sails filled. The ship shot forward. Sven whistled but kept the keel level. As soon as they passed the Guardians they were too far from Shadowfire to benefit from his wing beats. The ship slowed down. Hiccup looked up as the bigger dragon flew overhead. A smile crossed his face. Shadowfire dove, rose, spun, and in general flew as if he was having the time of his life, though he kept near to the ship by always passing over it.

"He's having fun," Astrid said.

"Yeah," Hiccup said.

He noticed Gyda standing by the side of the ship. She was not watching her son, but was leaned against the edge, watching the water churned up by the ship's passing. He frowned and decided to find out something that had bothered him since the young Zippleback found the island.

"Mildew took the boots and clawed up the Great Hall, didn't he?" Hiccup asked, leaning railing beside her.

Gyda was silent for several hearbeats then sighed. "Yes."

Hiccup's hands clenched into fists. "Did we ever learn in the tale you know?"

Gyda took several deep breaths. "You would have found the fake Zippleback legs and Nightmare claws while fixing a hole in Mildew's roof."

"Why would I be fixing a hole in Mildew's roof?" Hiccup asked as Astrid moved to lean against railing on his left.

"You did a trust exercise with the other Riders," Gyda said, now looking up at her son as he flew by. "They were to fall off their dragon and trust the dragon to catch them. You went first and Toothless caught you. You told Fishlegs to go next but he refused. Snotlout arrogantly decided to show him how it was done. He slid off Hookfang but Hookfang did not go after him at first. Astrid told him to go, but it wasn't until he looked at you and Toothless that he actually went after Snotlout. They were too low and going too fast and crashed into Mildew's hut."

"So why wasn't Snotlout fixing the roof?" Astrid asked.

Gyda shrugged. "Stoick ordered all the Riders to fix the roof without their dragons. Hiccup was the only one shown to have attempted."

"Where was I?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. It didn't say."

Hiccup hummed. "Gyda, when you arrived, and we returned to Berk after that patrol, you and Shadowfire did not seem surprised by the other dragons using the village as a place to relieve themselves."

"The images you all saw in my home were the first created for your tale, Hiccup, but they were not the only ones. They continued with shorter forms. The dragons were the first of those shown."

"How did we resolve it without the Common Tongue and the dragons declaring Hiccup their alpha?" Astrid asked.

Gyda tilted her head. "Stoick ordered Hiccup to deal with the dragons but it wasn't until after Hiccup was knocked down a hill by a stampeding Gronkle that the rest of you teens joined him in the effort." She looked over at Astrid. "And it wasn't until you said the rest of you should help him."

Astrid frowned. "We went back to ignoring Hiccup and taking him for granted?" she asked in a small voice.

Gyda turned her gaze back to the water and sighed. "In the tale I know, the moment the shield was first shown Ruff asked what happened to Hiccup. Astrid, you said in a rather dreamy and breathless voice, 'Who cares.'"

"Did they get anything right?" Astrid growled, fisted hands slamming down on the railing of the ship. "I watched him almost die. I aided Stoick and my mom in caring for him while he recovered. Why would I go back to acting like he didn't matter to me?"

"I don't know," Gyda whispered. "At the time those shorter forms of your tale were being shown we still believed they were made up. That they were just tales told to entertain and not actual moments of the past. Some questioned the logic behind certain actions and events but ultimately they were accepted as just part of a story. Then Berk was rediscovered and we found out they were simplified versions of history."

"Rediscovered?" Hiccup asked, frowning.

"This place in my time has treacherous waters at the borders and a cold fog that can disorient even the most experienced ship's captain. Not many go here on purpose and definitely not deep into the area. A ship going to another kingdom was thrown off course due to a violent storm, another hazard this area has. They found Berk while looking for a place to hold up and do some small repairs on their ship."

"Where their people still living on the island?" Hiccup asked.

"There was and still is." Gyda smiled. "Your tribe is strong, Hiccup."

"It's your tribe too," Hiccup said. "You and your family are a part of the tribe now, Gyda."

Gyda giggled. "Thanks. Always wanted to know I was hairy and a hooligan."

Astrid snorted. Toothless gave a warbled laugh. Sharpshot chirped and chittered. Stormfly chittered. Brynjar, Hoark, and Sven snickered. Hiccup just stared at Gyda then shook his head. Gyda laughed.

"Gyda," Hiccup began in the silenced that fell. "You told my father that the one who clawed up the Hall did so to make Dad get rid of the dragons. What else happened and did Dad get rid of them?"

Gyda stilled, staring at the water again. She then took a deep breath. "After the Hall was damaged Mildew upped his game. He tricked Toothless into going into the armory, which was rigged to blow. Toothless got out before the blast but a villager saw him leave and told everyone Toothless was to blame. Stoick ordered all dragons off the island and made you leave them on Dragon Island."

[As if I would blow up a den in the nest now,] Toothless said.

"Dragons and humans could not talk in the tale I know, Toothless," Gyda said. "And the tales had the dragons acting more like animals than the sentient beings they are. By the time the armory blew the boots had been taken and destroyed, the Hall had been clawed up, the food storage was blown up by fighting dragons, and food all over was taken by dragons, including you."

[We don't take food from nest-mates,] Stormfly said.

"I know," Gyda said. "That was something people did question, especially since we knew dragons could speak if a magic wielder was allowed to unlock the human's ability to hear and understand them." Gyda shrugged. "Still we thought the tales just stories so no one really gave them all that much thought."

"How'd we get the dragons back?" Hiccup asked.

"Alvin invaded right after you all got back from Dragon Island."

Astrid hissed. "No weapons and no dragons," she said.

"Right," Gyda said. "Nothing to really stop them. Stoick ordered most of the village to the caves and he and several others went to head the invaders off as best they could in the forests."

"Did they?" Hoark asked, walking over.

"Hiccup gave himself up."

Silence fell then Toothless and Sharpshot started growling. Gyda looked over.

"Easy, boys," she said. "He did so in order to trick Alvin into taking him to Dragon Island. To get Toothless back."

The dragons' growls lowered but did not quite go away. Hiccup moved and walked over to run his hands along the top both of their heads. "I would do it a thousand times, guys, if it meant everyone I care about were safe. That includes you both."

Toothless grunted but curled into Hiccup's frame. Sharpshot moved closer, crawling onto Hiccup's shoulders so he could nuzzle against Hiccup. Astrid walked over and wrapped her arms around both Hiccup and Toothless, making sure Sharpshot was in the hug as well. Hiccup felt the ship rock a bit then blinked when Stormfly's wings fell around them.

"Uh," Hiccup said, noticing that the ship was not tipping as he thought it would.

"Shadowfire's holding the stern down," Gyda said.

"While flying?" Hiccup asked though he could not see to verify for himself. Stormfly's bulk was in the way.

[I am good at this flying thing, Alpha,] Shadowfire said.

[Show off,] Toothless muttered.


	32. A Gift For A Gift

Everyone snickered at Toothless' comment. Stormfly shifted away and moved to edge of the bow. She took off, banking around the ship. Just as she landed in her spot, Shadowfire let the stern go. He flared his wings, gliding to the left of the ship's keel line. When he was far enough away that his downbeats would not rock the ship, he rose into the sky. He resumed his pattern of playing in the wind above the ship. Hiccup and Astrid made their way back to the mast.

"Do you think Mildew will blow up the armory now?" Hiccup asked Gyda.

"It is something that should have already happened."

Hiccup's gaze fell upon the baskets secured to the deck. "How was this resolved?" he asked, gesturing to the baskets.

"Toothless getting sick was what warned everyone that something was wrong. It wasn't until you saw a Terror eat some of the flowers and get ill and Fishlegs identified them as blue oleander and poisonous to reptiles that everyone realized what was wrong. Upon you asking where the flowers came from, Tuff relayed that he had seen Mildew plant them."

"What happened to Mildew?" Astrid asked, leaning against the mast and crossing her arms over her chest.

"He claimed upon his life that he did not know the flowers were deadly to dragons and only wanted to bring some beauty to the village plaza."

"Yak dung smells better than that story," Brynjar said, prompting Hoark and Sven to nod their heads. "I'm sorry, lass," Brynjar continued, "but those people who told you these tales don't know us at all."

Gyda snorted. "I know not their line of thinking when they did all of this. I only know the tales they gave us."

"How did the dragons survive?" Hiccup asked.

Gyda smirked. "A Scauldron bit Mildew."

Hiccup blinked. "Huh?"

"Fishlegs informed everyone that Scauldrons eat the flowers. Gobber confirmed that Scauldrons had venom despite what the Book of Dragons said. You, your father, Gobber, Sven, and Mildew went after a Scauldron in order to get some of the venom to make an antidote for the dragons."

[How did that flameless lizard get involved?] Toothless asked, causing Shadowfire to cackle as he made another pass over the ship.

"Stoick ordered him to go. Said that if the others were risking their lives so was he since he was at fault. In the scuffle to get the venom the Scauldron bit Mildew in the rear end."

Hiccup grunted but smirked. Astrid's grin turned wicked. The other adults snorted while the dragons chortled.

"Fitting," Hiccup said.

Gyda snickered. "Gobber didn't think so, since he had the job of extracting the venom."

Hiccup shuddered. "Ew."

[Scaulding-spitter on our six,] Shadowfire called down.

Gyda groaned and looked up at her son. "They won't know what that means, Shadow!" She looked down and pointed to the stern of the ship. "It's back there somewhere."

Hiccup frowned but did not ask the question he wanted. He, instead, gestured to Sven. The helmsman began to turn the ship as Hiccup and the others began to dump the flowers overboard.

[It's coming,] Shadowfire called.

The water churned and rose as a green Scauldron barely broke the surface. Hiccup gestured. The humans backed to the other side of the ship. The Scauldron's gaze swept over all of them, including the dragons, before diving again. Hiccup looked around and jumped when the dragon rose on the other side of the ship behind them. Toothless, Sharpshot, and Stormfly snarled. Shadowfire flew lower and growled. The Scauldron tilted its head then dove, rocking the ship with the wave it caused. Sven turned into the wave then sent the anchor to the ocean floor. The Scauldron rose again but this time on the side the flowers were on. Shadowfire lowered until he hovered just up and behind Hiccup position on the ship. Toothless began a warbling croon. The Scauldron again tilted its head. It cooed and chittered. Stormfly chittered a response. Sharpshot and Shadowfire followed her, each adding to whatever was being spoken about. The Scauldron lowered its gaze, staring at Hiccup.

[They say you can understand me,] the dragon said, its voice male and sounding as if he was still underwater.

"Yes," Hiccup said, stepping forward.

He felt Astrid's hand slip into his and was not surprised when she moved forward as well. The Scauldron looked at her. Stormfly chirped and the water dragon tipped his head.

[Why do you seek me?] the Scauldron said.

Hiccup gestured to the flowers floating on the waves. "We know your kind likes these."

The Scauldron tossed his head towards Toothless. [He said a flameless lizard tried to kill the dragons in your nest and this was the way you all chose to get rid of the flowers.]

Hiccup sighed. "He's right. One of the humans that lives in the nest doesn't like dragons and has been trying to force us to get rid of them. We have refused him each time."

[And you do not remove him from the nest why?]

"My father still lives and is the leader of the humans. He would have to be the one to cast the offender out but he does not know all the details as he had to go visit another human leader from a different nest."

The Scauldron blinked and stared at Hiccup. [They call you alpha but you follow the orders of another?]

"My dad is called a chief. He has been the chief of what we humans call a tribe, but the dragons call a flock, since before I was born. I am his heir, but he is still in charge of the tribe. Toothless said the dragons of the nest understand but still consider me their alpha."

[I see. An odd nest you have form, human, but you have not offered harm to me or mine in our entire exchange and for that I thank you.]

"You're welcome," Hiccup said. "Most of the tribe will not hurt dragons now that we have become friends with them. Anyone that does harm a dragon will be dealt with. Dragons are welcomed on the island we call home."

[A grand idea, land alpha. However punishing humans who do wrong to dragons will only work if dragons that do wrong to the humans are also punished. There are good and bad dragons just as there are good and bad humans. There once was a monster who ruled a fire spitting land rise and ordered her nest to do things no honorable dragon would consider.]

Hiccup used his free hand to rub the back of his neck as the named dragons chittered, chirped and warbled. The Scauldron looked at them then focused upon Hiccup.

[You defeated her?] he asked.

"I had help," Hiccup said only to have Toothless warble something that had the Scauldron tilting his head.

[The Wind-shrieker says it was your plan and your orders everyone followed that lead to that dragon's demise.]

"Toothless fired the final shot," Hiccup said and Toothless warbled something else.

[He says it was on your order.]

Hiccup sighed and looked down at the deck. The Scauldron hummed and Hiccup felt the ship rock slightly as a shadow fell over him. He looked up, finding the Scauldron had extended his neck so that his head was closer to Hiccup.

[Your humility is a blessing to see after the years of strife humans and dragons suffered because of that monster. I see why these dragons follow you.]

The Scauldron then began sniffing Hiccup and Astrid before moving his head and smelling the ship, the other humans, Toothless, Sharpshot, and Stormfly. The Scauldron then moved back and looked up at Shadowfire and the sail on the ship before tipping his head to Hiccup and slipping back into the water. Hiccup looked at Toothless. His dragon brother lifted and lowered his still curled wings.

The Scauldron reappeared along with two others. Hiccup's jaw dropped as all three extended their necks over the ship and gently deposited a young shark, a young narwhale, and a small pile of deep water fish upon the deck. The Scauldrons then slid back but all three kept their necks and heads above water. All three tipped their heads and the male spoke again.

[A gift for a gift. Myself and my flock gladly ally ourselves to you and your nest, land alpha. We will remember your scent and the scent and symbol upon this ship. Any of your nest that are out here we will aid if they come under harm or are in need of help.]

"Uh, thank you," Hiccup said as Brynjar, Hoark, and Sven worked to kill the stunned animals quickly.

The Scauldrons tipped their heads again before all three went after the flowers that had drifted away from the ship. Hiccup turned to the others. Brynjar, Hoark, and Sven alternated between looking at the animals they just killed and Hiccup. Hiccup felt Astrid squeeze his hand and saw her smile proudly at him. Gyda hummed and the dragons gave astonished and proud sounding coos and warbles.

"We need to get all this meat back so it can be prepared and stored," Hoark said.

[I will fly ahead if you wish, Alpha,] Shadowfire said. [I can tell the other humans so they can be ready.]

Hiccup glanced at Gyda who just smiled and tipped her head. Hiccup then looked up.

"Go on but be careful. We may not be alone in these waters and other will still try to hurt you."

[I shall, Alpha,] Shadowfire said beating his wings and rising to the clouds.

The ship rocked but steadied. Sven and Hoark worked to rise the anchor. Stormfly lifted off the deck and Toothless moved to stand next to the mast. Sharpshot resumed his spot on Hiccup's back. Stormfly then began to beat her wings, filling the sails. Sven maneuvered the ship and soon they were on their way home.


	33. Showdown In The Plaza

Much of the village waited on the docks and wooden walkways as Sven worked to bring the ship into port. Gobber instantly tossed the end of the gangplank across even as Mulch and Bucket tied off the tether lines. Gobber whistled.

"When Shadowfire landed we thought da worse," the blacksmith said. "Den he explained and the village couldn't believe it. Seein' all dem animals…"

Gobber's voice trailed off and the blacksmith whistled again before gesturing to several other men and woman. They hurried onto the ship and began shifting the animals into many carts upon the dock. As soon as the last cart was full, Hiccup and the others walked off the ship. Hiccup blinked as the people on the dock began to clap and cheer. Astrid leaned over, whispering right into Hiccup's ear so he could hear over the din.

"They are cheering you, Hiccup."

Hiccup stared at her but she only smiled at him proudly. Gobber gripping his free shoulder and shaking him pulled Hiccup's attention.

[Ugh,] Sharpshot said. [No jostling, please.]

Hiccup froze and Gobber stopped shaking him. Sharpshot scurried down and leaned over the edge of the dock. Hiccup winced at the sounds his tiny dragon brother made. Sharpshot then wobbled back and laid down on the dock.

[I don't think I like these water dens of yours, Brother Alpha,] Sharpshot whispered.

Hiccup walked over and gently picked Sharpshot up. Astrid stepped closer and ran her fingertips down Sharpshot's spine. Sharpshot curled into Hiccup's frame but sent Astrid a tired smile.

"Let's take him to your house," Astrid said, looking up at Hiccup.

"Be careful," Gobber warned. "Mildew was jest in da village."

Toothless moved behind Hiccup and Astrid. Stormfly bounced over everyone, landing in front of Hiccup and Astrid. Sharpshot lifted his head but Hiccup prevented him from moving. Gobber grunted and waved Hiccup and Astrid on.

"I'll help Sven secure da ship and then meet ye at yer house, Hiccup."

"Okay."

Stormfly began walking. Hiccup and Astrid followed with Toothless keeping them in between him and Stormfly. They reached the top of the cliff, finding Shadowfire sitting next to the smithy. Gyda scooted around Toothless and moved to stand next to her son's leg. Shadowfire lowered his head and Gyda scratched his nose.

"Good job, son," she said.

Shadowfire cooed. Hiccup smiled at the two and he and his companions turned towards the steps leading to his house. They did not make it a step. Mildew stomped down the hill from Hiccup's house. Stormfly flared her wings and squawked. Mildew froze. His eyes narrowed. He raised his staff. A thin bolt of lighting struck his hands. He yelped, dropping the staff.

"Thieves!" Mildew cried. "Ye steal me flowers and then ye have yer witch attack me. Knew ye should have been drowned at birth, boy."

The dragons snarled. Astrid unholstered her axe. Mildew's eyes widen. He raised his hands in defense. Gyda stepped between Hiccup and Mildew. Lighting and snow circled Gyda's hands but she kept them at her side. Mildew stepped back, eyeing her warily.

"Death comes to us all, Mildew," she began her tone quiet but her voice ice and steel. "But something far worse comes for you. For when you die it will be without honor."

"I am a warrior! A Vikin'! Ye a witch 'n liar!"

"Enough."

Everyone stopped. Gyda did not turn but Mildew stared at Hiccup over her shoulder. Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

"Your flowers were taken because they posed a danger to the tribe."

"Bah, wot human be 'ndangered by flowers?"

"Not the humans, Mildew," Hiccup said, his voice becoming ice like Gyda's

"Eh, ye stupid boy, only humans be in da tribe."

"We are a tribe of humans and dragons now, Mildew," Hiccup said, the tone and temperature of his voice falling by several degrees. "No matter what you say or do the dragons will remain on Berk and a part of the tribe. You can either learn to live with that or you are free to leave."

"Ye exilin' me?"

"No, I am giving you a choice. Remain and learn to live with the dragons or leave. The dragons are not going anywhere."

Mildew looked at the people who formed a ring around the spectacle. "Ye hear dis!" he yelled, waving his hand at Hiccup and earning snarls from every dragon in the plaza. "Me 'n elder and warrior of dis tribe stolen from, attacked fer no cause, and bein' exiled fer nothin'. Is dis right 'n fair?"

"The chief ain't exilin' ye, ye cantankerous old fool," Phelgma the Fierce said walking from the crowd and stopping next to Hiccup. "He gave ye a choice which is far more generous than I'd ever give ye. I was dere at the battle. I watched our Hiccup and his dragon fight and destroy that monster wot started our war. I watched Hiccup and Toothless get hit by that dying animal's tail. I watched both fall into fire. Hiccup and Toothless survived 'cause da gods wanted'm to. The gods want us as we are now, a combined tribe of humans and dragons. Ye can accept that or ye can leave, Mildew. I know I fer one ain't gonna miss ye."

Hiccup swallowed as his and Snotlout's grandfather moved to stand next to Mildew. Hiccup braced himself.

"Dis ain't right!" Old Man Jorgenson began. "Dis ain't how we do things. Hiccup may have saved us, but he's shown he can't lead us."

"Shut up!"

Hiccup's jaw dropped as Snotlout and Hookfang walked into the plaza. Snotlout stopped but Hookfang continued on and stood in a half circle around Toothless. The Nightmare's head extended over Hiccup. Snotlout just stared at his grandfather.

"Shut up," Snotlout repeated. "Grandpa you don't know what you are saying. You don't remember but that doesn't excuse this. Mildew almost killed Toothless whose final shot blew up the Red Death. He almost killed Barf and Belch who got me off the top the Red Death's head. He almost killed Stormfly whose first shot stopped the Red Death from killing Uncle Stoick and Gobber. He almost killed Meatlug who helped me and Hookie distract that monster. He almost killed Hookfang, who has done more for me than you and Dad ever could! You shouldn't defend him or speak like that about Hiccup."

"Boy, ye shut yer mouth," Old Man Jorgenson said.

"No," Snotlout said. "No more. I am done listening to you, Grandpa. Hiccup is Aunt Valka's son and the right one to lead us when Uncle Stoick can't. I am not going to let you continue bad mouthing him or pushing me to challenge him. I am not going to ever challenge Hiccup, Grandpa! Gyda, will you please make him remember so he'll see and know why?"

Gyda looked over her shoulder at Hiccup. Hiccup's gaze flicked between Snotlout and Old Man Jorgenson. He stared at Gyda and nodded his head. Gyda tipped hers. She faced Old Man Jorgenson and pointed. The man grabbed his head, bent double, and yelled. Mildew sprang away. Spitelout moved from the crowd. His wife's hand on his arm stopped him cold. The look on the woman's face promised a long talk with her husband and one he would not like. A dual yell pulled Hiccup's gaze back to Gyda and his grandfather. Mildew laid on the ground a few feet away and Snotlout stood, fists clenched, right next to Gyda. Old Man Jorgenson dropped his hands and stared at Gyda.

"What did ye do?" he asked, his voice hoarse and he sounded like rocks lived in his throat.

Gyda did not answer him. She just looked at Snotlout and tipped her head. Snotlout stared at his grandfather.

"Do you see, Grandpa?" Snotlout whispered. "Hiccup is the right one. He is Aunt Valka's son. He is your grandson."

Old Man Jorgenson did not say anything. He just turned and walked away, slowly. Snotlout stared after him and then looked at Gyda.

"Different people react differently," she said. "Give him time."

"Witch!" Mildew yelled and stood. "Ye saw that. She's a witch. We should burn her."

"Touch her and I will kill you where you stand, old man," Snotlout growled.

"Ye all are fools. Ye've been bespelled by dis witch!"

"Enough!"

Hiccup's voice carried and stopped all from moving.

"Enough, Mildew. Go home."

"No. Dis witch needs ta die!"

Mildew pulled a dagger. Snotlout shouted. Gyda lifted a hand. Mildew dropped to the ground. The dagger slid down the hill. Phelgma stopped it with her boot. Hiccup stared at Bucket who stood behind Mildew, a wooden club in hand. Hiccup's gaze lowered. Mildew lay sprawled upon the ground but his chest still rose and fell. Hiccup sighed.

"Take him to the jails and someone send for Gothi to look him over," Hiccup said softly.

Bucket dropped the club and lifted Mildew. He then carried the old farmer away, Mulch following him. Hoark, standing next to Brynjar, walked up the steps to the Great Hall. He turned, foot raised to follow the winding trail to Gothi's hut. A Terrible Terror, a red one that had been sitting on one of the statues beside the Great Hall doors, chittered down at Hoark. The man looked up.

[Where does this Gothi reside?] the Terror asked its voice female.

Hoark pointed to the top of the mountain. The Terror slipped off the statue and fluttered over to Hoark. She landed on his shoulder and looked up.

[I will go,] the Terror said. [I can go and be back quicker than you.]

"Uh, okay."

The Terror shot straight up and soon was lost to sight. Hiccup looked down and lifted an eyebrow at finding Sharpshot staring after the Terror, a peculiar expression covering his muzzle. Hiccup frowned but a frustrated grunt pulled his attention to Snotlout. The teen's shoulders were slumped, his hands were fists, and he stared down at the ground.

Hiccup nudged Astrid with his elbow. She looked at him. Hiccup held out his arms. Astrid holstered her axe and gently took Sharpshot. The dragon only grunted weakly but curled into Astrid's belly. Hiccup spared a moment to rub Sharpshot's head before walking to Snotlout. He placed a hand upon Snotlout's shoulder. Snotlout jerked, looking up. Hiccup smiled. He lifted the hand from the teen's shoulder and held it before Snotlout, just as he had done when Snotlout first told him what their grandfather had been doing. Snotlout stared in silence at Hiccup's hand. Slowly he reached up and clasped it. Hiccup's fingers curled around his cousin's hand.


	34. You Hold Our Hope

Hiccup knelt by the fire pit in his house. Sharpshot hopped out of his arms and curled up on the floor. Hiccup sat down beside him. He reached over, running his fingers down Sharpshot's spine, avoiding the spikes when needed. He hoped the action calmed his brother. Sharpshot cooed.

[Thank you, Brother Alpha. Flying is one thing but those water dens… How does your kind handle the up and down motion?]

"You get used to it, I guess," Hiccup said. "Mastering the sea is something every Viking is supposed to know. At least according to my father."

Hiccup frowned, thinking about his dad being off the island right now. He wondered what Stoick would have done and worried how he would take the orders Hiccup had given. Toothless walked over, laying in a half circle behind Hiccup. Hiccup set back against the side of Toothless neck. He glanced up as Astrid sat down beside him.

"I don't think I can do this," he said softly.

"Being chief?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed then his face fell. He laid his head back against Toothless and closed his eyes.

"I have to stand before the Council and explain why I sent Mildew to jail. I don't know how many remember Gyda's house and how many don't. If any don't, I have to decide if they should have their memories. I also have to explain why Mildew does not have his. Mildew will be there. He has the right. He will know something is up and that we are keeping something from him. If he demands his memories-" Hiccup sighed. "My gut tells me not to let Mildew remember but how can I keep something like that from a man? What gives me the right to decide someone should not remember an event that happened in their life?"

"Why does your gut say not to give Mildew his memories?"

"That something far worse than the Red Death will result if I do." Hiccup grunted. "I am not a god, Astrid. I don't have the right to decide things like this."

"You are a chief. And the dragons call you alpha."

"So?"

Astrid took a deep breath. "Dad once told me that we have to work together to make sure our chief is safe because he holds the weight of the entire village upon his shoulders. That if we do our jobs properly, our chief can do his. He can keep the tribe alive."

Hiccup snorted and used his left hand to gesture to his shoulders. "Not much I can hold with these."

"You hold more than you think, Hiccup."

Hiccup turned his head, staring at Astrid as if she had lost her mind.

"You hold our hope. The tribe sees you and knows we are better for you being here. They see you and know we will see the next day and the day after that."

Hiccup fell silent and looked down at his hands. Astrid reached over, taking his left one into both of hers. Hiccup looked up. Astrid pulled his hand into her lap. Hiccup tilted his head. She laid his hand flat, palm side up. Hiccup jumped slightly when her thumbs pressed into his palm and radiated out into small circles. She did not say anything, just continued to rub his hand. Hiccup hummed.

"That feels nice," he whispered.

He jumped again as her hands moved to his wrist, her fingers joining her thumbs in rubbing and kneading. She still did not say anything. After several heartbeats she moved to his forearm, then his elbow, then his upper arm. At his shoulder she stopped and set back.

"Turn," she said.

Hiccup frowned. "Huh?"

"Turn to face the back of the hut. When Dad would come home stressed Mom would rub his neck and shoulders. I can see that everything that has happened is piling up. I want to do this for you."

Hiccup blinked but shifted so his back was to her. He noted Toothless and Sharpshot had their eyes opened but were making a point to watch the fire and not them. Hiccup heard Astrid shuffle then felt her hands upon his shoulders. She pressed down and began to knead much like the bakers did the bread. Hiccup's chin fell, striking his chest. He groaned. Astrid's hands slid to the base of his neck and her thumbs pressed into the dip where his neck met his back. They rotated down then up along either side of his neck before sliding back down. Her hands then slid back to his shoulders. She began the pattern all over, taking several moments to pause at each point to knead and rub. Hiccup moaned. His entire body melted. Ragnarok could have come right then and he would not have cared or moved.

"Lad, ye put Mildew in jail? I…oh, sorry."

Toothless and Sharpshot chittered something that sounded annoyed. Hiccup sighed. Astrid grunted. She stood, moving away. Hiccup shifted, looking over his shoulder. Gobber stood in the doorway smirking before ambling into the room.

"Sorry, ye two, business now. Astrid can send ye to Valhalla later, lad."

"Gobber!"

Gobber laughed and moved over to the small table near to the fire pit. He sat down and stared at Hiccup. Hiccup grunted, shifting to face his mentor. Astrid retook her place beside him and Toothless shifted until he became a backrest for both. Sharpshot crawled into Hiccup's lap, though he laid his head in Astrid's.

"So, Mildew?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup hissed. "He pulled a dagger on Gyda, saying she needed to die. Bucket knocked him out with a club and then took him to the jails on my order."

"Grumpy man is an ornery old codger that's fer sure. Wot set'm off dis time?"

"Snot asked Gyda to return Grandfather's memories to him."

"And Mildew be standin' 'dere when dis happened?"

Hiccup nodded. "Mildew started to yell for Gyda to be burned. I told him to go home but he refused and pulled that dagger."

Gobber grunted. "And dis choice ye gave him, lad? Phelgma said ye were more generous than she'd be when she stopped me comin' up from da docks."

"I told him he could remain on Berk and learn to live with the dragons or he was free to leave but that the dragons were not going anywhere."

Gobber was silent for a long moment then he slapped his knee with his right hand. "Right son of Stoick da Vast ye be, lad. Yer father'd dun da same. Mildew can cool his heels 'hind bars and don't fret 'bout the Council, boy. We all has our memories. Yer father asked Gyda to give'm back to us. And most were in da crowd watching. Spite might be da only one with an issue, given his father tried stickin' up fer Mildew but I 'spect yer aunt's dunna chewed him out over Old Man Jorgenson's treatment of Snotlout and Spite not stopping it. It be likely, Spite be a might bit contrite."

Before Hiccup could respond the door slammed opened. Everyone turned as Snotlout barreled into the room.

"You will not believe what Hookfang and I just found."


	35. To The Cove

Hiccup stopped just outside of his house. A small crowd formed around Hookfang who stood in the middle of the stone circle of the plaza. Snotlout hurried down the steps calling back for Hiccup and the others to follow. Hiccup shared a glance with Astrid. She shrugged but took his left hand and walked beside him. Stormfly, who had waited outside moved to Astrid's left side. Toothless walked on Hiccup's right side. Sharpshot, feeling better after laying down for a bit, rode upon Hiccup's back, head peeking over Hiccup's right shoulder.

The crowd parted as they passed. Just as they reached the front, Hiccup's eyes widen. A teenage girl with black hair laid unconscious upon Hookfang's back. Snotlout had her wedged between the spikes that ran either side of Hookfang's spine. A net woven around the spikes kept the girl from falling off. Snotlout climbed onto Hookfang and untied the net. Gyda walked over. Snotlout handed the teenager down to her. She stepped back and Snotlout climbed down.

"Hookie and I went flying. We saw a boat pushed onto the beach at the bottom of one of the sea stacks out east. She was laying the boat like this."

Hiccup looked around. Phelgma stood next to her empty cart at the bottom of the Great Hall stairs.

"Phelgma!" Hiccup called. "Can we borrow your cart?"

"Aye, chief."

The woman pushed the cart through the opening the crowd formed for her. Gyda laid the teen in the cart. Hiccup looked at Astrid then glanced up the mountain. Astrid grinned, squeezed his hand, and mounted Stormfly. Stormfly bowed to Hiccup. Another opening allowed Astrid and Stormfly to move out of the circle. Once free of the people and dragons, Stormfly flared her wings and rose. Hiccup watched until they landed on Gothi's extended walkway.

"Chief."

It took a moment before Hiccup remembered he was acting chief. He looked down. Phelgma grinned at him then gestured to the cart.

"I'll take her to my farm. Gothi can look her over better in a bed than this."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll bring Gothi over when Astrid and Stormfly return." He looked behind him. "Ruff, will you go with Phelgma and help her?"

"Sure, boss man," Ruff said.

Phelgma began pushing the cart out of the village. Ruff walked with her, Tuff and Barf and Belch walking behind them. Hiccup turned to Snotlout.

"Was there anything else in the boat with her?" he asked.

Snotlout shook his head. "She has a horn carved from a walrus' tusk tied to her, but nothing else except her clothing. Nothing we can use to find what tribe she's from."

Hiccup looked over to Gyda as the people slowly returned to their jobs since the excitement was over. The mage stared after Phelgma. Hiccup walked around. Gyda's brow was furrowed and she looked as if she had seen something that unsettled her. Hiccup frowned. His gaze shifted. Those with the cart reached the bridge that connected Berk with the sea stack Phelgma's farm resided upon. Hiccup turned back to Gyda.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Gyda blinked and her face cleared. She faced Hiccup then looked out towards the ocean. She said nothing only shook her head. Shadowfire, standing nearby, moved closer and lowered his head until he was in his mother's line of sight. She stared at him. Shadowfire tilted his head so he could stare at his mother. He chittered something that did not sound like the Old Tongue the dragons sometimes used. Gyda sighed. She looked to Snotlout.

"Did you see any other ship or boat?" she asked.

Snotlout frowned then shook his head. "I didn't even see hers at first. Hookfang pointed it out to me as we banked around a different sea stack."

Gyda turned to Hookfang but the dragon shook his head. Gyda grunted. Before Hiccup could question her actions, Stormfly landed and Astrid aided Gothi down.

"Phelgma took the girl to her farm," Hiccup said when Astrid looked around and then at him. "She thought it easier for Gothi to check her while the girl was laying on a bed as opposed to the cart. Gothi, if you want, you can ride on Toothless."

Gothi nodded. Hiccup aided her onto Toothless back. He then climbed on. Sharpshot crawled around, laying on the saddle in front of Hiccup to allow Gothi to grip Hiccup's tunic. Astrid, Gyda, and Snotlout mounted their dragons. Soon all three were in the air and heading for Phelgma's farm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he read the runes Gothi etched into the dirt. He heard Astrid hiss and looked over. Her hands were fists and she glared out towards the water. Hiccup reached over, placing a hand on her right wrist. She stared at him. Hiccup felt the arm he held relax. Her fingers entwined with his but the other hand remained a fist. Hiccup did not blame her. Gothi believed the girl had been given something to render her unconscious and the Elder was not sure how long it would be before the teen awoke.

"Phelgma," Hiccup began only to have the woman hold up a hand.

"She not be leavin' 'ere, chief. I'll send fer Gothi and ye as soon as she wakes."

Hiccup nodded though an idea ran through his mind. He turned to step away but Astrid did not move. He paused, facing her. She stared at the hut as if she could see through it. Hiccup frowned and stepped closer.

"Come with me to the cove," he whispered in her ear.

Astrid jerked and stared at him. She nodded, releasing his hand, and moved to mount Stormfly. Hiccup walked over, climbing onto Toothless back.

"Snot," he said, "go back to the village and tell Gobber I'll be back in a few moments."

"Sure, Hiccup."

Snotlout mounted Hookfang. Hookfang bowed to Hiccup, then flared his wings and rose into the air. Hiccup looked at the twins.

"Guys, could you go find the Terror Elder and as many Terrors you can and ask them to meet me in the cove?"

"Sure," Tuff said.

Barf and Belch bowed to Hiccup. The twins mounted their chosen heads. The dragon took off, banking around and headed inland. Hiccup turned to Gyda.

"Will you take Gothi back to her hut?"

Gyda tipped her head, gesturing to Shadowfire. The dragon lowered until his belly lay fully upon the ground. She then aided Gothi into Shadowfire's saddle.

"Elder, please sit there," Gyda said pointing to a spot just behind some handles Hiccup installed into Shadowfire's saddle. "And hold those. That would be safer than riding behind me and gripping my robe."

Gothi nodded. Gyda climbed on behind the woman. Hiccup held up a hand. Shadowfire stared at him and did not rise.

"Gyda, meet us in the cove later."

Gyda snickered, eyebrow lifted. Hiccup saw Gothi smirk and Phelgma grin. Hiccup grunted and rolled his eyes.

"I need to speak to Astrid alone," he said, only to have the three adults giggle and the dragons chortle. Hiccup sighed. "And I need to speak to you, Gyda, so when you drop Gothi off, will you meet us in the cove?"

"Sure, Hiccup," Gyda said.

Shadowfire rose to his full height which placed his riders above where Stormfly held her riders. Hiccup saw Gothi's eyes widen and her hand grip the handle she held tighter. Gyda murmured something Hiccup did not hear but it served to relax the Elder. Shadowfire carefully bowed to Hiccup before moving to the edge of the sea stack. He slipped off the edge. He rose and headed for Gothi's hut.

Hiccup turned to Phelgma. "Thank you," he said.

Phelgma nodded. "The lass can stay with me 'til we find what's up, Chief."

Hiccup nodded and climbed onto Toothless' back. Toothless and Stormfly bounced into the sky. They banked east and headed for Raven's Point. As soon as they landed in the cove, all the dragons, even Sharpshot, moved to lay in the shade of a tree far enough they could watch their humans but give them a form of privacy. Hiccup led Astrid to the very boulder she sat upon while waiting for him the night she learned of Toothless.

"Please sit," Hiccup whispered.

Astrid did but said nothing. Hiccup sat down beside her. He reached over, grabbing her right hand. He pulled it into his lap and began rubbing it just like she had done for him earlier. Astrid hummed.

"I see why Dad like this," she whispered.

Hiccup smiled. "Are you okay?"

"No. That girl is our age, Hiccup, and someone harmed her and until she wakes and tells us who, I can't hit them with my axe."

Hiccup continued to rub her hand. She hummed again. He smiled, letting her hand go.

"Take your spaulders off."

Astrid looked at him, eyebrow raised. She snorted. Soon her metal shoulder guards rested upon the rock next to her. Hiccup gestured. She smirked but spun so her back faced him. Hiccup reached up, moving her braid over her shoulder. He then began kneading her shoulders and neck just as she had his. Her chin fell and she moaned. Hiccup smiled, realizing why she was adamant about doing this for him. Hearing her enjoy his attempt to relax her made his heart beat faster and pride to well within him.

This time no door opened to let in an outspoken blacksmith. This time as Astrid slumped, boneless, Hiccup caught her and pulled her back against his chest. She pillowed her head upon his shoulder and he enclosed her in his arms.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No, thank you. You showed me how to do this after all."

Astrid hummed. The sound echoed through Hiccup's chest.

"When I can lift my arms again, I'll finish rubbing your shoulders."

Hiccup chuckled. He nuzzled against her hair then place a soft kiss upon her cheek.

"We'll find out what happened to that girl," he whispered. "You'll get to swing your axe. I promise."

"You do know the way to my heart."

Silence fell. Hiccup relished in the fact he could hold Astrid like this. He had often dreamed of doing something similar after he turned thirteen. Each dream left him bitter and depressed the next day but that was the past.

"Astrid," Hiccup whispered.

"Hmm?"

He knew many would believe he would have hesitations about things in their courtship given his past. While that was true to a point, he understood courting couples could do some things people who remained just friends would not. Even with all he had endured, he knew he was permitted to do those allowed actions. However, he would ensure one thing was known to Astrid.

"If I do anything in our courtship you don't want me to, don't hesitate to let me know."

Astrid sat up so she could stare at him. She leaned close and pressed her lips to his. Hiccup returned the kiss. Several heartbeats later, she pulled back.

"I trust you, Hiccup," she whispered.

Hiccup smiled. "Still tell me, please."

Astrid sighed then smiled. "Sure, Hiccup. The same goes for you. Let me know if something I do hurts you or upsets you. I'll listen."

"I know."

Astrid caressed his cheek then moved back to her previous spot. Hiccup shifted so that his legs bracketed hers. She laid her arms over his as they enclosed her waist. Her head pillowed onto his left shoulder again. A gentle pair of lips pressed a tender kiss to the side of his neck. Hiccup nuzzled her hair. Silence fell once more.

"Oh, to have Bucket here."


	36. A Peace Shattered

Hiccup grunted. Astrid grumbled but did not move. Hiccup smiled watching as Shadowfire landed. It seemed Gyda's time staying with the Hofferson's had resulted in Astrid willing to be more relaxed around the mage. Had it been any of their other friends who spoke and landed in the cove, Astrid would have moved from Hiccup's embrace. Hiccup knew it had nothing to do with her being embarrassed or ashamed. She proved that every day by holding his hand and kissing him in front of all the village. She just would rather somethings be kept from the other teens.

Gyda dismounted and walked closer to the rock. Shadowfire joined the other dragons, laying down in a half circle behind them. The dragons greeted him in the Old Tongue. Shadowfire returned the greetings. Hiccup watched them interact. He enjoyed that they would still speak in the Old Tongue. There was something peaceful about hearing the warbles, chirps, chitters, coos, squawks, and croons the dragons gave. To Hiccup every sound meant the choices he made and the life he endured had been worth it. The conflict between humans and dragons was done and now both could work together for a life denied by that monster's reign. He shifted his gaze to Gyda as the mage lowered her hood. He was reluctant to break the peace in the cove but her unsettled look from earlier still showed in his mind. He had to know.

"Gyda, do you know who that girl is?" he asked.

Gyda sighed then tipped her head once. Hiccup grunted.

"Is this something we have to live through and learn from?"

Gyda tilted her head then tipped it again.

"Is it different than the tale you know?"

No hesitation on the nod this time.

"Can we know the differences?"

Gyda stared at the Fireworm cave for many silent heartbeats. Hiccup refrained from speaking, knowing he had to let the mage work through the knowledge she held. He understood her reluctance to blurt out everything. It seemed much was different than the tale she had been told. Hiccup knew beyond any doubt Gyda worried it was her interference that caused most, if not all, of the changes.

"She was awake in the tale I know."

"Did she say what happened?"

"Pirates attacked her ship and she was the only one to get away."

Astrid grunted. "Pirates would have targeted her. Slavery is still practiced in places."

Gyda's eyes narrowed and her upper lip curled into a snarl. The mage's face cleared. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Pirates didn't attack her, did they?" Astrid asked.

A pained look crossed Gyda's face. "I don't know what I can say," she whispered, lowering her hand. "This event is a stepping stone. It extends to events in the future. Parts are already changed. I fear what that means for the events to come."

Hiccup frowned. "How far into our future do you know?"

"Five years. After that, if anything happened to any of you.." Gyda's voice trailed off and she shrugged.

Hiccup blinked. Astrid whistled. The dragons, except Shadowfire, chirped and warbled in what sounded like astonishment. Hiccup saw them look at Shadowfire. The bigger dragon sighed.

[Frost, Pale, and myself know the same length of time Mom does.]

"That's a long time," Hiccup whispered.

"No wonder you had headaches at the end of the day," Astrid said, sitting up and staring at Gyda.

Hiccup mentally slapped himself. He missed having her in his arms, but the conversation was far more important than his desire to hold her for as long as he could. He saw Gyda's eyebrow raise just before the mage snorted.

"Stop that," she said, staring at him.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Stop feeling bad for wanting to hold Astrid or being upset that she sat up."

"How did you know that?" Hiccup asked, eyes wide but still catching the astonished and pleased looked Astrid sent him.

Gyda laughed. "I'm a mother, Hiccup."

Hiccup frowned. "Mrs. Hofferson said the same thing about something different."

Gyda winked. "Mothers have a power that is far more mystical and magical than any magic I could ever wield."

[She's right. Mom could always tell when Frost or I were hiding something. Well, except aggravating Purplescale.]

"I did ask her once, Shadow," Gyda said, staring at her son. "She told me no and that you two were just lovely and wonderful little fledglings."

[Oh.]

Toothless snorted. [My mother always knew when I snuck away from the sleeping den.]

[Mine could tell when I was upset over something,] Sharpshot said softly.

Hiccup sighed, both happy and sad at the same time. Happy that his friends and family could speak about things from their pasts. Sad that he did not have a mother who would see things he tried to hide or know when he did something he was not supposed to do or was upset over something in his life. He heard a soft squawk and looked up at Stormfly.

[I did not know my mother,] she said, keeping one eye trained upon Hiccup. [At least not for long. She was the previous Spike-thrower Elder. I and my creche siblings were her last clutch. That monster ate her and the new Elder and several other Spike-throwers took over raising us.]

Astrid slid off the rock and walked over to her dragon. Stormfly lowered her head, nuzzling into Astrid's outstretched arms. Hiccup hopped off the rock and joined them but only placed a hand upon Stormfly's nose and the other upon Astrid's shoulder. Stormfly snorted, her breath ruffling Hiccup's fur vest.

[You can hug me too, Alpha. I doubt Astrid will mind and I certainly don't.]

Hiccup chuckled but hugged both of them. Stormfly chittered. Squawks broke the stillness that settled. Hiccup and Astrid stepped away from Stormfly as several Terrors, more than Sharpshot's previous flock had contained, landed in the cove. Hiccup blinked when Sharpshot hissed and landed in front of a red colored one, wings rattling and a snarl building in his throat.

"Whoa!" Hiccup cried, hurrying over and kneeling beside his brother. "Sharpshot, what's wrong?"

[It's her,] the small dragon hissed. [Her flock attacked mine. Her brother killed my parents.]


	37. I Didn't Do It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name for the Terror Elder was suggested by a reviewer on Fanfiction. net

Toothless pounced beside Sharpshot, growling. Stormfly screeched and stood just behind Hiccup. Shadowfire stood but only had to step forward a couple steps to lower his head beside Toothless and growl at the red Terror as well.

"Stop," Hiccup said, firmly.

Every dragon except two rather small Terrors froze. They stopped when the yellow Terror Elder, Brynjar suggested be named Sage, chirped at them. All the dragons, even the two small Terrors, looked up at him.

"Every Terror except Sharptshot, Sage, and you," Hiccup said looking down at the red female, "Go with Toothless over to Gyda."

Toothless' eyes became slits. For a moment he did not move, then he tossed his head and warbled something strict sounding in the Old Tongue. All the full-size Terrors, except those Hiccup signaled out followed him. The two small ones remained, staring at Shadowfire with rapt attention. Hiccup tilted his head.

"Shadowfire, take them and go stand with your mother."

Shadowfire cooed at the small Terrors who squawked. He lowered his head more and both Terrors hopped onto his neck. He stood carefully and made his way to stand behind Gyda, Toothless, and the other Terrors. At a chirp from Shadowfire, the other Terrors flared their wings and flew to land upon his back. He gently laid down. Hiccup saw Toothless begin to lift his paw and shook his head. Toothless frowned and sat down with a huff. Gyda gently running her hand over the top of the Night Fury's head did not seem to cheer him any. Hiccup smiled, knowing why Toothless was annoyed. Toothless still felt it his duty to watch over everyone in the nest. He had not fully given up his role as Protector. Hiccup tipped his head once to his brother, showing that he understood but still wanted him to stay there. Hiccup, then, turned to Stormfly.

"Please go find out where the twins and Barf and Belch are."

Stormfly bowed to him before moving away. She flared her wings and soon rose above the rim of the cove. Hiccup looked over at Astrid.

"Please join me and hold my brother," he said, sitting down beside Sharpshot.

Astrid moved over, sitting down and picking Sharpshot up. The Terror remained in her lap but did not lay down. He stood, paws in between the spikes on Astrid's skirt and stared at the red female Terror. Hiccup turned his attention to the newcomer.

"You were the one on the Great Hall statue," Hiccup said.

The red Terror lowered her head but did not bow. Sharpshot hissed at her. Hiccup placed a hand upon his brother's head. Sharpshot calmed. Hiccup turned back to the female.

[Aye, alpha of this nest,] she said. [That was me.] She looked at Sharpshot and sighed. [He is correct. My previous flock attacked his and it was my brother that killed his parents.]

"Previous flock?" Hiccup asked.

The Terror sat down. [My brother was cruel. He tormented those in the flock smaller than him. Our elder had limited ability to see and hear due to an incident in his youth and our parents were not the flock leaders. Their job had them always out of our tree gathering food. They did not know what my brother was doing and he scared those he tormented into not speaking. He told me, and them, he would feed us to the monster in the fog if we told on him. Our flock leader cared little what the young did so long as they left him and his immediate creche kin alone. After the attack, I left the flock.]

Hiccup frowned. "What prompted the attack?"

[I do not know. I was not at the tree when the attack began. I had been out with my parents gathering food and learning where they hunted and foraged. We got back after the attack ended.] The female faced Sharpshot and fully laid down, wings outstretched. [I am sorry. I did not know or I would have warned your elder. She was always kind to myself and my parents.]

Hiccup turned to Sage.

[She is correct. Her parents disliked the way their flock leader conducted himself and had been seeking an audience with your parents, Sharpshot. They had expressed a desire to leave their flock and join us. The attack happened before I could get such a meeting together.]

Sharpshot stopped glaring at the red Terror. He faced the Elder and gave a soft, stressed sounding chirp. Sage cooed in response. Sharpshot lowered his gaze and his wings fell. Astrid scooped him up. He snuggled his head into the space under her chin. Hiccup reached over, laying his hand upon Sharpshot's wing, his thumb rubbing circles in a slow and steady manner. Sharpshot shuddered and Hiccup's heart broke upon hearing his brother give a low, mournful cry. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid and Sharpshot, pulling both against his chest. He blinked when all three were enveloped in darkness. Toothless cooed and Hiccup realized his brother had covered them with his wing while curling himself as tight around them as possible.

Long moments later, Sharpshot stirred. Hiccup set back slightly in order to give his little brother what space he could. The wing had yet to lift and Toothless remained a close form around them. Sharpshot cooed. Toothless's wing lifted and the Night Fury shifted so that he was only half wrapped around the three. Hiccup reached over, scratching Toothless' side just under where the wing membrane connected to the dragon's body. His brother had disobeyed the order to remain with Gyda but Hiccup found he could not stay mad. He knew he would not have stayed still had he been the one ordered to stand to the side and heard Sharpshot's cry.

[Why are you here?] Sharpshot asked the female, drawing Hiccup's attention back to the matter at hand.

The female and Sage moved closer. Marks in the dirt proved that Toothless' maneuver had both scrambling to get out of his way.

[After I left my previous flock, I just wandered,] the female began. [I met up with other Tiny-fangs that had either left their flocks of their own choice or had lost their flock in some way. We traveled, never really finding a place we could all live. Then we saw a two Double-minds showing a third, smaller one, how to fish in the waters north of here.] The female paused. [One proved to be the Double-mind Elder for this nest and he directed us to the Tiny-fang Elder.]

[I let them stay in our tree, Alpha,] Sage said, looking up at Hiccup, as if to ask if her actions were correct and allowed.

Hiccup tilted his head and smiled. "I'm glad," he said. "I want humans and dragons to find peace here and a place to rest." He grinned. "And a home if they are so inclined."

Sage chirped and her wings flittered. [Thank you, Alpha. I have heard tales of other alphas, queens, and flock leaders denying newcomers a chance to just rest.]

Hiccup snorted. "So long as they don't harm any human or dragon, I don't mind. Let them come."

Sage chittered and nuzzled against Hiccup's knee. [I had planned to bring them all before you this day, Alpha, so that they could greet you and any that wished to stay could request it.] The Elder looked back at the female and snorted. [It seems one got impatient and could not wait until after my turn at patrol.]

[All of the Tiny-fangs in the tree told us of their alpha,] the female said, ducking her head. [They spoke of a human both wise and brave. I could not believe it. I, and many who fly with me, have not had good interactions with humans. I had to see it for myself.] The female looked at the yellow Terror. [I am sorry, Elder, for not waiting as you had requested.] She turned to Hiccup and this time bowed to him. [I am sorry, alpha of the nest, for intruding upon your dens without invitation or permission.]

Hiccup felt a nudge from Toothless' paw, sat right at his hip, and realized he could not dismiss the female's apology any more than he could Lorekeeper's from that first day. Hiccup tipped his head forward.

"I forgive you," he said softly.

Hiccup looked over at the other Terrors still with Gyda and Shadowfire. The full-size Terrors sat upon Shadowfire's neck and saddle, watching the exchange. The two small ones chased each other in between the spikes that ran down the center of Shadowfire's back.. Hiccup looked back at the female.

"They have all lost their flocks or had cause to leave?"

The female sat up and tipped her head. Hiccup frowned.

"What about the two small ones?"

The female sighed. [They are fledglings. Their parents disappeared. We found them in their tree. They had been without food for a day or two.]

Hiccup looked over at Sharpshot. He wanted to welcome the entire lot of Terrors into the nest, but he would not allow one to remain if his brother had an issue with her. He would figure out something so that the female was not cast out in dishonor or however the dragons did such things, but he would respect his brother over a newcomer. A tribe, a nest, was one thing. Family was something else entirely and having only just regained his in full, Hiccup was highly reluctant to let anything happen to it.

Sharpshot sighed. He stirred enough that Astrid let him down. He walked closer to the female. Hiccup blinked as Sharpshot spun and smacked her with his tail once before hopping into Hiccup's lap. The female did not move and did not say anything. Sage watched in silence. Hiccup looked down at Sharpshot.

[The Elder says she is innocent of my parents' death. I have no issue with her now.]

Hiccup blinked. He saw Sage nod, a smile upon her muzzle. Hiccup frowned but the female bowing pulled his attention.

[Alpha of the nest, I greet you as the oldest of the flock I travel with. I thank you for your nest-mates' generosity and ask if the flock I travel with may call this nest home. As the oldest I acknowledge you as the alpha, as my alpha. Those I lead will follow my example.]

The female chittered. The new Terrors upon Shadowfire's back echoed the chitter. Hiccup looked over, finding all, even the two fledglings, bowing to him. As one the adults said the same thing.

[Our alpha.]

Hiccup blinked but looked back at the female. "You and they are welcomed here," he said. "Just know there are rules. Sage will help you all learn them and find you places to live." His eyes narrowed. "And this goes for all the dragons in the nest, so ma'am," he added looking at the yellow female, "please tell the other Elders so they can tell all the dragons. If someone is bullying you or hurting you in anyway, tell someone. I don't care what the bully says they will do, I will not let them hurt anyone who informs an adult, human or dragon, about what's going on. I detest bullies. Any that try, I will punish."

Sage bowed. [I shall tell them as soon as I return to my tree, Alpha.] The female then tilted her head. [Two humans and a Double-mind from your inner circle told me and the others that you requested our presences here.]

"Yes, I have something to speak with all Terrors about. I know many of you help the patrols and gather small fruit from the forest but I was wondering if you all would wish for something else to help the nest with. Uhm, it's just a small thing and none of you have to do it if you don't want to. I was just speaking with a farmer and the idea came to me."

Sage chirped and Hiccup got the distinct impression the female was amused.

[What was your idea, Alpha?]

"The farmer is currently looking after a young girl who was hurt but the farmer's den isn't close to the rest of the other human dens. I thought, maybe, and again, none have to do this if none of you want to, but I thought some of the Terrors could kinda ferry messages between members of the nest. Say if like the young girl wakes but only the farmer is close by, a Terror could go let Gothi know so she could go check the girl and see if she is okay."

[Kinda like when you asked one of the humans to go after the human elder to see about the male the other male hit and I went instead?] the red female asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "Like that. Or if some of the nest were off the island, like our fishermen and women when they go gather fish. A Terror could go with them and if they encounter trouble come back to the nest and let us know. Or if we need to call them in early a Terror could go and deliver the message to them."

Sage glanced to Shadowfire then back to Hiccup. [May the others approach so they can discuss this too, Alpha?] she asked softly

Hiccup jumped. "Oh, sure," he said, cheeks slightly warm. "I only wished for them to stand over there so I could find out what was going on." Hiccup looked over the dragons and Gyda. "All of you can come over if you want."

Before anyone could say anything or move at all, the two fledglings shot off of Shadowfire. Both bolted up Toothless' back and sat upon his head, chittering and chirping. Sage squawked once. The fledglings froze.

[He said you could come over,] Sage said. [He did not say you could annoy his brother or chitter Toothless' ear off.]

[She sounds like you, Mom,] Shadowfire said, getting up and walking over to lay in a half circle behind Toothless.

Gyda snorted but moved over and sat down beside Toothless' head. She looked at the two fledglings, lifted both hands, palm sides up, and had a small fireball hopping back and forth between them. The fledglings cooed and scurried to sit in front of the mage. The fireball vanished. The fledglings squawked.

"We should let our alpha finish talking, little ones," Gyda said, smiling down at them. "Then I'll entertain you both with more fire."

[You promise?] one fledgling,a dark purple one, asked, its voice slightly high pitched but definitely male.

"I promise."

[Yay,] the other fledgling, a red and orange one whose voice showed it to be a female, cried.

Both fledglings spun and sat perfectly still, staring up at Hiccup.

[We lis'en, Afa,] the male said.

Hiccup blinked and smiled. "Afa?" he asked.

[Big word hard,] the female said.

Hiccup looked down at Sharpshot. The Terror chortled but moved over to Astrid's lap. Hiccup scooted closer to the young dragons. He held up both hands and turned his gaze. Toothless warbled something and Hiccup felt small muzzles press into his palms. He turned back, scratching both fledgling on the tops of their heads. They both cooed in delight. Hiccup chuckled.

"Afa it is," he said, scooting back.


	38. The Past Shows The Future

Hiccup awoke to unfamiliar chittering. He wiped his eyes and saw an orange Terror sitting on the ledge of the opening he had fashioned so Toothless and Sharpshot could come and go as they needed during the night. The Terror bowed as best it could. Hiccup sat up.

"Come in," he said.

The Terror chirped and hopped down onto the floor. It bowed again.

[Forgive the intrusion, Alpha,] it said and Hiccup recognized it as one of the males from the new flock to join the nest. [But the female you had watching the human youngling said to come get you. The human is awake and your human elder is looking her over.]

"Thank you," Hiccup said, reaching for his metal leg.

The orange Terror bowed again but did not leave. He instead watched as Hiccup fastened the leg and then put Toothless' saddle and tailfin on.

[You both match,] the Terror said softly

Hiccup smiled, pausing in making sure each line and buckle on Toothless' saddle and tailfin was secure and not pinching the dragon. He ran his fingertips across the top of Toothless' head then scratched just behind Sharpshot's horns.

"We're bothers," Hiccup said, looking at the orange Terror.

The Terror chuffed and gestured to the tailfin with a wingtip. [That allows you to fly, Wind-shrieker?]

[Yes,] Toothless answered. [My brother has to operate it so we both can fly.] Toothless nudged Sharpshot. [Course now, our little brother joins us too.]

The Terror tilted his head. [I have heard other dragons speak of the wonders our alpha can make. Forgive my curiosity, but why not make a tailfin you do not have to operate, Alpha?]

Toothless froze and looked at Hiccup. He looked back at the Terror. [I would rather have no wings and no flame than have a tail my brother does not operate.]

Hiccup's eyes widen as both Sharpshot and the orange Terror jerked, flared their wings, and chittered loudly.

"Toothless?" he asked, knowing what his dragon brother said was serious but not quite understanding it fully.

[Brother Alpha, he would rather never fly again and have no means to defend himself ever than to not have you in the wind with us,] Sharpshot whispered.

Hiccup stared at Toothless. The Night Fury curled his head, laying the top of it against Hiccup's chest.

[I meant every word, brother,] he whispered. [If you can't be up there with Sharpshot and I, I don't want to be up there either.]

Hiccup held Toothless closer. Sharpshot cooed and hopped onto Toothless' back, rubbing his head against Hiccup and Toothless'. The orange Terror remained silent for a moment then chirped.

[I'm not sure I understand fully,] he said softly. [I have not had pleasant experiences with humans.]

Hiccup frowned. "Let's go see about the girl," he said. "Would you like to fly with us? I would like to speak with you about the humans you encountered, if I may."

[You are Alpha,] the Terror said, flaring his wings and hopping to the ledge of the opening once more. [You can ask of me anything.]

Hiccup shook his head. "I will never ask of you something you do not wish to give. If you wish your past never be spoken about, I will not pry."

The Terror chuffed. Hiccup smiled.

"Toothless, may he ride with us?" Hiccup asked looking down at Toothless.

[If he wishes.]

The Terror blinked. [I will ride and answer your questions, Alpha. You have intrigued me. My last flock leader did not protect the flock and in general demanded we give him tribute all the time. You have done nothing he did all my life.]

Hiccup tilted his head. "Come on, we're going out the front door."

With that he walked down the stairs. Toothless hopped onto the rafters and jumped down. Sharpshot snorted and glided down. The Terror chirped before following. Once outside, Hiccup mounted Toothless. Sharpshot crawled up onto Hiccup's back. Hiccup glanced at the Terror and patted the saddle in front of him.

"You can ride here. We can talk on the way."

The Terror blinked but hopped up. Hiccup smiled and held his hand out but turned his gaze. The Terror chirped and Hiccup felt warm scales press into his palm. He turned back and smiled again.

[You always give the dragons the option to touch you or not touch you?] the Terror asked as Toothless bounced into the air and banked for Phelgma's farm.

"If a dragon is hurt to the point it cannot respond to the gesture, I'll forgo it until the dragon is awake and better," Hiccup said. "But if they can respond, I will always give them the option. I'm never going to force something onto them. They had too much of that with the Red Death."

The Terror chirped and it sounded like a question. Toothless warbled. The Terror chittered.

[The monster in the fog,] the Terror whispered. [That's what most of those not in her nest knew her as. She was the reason my flock leader was as he was. He felt that if she could do it, so could he. I left as soon as I could fly.]

Hiccup sighed. "The Scauldron we met yesterday said there were good and bad dragons just as there were good and bad humans. I knew the Red Death was a monster. I'm sorry you had to endure a flock leader who thought he could act like her."

[You apologize for something that was not your doing?]

"I dislike that you had to live with such a flock leader. At fault or not, I can still express sorrow that you had to live such a life."

Toothless warbled something that had the Terror tilting his head.

[Your brother says you lived a life that harmed you.]

Hiccup sighed. "Until I met Toothless I was…hm, well, some of the humans called me Useless."

The Terror blinked. [This was not a jest between nest-mates?]

"No. They actually thought of me as useless and a nuisance that would kill the entire tribe. Others didn't care one way or the other so long as I remained out of their sight and did not bother them."

Toothless warbled something else and the Terror hissed softly.

[Your father said you were the worst?]

"I see Toothless is in a talkative mood," Hiccup said dryly.

[Brother, you have forgiven your father but that does not erase what he did. If the Tiny-fang is to understand why you feel sorrow over his life, he has to know you have lived one that should not have been lived as well.]

Hiccup grunted. "It's the past now, Toothless."

The Terror chirped. [My old flock's elder said the past has a way of showing the future and it's the past that teaches us so we can stay on an even wind. To forget what has come before is to lose the current we follow now.]

"I can never forget it," Hiccup whispered softly. "But I can't let the past keep me from moving forward."

[You are like no human I have ever encountered. Small ones would wish to hold me and wrap rough brown vines around my neck. Medium sized ones threw rocks at me. Bigger ones tried to kill me. I am beginning to see why this nest is the way it is. I am glad I followed that flock here.]

Hiccup smiled and scratched the top of the Terror's head. "No will ever try to tie you up, throw rocks at you, or kill you here. Not if I can help it. If someone does harm you or tries to harm you, let me know. I will stop them and they will be punished."

[Thank you, Alpha.]


	39. Shouldn't Have Done That

Toothless banked into a dive, landing beside Stormfly. The Nadder bowed to Hiccup then tilted her head upon seeing the orange Terror.

[New flock member?] she asked.

The Terror chittered. [I was asked to inform Alpha of the human youngling waking. Alpha and his brothers let me fly with them.] The Terror hopped off and bowed to Hiccup. [Thank you, Alpha and brothers to the alpha.]

"You're welcome," Hiccup said and Toothless and Sharpshot warbled and chittered.

Hiccup dismounted. Astrid walked over from where she had been standing next to the door. She scratched Toothless' head and Sharpshot behind his horns then took Hiccup's hand. Hiccup smiled then tipped his head towards the door and the fact that Shadowfire laid down next to the hut but his mother was absent.

"Gothi requested Gyda go in with her," Astrid said. "Not sure why."

Before Hiccup could respond the rest of the Riders landed and their riders dismounted. The door opened. Gothi walked out, the girl following her. Phelgma and Gyda walked after them. The girl's eyes widen. She moved around Gothi and pulled a dagger from her tunic. The dragons snarled. Astrid slid in front of Hiccup, hand on her axe but not drawing it. Hiccup blinked when Snotlout moved to his right side. Ruff and Tuff moved to stand next to Snotlout, their arms crossed over their chests. Fishlegs walked behind the twins and Snotlot. Hiccup watched him stop beside Toothless who was standing upon his hindlegs behind Hiccup. Movement from in front of him pulled Hiccup's focus back to the dagger wielding teen. Gyda grabbed the girl's wrist. The girl jerked but Gyda did not let go.

"Easy," Hiccup said, moving slightly to the left so he could stare at the girl. He did not move around Astrid. He knew she stood between him and the teen due to her care for him. He would not disrespect her by getting close to the girl while the teen still held the dagger. "You're not in any danger," he told the girl.

"Dragons!"

"They are our friends," Hiccup said. "Our family. They won't hurt you. Please put the dagger down."

The girl hesitated, glancing around. She relaxed, lowering her arm. Gyda pulled the dagger from her hand and gave it to Phelgma. Gothi moved around the girl. The Elder smacked the girl's shoulder lightly with her staff before using it to etch runes in the dirt. Hiccup looked down.

"She will be okay now?" he asked, clarifying what Gothi wrote.

Gothi nodded. She tilted her head and then wrote some more runes. Hiccup read them and frowned. He heard Astrid hiss softly and glanced at her. His intended stared at the teen, eyes narrowed. Hiccup looked back to the Elder and tipped his head, letting her know he got her warning. Gothi nodded her head once. Stormfly moved to bend down but Gothi shook her head and etched some more runes.

"She's going to the Great Hall and will walk," Hiccup said, looking at Stormfly.

Stormfly chittered. Gothi ambled out of the farm and across the connecting bridge. Hiccup made sure the Elder made it to the other side before turning back to the girl. His eyebrow lifted. Now that the danger looked to be gone Snotlout, Tuff, and Fishlegs seemed to be struck silly. Each teen held a water vessel to the girl and tried to keep the others from reaching her. Hiccup glanced at Astrid, not understanding the fuss. He blinked. Astrid's jaw was tight. She looked over at him. He gestured to the three boys and lifted an eyebrow in question. He then blinked when Astrid's face cleared. She smiled and moved around him, taking his left hand once more.

Gyda grunted. "Give her space, boys," she said, giving the three each a stern look.

The boys grumbled but stepped back. Hiccup tipped his head to the mage then turned his gaze to the girl. She looked at him but her eyes shifted to the dragons.

"How are you not scared?" she asked.

Snotlout grinned. "True warriors don't get scared," he said. "Besides all of these were well trained by yours truly."

Hookfang snorted and struck the back of Snotlout's knees with the tip of his tail. Snotlout dropped to the grass, his helmet falling over his eyes. The dragons chortled. Snotlout jumped up, straightening his helmet.

"I meant for him to do that."

Hiccup caught Astrid's eye roll with the corner of his eye. He kept his face neutral even though he wanted to smile.

"Hi," Hiccup said, looking at the girl. "I'm Hiccup. What's your name?"

"Heather."

Hiccup frowned and tilted his head. "Do you know how you ended up unconscious in a boat?"

"Pirates," Heather whispered. "They.. they attacked my parents' ship. Dad put me in the small boat we used for ferrying things. I..I don't know how I ended up unconscious."

Hiccup's gaze flicked over Heather's shoulder. Gyda frowned and subtly shook her head. Hiccup focused back on Heather.

"If we fly you out, can you show us the general area the attack took place?" he asked.

Any battle or attack, no matter how small, would have left debris even if ships sank beneath the waves. If they could find the area, they could verify Heather's story. Hiccup's gut screamed for him not to trust the teen. Gyda's unsettled look and words yesterday and Gothi's runes to warn him of the odd questions Heather asked her and Phelgma about him upon awakening not withstanding. It seemed fifteen years of ridicule and neglect could be used for something.

"Um, fly?" Heather asked in a small voice.

"We fly with the dragons," Hiccup answered.

Heather blinked, looking at the dragons once more. "You've tamed them?"

Hiccup resisted the urge to glower. He hated that word. It reduced the dragons to nothing more than animals. However, Heather would not know the dragons could speak, feel, and had a culture all their own.

"We befriended them," Hiccup said instead. "Don't fear. We are all experienced riders and the dragons will not hurt or drop you."

Heather looked at the dragons again, rubbed one hand over her other arm, and finally nodded her head. Hiccup tipped his head towards Gyda.

"You can ride with Gyda and Shadowfire. He has the size to comfortably sit two riders."

Hiccup heard Fishlegs shift and heard Meatlug coo softly. Belch rubbed his head against Tuff and Hookfang nudged Snotlout under the guise of nuzzling against him. None of the teen boys said anything and Hiccup was grateful. He did not want their contradictions right now. Propriety demanded Heather ride with another female. Barf being attached to Belch would make that difficult and Hiccup could tell Astrid did not wish to have Heather riding upon Stormfly.

While Astrid would gladly strike those who harmed Heather, Hiccup knew his intended would not be happy that Heather pulled a dagger on those who helped her. Gyda's words yesterday and Gothi's runes today would mean Astrid was wary of Heather anyways. Hiccup glanced at Ruff to find her glancing between Heather and Astrid. He had wondered why Barf did not seem to be stopping his rider but Hiccup saw Ruff's eyes were narrowed when looking at Heather. It seemed Ruff had her own reservations about the new girl.

Gyda tapped Heather's shoulder. Heather turned. Gyda gestured to her son who laid down so that his entire underside touched the ground. Heather looked to Hiccup one last time. Hiccup felt Astrid tense and shifted his grip on her hand enough that he could rub one of her knuckles with his thumb. A particular expression crossed Heather's face but she turned. Gyda pointed to Shadowfire's foreleg and murmured something Hiccup did not catch. Heather nodded her head and moved to Shadowfire. She gingerly clambered onto his foreleg. Shadowfire shifted his neck. Heather gripped the saddle and climbed into it.

Gyda walked over, hopped on to her son's foreleg and slipped into the saddle behind Heather. She reached around, tapping the handles. Heather grabbed them. Gyda fasted a tether line from the harness the tribe's tailor fashioned for her to a hook on Shadowfire's saddle near the handles. She then placed both hands upon Heather's shoulders. Hiccup tipped his head. Gyda would keep an eye on Heather and Hiccup would not wish to be in the teen's boots should she try anything. Gyda might carry a dagger on her belt, but her bare hands were deadlier than the small blade.

"Riders," Hiccup called. "Mount up!"

Astrid squeezed his hand before moving to climb into Stormfly's saddle. Hookfang lowered his neck and Snotlout slung a leg over the saddle. Fishlegs clambered into Meatlugs' saddle. Barf and Belch each picked the opposite twin up and deposited them into their proper saddles. Hiccup grinned at the Zippleback for that and slipped onto Toothless' back. The orange Terror chirped. Hiccup turned to him.

"Thank you," he said. "We'll take it from here."

The Terror bowed. [As you wish, Alpha. Is it okay if I explore where the humans of the nest reside?]

Hiccup nodded and the Terror flared his wings. The small dragon rose and banked back towards Berk. Hiccup saw the questioning look upon Heather's face but ignored it. He would train and teach anyone about the dragons but he was not about to reveal every secret he held. Had he blabbed about every detail of his life his Mangler would have been destroyed by his father and Toothless would have been killed long before Hiccup could make the first tailfin for the dragon.

Hiccup tapped the side of Toothless' neck. The Night Fury's wings flared, a motion mimicked by the other dragons. They rose into the air, hovering well above the trees on Phelgma's farm.

"Where to, Heather?" Hiccup asked.

Heather slowly scanned the ocean. "East," she said. "And south."

Hiccup nodded. At least that part rang true. Snotlout did say he found her boat east of Berk. Hiccup did not miss the fact that east and south also led to Outcast Island. He glanced at Heather now wondering if this was a ruse by Alivn. Gyda did say the Outcast chief wanted him. What better way than to send in a person who needed his help.


	40. What Are We Going To Do?

They searched until the sun hit its highest point. Hiccup held up his hand, spinning his arm in a tight circle. The Riders circled around him. He pointed to a large sea stack that would fit all of them. The dragons landed.

"I'm sorry," Heather said softly. "I'm not really sure where the attack happened."

Hiccup sighed. He glanced up at the sky then looked at Gyda. He flicked his gaze towards Berk. Behind Heather, Gyda dipped her head once.

"Gyda will take you back to Phelgma's farm," Hiccup told Heather. "She's agreed to let you stay with her until we find your parents."

"Oh," Heather said, sounding surprised. She jerked then looked around at the others. "Thank you all for looking for them." She focused back onto Hiccup and over her shoulder to the right of Shadowfire, Hiccup saw Astrid's eyes narrow when Heather spoke again in voice that sounded odd and wrong to Hiccup. "Thank you, Hiccup, for letting me stay."

"You can stay forever if you want," Snotlout said, subtly flexing his arms as he held onto Hookfang's horns.

Hiccup watched as Heather stared at him with a dumbfounded expression but it was Astrid, whose position kept her out of Snotlout's line of sight as well, that had Hiccup fighting to keep a grin off his face. Astrid placed a hand over her mouth, bowed in her shoulders, and held her other arm across her stomach.

"Snot," Hiccup said, in an effort to not laugh at his intended. It would invite questions he would not answer. "Will you mind escorting them back?"

"Sure. I'll keep'm safe, Hiccup. 'Sides, my belly's growling and when mine does, Hookie's does too. That's how attuned we are."

Hookfang grumbled something that had the other dragons laughing. Heather looked around, slightly fearful. Gyda merely tapped the side of Shadowfire's neck. The bigger dragon bowed to Hiccup before slipping off the edge of the sea stack. Hookfang lowered his head, careful to not unseat his rider, flared his wings, and joined Shadowfire as the dragon rose into view. Both dragons banked west and headed for Berk.

Hiccup blinked as Ruff slid her hand down the side of Barf's cheek. The head lowered. Ruff hopped off. Hiccup watched her, slightly worried, as she walked across to stand at the left side of Toothless' neck. She stared up at him for a couple heartbeats then reached up and patted his shoulder.

"You did good, boss man," she said before returning to Barf and climbing into the saddle once more. She looked at her brother. "Wanna go get some yak chops before Wolfnut gets'm?"

Hiccup watched as Tuff's face harden. "He better not," Tuff said. "Come on, Belch, there are leftover yak chops on the line."

Barf and Belch looked at Hiccup. He, not quite sure what was happening, only nodded. The heads gave a short bow, neither wishing to unseat their riders. The dragon took off and banked towards the village. Hiccup turned to Fishlegs, finding the quiet Viking staring in the direction of Berk, a pensive look upon his face.

"Do you think this is a trap, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"Why do ask that?" Hiccup asked.

"You had her riding with Gyda," Fishlegs said. "If she tried anything, Gyda would have zapped her with lighting before we could blink." The teen looked out towards the east. "And I haven't failed to notice that way leads to Outcast Island." Fishlegs turned back to Hiccup. "I didn't forget that Gyda said Alvin wants you to train dragons for him. Your father's taken in other crashed Vikings before. What better way to get to you than to send someone in like this."

Hiccup heard Stormfly walk closer and looked over his right shoulder. Astrid stared down at him. Her hands gripped the handles he installed in Stormfly's saddle the same day he put ones on Shadowfire and Meatlugs' saddles. Hookfang and Barf and Belch had horns their riders could hold onto so they did not need handles in their saddles, just tether hooks. Stormfly's crown of horns extended away from Astrid. Shadowfire's long neck and Gyda's placement of his saddle between the wing joints gave her only small spikes to hold onto. Meatlug had only her ears and while she was okay with her rider holding them, Hiccup was not. The handles and tether hooks also gave him peace of mind when Astrid and Stormfly joined him and Toothless in some of their aerial acrobatics as Gyda called the stunts they preformed.

Now they seemed to keep Astrid grounded, somewhat. At least she was not directing Stormfly to rush to Outcast Island and have words with Alvin at the edge of her axe. Hiccup suspected a reason she did not was because she knew he would follow her and Astrid would not endanger him. Even before Gyda returned and Astrid accepted his courtship, the fierce teen had done what she could to keep Hiccup safe. She remained the only friend he had, at the time, to glare at his father before their memories were restored. Stoick had harshly demanded Hiccup do something about the wild dragons after a particularly nasty day and Astrid had overheard him. Her glare directed to the chief was something Hiccup would hold close forever.

"Hiccup," Fishlegs said softly.

Hiccup lowered his gaze to Toothless back, his cheeks warming. Toothless tilted his head. Hiccup caught Toothless' eye and from the glint in his dragon brother's green gaze, he knew what he was in for later. Toothless and Sharpshot loved to tease him over his relationship with Astrid. Stormfly would join in whenever she was with them. None of the dragons were vicious or cruel and all confined their teasing to points when Hiccup was not actively leading or directing humans or dragons. They would do nothing to disrespect Hiccup or his authority in view of most of the nest, or so they vehemently declared one day not long after Gyda returned.

Hiccup looked up when he was sure he was not blushing. He hoped Fishlegs would interrupt it as not speaking until his thoughts were organized. He did not want his friend to know he was slightly embarrassed at being called out while staring at Astrid instead of answering Fishlegs' concerns. Fishlegs did not seem annoyed. The teen looked worried and his gaze flicked from west and Berk to east and the direction of Outcast Island.

"What are we going to do, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked in a small whisper.


	41. She's Not You

Hiccup did not answer right away. It was a serious question and did not deserve a quipped reply. Hiccup now realized why his father was silent for several moments when asked question that held such weights in their words. Even if the chief already knew what he was going to do, as Hiccup now suspected his father did most of the time, Stoick would hold his words. Fishlegs actually seemed to calm as the silence worn on, especially when Hiccup's brow furrowed and his finger began to tap his chin.

"We will continue on as we are," Hiccup said, lowering his hand. "If Heather is here to lure us into a trap, we'll deal with that when it occurs. Right now, we don't change how we treat her just because we suspect her of wrongdoing. Alvin will not make us change who we are."

Fishlegs took a deep breath. "Okay, Hiccup. Thank you."

Hiccup smiled and tipped his head. Fishlegs' eyes flicked between Hiccup and Astrid and Hiccup saw a smile cross the teen's face.

"This has done wonders for you," Fishlegs said.

Hiccup tilted his head. "Huh?"

Fishlegs grinned. "Your courtship," he clarified. "It has done wonders for you. In Gyda's house, after we all ate together, you were still reserved. After the Red Death and you awoke, you still remained slightly closed off, long before the other dragons started acting up. Now, you're open. It's good to see." Fishlegs paused then tapped Meatlug between her ears. The dragon gave Hiccup a small bow then rose into the air. "We're going to go get some food and let you two talk. I think Astrid wants to."

They left before Hiccup could respond. He heard a shuffle and turned in time to see Astrid dismount Stormfly and walk away a couple steps. Hiccup quickly dismounted Toothless. He blinked when Sharpshot hopped onto the saddle. Stormfly sat down and Toothless laid down beside her slowly. All three dragons stared at Astrid. Hiccup frowned but walked over to his intended.

She stood in silence, staring out at the ocean. Hiccup waited at her side. In one fluid motion, that had him blinking at first, Astrid spun him to face her. Before he could ask, she lunged. Her arms caged his body. One hand slid up, gripping the back of his neck, though careful not to pull or pinch skin. The other hand slipped behind his back, ensnaring his fur vest and tunic, and did not seem inclined to let him go. Her lips seemed bent on devouring his. Hiccup moaned, his arms grasping and pulling her close. He returned the kiss with the same intensity and pressure.

His chest began to scream for breath. He ignored it. He did not want to leave Astrid's arms ever. Her lips moving across his tasted sweeter than anything he had ever known. Her fingers kneading into his hair and continuingly gripping his vest and tunic caused his heart to swell and feelings he had no name for to cascade over him.

He did not know how long it was before Astrid pulled back, sucking air like a drowning woman who just broke the water's surface. He found himself not really caring about the time. He wanted a repeat performance. He wanted to experience those feelings again, even if he had no idea what they were.

Astrid looked up from where she had lowered her gaze upon halting the kiss. Hiccup felt pride and more unknown feelings wash over him. Astrid's hair, though still braided, looked slightly mussed by a hand with a mind of its own. Her lips looked swollen. Hiccup saw a gleam he could not name flash in her eyes and felt an echoing of something pull from within himself. Hiccup pulled her closer, unable to resist the urge to do so.

Astrid laid her head upon his left shoulder. Hiccup meant to let his chin rise to rest upon her shoulder, but he froze. Lips pressed against the side of his neck in different places and lingering between each. His chin lifted higher without his consent. Astrid hummed. The sound echoed in his soul and crashed throughout his body.

Three loud dragon roars had them spinning, back to back and weapons drawn. Nothing pounced at them. Hiccup jerked and felt Astrid do so as well. Hiccup faced the dragons, eyebrow raised. Stormfly chittered and winked at Hiccup. Sharpshot regarded them both with an expression equal parts pride and exasperation. Toothless, somehow, turned his normal gummy smile into a smirk. Hiccup grunted but sheathed the seax. He stepped away and turned.

"Are you okay?" he asked Astrid softly, noting she had her arms crossed loosely over her chest.

Astrid did not answer right away. She instead stared at him, a pleased and proud smile upon her face. Her arms lowered and she moved over to him. Hiccup glanced at the dragons as Astrid wrapped her arms around him. They did not move and she did not start kissing him again. Hiccup was both relieved and saddened. He enjoyed that kiss but he knew another would cause their chaperones to roar again. Hiccup lifted his arms and enclosed Astrid's frame. She hummed and a small echo of the feelings from before bounced through him, but Astrid did nothing more and the feelings subsided.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For?"

"You didn't try to give Heather water and you made her ride with Gyda."

Hiccup blinked as Astrid tucked her head onto his shoulder and into his neck, though she did not press her lips against his skin. He kept his sigh within him, choosing instead to look at the dragons as if they could answer his many questions. They just stared at him but made no motion to speak or move from their spots.

"Astrid?"

"I read those runes, Hiccup. I saw the looks Heather gave you. I heard her voice when she thanked you for letting her stay. You didn't act any different and you didn't fall over her like the others did."

"Uh," Hiccup began, still not quite understanding what was going on.

Astrid pulled back and looked at him. "You didn't see?"

"See what?"

"She was after you. Her questions to Gothi were about you. She kept looking at you. Her voice turned to sugar when she thanked you. She was flirting. It was subtle, but it was there."

Hiccup frowned then shook his head. He released Astrid and stepped back enough that he could frame her face with his hands.

"She's not you, Astrid. Anyone trying anything like that will not get a response from me, no matter who they are. I trust you and admire you too much for that. You stood by me after meeting Toothless even with all the training we received about dragons being the bane of our existence. You promised to keep Toothless safe. You risked your life to protect me after Dad scared Hookfang. You helped me defeat that monster. You came when I woke up. You remained by me after the wild dragons started acting up and you have been at my side while I'm still trying to process everything that has happened and that the dragons call me their alpha. Even when we were in Gyda's home, you stood by me. You left the tribe and crossed a barrier that hurt Snotlout to be with me. No one else has done _any_ of that."

Astrid smiled at him, placing her hands over his. She shifted to press a kiss to his palm. Hiccup hummed. She looked at him. He pulled her close, his lips slanting over hers and his hands sliding behind her neck and around to rest upon her back. Hiccup felt her arms wrap around him, one hand burying into his hair and the other laying upon his back. Astrid returned his kiss. The dragons did not roar this time.

Hiccup pulled away several heartbeats later and place his forehead against hers. The feelings he still could not name rose again but not as intense as before. He began to suspect that had to with this kiss being significantly less involved than the other.

[You know, all good dragons, and humans, would take their intended home _before_ mid-day meal was over.]

Hiccup lifted his head. Both he and Astrid looked over to find Toothless staring at them, the new gummy smirk upon his face. Hiccup and Astrid turned back to each other. Astrid snorted and gave him a quick peck on the lips before releasing him. Hiccup chuckled and caressed her cheek with his left hand before stepping away. Both moved to their dragons and climbed into their saddles. As they flew home, Hiccup found he could not stop staring at Astrid and it seem she could not stop staring at him. Good thing Toothless and Stormfly knew where they were going.


	42. Nail Duty

Hiccup and Astrid walked out of the Great Hall, after eating. This time though only their three dragon chaperones had sat with them, making for less of a spectacle that was no less watched by those already in Hall. As they headed down the stairs various Vikings greeted them with smiles and waves. Those that could, as they passed, reached out and gave all three dragons pats and scratches. Something the dragons enjoyed, if their purring was any indication.

Just in the plaza they were stopped by Gobber. The old blacksmith smiled at them both before looking at Hiccup.

"Iffin I can pry ye away from da lass, boy, I'd like yer help in da smithy."

Hiccup glanced at Astrid as she squeezed his hand and placed a kiss upon his cheek.

"Mom wanted me to do something with her before your next training session anyways," she said.

Hiccup squeezed her hand and let go, though he was finding it difficult to do after that kiss on the sea stack. Stormfly chittered and bowed to Hiccup before she and Astrid headed for the Hoffersons'. Hiccup's gaze remained upon Astrid until Gobber waved a hand in front of his face. Hiccup blinked and felt his cheeks warm at the look Gobber sent him. Thankfully Gobber said nothing, just gestured towards the smithy. Hiccup nodded.

Toothless and Sharpshot laid down just beyond the posts holding up the smithy's open air roof. The walls that were between those posts now served as hulls for one of ships in the rebuilt fleet. Gobber had explained that to Hiccup after he woke up and found a breeze flowing through the smithy. Even with the dragons helping to bring in wood, neither Gobber nor Hiccup wished to rebuild the walls. The forge kept things well above dragon fire hot, especially when both were so involved in their work that neither realized an entire day had passed them by. That had happened on some of the few good days Hiccup remembered before Toothless. Now with the walls gone, the breeze kept them from feeling like they were being roasted alive, somewhat.

"What do you need help with, Gobber?" Hiccup asked, picking up his hammer.

"Nails, lad."

Hiccup grunted. Gobber laughed tossing some raw iron onto the table beside Hiccup.

"Yer dragons are keepin' us stocked with wood, but no dragon 'live can forge nails and hammers fer da builders to use."

"So I'm stuck on nail duty?"

Gobber snickered. "I 'scept ye need da time, Hiccup. Yer father'd throw axes at targets in da arena. Ye.. ye are better here."

Hiccup tilted his head, staring at Gobber. Gyda had said mothers held the mystical power to know things but it seemed that power extended to mentors who had been more of a father than the one who actually fathered him. Gobber smiled.

"I know why Astrid was massagin' yer shoulders. Yer mother did da same for Stoick when chiefin' got ta be much." Gobber's face fell then cleared a heartbeat later with a cough. "Anyways, ye fill up da basket and den we'll see 'bout workin' on one of yer designs together 'fore yer lass wants ye back."

Hiccup smiled, though his cheeks still warmed at Gobber calling Astrid his. "Thanks, Gobber," he said.

Gobber waved his real hand in dismissal before turning to a badly bent plough set upon a table to the blacksmith's right side. Hiccup, by habit, let Gobber used the forge first. Gobber was the master blacksmith after all and Hiccup's teacher. While he waited, Hiccup moved to gather the materials he would need to make the nails. A few crucibles of carved stone that did not melt in the fire. A pair of tongs to hold the crucibles. Three wooden molds that Hiccup packed with slightly damp sand gathered from the beaches around Berk.

A glance showed Gobber still pumping the bellows, upping the heat in the forge. Hiccup turned back to the molds. They were long enough that he could carve out ten nail length depressions in each. After the melted iron had set into rods, he would remove them before heating each one at a time to fashion the point and the head. Gobber hissing proved the man still at the forge so Hiccup went after more raw iron. The basket looked to be half full and the pile Gobber tossed him would not be enough.

"Forge's clear," Gobber called.

"Thanks."

Hiccup set the raw iron into the crucibles. He snagged the leather gloves made to keep his hands safe, slipping them on, before gripping one crucible with the tongs. He sat it into the coals and then placed the others nearby. It took a while, but soon all the iron melted and some of the impurities melted away. He used another carved stone to scoop out some impurites that bubbled to the top of the liquid metal. Hiccup then, using the tongs, retrieved one and pour the liquid metal into as many depressions he could before sitting the crucible aside and getting another. Soon all the depressions were filled. Hiccup sighed in relief that none of the molds failed, sending hot, melted metal onto the wooden table. That would not be pleasant.

The repetitive nature of his job and the constant strike of Gobber's hammer upon the plough began to soak into Hiccup, much like water did a piece of cloth. Hiccup felt tension he did not know he had melt. His body eased and relaxed. Not as much as when Astrid massaged his neck and shoulders, but enough that Hiccup could take a deep breath and not feel like he was gasping water.

"Lad, those rods'll be a bit 'fore you can make'm nails," Gobber said. "Wanna look over one of yer designs and see what we can come up with?"

"Sure, Gobber," Hiccup said. "I know just the one. It's a shield with a bola and grapple launcher and a crossbow.."

Hiccup's voice trailed off as Gobber's brow furroewed. The old blacksmith then shook his head.

"That mind of yers," Gobber said softly. "We..I never really 'ppreciated it 'fore now." Gobber paused and took a deep breath. "Sorry, lad."

"You've already apologized, Gobber. Back in Gyda's cave."

"I know, but one apology ain't much stack next ta da years ye lived, lad."

Hiccup walked over and placed a hand upon Gobber's hammer attached arm. "It is," he said, smiling.

Gobber reached over and patted Hiccup's hand. Then grunted.

""ight, lad. I trust ye. Now, go'n git yer design. We'll make a right shield ta rival all others."


	43. What Did You Hope To Gain?

Gobber snickered. Hiccup lifted his head. He saw Astrid standing next to Toothless, rubbing the top of the Night Fury's head. Sharpshot hopped onto Toothless' back and Astrid scratched the base of his horns. Hiccup felt his cheeks warmed when Gobber winked at him. Hiccup coughed, looking back down at the shield. They had gotten the basic form of it crafted in between working on other things, like the now full basket of nails and the straighten plough. Hiccup leaned over the shield, making sure the launcher in the center was calibrated right. He did not want a repeat of his Mangler's first appearance, especially since Astrid would be in the line of fire.

"Nice," she said, as she came alongside of him. "Secret bola launcher," she added pointed at the center.

"And grapple launcher as well," Hiccup said. "Depends on what I set it for and I can change the setting as needed." He gestured to the cap. "That will open on a hinge so things can be launched." He ran a hand along the side. "The shield's also designed to slide open like wings and the center extends out so I can shoot arrows with it."

He looked up to find Astrid staring at him, an odd expression on her face but the gleam from the sea stack in her eyes. Hiccup tilted his head feeling a tempered version of those feelings from earlier rising but also confusion. Astrid smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. Her lips then brushed across his cheek to his ear.

"When you get to talking like that," she began in a whisper that had a shiver running down Hiccup's spine, "your smile threatens to overwhelm your face and your eyes shine. It makes me want to kiss you."

Hiccup blinked. "Uh, you do that already, Astrid," he whispered.

Astrid snorted into his ear and Hiccup felt his insides jerk for some reason. "No, Hiccup," she whispered. "Kiss you like I did on the sea stack."

Hiccup gulped, glancing around. He would not mind another one of those kisses either, but not in full view of the village. Not where Gobber sat, watching them. Not where their chaperones' inevitable roars would bring every dragon within hearing distance into the village. Astrid snickered and Hiccup gripped the table to keep himself grounded.

"Ah, lass, could ye not break da boy? We need'm functional."

Hiccup felt relief, embarrassment, and sadness in an odd confusing tangle as Gobber's comment had Astrid jumping and stepping away from him. Hiccup caught Gobber's wink and felt his cheek catch fire. He ducked his head, focusing upon the shield as the feelings within washed over him and threaten to cast him into an unknown void with no hope of finding his footing. He did not know quite what was happening, though he knew it had to do with Astrid and the kiss from before. The details eluded him and he was beginning to get annoyed. He would have to speak to Toothless later.

Late at night, while Sharpshot snored softly, Hiccup and Toothless would remain awake longer. They held whispered conversation so as not to wake their little brother but would speak about events from the day. While Toothless held little knowledge of humans, the dragon had become someone Hiccup would ask question he could not pose to anyone else on the island. At least not yet. A small part of Hiccup fought at any attempt he gave to ask another human anything that personal.

A loud screech from a dragon and a loud human's yell had everyone in the smithy freezing and then spinning towards Hiccup's house. They all rushed out and across the plaza, meeting the other riders and their dragons, including Torgeir and Firestorm, at the bottom of the stairs up the hill. Hiccup also saw other Vikings leaving their homes.

Hiccup blinked as Heather, of all people, stumbled backwards out his front door. She wielded a wooden eating utensil, trying to keep the red female Terror back. The small dragon flew in Heather's face, uncaring about the whacks from the utensil. She screeched something that had every dragon roaring. Other dragons from the inland rose into the air and made a beeline straight to the house. They landed in the space around the house. Every dragon looked to him but when he did not speak, they merely looked at Heather and the Terror and growled. Hiccup blinked, realizing they were seeking an order to attack from him.

Toothless tapped him with the real tailfin under the guise of twitching his tail. Hiccup jerked his chin towards Heather. Astrid rushed up the stairs and grabbed the teen's arm. Stormfly moved to back her rider. Hiccup and his brothers moved to the Terror. She landed at Hiccup's foot and bowed to him.

[She entered this den, Alpha. The orange male of my flock said it was yours. I knew you were at the place where you fashion those wonders the other dragons speak of, so I went to see why she was here. She placed something into that dead smelling thing she's wearing.]

Hiccup looked up at Heather. Gyda and the other Riders, minus Torgeir, moved closer. They formed a human barrier that was echoed by the circle of dragons. Hiccup noted Snotlout and Tuff stared at Heather in confusion. Fishlegs wore his worry openly upon his face. Gyda and Ruff stared at Heather with narrowed eyes, though Gyda's face looked thoughtful. Ruff looked as if she would gladly drag Heather to the edge of a cliff and let go. A look echoed by Astrid. Hiccup focused upon Heather.

"Why were you in my house?" he asked.

The female Terror jerked. Sharpshot chirped. The Terror looked up at him upon Hiccup's back. He chittered and she relaxed. Heather watched them, then looked around her before turning back to Hiccup.

"I.. I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay and for looking for my parents. That creature attacked when as I was leaving once I realized you weren't home."

Again the Terror tensed and again Sharpshot's chitter calmed her. Hiccup tilted his head, staring at Heather with narrowed eyes.

"Where did you get the bag?" he asked.

Heather blinked. "Phelgma let me use it."

"Only to help in me garden! After ye do as Gothi ordered and rest today!"

Hiccup looked from Phelgma who stood in the plaza near to the stone steps up to his house back to Heather. Over her shoulder he saw a pained look cross Gyda's face. Hiccup's gaze flicked to Astrid.

"Astrid, take the bag and open it."

Heather gripped the strap, preventing Astrid from taking it off her. Astrid glared at her then just reached over, slapped the teen's other hand aside, and opened the bag anyways. She reached in and pulled out the new Book of Dragons Hiccup and Fishlegs had been working on in their free time since the Red Death's destruction. Several gasps and many growls echoed from Vikings and dragons who knew what that book was. Astrid handed Hiccup the book. He looked down at it and then up at Heather.

"Why? What did you hope to gain from taking this?"


	44. He Will Kill Them

At first Heather made no move, either to speak or to run. Hiccup suspected Astrid's grip upon her wrist kept the teen in place. For several heartbeats there was silence. Then Heather's shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"Alvin wants it."

"You're an Outcast?" Astrid growled, shifting to stand right in front of the teen and leaning forward into her face.

"What?! No! No. Alvin has my parents! He boarded our fishing ship, took them and the helmsman." She leaned right to stare straight at Hiccup as if to will him into believing her. "He said I had to get you to like me. To help me. To teach me about the dragons. Then I had to get the book our he'd kill them!"

"You've lied before," Astrid said. "What makes you think we should believe you now?"

"Hiccup, please," Heather said, seeming to ignore Astrid. "He'll kill them."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "Astrid asked you a question," he said, his tone clipped and ice.

Heather sighed, looking down at the grass. "He told me to tell you it was pirates. He said Stoick would allow me to stay here, with you. Then I could get you to like me and teach me about dragons. I was to take the book and steal an already trained dragon so he could have both."

[As if any dragon would allow you on their back,] Toothless said, eyes slits and teeth bared.

Heather recoiled, staring at Toothless as if he would attack her. Hiccup's brow furrowed, his gaze flicking to the ring of dragons and the Vikings beyond it.

"Gobber, you and Phelgma take her to the jails," Hiccup said.

Heather jerked, though not breaking Astrid's hold.

"No, he'll kill them. Please, let me take the book. Please let me take a dragon. You have so many. You won't miss one. Please let me go. I have to save them."

Gyda stepped forward and placed a hand upon the top of Heather's head. Heather froze. Hiccup frowned but Gyda shook her head.

"Go with Gobber and Phelgma, Heather," Gyda said softly, her tone effecting a strange pitch. "Everything is okay. You are safe. Your parents are safe."

Heather blinked, relaxing. She looked over her shoulder at Gyda. "You believe me?" she asked softly.

"Do as Hiccup has ordered, young one," Gyda said in answer, her tone holding the same odd pitch.

Gobber and Phelgma made their way up the hill. The dragons in the outer circle shifted to let them by but closed right after. Heather offered no protest as Phelgma took the bag and then gripped her arm. Astrid let Heather's wrist go. Phelgma and Gobber bracketed Heather in between them. They headed to the Great Hall steps. The jail door lay beyond them with the cells carved out of the stone under the Hall. The outer circle once again shifted to let them pass but closed to let no one else in. Hiccup looked from the dragons over to Gyda. He noted Astrid staring at the mage, jaw tight and an unreadable expression upon her face.

"Gyda?" Hiccup asked.

The mage took a deep breath. "She was willing to cooperate so long as she believed she could convince you her story was true. Once you ordered she be taken to jail, that cooperation went out the window like bath water."

Hiccup frowned at the odd phrasing but did not question it. The future would undoubtable do Wash Day differently. Everything else was different about that place. Hiccup still remembered the small bard device Shadowfire danced and sang to.

"Did you put a mind spell on her?" Tuff asked.

"And can you put one on Tuff?" Ruff asked at the same time.

Gyda stared at the two, frowning. "No and no." Gyda looked back to Hiccup. "When Shadowfire was younger and a thunderstorm would shake the pines outside of the cave, I learned to pitch my voice like that. Placing my hand on his head and speaking softly and slowly in that pitch would calm him. I tried it on Heather because Astrid's grip or not, Heather would have fought. Someone would have ended up hurt. I acted to prevent that."

"Are her parents in danger?" Hiccup asked. "Did Alvin take them like she said?"

Gyda's nostrils flared as she took another deep breath. A pained expression crossed her face before she looked down and nodded her head. Hiccup heard Astrid hiss and glanced at her to find her hands fisted at her sides and her jaw clenched tighter. He reached over and place a hand upon her upper arm. She looked at him, but her face did not clear this time, nor did her hands relax. She instead looked at Gyda.

"She said Stoick would have let her stay with Hiccup," Astrid whispered, her voice steel.

"He did in the tale I know," Gyda returned in a whisper.

Hiccup grunted. "That is highly inappropriate," he said, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm the heir. Only family can stay in the house with dad and I. Beyond that, she's not Astrid."

Gyda tilted her head. "You and Astrid were not courting at this point in the tale I know, Hiccup."

"It doesn't matter," Hiccup said, firmly. "That girl is not Astrid."

"So what now?" Fishlegs said in the silence that fell.

Astrid stood straighter. "We give Alvin what he wants," she said. "We give him the book."

Hiccup's head whipped left faster than a dragon's tail when it was fighting on the ground. She stared at him.

"Her parents are being used as tool, Hiccup. Alvin can't get away with that."

"Astrid," Hiccup began in a whisper.

He had a suspicion he knew what Astrid was planning. Everything within him froze. Astrid stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. Sharpshot squawked and dropped onto Toothless' saddle. Hiccup's arms grasped her, yanking her into his chest. Feelings, different but annoying similar to earlier, threaten to drown him.

"What?" Snotlout asked.

"Astrid and Heather could pass for each other if her hair was colored with charcoal," Fishlegs said.

Hiccup's teeth clenched, keeping the hiss in his throat. He hated that Fishlegs gave voice to what Astrid wanted to do. It made it real. It made it palatable. It made it something they had to discuss and decided upon. None of which he wanted. He wanted her safe, in his arms. He knew he could not stifle her though. She was a trained warrior and out of her or Ruff, he trusted her more to keep her focus on the mission.

"Hiccup," Gyda said. "I can accompany her."

Hiccup blinked, then started at Gyda. The mage smiled and an understanding gleam appeared in her eyes.

"I will go, if you wish it, my lord," she said softly. "My life as payment if your intended returns harmed."

Hiccup did hiss then. "I don't want anyone to die," he said, pulling Astrid closer.

He could not let go. His arms would not listen. His mind would not order it. His soul screeched at him to never release Astrid from his embrace.

Gyda smiled again. "I know, Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed. "Guys, I need to talk with Astrid," he said looking around.

Gyda bowed, moving past Fishlegs to her son who stood next to Lorekeeper. She glanced back over her shoulder.

"Guys," she called. "Come here. Now."

Hiccup watched as each teen jerked and moved to Gyda's side. She tipped her head to him then pointed to a spot near her son.

"Everyone wait here while Hiccup and Astrid talk."

None of the teens seemed inclined to argue. They all sat down, their dragons moving over to curl around each one. Gyda sat down by Shadowfire's foreleg and bowed her head. Hiccup looked over as Lorekeeper moved closer and bowed to him.

[Alpha, we can leave if you wish, or remain and keep everyone away while you speak to your intended,] the Nightmare Elder said.

Hiccup looked at the Vikings still lingering in the plaza. He frowned.

"Back to work, please!" he called down the hill. "Winter prep is still our priority right now."

He kept his jaw from dropping when none of the Vikings grumbled in protest. Everyone in the plaza turned and went back to what they were doing. Torgeir and Firestorm hesitated at the bottom of the stairs until Eydis placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured for him and the Nightmare to follow her. He did so, with one last look at his sister. Hiccup felt his insides clench and he tighten his grip upon Astrid, fearful of the thought that ran through his mind. This would not be the last time Torgeir ever saw his sister. This would not be the last time Hiccup ever got to hold her in his arms. He would not allow that. He turned to Lorekeeper, desperate for something to take his mind off the danger Astrid's proposal put her in.

"I don't want to inconvenience any of the dragons if they are doing something to prep for winter themselves," he said, "but I would welcome the barrier against any who wish to eavesdrop."

Lorekeeper bowed. [As you wish, Alpha,] he said before curling his neck and crooning something to the non-bonded dragons.

Hiccup stared, wide eyed as each dragon laid down where they stood or sat. None flew off. None looked willing to leave at any point. Lorekeeper turned back to Hiccup.

[Your nest understands this is an important discussion, Alpha. We will keep any who should not be here out of it.]

With that Lorekeeper bowed and moved back to his spot with the other Elders. Shadowfire carefully laid down, Gyda shifting slightly then laying back against his leg once more. The other teens and their dragons did not move.

Hiccup turned to Astrid. "Let's go inside," he whispered.


	45. He Said That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name for the male Nadder was suggested by a reviewer on fanfiction.net. The name for the Nadder Elder was suggested by Sophie_21th right here on Archive of Our Own. Thank you both for your suggestions.

[I will remain at the door, Alpha,] Stormfly said.

Hiccup sighed. "Toothless can fit in the door, Stormfly. Dad can fit in the door! If we can work it, you can join us. If not, I'll work with Dad after he gets back to widen the door like we did Gyda's."

[I will try, Alpha. I would wish to be with my rider.]

Hiccup nodded and reluctantly let Astrid go. She stared at him for a long silent moment before turning and opening the door. She stepped in, holding it as wide as she could. Stormfly sighed and walked forward.

[Stormfly!] Shadowfire called. [Duck your head low and tuck your wings as tight as you can. Turn your head at an angle when you get past the frame and then curl into the house.]

[Thank you, Shadowfire,] Stormfly called back.

[Be careful,] said the red-orange male Nadder that had been at Gyda's house and whom Hiccup named Windwalker after watching him fly through the sea stacks at Gyda's request.

His comment earned him a snort from Stormfly and a wing slap from his aunt, the Nadder Elder Windwalker himself suggested be named Winddancer. Windwalker just shook his head and stared at his aunt. Winddancer grunted, muttering something in the Old Tongue that had the closest dragons to her snickering softly.

Stormfly watched the exchange then followed Shadowfire's advice and eased her way into the hut. Once clear of the door frame, Hiccup saw her walk over to a clear part of the floor near the fire pit. She sat down, curling her tail around her to keep it from knocking anything off. Toothless and Sharpshot both looked at Hiccup and tossed their heads towards the door. Hiccup snorted but walked in. His brothers followed and Toothless slide his tail aside so Astrid could shut the door. Sharpshot flared his wings, rising from Toothless' saddle and fluttering over to Stoick's chair, laying down along the top of it. Toothless hopped to the rafters above the fire pit and stretched out along one of the beams. Hiccup turned when Astrid placed a hand upon his shoulder.

Hiccup pulled her into his arms again. She held him close as well. Neither spoke and the only sounds were the three dragons breathing and the pops from the fire eating the logs in the pit. Hiccup knew he had to speak though. He did not want to. Speaking would mean he would have to acknowledge her plan. Speaking would mean his soul would start screeching at him in protest to the danger her plan put Astrid in. Speaking would mean his heart would feel as if some frost giant out of Gobber's nightmare tales had it in claws that ripped and squeezed. Speaking would also mean he could show Astrid his trust in her abilities and that alone kept him from barricading the door.

He stared at her, leaned close, and captured her lips with his own. She hummed, returning the kiss and everything he was feeling threaten to dash him to the floor. He tightened his grip but did not let the kiss become like the one on the sea stack. He wanted another one like that when there was no real, immediate threat to Astrid. He wanted that because he wanted many more of those kisses, one right behind the other in fact.

When he pulled away, he laid his forehead upon hers and closed his eyes.

"I know," he whispered. "I know you can fight. I know you can handle yourself. I know I can't lose you."

Astrid's arms tightened around him. "Gyda will be with me, Hiccup," she whispered.

"I know that, too," he said, opening his eyes. "I know it has to happen. You're right. Alvin can't be allowed to use anyone's family against them."

Astrid kissed him. Hiccup moaned and returned it. She pulled back after several heartbeats and stared at him.

"I'll be back, Hiccup," she whispered. "I'm not leaving you. I can't lose you either."

Hiccup could not stop the soft cry that left his throat at that statement. Astrid buried her face into his neck and Hiccup buried his into her hair.

[Brother,] Toothless said softly. [We should plan this mission.]

Hiccup sighed but lifted his hand and nodded to his brother. He looked around the hut and sighed.

"We need more chairs in here."

There were only two sat next to the small table he and his father sometimes ate morning meal and evening meal at. No other form of sitting existed as none had ever been needed. Any who came to see the chief in his home did not linger long enough to sit, or just used Hiccup's chair. Hiccup did not know how long this planning session would take and he knew Gyda would need to be in on it since she was going. He was certain neither Astrid nor Gyda would wish to stand or sit in the floor as they discussed options.

Hiccup jerked as Astrid slipped free of his arms. He stared at her, brow furrowed as she moved over to Stormfly. She reached into a small bag Hiccup tethered to the saddle the same day he put the handles and tether hooks on. Hiccup blinked as she pulled out another skirt. She faced him and then pointed to the loft.

"May I?"

Hiccup gulped but made a vague hand swipe to the stairs. He could not speak as weird feelings flew through him at the thought of Astrid anywhere near the place he slept. Astrid smiled at him and hurried up the stairs. When she returned Hiccup lifted an eyebrow. She had changed into the new skirt and removed her spaulders. Hiccup, for the life of him, could not figure out why or what she was up to. Astrid grinned and pointed to Stoick's chair.

"Please sit,"

"That's Dad's."

"I know, but yours is too small."

Hiccup stared at her not really believing she said that. Astrid grinned again, pointing at Stoick's chair once more. Hiccup grunted but moved to do as she asked. His jaw dropped and he froze as she sat sideways in his lap, her booted feet dangling over the left armrest.

"Astrid," he said, his voice strangled in his surprise.

"Now Gyda can sit in your chair when you send for her."

"But.."

Astrid leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "I liked it when you hold me, Hiccup. That's why I had Mom teach me how to make this skirt so there would be no spikes to hurt you."

"But…"

"Just hold my waist and keep your hands clasped. Nothing inappropriate and nothing for our chaperones to roar about."

That last part had been said with Astrid giving Sharpshot and Toothless pointed looks since her position meant Stormfly sat behind her.

Toothless looked down at her and snorted. [You two are entirely too young for what happens after a mate-hood ceremony.]

"It was just a kiss!" Astrid protested.

[And had we not been there to roar?] Toothless asked, then frowned. [No, don't answer that. There are things I don't want to know.]

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, looking up at his brother.

[I can live a long happy life, brother, without ever knowing how a human lays an egg. I would prefer it to be honest.]

Hiccup felt like pinching the bridge of his nose, like Gyda did often. He had not expected that to be what Toothless was talking about. He knew what happened after a wedding ceremony. His father did sit him down at thirteen and tell him what a marriage entailed and what his duty would be. There was no warmth in his father's words, just a recitation of actions preformed after Gothi pronounced a couple wed in the eyes of the gods. For weeks after, Hiccup looked for a contract to have been signed for him with a girl and more than likely one from another island. Each day that past and no contract appeared, Hiccup knew he had failed his father again. No one seemed to want him for their daughter. No contract with anyone meant he could not marry at sixteen, the youngest age Gothi would oversee a wedding upon Berk. He was certain then that had a contract been signed, his father would have had him married off the moment he turned sixteen. Start early and maybe Berk would have the heir it deserved by the time his father stepped down or passed away.

Astrid kissing him yanked his attention. She sat back and stared at him with a lifted eyebrow.

"What were you thinking?" she asked. "It caused you face to fall like it used to do before Toothless."

Hiccup sighed. "He reminded me of dad talking to me at thirteen, not long after I started to admire you." Hiccup frowned. "I wonder if that was what prompted Dad to talk to me then. Back then your parents wouldn't have agreed to any contract so he was probably keeping me from bumbling up something again."

"Hiccup," Astrid said, placing a finger upon his lips. "What did your dad say to you that had you looking as if everything went wrong just now?"

Hiccup closed his eyes. He trusted Astrid and knew he could speak to her about anything but this was more personal than the knowledge Dogsbreath stabbed him. No one but he and his father knew of the conversation.

"Hiccup."

"He told me what happens after a wedding and my duty in a marriage."

"What duty?"

"Father the right heir. Make up for my life."

"He said that?"

Hiccup's eyes opened both at the dragons giving low growls and Astrid's voice taking on a tone that said she would have words with Stoick the next time she saw him.

"Not those exact words," Hiccup said, trying to calm everyone down.

While he would fight if the situation called for it, needless aggression and tension left him drained. There was no reason to make a fuss over a conversation that happened three years ago.

"But he implied that?"

Hiccup sighed. "He kept speaking about the heir I would father when I marry while telling me….how…"

His voice trailed off, his cheeks warming and his ears beginning to burn. He closed his eyes again, willing the floor to open and drop him into the caves below Berk. What should have been a planning discussion so that Astrid could successfully conduct the rescue of Heather's parents had ventured into territory he was not sure he was ready for. He still did not know why Astrid's kiss on the sea stack overwhelmed him so much. He was not sure why the thought of Astrid being in danger caused everything within him to demand he hide her away. Gyda would be in the same danger but Hiccup felt no compulsion to keep the mage as safe as he wanted to keep Astrid.

He felt a callused hand, caress his cheek.

"Please look at me."

Hiccup opened his eyes at Astrid's whisper.

"You have _nothing_ to make up for, Hiccup. _Nothing_."

An irresistible urge to kiss her soared through Hiccup. He obeyed it and moaned when she returned it. Two dragons chittering and one warbling loudly caused Hiccup to pull back and look up at his brother.

[What?] Toothless asked. [We didn't roar that time.] The dragon grunted. [Never satisfied.] he muttered shaking his head.

Hiccup snorted then shifted to look up at Sharpshot. He had put it off as long as was feasible. The mission had to be planned and carried out so that Astrid could return and he could hold her again. Maybe in time he would learn what was going on within him.

"Could you go get Gyda?" Hiccup asked.

[Sure, Brother Alpha.]


	46. What's The Plan?

Gyda entered with Sharpshot sitting upon her shoulder. He waited until she closed the door before flying back to his roost right above Hiccup's head. Gyda stared at Hiccup and Astrid, eyebrow lifted, but did not say anything. She merely made her way to the other chair situated under the beam Toothless laid upon.

"Gyda," Hiccup began as the mage sat down and a thought raced through Hiccup's mind, "did the tale you know show Outcast Island?"

If they could get insight on what the island looked like they could plan with less unknowns. Everything within Hiccup demanded as few unknowns as possible.

"It showed their arena," Gyda said. "At least for this part of the tale."

"There were other times we had to go to Outcast Island?" Hiccup asked, frowning.

Gyda tilted her head then sighted. "Yes."

Hiccup grunted feeling a headache build. He did not want to go this time much less another.

"You did not seem surprised I suggested we give Alvin what he wanted," Astrid said.

"You did so in the tale I know."

Astrid grunted. "Glad they got at least one thing right."

Gyda laughed. She then frowned, staring at the wall behind Stormfly. "Heather was not caught by a Terror keeping watch over her alpha's den." Her gaze flicked to Sharpshot. "Or where his brother slept," she said, smirking.

Sharpshot snorted. [She is just trying to help the nest,] he said.

"Uh huh," Gyda said. "Keep believing that, Sharpshot." Her gaze fell back to Astrid. "You saw Heather sneaking around but she was able to get back here before you could show Hiccup something was wrong."

"Did I tell him I saw her?"

"Yes."

"I believed her, right?" Hiccup asked.

"You went to see but when Heather was in the spot she was supposed to be, you ushered Astrid out of the house." A pained look crossed Gyda's face. "In the tale I know, you trusted Heather even though Astrid said she thought something was wrong."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "She is not Astrid," he stated, his tone steel and clipping each word.

Sooner or later they would all realize that Heather meant nothing to Hiccup beyond a young teenager stuck in a terrible position. Sooner or later they would see that the one in his lap meant everything to him.

Gyda tipped her head and then smiled at him. "Good," she said. "Very good." She took a deep breath. "Heather didn't just sneak around. She talked with Fishlegs, Snotlout, and you, Hiccup. She praised each one for something they would respond to. Fish's knowledge about dragons, Snotlout..well, about himself, and you about your designs and drawings then suggested you shorten the connecting rod on Toothless' rig so he would fly faster."

Hiccup grunted. "A shorten rod would yank Toothless' tail too much and might pinch him."

[My speed doesn't come from my tail anyways,] Toothless grumbled. [It keeps me balanced. It's my wings that grant me my speed. At least that's what Father always said.]

Gyda grunted. "I see." She shook her head. "Anyway, she also befriended Stormfly and took her."

"Took her?"

Hiccup tighten his hold upon Astrid as her voice dropped below freezing. Stormfly squawked.

[As if I'd let that female anywhere near my back. She is not my alpha or my rider.]

Gyda hummed. "She fed you chicken, Stormfly."

Stormfly snorted. [That is something I will only take from the hand of my alpha or my rider.]

"You would not take it from my parents or brothers?" Astrid asked, letting her head fall back so she could see her dragon, if upside down.

Hiccup's teeth clenched as an urge to kiss her neck threaten to rush over him. He really needed to know what was going on and why this was happening. He could keep his focus better at the beginning of their courtship and right up to the point she kissed him on that sea stack. He had worked at it even before Gyda returned. With the Common Tongue, Toothless and Sharpshot had been helping him whenever it was just the three of them. Right now it seemed as if all that work was for naught.

[Only if you allowed them to,] Stormfly said. [You said it was a treat for me from you so I will not accept it from anyone other than Alpha unless you are okay with it.]

"But why Hiccup?" Astrid asked, still looking at her dragon upside down and tempting Hiccup more.

[He is alpha. He outranks you.]

Astrid snorted but lifted her head. Hiccup quickly looked away but the gleam in her eyes told him she had caught him staring at her neck. Hiccup felt her hand caress his tunic. Gyda cleared her throat. Toothless chortled.

[Glad I'm not the only one who caught that,] he said.

"I'm a mother," Gyda said, leaning forward and shifting to look up at the dragon. "And my eldest is in a mate-hood. This is nothing new to me."

Hiccup grunted then frowned. "Wouldn't a dragon's courtship go differently than a human's?"

"Yes," Gyda said, shifting back to look at him. "But the feelings and desires are very similar."

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm. His gaze flicked to Gyda's and then looked away.

"Hiccup," Gyda said, "They are normal. Don't worry."

Hiccup blinked but relaxed. If Gyda said what he was feeling was normal then he would not worry about it. He would still find out what it was all about, but he would try not to fear something was wrong with him. He would try to temper his dread that he was one step away from annoying Astrid to the point she called off the courtship. He cleared his throat.

"I'm guessing we got Stormfly back," he said in an effort to think about something, anything, else, "and the tale shows Outcast Island because of Heather taking Stormfly."

"Eh, more or less," Gyda said. "So, what plan have you two cooked up?"

"We..uh.. we didn't….make a.. plan," Hiccup said, looking towards the wall.

Gyda snorted. "I figured," she said. "You both had to reassure each other before you could plan anything. However, I suspect if each of you voice the ideas running around in your mind over what to do, you'll find they are eerily similar."

Hiccup looked to Astird and smiled. "You first."

Astrid tilted her head. "We use charcoal to make my hair black like Fishlegs said. I take the old Book of Dragons and a boat to Outcast Island. Once there I convince Alvin that I'm Heather and try to free the people she knows and any dragons Alvin has in his arena. You and the other Riders come 'rescue' me and in doing so we get everyone out."

Hiccup blinked then looked at Gyda. She grinned. Hiccup shook his head. "How did you know?"

"You two make a great team, both now and in the tale I know. Your minds and thoughts follow similar paths now that the threat of that war is over. Differences will arise, that's inevitable, but you'll find that you both will reach the same point most of the time."

Hiccup tilted his head. "I guess one difference is that I think myself and the other Riders should wait until Astrid gives us a signal so we know she has Heather's parents and that helmsman."

He knew he would have to, even if everything within him screeched in protest.

"You wait?" Astrid asked, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not really willingly but I know you are a capable warrior and I trust you to take care of yourself." Hiccup sighed. "I have to keep telling myself that because I want to keep you in this house and far away from Outcast Island, but I know you can do this."

"Thank you, Hiccup," Astrid whispered. "Some of mom's family tried to warn me that you would make me give up training and defending the tribe."

"I don't want you to change," Hiccup said. "You wouldn't be the girl I admire if you did."

Astrid smiled and kissed him. Hiccup returned it. He heard Gyda snort as the dragons gave exasperated chirps and warbles. He lifted his head and stared at all of them. Gyda merely laughed. The dragons chuffed but did not look repentant.

"Gyda," Astrid said. "What will you do?" She frowned. "You're going still, right?"

"Of course," Gyda said. "I placed my life as payment if you come back harmed."

"He won't kill you for that, you know? I'm a warrior. I'll get hurt."

Gyda grunted. "I lived my entire life in a kingdom where our words were our bonds. That was doubled for those who could wield magic. It's something Nana taught Dad and Dad taught me as it was Dad's side of the family that magic flowed through. Just because I am here now and have a liege lord who won't have my head taken for the smallest reason doesn't mean I'm going to forgo what I've learned."

"And we wouldn't want you to change either," Hiccup said, "but how will you going work with the plan Astrid came up with."

"We both came up with, Hiccup."

Hiccup stared at Astrid for a long moment then snorted and tipped his head. "Fine," he said. "Still, the question remains. How will you going help? Dogsbreath is sure to recognize you."

Gyda sat up straighter and closed her eyes. A shimmer covered her and when it faded, Hiccup's jaw dropped. Astrid hissed and the dragons squawked, even Toothless who normally did not make that noise. Gyda's brown hair now was blond. Her eyes, now opened, stayed brown but where there had been warmth now there was a coldness that caused the hairs on the back of Hiccup's neck to rise. She even sported a scar that left her right cheek jagged. The shimmer flared again and Gyda returned to her normal self.

"I said I can use illusions that make others think something is another thing entirely," she said, grinning. "I can hold the illusion long enough to one, reblock Dogsbreath's memories thus eliminating that source. It won't stop what Alvin already knows but he wouldn't be able to get more details out of the boy. I can watch out for Astrid as she does what she must and if…if we have to fight our way out," Gyda shrugged, "I suspect lightning bolts from a cloudless sky that unerringly hits metal swords would discourage even the most harden fighters."

"And for those not discouraged?" Hiccup asked.

Gyda sighed. "Are you asking if I will kill someone? The answer is yes, I will kill anyone on that island that I have to in order to keep Astrid safe, Hiccup. You would not survive well if you lost her, I know that."

"No, I wouldn't. The one thing I am like Dad in, I guess. He just shut down after Mom was taken. At least according Gobber. After you and our memories returned, he sat me down and told me the whole story."

"You are more like your father than you realize, Hiccup," Gyda said. "You took to the acting chief thing with aplomb."

"With what?"

Gyda laughed. "Aplomb. It basically means poise and self-confidence. You handled things like Mildew just as a chief would. Even back to when Firestorm was hurt and you calmed him."

"She's right, Hiccup," Asrid said. "Those Vikings watching did not protest when you ordered them back to work. They left immediately."

"I'm sure the ring of dragons helped with that," Hiccup said.

"You sell yourself short," Gyda said.

"Huh?"

Gyda smiled. "You place too little worth upon yourself and the changes you have brought and the leadership ability you hold."

[Brother,] Toothless said softly. [Listen to her and your intended. They are right.]

Hiccup sighed but nodded his head. He still did not believe it. He did not see what they said they saw, but he trusted them to not lie to him. Astrid sighed.

"You'll see," she whispered. "One day you'll see what we do."

Hiccup smiled and caressed her cheek. Gyda hummed.

"As loathe as I am to break this party up, I suspect we should talk with the other Riders and finalize this plan."

Hiccup frowned, reluctant to let Astrid go because that would mean she would have to get out of his lap. Astrid snickered and kissed his cheek. She then shifted so she could whisper into his ear.

"When I get back, we can do this again. All good warriors give their chiefs a report at the end of a task they are given."

[All good humans will have their chaperones at these reports,] Sharpshot said, looking down at them.

"No eavesdropping," Astrid said.

[Oh, no,] Toothless said. [Keep eavesdropping little brother.] The Night Fury then snorted and shook his head. [You know, I think I will be glad when you two are old enough and have a mate-hood ceremony. I might be able to take a nap in the sun when you both are together.] Toothless cut his eyes at Hiccup and grunted. [Which is _all the time_.]

[You'll get that nap until the eggs they lay after their mating flight hatch,] Stormfly said. [Then Uncle Toothless will have to hatchling sit.]

Toothless's head fell upon his paws with a loud groan. [You just had to say that, didn't you, Stormfly?]

[Of course I did.]

[Wait, wouldn't Aunt Stormfly help Uncle Toothless?] Sharpshot asked.

[I'll be there to keep you both from spoiling the hatchlings,] Stormfly said.

[We will not!] both Toothless and Sharpshot protested at the same time.

"Uh, guys," Hiccup said, his cheeks and ears burning and he was certain each were as red as Hookfang's scales. "Can we leave the discussion of children until later?"

[Where would the fun be in that, brother?] Toothless asked.

Hiccup groaned as Astrid and Gyda snickered.


	47. Rescue

Astrid stared up at a mountain of a man. Alvin the Treacherous, though as tall as Stoick, had more mass, making Astrid wonder how Stoick got the title Vast. She mentally kicked that thought aside. She had a duty and a task. Errant thoughts would get her killed.

"Ye got da book, lass?"

In answer Astrid patted the bag she wore. Alvin's eyes narrowed and he held out his hand.

"The deal was I get my parents," Astrid said, affecting the tone Heather used.

"Deals changed, lass. Give me da book and ye might live ta make yerself us'ful."

Astrid's eyes narrowed. Gyda had warned Alvin like to go back on things he promised. He was not named the Treacherous for nothing after all.

"You won't get any help from the book if you don't know what to do with what it says," Astrid said, mind whirling into another plan. "I watched them. I saw how they worked with those animals. I can show you what to do."

Calling any dragon an animal now made Astrid want to rip out her tongue. What had been thought of as the offspring of lighting and death itself had seen in a young Viking teen what his tribe was blind to and through love brought it out for all to see. A Deadly Nadder, whose fire was the hottest of the known species, had the gentleness and care to lift a small Viking child after he tripped over a rock. That same dragon danced and waved her wings while crooning a soft song until the child smiled and giggled. A Monstrous Nightmare, the fiercest species known, aided another Viking teen learn the true meaning of teamwork and living in a tribe. A Gronkle, whose hide could turn blade and axe, stood for a different Viking teen until he learned to stand for himself and now aided him become the next Bork. A Hideous Zippleback, two heads to easily trick warriors that once faced it, now kept twins from blowing up Berk but allowed them a chance to let their creativity soar and prove even pranks could bring smiles instead of anger.

Alvin smirked. "We shall see, lass. Savage, take her to da arena."

The man that met them on the shore walked up and grabbed Astrid's arm. She grunted but did not fight as he guided her out of the Outcast's version of a Great Hall and to their pitiful dragon arena. Astrid did not want to think of the dragons that had died in its stone walls. She just hoped she was giving Gyda enough time to find Heather's family and the other dragons Alvin held.

After Gyda warned Alvin would renege on his deal, Astrid told her they would split up. Astrid, as Heather, would keep Alvin's attention and Gyda, as an unnamed Berkian that did not want to live with the dragons that ate her child, could do the stealthier part. Astrid knew Hiccup would not like this fact, but missions changed on a fly when faced with enemy opposition. Her mother always said that while she grew up and learned to fight and protect the tribe.

""ight, lass," Alvin said, gesturing to the arena's opening. "'ave at it."

Astrid stepped in and steeled herself so that she did not jump when the gate slammed shut. She caught sight of Gyda moving amongst the behind the ring of Alvin's men watching staring down through the chain roof. Knowing the mage was nearby calmed Astrid. She took a deep breath and stared at the gated door opposite her as one of the men began to lift the log holding it close. Astrid sighed in relief as a blue and sliver Nadder walked out, wings outstretched and screeching at Astrid. It rushed. Astrid slid into its blind spot. It twitched. Astrid stayed in its blind spot but made subtle movements to get the Nadder to turn. She wanted the dragon between her and Alvin for the next part.

"Hope none of ye are squeamish," Alvin called out to his men. "Yer 'bout ta see a dragon eat a girl."

Astrid grunted. She kept twitching as the dragon did to stay in its blind spot. One twitch fell wrong. The Nadder's eye stared at Astrid. Astrid stilled.

"I know the Common Tongue," she whispered, knowing the dragon would hear her even with the shouting men. "I won't hurt you. I'm here to save you."

The dragon jerked, chittering. It backed off, wings flapping and squawking. Astrid followed it, keeping her movement free of any tension the dragon could interrupt as aggression.

"I live in a nest. Dragons are flock."

The Nadder froze, head jerking left and right. It stepped forward, nostrils flaring. It squawked then chittered.

[You smell of dragons but no blood,] it said, its voice female.

"Dragons are flock where I live. I'm here to get you out."

[They won't let me free.]

"I will make them. Will you work with me?"

[Yes.]

"Pretend you are going to bite me."

The Nadder quirked her head but followed Astrid's order. Astrid slid left as the Nadder's mouth closed where she had been standing. Those watching cheered.

[I see,] the Nadder said. [We are play fighting like hatchlings and fledglings do.]

"Yes. I have a friend here to help me but she needs time. Let's give'm a show.]

The Nadder chittered. She spun. Astrid ducked. The tail, spikes closed, flew over her. The men watching cheered again. The Nadder tried to bite Astrid again. Astrid rolled under the jaw. More cheering.

"Shoot your spikes but up and towards the chains," Astrid whispered as she stood, facing the Nadder.

The Nadder's tail lifted, spikes extended.

"Whelp," Astrid heard Alvin say, "dis'll solve our Heather problem."

Astrid ducked. The spikes sailed up. Men squawked and dove aside. Those not in the path laughed. Astrid rolled, tipping her head. The Nadder's tail lifted. More spike flew. Astrid ducked. The laughing men screeched and hit stone. Astrid grinned. The Nadder chortled. Then Astrid heard the sound she had been waiting for. A sizzling crack that had every man looking up.

"No clouds," Alvin said. "Where'd dat lightin' come from?"

Another crack and the chain above the arena flared in shower of sparks. Astrid moved to the Nadder's side.

"Time to go. May I ride your back?"

[Yes.]

Astrid hoped on. Alvin saw her.

"Kill her!"

Swords slid free of their sheathes. Lighting fell upon each. Their wielders screeched and dropped them. Alvin growled. He ran to the gate, pulling it up.

"Rush him!"

The Nadder screeched, following Astrid's order. Alvin drew his sword. Lighting found its mark. Alvin screamed. The bolt had been bigger. He jumped aside as the Nadder opened her mouth, fire building. Once free her wings flared and she was airborne in moments.

"Shoot her down!"

"Bad idea!" a voice boomed.

Gyda, upon a ledge above the arena looked down, one hand with lighting curling around it and the other with a fireball the size of a kick ball Astrid remembered playing with as a kid.

"Witch!" someone yelled.

Gyda laughed, the sound dark. Lighting bolts stuck stone. Fireballs grazed skin.. Some men ran. Alvin bellowed at them but none listened. Lighting and fire rained down. Savage rushed to Alvin's side.

"Sir! We can't get da girl fer da witch!"

"Shoot da witch!"

"Fire!"

Nadder fire streamed through the area.

"We 'ave to leave!" Savage yelled. "We'll die, sir."

"It's jest two girls!"

"Wrong."

Astrid grinned as Hiccup and the other Riders appeared over the mountain. Shadowfire swooped over. A tight stream of fire that glowed white in the middle roared out of his muzzle. An archer aiming at his mother felt the full force of the stream. He screamed until he could scream no more. Gyda jumped to her son's back. He rolled right. His belly between the remaining archers and his mother. Arrows clinked off his scales. More fire rained down from dragon and mother alike. Another archer's bow was silenced. Shadowfire' wings beat and he and his mother placed themselves between Astrid and the archers. Lighting from Gyda and fire from Shadowfire broke the archers' will. They ran for a cavern opening carved into the side of the mountain.

"Plasma blast!"

Purple fireballs vaporized the chain above Alvin's head. Savage yanked Alvin's arm.

"We 'ave ta git in, sir."

Alvin growled. He followed Savage to cavern.

"Dis ain't over wit!" he yelled, looking up.

A ball of lava courtesy of Meatlug fell at his feet. Savage yanked Alvin in. Hiccup pointed up and out from the island. The dragons' wings beat.

"Go to the rocky area to the west," Gyda called. "Heather's parents are with some dragons I freed from the caves below the arena."

"You didn't stay with Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

Gyda looked at him, eyebrow raised. Astrid watched Toothless bob a bit and Hiccup focus forward. They banked right.

"That's a wild dragon's nest!" Fishlegs cried.

Several Nadders, Nightmares, and Gronkles faced a Whispering Death, a Scauldron, and a Changewing. Next to the Scauldron stood two humans that held each other and stared at all the dragons. The bigger group growled at the three dragons. They responded but did not move from beside the humans. Astrid saw Gyda tap Shadowfire's neck. He dove, landing between the groups. The bigger group snarled. Shadowfire growled and flared his wings. She heard Hiccup hiss.

"Please fly closer to the Wind-shrieker," she asked the Nadder in a whisper, remembering only at the last moment to use the dragon name for Toothless' species. She suspected the Nadder would not know the human one. "His rider is the alpha of my nest and I must speak with him."

[He will let you approach?]

"I am his intended."

The Nadder tilted her head, staring at Astrid before chirping and flying closer to Toothless.

"Hiccup," Astrid called.

"Why?"

Astrid sighed. "Gyda warned me as we came over that Alvin would go back on his deal with 'Heather'. I told her to slip away and I would distract them long enough she could find Heather's parents and that helmsman and free any dragons she could. Don't be mad at her for doing what I told her to."

Hiccup's jaw tightened. "Let's get Heather's parents out of here before Alvin can regroup," he said. "Plasma blast, bud! Give Gyda time to get those humans onto Shadowfire."

Toothless did not hesitate. Astrid sighed. Soon all the dragons in the air were firing down in the space between Shadowfire and the wild dragons. Astrid watched Gyda help the humans onto Shadowfire and pointed to the spikes on his back. The mage then looked at the three freed dragons and pointed to Hiccup, saying something that Astrid could not hear. The Whispering Death and the Changewing flew up with the Riders, aiding them to keep the wild dragons at bay. The Scauldron dove into the water but sent a spray of water at a Nadder that tried to go around the barrage. Shadowfire ran back away from the barrage and soon was in the air next to Astrid and the Nadder.

"Heather?" the woman called.

"No, ma'am," Astrid said. "We are friends of hers. She crashed near to our island and we came to get you."

"Riders!" Hiccup called. "Head for home!"


	48. A Pause On The Way Home

They found a sea stack far enough from Outcast Island that they could pause and make sure everyone was unharmed. While Gyda and Astrid spoke with Heather's parents and the other Riders just rested and kept watch for Outcast ships, Hiccup had Toothless asked the Changewing and the Whispering Death to fly to another sea stack sat nearby. He wished to speak to them but did not want Heather's parents to know about the Common Tongue.

"Are either of you hurt?" Hiccup asked as they landed.

[I am unharmed,] the Whispering Death said, its voice female and sounding as if she was eating rocks.

[I am as well,] the Changewing said, its voice male and sounding slightly musical. [The mage that freed us said you were the alpha of the nest she lives in.]

"The dragons that live in the nest declared me their alpha," Hiccup said, still not used to the title or the fact the dragons on Berk obeyed him.

The Changewing titled his head, staring at Hiccup for a long moment then chittered. [I shall return to my own nest,] he said. [I will let my queen know of you. She may wish to speak to you one day, if nothing more than to thank you for directing your nest to free me.]

"I will welcome her on Berk," Hiccup said, smiling.

[Good day, alpha of this flock,] the Changewing said. [May the winds forever be under your wings.]

"Yours as well."

The dragon flew off, heading west. The Whispering Death stared at Hiccup.

[Thank you for ordering your nest to free me,] she said. [That human wished to take my eggs for his own purposes. Your nest-mate freed me before I had to lay them.]

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Do you have a place to lay them?" he asked.

[No. My den was destroyed by those humans when they captured me and my mate killed as he tried to protect us.]

"Would you like to return with us?" Hiccup asked. "You can stay on Berk and be apart of our nest."

[You would welcome one such as I?]

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

[The Wind-shrieker that provides you wings is glaring at me.]

Hiccup looked down. "Toothless?"

Toothless sighed. [I got into a fight with another Rock-tunneler. It was not a pleasant memory. She is not the one I have issues with, so I will not have problems with her living in the nest.]

"You're sure?"

[I am sure.]

Hiccup stared at his brother for another heartbeat before looking up at the Whispering Death. "So do you want to become part of the nest?"

In answer the Whispering Death lowered her head and closed her eyes. Her smaller wings flared and the tip her tail stilled.

[My alpha,] she said.

"Thank you," Hiccup said, after Toothless gave a short hop, reminding him without words that he had to acknowledge the Whispering Death.

The dragon rose. Hiccup blinked when the Scauldron burst out of the water and landed on the sea stack beside the Whispering Death. Hiccup had thought the water dragon had fled as soon as it dove into the water back on Outcast Island.

[Thank you for my freedom,] it said, its voice female and sounding as if she was drowning just like the male from the other day.

"Do you have a home?" Hiccup asked.

[I am unsure. My pod and I were separated just before I was captured.]

"You can come to Berk. There is many inlets and coves where you can rest until you find your pod."

[Most land alphas do not wish a water dragon such as I to be near their nest. They fear we will compete with them for the fish their nest needs.]

"We have met a pod of Scauldron and their leader has allied with us. So long as you cause no harm to my nest, I have no issue with you resting near to Berk. Maybe we can speak with that Scauldron and see if he knows where your pod is."

[You are allied with a pod leader? How did this happen?]

"A human in the nest that still does not like the dragons tried to harm them with some blue oleander. We knew Scauldrons eat them so we gave the pod leader the flowers as a gift. He declared us allies then."

The Scauldron tilted her head. [He must have seen something more than just your giving him a gift. Pod leaders will only ally if they feel the other leader is as worthy as a Tusked-king.]

"I'm sorry," Hiccup said. "I don't know that one. I'm still learning the dragon names for the different species."

[Oh, I would have thought with you being able to speak the Common Tongue you would know. My apologies. A Tusked-king is a massive water dragon with white scales. There have been grey ones hatched but those are rare. The Tusked-king can create ice shield to keep their nests safe and many dragons will follow one as an alpha if they are near to its nest. Our elders say they are tasked with keeping all dragons safe in the area they live and are known for their compassion and honor. Most water dragons will hold other leaders to the example of a Tusked-king. This pod leader declaring you an ally means he sees you as having the same compassion and honor.]

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm and he rubbed the back of his neck. Toothless chortled.

[I told you, Brother,] he said.

"Yes, I know," Hiccup said, remembering the late night whispered conversation that he and Toothless had after that happened and Toothless explaining the dragons' surprise at the Scauldron's actions.

[The Wind-shrieker calls you kin?] The Whispering Death asked.

Hiccup smiled. He reached down and scratched Toothless under his chin, though he avoided the spot that dropped the dragon. Toothless cooed and purred. The other two dragons watched in silence.

"He is my brother," Hiccup said. "We have another brother. A Tiny-fang. He's back at the nest helping to guard it for us."

The two other dragons shared a glance then looked back to Hiccup.

[I think I see why the pod leader declared you an ally,] the Scauldron said. [You are human, but you are also a dragon. It is an interesting combination.]

[The mage that free you once told my brother he has the soul of a dragon,] Toothless said. [He proves that every day.]

The other two dragons cooed. The Scauldron then tipped her head.

[If you remain willing, honored land alpha, I shall follow you to your nest under the waves. I was in those land caves too long.]

"Sure. Get back in the water. I don't want you drying out. We are heading north west and we'll keep low to the waves so you can see us."

The Scauldron chuckled. [Yes, I see why that pod leader liked you.]

With that the dragon slipped off the sea stack and dove. Hiccup looked at the Whispering Death.

"Our trip will have us arriving in the morning sometime. I don't know as much as I probably should, given the dragon named me alpha, but will your eggs…uh.. Will..will you need to lay them before that?"

The Whispering Death chortled. [Ease your concern, Alpha. A dragon mother can choose when to lay her eggs unlike others who were gifted with the same way of mothering their offspring. I will be fine until we arrive and a den can be found for me.]

"Okay."

They returned to the other sea stack. Heather's parents were back upon Shadowfire. Astrid still rode the Nadder. Hiccup resisted the urge to pull her off the dragon's back and hold her as they flew back. He knew he had erred when he did not acknowledge her explanation, but he had been fighting yanking her onto Toothless and directing his brother to fly far away. They still had a duty to Heather's parents and the freed dragons. His taking his intended out of harm's way, especially after learning that Gyda had not remained with her, would compromise the rescue.

When they landed and she had not followed him to the other sea stack, Hiccup knew he had managed to make her mad at him. Pulling her onto Toothless right now would only make the situation worse. He would give her the time and distance back to Berk.

As they took off, banking towards Berk and diving so they flew where the Scauldron could see and follow, Hiccup tapped the side of Toothless' neck. Toothless glanced back and snorted before shifting to fly alongside the Nadder. Hiccup waited until Astrid looked at him. Her father had made him promised to work things out with her. Hiccup just hoped she would want to after they got home.

"When we get everyone settled, I want to speak with you," he said, hoping he had been able to keep his tone soft. He did not want her to think he wished to reprimand her.

She stared at him in silence for several flaps of the dragons' wings. "Sure, Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed. Her tone gave no indication if she was hurt or mad. He stared ahead and willed the miles between them and Berk to disappear.


	49. A War Zone At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names for the female Nightmare and the female Zippleback were suggested by two reviewers on Fanfiction. net.

They arrived to find a war zone. Nadder spikes stuck deep in many of the homes near to the plaza. A few Vikings, under Byrnjar's guidance, were pulling the spikes out with tongs from the blacksmith. Everyone stopped as the dragons landed. Byrnjar grunted and moved to stand in front of Hiccup. Astrid noted Sharpshot rode upon her father's back but kept glancing towards the Academy. For a moment Astrid wondered where Stormfly was. She and Sharpshot had been left to help keep an eye upon Heather as Gyda warned the girl would run.

"A lone Nadder landed in the plaza just before evening meal last night," Byrnjar began. "Thankfully everyone was in their houses or the Great Hall because it proceeded to sling spikes into everything. Stormfly, Firestorm, and several of those dragons from inland helped Gobber capture it. They placed it in the Academy. Gobber told us to wait until the morning to clean up. He and many of the dragons are at the Academy right now trying to figure out what's wrong."

Hiccup tilted his head. "Thank you, Mr. Hofferson," he said before looking around. "Where is Phelgma?"

"'ere, Chief," the farmer said, walking from the direction of the Great Hall.

Hiccup gestured towards Shadowfire and the humans he carried. "We have Heather's parents. Can you got get her?"

"Sure, Chief."

The farmer turned and headed for the jails. Hiccup shifted and tipped his head to Gyda. She dismounted and aided the parents down. Just as the mother's feet touch stone, Phelgma and Heather walked out of the jails. Heather kept her head low until her mother called for her.

"Heather!"

Phelgma wisely released Heather's arm. The teen raced across the plaza and dove into her parents' arms. Astrid smiled. Some things that had happened had been worth it to see that. The father looked over his wife's head and stared at Hiccup.

"How can I repay you?"

Astrid glanced at Hiccup, knowing he would want to say the man owed him nothing.

"For now, sir, you and your family need time to recover," Hiccup said. "We can work out repayments later. Phelgma, may they stay with you?"

"So long as da lass don't steal nothin' 'gain."

Heather's parents frowned. Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Alvin told her to take something from us in order to free you," he said. "I trust she will not act in such a manner anymore." That last bit had been said while staring at Heather with a lifted eyebrow.

"I promise," Heather said, lifting her head from her mother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hiccup." She turned to Astrid. "My apologies to you too, Astrid."

Astrid grunted but did not say anything. Astrid knew Heather's actions had been due to her parents' abduction but having another girl flirt with Hiccup rankled Astrid. She had stood with him after learning of the Red Death. She had flown into danger at his side. She cared for him while he recovered. He was hers.

"Follow me," Phelgma said, leading the family out of the plaza.

Hiccup turned to the other Riders. "Good job everyone," he said. "Go on home." He sighed. "Come on, bud," he said looking down at Toothless. "Let's go find out what's wrong with that Nadder." He looked at the Whispering Death. "Follow us and afterwards we'll find you a den."

[As you wish, Alpha,] the Whispering Death said.

Sharpshot jumped down from Byrnjar's back and moved to his usual spot upon Hiccup's back. Toothless rose, the Whispering Death following. The other riders and their dragons headed for their own house, human and dragon alike walking slowly in their exhaustion. Astrid leaned over so she could whisper to the female Nadder.

"Will you please follow Hiccup?"

The Nadder did not speak only flared her wings and rose to level out beside Toothless. That Hiccup stared at her wide-eyed tore at something within Astrid. She wondered if he thought she was angry with him. His curt way of not acknowledging her explanation had annoyed her but she understood. They had a duty to get the mission over with and get everyone home safely. The reports on actions and decision could have waited until they were back on Berk soil. Besides, she knew Hiccup was reluctant to let her go into danger. Knowing Gyda was backing her must have been a balm for Hiccup and learning that the backup was not in play may have spooked him.

They landed just the Academy's side of the connecting bridge. They found every Elder dragon, Windwalker, Boulder, the female Nightmare from Gyda's home and whom Hiccup named Wingblaze, the female Zippleback who also had been at Gyda's and whom Ruff suggested be named Sugar and Spice, Stormfly, and Firestorm ringing the arena. Gobber stood in the arena tossing some fish into one of the pens via the small hatch at the bottom of the doors. A Nadder screeched and squawked in anger. Astrid felt the Nadder she rode jerk.

[I recognize that voice,] the Nadder said. [That is my intended.]

[Alpha!] Lorekeeper said, moving away from the ring of dragons and bowing to Hiccup. [Did your intended's father find you?]

"Yes," Hiccup said, dismounting.

He turned to the female Nadder just as Astrid's feet hit grass. Stormfly and Firestorm moved away from the ring and stopped beside Lorekeeper. Both bowed to Hiccup before looking at the new dragon.

"You said the Nadder in there is your intended?" Hiccup asked.

[Yes, alpha of this nest. I know his cry. He is mad.]

[Alpha,] Stormfly said, [it's the same Nadder that threatened Astrid.]

The female Nadder curled her neck so she could stare at Astrid. [He threatened you?]

"The first day we met," Astrid said. "Before this became the nest it is now."

[What did threaten to do?]

[Impale her with a tail spike and hold her in his talons while she died,] Firestorm said.

The female Nadder went still then she hissed before looking at Hiccup. She bowed to him. [Alpha of this nest, may I speak to him?]

"Sure," Hiccup said. "Hearing you are free might calm him down. Follow me."

He headed into the arena. Astrid walked right behind him before any dragon could move. She was not about to let him face this alone. She would him let face nothing alone. She heard Toothless grunt and Stormfly chitter something that had Firestorm snickering. She also heard the distinct tread of two Nadders and the footsteps of a Night Fury and a Nightmare. It still amazed her that what had once brought terror to Vikings now brought her comfort.

Hearing the dragons move and speak both in the Common and Old Tongue reminded her the war was over and no one would have to lose their lives to a tyrant again. It also reminded her of the one who ended the war and who right now thought she was mad at him. She would resolve that as soon as she could. She wanted to go back to the being held and kissed. Two activities she knew she had not seen herself ever doing that first day of dragon training. Two activities she did not think she could go a day without now. Funny how a few months could change things.

[My love,] the Nadder began as they reached the pen door.

The screeching and squawking stopped. A soft croon echoed in the pen.

[It is me, my love,] the Nadder said. [The human alpha of this nest and some of his nest-mates freed me.]

A screech had every dragon, including the female Nadder snarling.

[Respect, my love,] she said firmly. [The human male is the alpha of this nest and you tread close to exile and my parents revoking our courtship with your continued insults.]

The penned Nadder crooned again. The female looked to Hiccup.

[May he come out and see me? To know I am unharmed.]

Hiccup looked at Gobber and tipped his head. Gobber sighed but moved to the lever by the door. The female Nadder stepped between Hiccup and Astrid and the door. Gobber pushed the lever down. The log holding the door lifted. Nothing happened. Gobber grunted. He grabbed the door and opened it. Astrid saw the yellow Nadder look around and when he spied the female bound out of the pen. To Astrid's surprise, and apparently Hiccup's as well given he gasped, the female Nadder smacked the yellow Nadder with her wing.

[That was for threatening to kill the future queen of this nest,] the female Nadder said. [You risked your own death with that, my love.]

The male Nadder squawked. The female grunted.

[Common Tongue. You know how to speak it. Apologize to the alpha of this nest and his future queen.]

The male cooed. The female snorted.

[No. Common Tongue. Give them the respect they deserve, my love.]

The male sighed. [Fine,] he said. He looked at Hiccup. [I apologize, alpha of this nest. My actions and words the day we met and today are not worthy of how I was raised or the position you hold.] He then looked at Astrid. [I apologize, future queen of this nest. My actions, insults, and threats are not worthy of the position you hold either.]

"I understand why you did what you did," Hiccup said and Astrid caught the glance he sent her way. "Astrid?"

"I understand too," Astrid said and felt her heart grimace at the surprise upon Hiccup's face.

She wondered what was going through his mind to be surprised by her reply. She did understand the Nadder's actions. Had Hiccup been taken by a dragon before her eyes, the next dragon she met would have gotten an axe to the skull. Before the day ended, she would talk with Hiccup away from the village.

"I grant you mercy," Hiccup said, looking back to the male Nadder. "I have not forgotten what you threatened to do to Astrid though. You may rest here on Berk with your intended after I have Gothi check her over and make sure she is unharmed from her captivity. If you stay will be up to Astrid."

[I understand and accept your judgement, alpha of the nest,] the male Nadder said, his voice and tone much more civil and respect.

Hiccup nodded and looked up. "Winddancer, will you and Windwalker guide them back to the plaza? Windwalker, then will you get Gothi and ask her to check the female over?"

[Sure, Alpha,] both Nadder said.

[Alpha of this nest,] the male began, [did the female Spike-thrower who asked for mercy for me that day stay here?]

"Yes," Hiccup said. "I believe she has a cave on the north side of the island." He looked up at Winddancer who nodded her head.

[That is my intended's sister,] the male said. [May we rest with her until your intended makes her decision?]

Hiccup tilted his head. "You may," he said. "But cause no more damage or chaos in the nest."

The male Nadder tipped his head. [As you will it, alpha of this nest. Thank you for rescuing my love. I tired to get others to aid me in freeing her but no dragon would, not even a Tusked-king my flock's elder used to speak of before he died.]

"You are welcome," Hiccup said. "Now follow Winddancer and her nephew to Gothi."

The two Nadders tipped their heads to Hiccup and moved out of the arena. Winddancer and Windwalker met them. All four rose into the air and banked back towards Berk. Hiccup turned to Astrid, opening his mouth. She placed a finger upon his lips.

"We need to talk," she said softly, "but I want to get this charcoal out of my hair first. I want to be Astrid."

"You're always Astrid," Hiccup whispered.

"The one you do not frown at, Hiccup."

"But…"

"I think you need to get the Whispering Death and the Scauldron settled right now," Astrid whispered. "I'll go get this charcoal out and we can meet in the cove and talk, okay?"

Hiccup sighed. "Okay."

Astrid smiled. She caressed his cheek with her fingers, tempted to kiss him but she resisted. She wanted the charcoal out of her hair. She wanted no trace of 'Heather' to remain. She turned and headed out of the arena and climbed one Stormfly's back.

She would go home. She would get her mother to aid her in cleaning her hair and braiding it again. She would also ask her mother some questions that were plaguing her since she learned how little Hiccup knew of the feelings couples could experience in their courtship and beyond. Then she would meet Hiccup in the cove. She would tell him she was still with him. She would explain why she did what she did. She would then kiss him like she did on the sea stack and somehow get him to hold her again. Nothing less would satisify her.


	50. A Tale Of Two Minds

Hiccup stared at the twins with a lifted eyebrow. They and Barf and Belch had stopped him above the plaza as Hiccup, Toothless, and Sharpshot headed inland to find the Whispering Death a suitable den. That they stopped him did not bother Hiccup. That they hooted and hollered to get his attention caused the lifted eyebrow. He knew his mind was half focused upon finding the Whispering Death a place to lay her eggs and half focused on just what Astrid wanted to talk about, but they did not need to act like that so he would acknowledge them. Of course this was the twins. They probably hooted and hollered just for the fun of it.

"Boss man," Tuff said. "We know a perfect place for the Whispering Death."

"Where?" Hiccup asked.

"Follow us," Ruff said, directing Barf and Belch to bank towards the edge Gyda's house set near.

Hiccup frowned then sighed. "Follow them, bud," he said to Toothless.

Toothless warbled and banked to come alongside the Zippleback. The Whispering Death followed both dragons. Barf and Belch dove when they flew over Gyda's house. Toothless grunted but followed along, the Whispering Death right behind him. They landed on small beach tucked to the back of the massive sea stack Berk sat upon. A cavern that extended into darkness opened upon to the beach.

Hiccup frowned. He remembered this cave system. His father said the tunnels it connected to crisscrossed under all of Berk. He turned to the Whispering Death and gestured for her to go ahead of everyone. This was to be her home, she would get first chance to see it and decide if it fit her and the family she was carrying. The dragon slid forward and was soon enveloped in the shadows of the cave.

[Oh, I love this.]

Hiccup smiled at the joy in the dragon's voice. The Whispering Death slid back out and looked down at Ruff and Tuff. She cooed.

[Thank you for showing Alpha this place.] She then turned to Hiccup and bowed. [It is perfect. I can lay my eggs here, away from direct sunlight and my children can learn to tunnel. We will ensure the nest is safe, Alpha, so do not worry the tunnels will cause your dens to collapse. I will not allow that. Myself and my family can also keep this cave and any others it is connected to safe from intruders.]

"I'm glad," Hiccup said.

He frowned then and tilted his head before reaching out with his hand, palm facing the dragon. He turned his gaze. Toothless warbled something in the Old Tongue and Hiccup felt warm scales press against his palm. He turned his gaze back to the Whispering Death and scratched her nose. She cooed.

"Do you mind if I give you a name?" Hiccup asked. "I know it's not something dragons usually do, but it helps me keep everyone straight."

The Whispering Death chuckled. [I would be honored, Alpha. I can see how it would get confusing on who is who.]

Hiccup smiled. "I'll think of some and get back with you. You can choose which you like the best."

The Whispering Death tilted her head, though she did not break contact with Hiccup's hand. [You are different than any human I have ever known. I am glad you and the warriors of the nest freed me. I hope that my children can show half the honor you do, Alpha.]

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm. He rubbed the Whispering Death's nose. "Will you need anything?" he asked in an effort to take the attention off whatever honor the dragons thought he held. He still had difficulty accepting compliments. "Some leaves or moss to lay your eggs upon?"

[Thank you for asking but I will gather those things. They have to have my sent upon them so the hatchlings know who I am.]

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that."

[Don't be. How would you know my kind hatch blind and rely upon their nose to see their world?] The Whispering Death nuzzled against Hiccup's hand. [My children will learn your scent soon after they learn mine though. You will be their alpha and they will need to know that.]

"They will?"

[Brother,] Toothless said. [All baby dragons will learn your scent as soon as possible. Every hatchling in a nest must know who the queen or alpha is.]

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Barf and Belch. "What about your kind?" he asked the dragon. "You, the Nightmars, the Gronkles, and the Nadders will leave to lay your eggs in that Hatchery. How will your babies learn my scent?"

[One of the parents,] Barf began.

[Will come for you, Alpha,] Belch finished.

Toothless looked at the Zippleback. [You would bring him to the Hatchery? Don't others from other nest use the same place?]

[Yes,] Barf said.

[And their alphas,] Belch continued.

[Or queens will come,] Barf added.

[Or already be there,] Belch finished.

[Forgive me, Alpha,] the Whispering Death said. [I must gather what I can before the sun breaks the clouds in the sky.]

"You don't like the sun?"

[It hurts my kind.]

"Oh, okay. Get whatever you need, even from the village if you have to. Just tell whoever asks I said to let you. We'll sort it out afterwards."

[Thank you, Alpha,] she said, bowing and then rising into the sky.

Hiccup turned to Tuff and Ruff. "Thanks guys," he said.

The twins smiled.

"We did listen to Fish when he would talk about the dragons," Ruff said. "We knew Whispering Deaths like to be in tunnels and caves."

"You did a great job, guys," Hiccup said, moving to climb into Toothless' saddle.

Barf and Belch pulled their maneuver of picking up the opposite twin and placing them in the correct saddle. Hiccup chuckled.

"Okay," Tuff said. "Now we promised Barf and Belch a chance to go speak to his lady friend."

The dragon's duel heads gave the same snort. Hiccup's eyebrow lifted.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

Ruff snickered. "Why do you think we suggested you named that female Zippleback Sugar and Spice. Barf and Belch have fallen head over tail for her. It's funny watching them."

Both heads bobbed up and down in a sharp manner though the dragon was careful to not knock the twins out of the saddles. The heads then grumbled in the Old Tongue. Toothless and Sharpshot laughed. Barf and Belch gave Hiccup a short bow and took off. Hiccup grinned. He looked down at Toothless.

"You think Barf and Belch wanted to shut the twins' teasing up?"

Toothless snorted. [That's a given. Where to now, brother?]

"We have to get the Scauldron settled and then meet Astrid in the cove." Hiccup sighed. "I just hope she's not going to tell me she's annoyed to the point she breaks off our courtship."

[I highly doubt that, brother,] Toothless said.

[So do I,] Sharpshot added.

Hiccup did not answer as Toothless' wings flared and the Night Fury bounced into the air over the ocean. He was not as sure as his brothers. Astrid was a fierce warrior. Having him worried about her to the point he wanted to remove her from danger might rankle her enough that she did not want to be with him anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mama," Astrid said, stepping into her house and smiling at the smell of morning meal.

Her family would have already ate and began their day, even with the sun just barely over the edge of the world and behind some clouds. The smell remained though. It reminded Astrid of times as she grew and awoke to the scent of what her mother called mush, a slightly sweeten flatbread baked that morning and then chopped up and placed in warm yak milk. The flatbread was something her mother was known for and many in the village bought baskets of it whenever she could make enough. The bees they raised for the honey were as ornery as Vikings. Sometimes they did not make as much honey as others thus limiting how much Eydis could make.

Eydis looked up from her kettle and smiled. "Welcome home, dear," she said. "I saved you some."

Astrid moved to her chair at the small table set at the back of the firepit. Eydis smiled, setting down the wooden bowl Brynjar carved for Astrid the day she was born. Astrid's nostrils flared, smelling the mush. She then frowned.

"Mama," she said. "Hiccup?"

Eydis chuckled and pointed to another wooden bowl Brynjar had been carving in the evenings since Hiccup asked for permission to court Astrid and finished at the beginning of the week. "I have some for him too. I thought he would have come with you to the house since I told him he's welcomed here anytime."

Astrid frowned. "We freed some dragons as well as Heather's parents. The Whispering Death decided to call Hiccup her alpha and become a part of the nest. He was getting her a den because she is due to lay some eggs."

Eydis tilted her head. "And you didn't go because?"

Astrid gestured to her hair. "I want this gone. It's the same color as Heather's."

Eydis gave a small smile that Astrid knew meant her mother saw more than she wanted her to. Astrid had long learned to not let that annoy her. Her mother held that power Gyda spoke of in abundance.

"You eat, dear," Eydis said. "I'll put Hiccup's back in the kettle so it stays warm and I'll warm up some water. Then I'll help you clean your hair and you can tell me about the mission. After you can take Hiccup his morning meal."

"Mama," Astrid said, looking down at her bowl. "I have some questions. Can Gudleifr and Njal go outside while we clean my hair?"

Astrid felt her mother's fingertips brush against her cheek. "Sure, dear."

Astrid smiled as her mother drove her grumbling younger brothers out, telling them to go aid Brynjar and Torgeir in the village plaza. Astrid began eating, humming alongside her mother as Eydis began to warm some water and gathered some hair soap she had traded Johann some of her flatbread for the last time the trader had been in port. The familiar smells and sounds eased into Astrid and washed the stress of the mission from her.

The anxiousness about Hiccup remained, but Astrid had a plan and a goal. Astrid suspected the feelings Hiccup spoke of were good and ones wanted in a courtship but she would ask her mother to make sure. Her mother had explained much when telling her what happened after a wedding ceremony, but Astrid had never been in a courtship before. This was still largely unknown to her and Astrid would learn all she could. Anything less would be dishonorable to her family, herself, and to Hiccup. If her mother agreed with her suspicions Astrid vowed to speak with Stoick when the chief returned. He would rectify his bumbling with Hiccup and prove to Hiccup nothing was wrong with him.

Before that though, Hiccup would learn Astrid was going nowhere. He was hers now. She did not lightly cast aside what was hers and no one could take what was hers from her. She would fight nastier than an angered and injured boar or dragon if anyone tried.


	51. You Are Stuck With Me

Hiccup looked up as Stormfly screeched and landed near the cove's pond. He hung back while Astrid dismounted and Stormfly greeted Toothless and Sharpshot. Astrid had said they needed to talk. Given her neutral response on the way home, Hiccup feared he would not like this conversation. Gyda had said he would not survive if Astrid had died on the rescue mission. She was right. Hiccup also knew he would not survive if he lost Astrid to something as stupid as unknown feelings distracting him to the point he annoyed her. Gyda had said they were normal but Hiccup doubted her. They succeeded in making Astrid mad at him and Hiccup wanted to bash his head against the wall of his house to rid himself of them. He wanted nothing that would make Astrid mad at him.

Since the Red Death she had listened to him. Since he awoke she had aided him. Since Gyda's return and their memories being unblocked, she had kept her promise in Gyda's house and stuck by him. Since their courtship began, she had proved over and over she welcomed his company and allowed him to kiss her. She kissed him! She let him hold her. Hiccup did want any of that to stop because the unknown feelings caused him to freeze at the thought of her dying and thus aggravate her. She was a capable warrior. She probably thought it beneath her to have someone like Hiccup worried about her. A small part of him screamed in protest. Hiccup was not sure if it was his terror that she would think that or his soul rejecting the idea of doubting her.

"Hiccup?"

Astrid's voice pulled his gaze from where it had fallen to the ground up to her face. Hiccup winced at finding her brow furrowed. He had worried her. His inability to return to the Hiccup before that kiss, to forget these weird and unknown feelings, had caused Astrid to stare at him as if he would begin yelling and screaming madly at any moment. Hiccup slumped to the ground, head in his hands. He must look a right pathetic sight. He briefly wondered if the next sound he would hear would be Astrid directing Stormfly to get her away from the weak Viking.

The sound he heard was not a dragon taking off. Far from it. He heard running feet and then a shuffle before he felt himself enclosed in a warm embrace. He was pulled against something equally warm and felt hands begin to knead into his back.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

He tried to stand. To put some distance between them. She refused to let him go.

"Please, tell me what's wrong?"

Hiccup slumped more. He sighed. She would not let him go and she would not leave it alone until she had her answers.

"I know I annoyed you," Hiccup whispered. "The mighty Astrid has the smallest Viking ever worried about her."

Astrid grunted. "Hiccup," she began softly. "Is this about your reaction to me telling Gyda to go do something else on Outcast Island?"

Hiccup hissed, echoes of his fear and his desire to yank her off that Nadder's back blasting him.

"Hiccup?"

"I was scared," he whispered. "I know, Vikings are fearless and you're the bravest of us all. But I was terrified. Anything could have happened. Knowing that you didn't have Gyda backing you… I wanted to yank you off that Nadder's back and hold you. I wanted Toothless to fly us far away. I wanted you safe. I couldn't. You're Astrid… I'm just me… I have no right to stop you fighting. I have no right to make you follow one plan and one plan only. I have no right to pull you into my arms and out of danger."

He felt Astrid's arms tighten, pulling him closer to her. She buried her face into his neck and began kissing whatever skin she could reach. Hiccup moaned, then froze again. Astrid lifted her head. Hiccup winced at seeing her frowning.

"Sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Ever since you kissed me on that sea stack, everything has become more…."

"More what?"

"More," Hiccup said, helpless to make himself any clearer. "The fear, the worry, the urges to hold you, to kiss you, to run my fingers through your hair. Everything… more… Something is wrong with me. I know Gyda said this was normal, but how can it be? I got distracted when you looked at Stormfly while sitting in my lap! I couldn't focus! We were planning a mission and you could have been killed on it but I couldn't stop looking at your neck!"

"So?"

Hiccup's eyes opened and he stared at Astrid as if she had two heads. "I should have been focused on the planning, not my urge to kiss your neck!"

Astrid's brow furrowed. Hiccup felt his heart fall as her nostrils flared. She stared at him in silence for a long moment. She released him. Hiccup tensed to move away, certain that now she would get on Stormfly and leave. He blinked when she framed his face with her hands and gently made him face her fully. Hiccup kept his gaze adverted.

"Look at me, please."

Hiccup did, unable to deny her request. He wanted to kick himself. He could see tears in her eyes. She should not be crying. Not because of him. Her thumbs began to caress his cheeks.

"I know you won't really believe me when I say this," she began softly. "I know your father will have to correct this because he's at fault for it, but nothing is wrong with you, Hiccup."

"But.."

"No, please, let me finish. Nothing is wrong with you. Nothing. I can't explain all of what you are feeling and thinking because that's something your dad has to do, and he will. Trust me, he will, but just know this, I am not mad at you for anything. I know changing the plan would have worried you and I'm sorry for that. I know you want all the people and dragons you care about safe and you worry when they are not. There's nothing wrong with that, just as there's nothing wrong with wanting to kiss my neck, or hold me, or run your fingers through my hair. And for the record, you have every right to pull me out of danger and hold me."

Hiccup felt tension ease out of him. He still was unsure but hearing her say she was not mad at him calmed him. He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Please sit down," she whispered.

Hiccup frowned but did as she asked. His eyes widen when she sat in his lap, back against the rock beside him. She reached up, caressing his left cheek with her fingertips. Hiccup's eyes closed as the fingertips continued on, curling around his neck. His eyes popped open when Astrid kissed him. It quickly became the same as on the sea stack. Hiccup moaned, yanking her closer. Her other arm joined the first around his neck. Her lips devoured his. His chest screamed with want of air. He ignored it. The feelings rushed him. He held onto Astrid as if she was the only stable thing around. He returned the kiss, trying to match her, trying to devour her lips, her breath, as well.

Something squawked into his right ear. He jumped back. Sharpshot looked down from the top of the rock, chuffed, and shook his head. Toothless walked over. He curled around behind Hiccup and nosed his muzzle into Astrid's lap. That caused Astrid to sit back from Hiccup, though not out of his lap. Stormfly sat down behind Astrid and purposely began to groom Astrid's hair, straightening what was not in a braid and had gotten mussed by Hiccup's hand. Astrid grunted then reached over Toothless' muzzle to caress Hiccup's cheek.

"You are the bravest of us all, Hiccup," Astrid whispered.

Hiccup tilted his head, eyebrow lifted.

"While she stayed with us, Gyda and I talked about many things. She once said that being brave wasn't the absence of fear. It was feeling fear and still going forward. You have done that your entire life, Hiccup. You are the bravest of us all. And I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me now, dragon boy."


	52. A Gathering In The Cave

Toothless kept an eye on his brother. It seemed every human in the nest stood in the cave they called the Great Hall. Toothless did not understand the reason for the name. A cave was a cave, no real need to deem one greater than another. Still this cave's large size allowed everyone to be in the main cavern without crowding each other. This proved both wonderful and annoying at the same time. Everyone being in the cave meant the humans would see his brother for the alpha he was, and they could always do with reminders of that. The size also meant the flameless lizard was allowed in. Toothless understood this gathering was to determine the lizard's fate, but that did not mean he enjoyed seeing or hearing the male.

Toothless tried hard to keep his eyes from slitting and the growl building in his throat from erupting. The lizard had attempted to kill another nest-mate. The mage that allowed his brother to understand and speak with Toothless no less. The lizard had also wished to plant flowers that would have killed every dragon in the nest and had expressed a belief that Hiccup should have died right after hatching.

Had Hiccup been killed that early in his life, he would have never shot Toothless down. He would have never broken the servitude that monster held over Toothless. Toothless would have never flown with a flock that did not have to live in fear of death by both sides of the war. He never would have experienced the bond that held him fast to his brother's side. The elders of Toothless' previous flock used to tell stories of a time when humans and dragons rode the wind as one. No one took those tales seriously. They were always viewed as tales to entertain hatchlings with too much energy and no ability or skill to fly. Now Toothless wondered if those tales held truth and he knew he would have never had this chance to find out had the flameless lizard's belief been fulfilled.

"Mildew," Hiccup began, standing upon the wooden roost Stoick loved to stand on whenever a gathering of the humans happened in the cave.

It seemed with Stoick out of the nest on his errand, the roost became Hiccup's. Toothless approved. The alpha deserved a roost all could see him on.

"You drew a weapon with the intent to kill a fellow member of the tribe," Hiccup finished, standing straight and looking down at the lizard.

Toothless purred. He could see the strength of Hiccup's stance and the fire in Hiccup's words. Talking with Astrid had done his brother wonders. Toothless knew it had not fully cured Hiccup and that his brother still worried something was wrong but it gave his brother the fortitude he needed. Toothless did vow to speak with Stoick upon the male's return though. He knew little of humans and even less of human courtship, but Astrid did not seem to think anything was wrong with Hiccup and believed Stoick was the reason why Hiccup did. Stoick would fix his mistake. Toothless would see to that.

"Lies!"

Toothless swallowed his snarl. The lizard's wheezed voice grated upon Toothless' nerves. Hiccup had but to glance at his brother and there would be one less human in the nest. They would have to move the two males that stood to either side of the lizard first though. Toothless did not want to blind them.

Hiccup did not look at his brother. Toothless watched as Hiccup's eyes narrowed and knew had his brother had teeth like a dragon's they would have been bared in anger. Elder Gyda has said it right. Hiccup's soul was all dragon and Toothless could not be prouder of his little brother.

"Multiple people saw you, Mildew," Hiccup said. "Myself included. How can you say these are lies?"

Toothless grunted. He knew why his brother did not bring up the fact there were also dragons who witnessed the event. The flameless lizard did not deserve to remember a time when dragons spoke to him. He did not deserve to know dragonkind at all. Let him flounder in his pitiful existence. It was the least the lizard did deserve in Toothless' opinion.

"Bah, ye been 'spelled da witch, boy. Yer word be as useless as ye. I'm an elder. A warrior. Ye shouldn't be 'ere."

"I am acting chief, Mildew," Hiccup stated.

Toothless purred again. His brother was showing his alpha side again. Good. Let the humans see it.

"Some of those who saw you are members of the Council," Hiccup continued. "The guilt you bare is not in question. The reason you give as to why will only determine your fate. So why did you pull a weapon with the intent to kill a member of this tribe?"

"Not tribe. No 'onorable Vikin' chief willin' 'ave a witch 'ere."

"So now you cast dishonor onto my father?" Hiccup asked. "He is the one who welcomed Gyda into the tribe."

"She a witch, boy. Not 'uman. Not tribe. Worse den da dragons she be."

Toothless' ears lifted as the human Elder Gothi shuffled forward and scratched something in a small pile of dirt by Hiccup's foot. Hiccup looked down and the turned back to Mildew.

"Gyda is not a witch," Hiccup said. "And Gothi has stated just now that the gods welcome Gyda into our midst. You would anger them by denying her place in the tribe, Mildew? You would cast doubt upon the words of the one the gods chose to speak to us? You would doubt the gods' decision?"

"She be 'spelled too. 'er word as useless as yers."

Toothless looked around as the humans in the cave gasped and many hissed. He shared a glance with Sharpshot to his left and Stormfly to his right. Both dragons gave the human shrug Shadowfire had taught all of them. Neither seemed to understand the significance of what just happened either. Toothless looked back to the humans. They now glared at the flameless lizard. Toothless purred again. Good, they now saw the infection they let fester. It could now be removed and the humans of the nest could start to mend.

"Mildew," Hiccup said and the humans all fell silent.

Toothless smiled. They were learning. All listened when the Alpha spoke.

"You have dishonored the one the gods chose to speak to us. You dishonored my father, the gods' chosen chief. You drew a weapon with the intent to kill another member of the tribe. Items you traded Johann for were found to be harmful to other members of our tribe. It is the decision of myself and the Council that your actions are against the gods and the tribe. Therefor you are exiled from Berk and the tribe. You will be placed in a boat and cast to the seas. May the gods grant you the mercy to find Outcast Island. You will find no mercy amongst us anymore."

Hiccup's gaze flicked to the two males and his tipped his head once. Toothless cooed in delight as the males gripped the lizards bound arms and dragged him out of the cave. Toothless' coo grew as the humans ignored the lizard's screeching and many spat upon him as he passed them. Hiccup glanced his way and Toothless made sure to give his brother his special smile.

"Our alpha is finding his roar" Stormfly said.

Toothless glanced over. Astrid, who stood at Stormfly's left, had not commented upon Stormfly's words. Toothless nodded his head. Stormfly had remembered to keep this to the pitch Gyda's magic did not reach and thus prevented the humans from understanding. Somethings were not for them to know just yet.

"Why do you wish to keep this from the humans?" a voice from above asked.

Toothless looked up. Several of the Tiny-fangs sat upon the wood that crisscrossed the cavern's roof. Toothless stared at the orange male that asked the question.

"Our alpha's roar will shake the world," Toothless said. "They humans do not understand that right now. They have not learned enough."

"How do you know this?" the orange male asked.

"The same way you do," Sharpshot said before he and Toothless walked over and nuzzled against their brother.


	53. You Could Spar With Me

Hiccup grunted. He tapped the stone. Astrid immediately let his arm go. She stood. He looked up, finding her hand in front of his face. He smiled, gripping it. She aided him to stand and did not let his hand go. She lifted her other hand and began to rub his wrenched shoulder. Hiccup blinked, willing away the confusing feelings that had plagued him since the kiss on the sea stack. They held no place here in the academy, especially with Eydis and Gobber standing a few feet away.

"Good," Eydis said, smiling at Hiccup. "It took her longer to immobilize you. You're doing well, son."

Hiccup smiled, both at the praise and the term of endearment. Two weeks into his lessons with Eydis and Astrid, Eydis called him son after he had managed to disarm Astrid during a spar. It was a far cry from Useless and did not make Hiccup cringe like Chief. It also soothed something within Hiccup that he did not know needed to hear it.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hofferson," he said.

"Where is Fishlegs?" Gobber asked. "He 'n Snot be up next."

"He and Meatlug left the island before class," Tuff said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Ye didn't think ta say somehin' 'fore we started?" Gobber asked.

"No," Tuff said. "I ain't his keeper."

Gobber sighed. Hiccup shared a grin with Astrid. Snotlout snorted.

"So who do I get to spar with?" Snotlout asked then looked at Astrid with a lifted eyebrow.

Hiccup's spine straightened without his consent. A dull heat began to gather within him. He stared at Snotlout, eyes narrowed of their own accord. Snotlout coughed and looked away. Hiccup felt and heard something within him roar in triumph. He frowned. Another thing to confuse him and another thing Toothless would more than likely not know the answer to. He had already stated he did not know what Hiccup's feelings meant.

"You could spar with me."

Everyone turned, finding Gyda leaning upon the wall just in and to the right of the entrance. Her usual brown hooded robe was nowhere to be seen. Her normal attire of a long light blue tunic that reached her knees and that was belted about the waist and trousers of the same color were changed for a shorter black tunic that overlapped in the front and was tied with a black belt of cloth. She still wore trousers, but these seemed made of the same material as the tunic. Hiccup's eyebrows lifted as he noted that she also wore no boots.

"Me spar with you?" Snolout asked, scoffing slightly.

Gyda grinned, pushing off the wall. "Think of it as a chance to pay me back for the whole gag and rope thing while you all were guests in my home."

Hiccup noted when Snotlout's forced disinterest turned into actual interest.

"Might I suggest we have this match on the grass outside and across the bridge," Gyda said.

"Da wrestlin' ring?" Gobber asked. "Dat's only used at Thawfest, lass."

Gyda frowned, titled her head and then snorted. "I see. Well, could we make an exception? What I learned back home can be done on stone but Snotlout might find the grass easier to take."

"There's no way you are pinning me," Snotlout cried.

Gyda lifted an eyebrow. "Didn't say I'd pin you. I didn't learn wrestling."

"What did you learn?" Hiccup asked. "Because you didn't mention this when you told me about the liege lord thing."

"You control my magic, Hiccup," Gyda said. "I will divulge everything magical I know of because it's your right to know that. This is not magic. Dad wanted me to know another way to protect myself. Still, you are correct. I should have told you I knew another way to fight and I apologize for not doing so. The form I learned is not yet known to this part of the world and I was reluctant to introduce it. However, since things seem calm and we are not bouncing from one end of the Archipelago to the other, I need to keep my training up."

"Apology accepted," Hiccup said. "So what form of fighting have you learned?"

"It's called karate. It's an..well, I guess it could still be considered ancient even now.." Gyda's voice trailed off. "Anyway, it's a form of fighting and self defense practiced in kingdoms to the far east of the world. In my time, masters of the art were allowed to leave their kingdoms and teach it to people in allied kingdoms. A master of karate was a friend of my father's and agreed to train me."

"I'm intrigued," Eydis said. "Snotlout, if you don't want to spar with her, I will."

Snotlout blinked then stood taller. "No. We'll spar. She's right. I do owe her for gagging me."

"So, to the grassy area?" Gyda asked, gesturing to the Academy's entrance with her hand out, palm up.

They all walked out, finding Shadowfire laying at the edge of the grassy sea stack. He lifted his head as they walked across the bridge.

[So, who's the victim, Mom?] he asked.

"I am not a victim. I am a warrior."

Shadowfire began to cackle. [Oh, this is gonna be good,] he said, lifting his neck up so that even if someone stood near to him, he would be able to see.

Toothless and Stormfy made their way over to the bigger dragon and laid down near him. Hiccup glanced at Astrid as she gripped his hand and almost dragged him to sit between Toothless and Stormfly. Tuff, Ruff, and Barf and Belch moved over. The dragon laid down next to Stormfly and the twins sat down by the dragon's legs. Eydis walked over, sitting down on the other side of Hiccup. Sharpshot hopped off Hiccup's back and curled up in his lap with a pointed look at Astrid. She crinkled her nose at him in return but did not say anything. Hiccup, however, felt his cheeks warm. He knew why his Terror brother did that and he was mortified the dragons would think he would hold Astrid in his lap with her mother there.

Gobber, Snotlout, and Gyda stood in the middle of the sea stack. Snotlout and Gyda faced each other and Gobber stood to the side in between both of them.

"'Dis is jest a friendly spar," Gobber said, looking at both then turned to Gyda. "Lass, do ye know the parts ye can hit fer points?"

"I know where it was for the spars I did back home," Gyda said. "I don't know if they are the same here."

Gobber nodded and then pointed to Snotlout's chest. "'bove da neck, no. Below da waist and 'bove da knee, no. Now, foot 'n lower leg one point each. Arms also one point. Chest three. Neck one. Tap only, mind ye. Hard'r hits be fer duelin'. Fer dis spar, first ta three wins. Ready ye two?"

Gyda straightened. "One moment," she said before placing her hands at her side, palms touching her legs.

She bowed to Gobber then to Snolout before shifting enough to bow to Hiccup. She turned back to face Snotlout. She then dropped into a stance Hiccup had never seen before. Her right foot moved behind her, making her face Snotlout at a slight angle. Her left knee bent somewhat. Both of her hands fisted and rose. Her left covered her mouth and nose. Her right covered her neck.

"Ready," she said.

"Um, 'ight," Gobber said then looked to Snotlout. "Ye ready?"

"What stance is that?" Snotlout demanded. "That's not proper."

"Ask her dat 'fter da spar," Gobber said. "We got limited time ye know. I hafta be back in da smithy workin' sometime today."

Snotlout snorted but lifted his fisted hands. "Ready," he said.

"Begin!" Gobber cried and stepped well back from the two.

For a moment nothing happened. Then Snotlout grunted and swung. Gyda slid back. Snotlout grunted again. He followed, swing again. Gyda's upper half dropped under. She slid left, circling. Snotlout followed her turn. He stepped forward. Gyda's right leg lifted, knee bent. Her right foot snapped out.

"Point, Gyda," Gobber said.

Hiccup blinked. The kick had been quick and her right foot was back in place before Gobber finished speaking. He had, however, noticed her left foot shifted to allow her movement and her right hand had moved to cover the side of her leg as her foot struck Snotlout's upper arm.

"That's the last point you'll get," Snotlout growled.

He reared back. He stepped forward. He swung. Gyda's left arm caught his wrist, blocking the punch. The left arm curled over, pinning Snolout's arm to Gyda's side. Her right foot stepped forward. Her right hand came down. The side tapped Snotlout's arm.

"Point, Gyda."

The hand curled to her ear. It snapped out.

"Point, Gyda."

Hiccup blinked. Gyda's flat hand rested against the side of Snotlout's neck.

"Spar done."

Gyda immediately released Snotlout. She stepped away. Her back straightened. Her hands fell to her sides, palms touching her legs. She bowed to Snotlout and then to Gobber before spinning a half turn and bowing to Hiccup. Shadowfire cackled.

[Oh, that was priceless,] he said, laughter still in his voice. [Frost will be so mad he missed this. He's always wanted to see someone do a smack down on Snotlout.]

Hiccup looked up. "A what?" he asked.

Shadowfire froze, looking down at Hiccup. He lifted is gaze to Gyda. Hiccup heard her laugh.

"Well, son, care to enlighten our alpha?"

[You know, I think I'll go help Lorekeeper with the patrols,] Shadowfire said, standing.

[Oh no,] Toothless said, standing as well. [I want to know what that phrase meant too.]

Shadowfire sighed, looking at his mother. Gyda cackled.

"You got yourself into this one, son. Go on, explain to them."

Shadowfire snorted. [Smack down basically means Mom knock the wind from under Snotlout's wings. He was so prideful and sure he would win but he got beat easily.]

"I did not! I let her win!"

Shadowfire stared at Snotlout. [You keep right on believing that, my friend.]

[Smack down,] Toothless repeated. [Huh, I like it.]

Gyda smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Just what you need, Toothless," she muttered. "More phrases to show your sarcastic side."

[What can I say?] Toothless said. [I'm a natural and a fast learner.]

Hiccup groaned. Sharpshot snorted. Astrid grunted. Stormfly chittered. Toothless stared at all of them.

[Hmph, you're just jealous.]


	54. Are You Blind?!

A questioning sounding squawk had everyone turning. The red Terror female hovered just off the sea stack near to Shadowfire's head. She flew over, landing in front of Hiccup. She bowed, though Hiccup noted her eyes flicked to Sharpshot before she did so.

[Forgive the intrusion, Alpha,] she said. [The Flame-skin Elder has returned from his patrol and sent me with a message. Your father's water den was spotted and should arrive soon.]

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. Knowing his father was alive released a worry he had held since Stoick left. Knowing that soon he would be able to return the tribe back to his father almost made Hiccup leap for joy. This past week and two days had been stressful. Everyone said he had done well but all Hiccup remembered was almost losing Astrid to his own stupid feelings and exiling Mildew. Hiccup did not know how his father would take the decisions and orders Hiccup had given while being acting chief. Even when Stoick railed at having to listen to one more complaint from Mildew, Hiccup did not see his father ever exiling the man.

A slight nudge from Sharpshot reminded him that the red Terror was still there.

"Thank you," he said then frowned. "May I give you a name?" he asked. "It would keep me straight on who is who."

The female Terror chirped then bowed again. [I would be honored,] she said, slowly. [Do you have further need of me, my alpha?]

"No," Hiccup said. "I'll think of some names and find you later to ask which you like best. Thank you again for telling me about my father."

[You're welcome, Alpha.]

The female bowed once more, then slowly flared her wings and rose. Hiccup blinked when Toothless nuzzled against him until he saw that Toothless was also nudging Sharpshot. Sharpshot glared at Toothless. Hiccup heard the female Terror sigh softly before she rose higher and headed inland. Toothless waited until she was far into the distance before hissing.

[Sharpshot?! Are you blind?!]

[Brother Protector..]

[Toothless, Sharpshot. We are flock. You can call me by my name now.]

Sharpshot grunted. [Fine, Toothless, she was just helping the nest.]

Shadowfire laid back down and cackled. [Sharpshot, she stares at you like Pale stares at Frost.]

Sharpshot snorted. Hiccup frowned. He could feel how tense his Terror brother was.

"Sharpshot?" Hiccup asked.

Sharpshot jerked. He sighed. [Brother Alpha..]

"Hiccup."

Sharpshot looked up at him. [You are alpha.]

"I'm also your brother," Hiccup said. "Toothless calls me Hiccup when he's not calling me brother. You can too."

Sharpshot sighed. [Okay…Hiccup..] His muzzle crinkled as if he had tasted something odd. [Feels strange to say that.]

Hiccup snorted but stared down at his brother with a lifted eyebrow. Sharpshot grunted.

[Can I speak with you, brother? Just you.]

[Hey!] Toothless protested.

[It's personal,] Sharpsthot said.

Hiccup looked up to see Toothless' annoyed look transform into a knowing smirk.

[I foresee more chaperoning in my future,] Toothless said with a chuckle.

"You do realize," Hiccup began before Sharpshot could respond, "that when you find a female you're going to get it."

Toothless hissed. [You still fight dirty when you want to, brother.]

Hiccup laughed as did everyone else on the sea stack. He then looked down at his Terror brother. "Okay, Sharpshot, we'll head back into the Academy and talk there. Toothless?"

[I will wait here,] Toothless said, laying down.

[Astrid, may I stay with Protector? I need to ask him something.]

Toothless grunted. [Stormfly, call me by my name, please. You'll be flock when Brother and Astrid have their mate-hood ceremony.]

Stormfly chittered. Hiccup felt his cheeks warm. Then he frowned as those feelings rose once more. He wondered what set them off now. Astrid was not kissing him at all, much less like she did on the sea stack and in the cove. Astrid had said nothing was wrong with him, but the feelings were getting worse. Maybe it was time to speak to Gothi. She was the god's voice, as it were, to the tribe and its healer. She would know and she maybe could help him. Any embarrassment he would feel would have to be dealt with. He had to know.

"Sure, Stormfly," Astrid said, drawing Hiccup from his thoughts. "Mom and I have something we have to do anyways. Come back to the house when you're done."

[Sure, Astrid.]

Hiccup blinked then smiled when Astrid leaned over and kissed his cheek. He quickly kissed her cheek in return before she stood up. Sharpshot hopped out of his lap. Astrid's hand appeared in front of him. Hiccup looked up. Astrid smiled at him, eyebrow lifted. Hiccup grinned and took her hand. She aided him to stand. She did not immediately let his hand go, her thumb rubbing his knuckles.

"Ugh," Snotlout said. "Come on, Hookie," he added.

Hookfang snorted but glanced at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and tipped his head. Hookfang lowered his head, allowing Snotlout to sling a leg over his neck and slip into the saddle. Hookfang also flared his wings, bowing to Hiccup before slipping off the sea stack, rising, and banking towards Berk.

"Gyda," Ruff began, "can you teach me that karate stuff?"

"No, she'll teach me," Tuff said.

Hiccup frowned as Gyda moved to climb into Shadowfire's saddle.

"Gotta go check on Pale and Frost. Come, son."

Shadowfire snorted but slipped off the sea stack. Ruff and Tuff climbed into their saddles and directed Barf and Belch to chase after the pair. Hiccup shared a glance with Astrid who shrugged.

"It's the twins," she said.

"True, but Gyda isn't really the type to fly off like that."

"She seems reluctant to teach her fighting style," Eydis said. "It is likely she used Frost and Pale as an excuse to get away from the twins."

"Huh, I wonder why she's reluctant to teach it," Hiccup said. "I think it would be a benefit to the tribe if some wanted to learn it."

"I would," Astrid said.

Hiccup grinned. "I am not surprised," he said.

Astrid snorted but squeezed his hand and then let go. She, Eydis, and Gobber headed back to the village. Hiccup and Sharpshot headed back into the Academy. He moved to sit down on a barrel near to the pen Hookfang had been housed in during dragon training. Sharpshot hopped onto the one next to it. Hiccup waited in silence as he could sense his brother was gathering his thoughts. Hiccup had a feeling as to the topic but he would let Sharpshot be the one to bring it up. He would wait and be ready to aid his brother as the dragon needed it.


	55. A Brotherly Heart To Heart

[Brother, how.. how did you forgive the humans?]

Hiccup titled his head. This had not been what he expected Sharpshot to say. Still, Hiccup could tell it was a serious question, so he treated it as one.

"It wasn't an all in one event," Hiccup began softly. "I had to remind myself every day, sometimes several times a day, that many had apologized even before Gyda gave us back our memories. I had to tell myself many times that my tribe did not see me as the Useless one anymore and things were different now."

Sharpshot's wings fluttered. He chirped then sighed. [How did you forgive Lady Alpha enough to begin courting her?]

Hiccup's eyebrows lifted. "Is this about that Terror female?" he asked as that had been what he thought Sharpshot wanted to speak with him about.

Sharpshot grunted. [The Elder said she wasn't involved in the attack but for so long I thought she was and actively took part. I hated her. But now.. she's here and what I thought was correct is wrong.]

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I'll be honest, Sharpshot, it was Astrid's actions and not just her words that caused me to forgive her. I still cared about her and admired her but…" Hiccup paused. "She proved to me she was sorry by her actions."

Sharpshot sighed. [I'm not blind, brother. I know that female is acting with the intent to get my attention. Brother, what do I do?]

"Do you want to court her?"

[I wanted to court her the day I saw her with some hatchlings from her flock a moon cycle before the attack.]

"So why didn't you?"

[I was the second son. My older sister was set to take over the pack. She did die in the attack. Had I courted that female then and we had a mate-hood ceremony, I would have had to leave my pack, my flock, and the tree just like my brothers did. A tree can only support so many flocks in one pack.]

"You know, you don't have to do that here," Hiccup said. "Vikings tend to keep all the family in one house. You and she are more than welcomed to stay with Dad, Toothless, and I."

[And when you and your intended have your own mate-hood ceremony and she and Stormfly come to live in the den?]

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm. He coughed. "If that happens, we can expand the house. The land around it is chief land anyway. That's why there aren't any other houses or farms near mine."

[If? You don't believe you and Lady Alpha will have a mate-hood ceremony?]

Hiccup's eyes closed. "I know she said nothing is wrong with me, but I still fear everything I'm feeling will annoy her to the point she leaves."

[She has deemed you as hers, brother. Every dragon in the nest knows this. She's not leaving you.]

Hiccup sighed.

[Besides, I doubt your dragon side will let her go.]

"Huh?" Hiccup asked, eyes opening and eyebrows lifting in confusion.

[In here when Snotlout asked who he would spar against, he looked to her. You reacted just like a male dragon would when a rival looked at their mate.]

"I did?"

[Yes.]

Hiccup frowned. "When he turned away, I thought I heard something in me roar in triumph. I figured it was just something else wrong with me."

[I don't fully understand it, brother, but you affect the mannerisms of dragons often. That's why the encounters we've had with dragons have, for the most part, ended with a discussion and not a fight. You are human, but you are dragon as well. You intrigue all dragonkind. They seek to learn more about you.]

Hiccup tilted his head. "Gyda did say I had the soul of a dragon. I didn't think she meant it would be like this."

Sharpshot lifted his wings and lowered them like Shadowfire did at times. [I know not Elder Gyda's mind or reasonings for what she said, but you act dragon enough to throw off a dragon's initial reaction to fight and defend against a human. Then you offer no harm. That opens the wind currents for a discussion.]

"Why do you call her Elder? She's not the oldest human."

[Every tale we have ever been told that had mages in them, the mage was given the title Elder, no matter if they were the oldest or the youngest.]

"Ah." Hiccup paused then smiled. "So, are you going to court that female?"

Sharpshot sighed and was silent for a long moment. [I will have to ask the Elder's permission as it seems her parents are dead,] he said finally.

Hiccup grinned and gestured to the Academy entrance. "Well, go on. No time like the present."

Sharpshot snorted. [After I ensure you are with Toothless and Stormfly, brother. You are still the alpha and still in danger from that human male alpha that took Heather's parents even if the other male youngling that threatened you died before you could rescue those humans and those dragons.]

Hiccup grunted but refrained from rolling his eyes. He stood and Sharpshot hopped to his back. They exited the Academy. Toothless and Stormfly left the grassy sea stack and met them. Sharpshot hopped down, bowed to Hiccup, and flared his wings.

[Good luck, brother,] Toothless said, no trace of teasing in his tone.

[Thank you, brother,] Sharpshot said.

His wings beat as he rose and banked towards the forest Sage and some of the other Terrors had made their home. Hiccup looked to Toothless and Stormfly.

"Shall we head back and see if the village is still standing?"

[Alpha,] Stormfly began.

"Hiccup."

Stormfly chittered. [I am not a part of your flock yet, Alpha.]

Hiccup grunted, his cheeks growing warm. The dragons seemed convinced a marriage would happen between he and Astrid. Hiccup was still unsure. He wanted to marry her. He had wanted that at thirteen. He could see the two of them living and working together. He just did not know if Astrid would want to spend her life with such a flawed Viking. Stormfly chittered again and Hiccup blinked, refocusing upon her.

[May we stop at my den? There is something I must speak with you, Astrid, and her parents about.]

"Sure," Hiccup said, now worried for a different reason.

Whenever someone wanted to speak to that many people at once, their topic was never good. As they made their way across the main connecting bridge back to the village, Hiccup wondered what Stormfly wanted to talk about. He hoped it would not upset Astrid. He was not sure how he would react to her being hurt by her dragon.


	56. This Is Very Confusing

They found all the Hoffersons outside in the grass tucked between the back of their house and the cliff edge. Torgeir and Firestorm sat a one end with Torgier leaning against the Nightmare's leg. Firestorm had his head in Torgeir's lap and his tail curled in front of his rider. Gunnar and Njal seemed content with tossing dirt at each other closer to the cliff edge. Eydis stood with Brynjar and Astrid by the house but kept an eye upon the younger boys. Vikings in Berk learned early to respect the edges of their village but children were children. Still, Hiccup was not overly worried, nor was the Hofferesons. Firestorm, Windwalker, standing next to Brynjar, Winddancer, standing next to Astrid, Stormfly, and even Toothless would gladly go after a child that went off the edge.

Stormfly left Hiccup's left side and moved to stand next to Windwalker. He cooed and nuzzled his cheek against hers. After several times Windwalker just happened to show up during patrols that had all the Riders circling Berk, the male Nadder finally asked Brynjar for permission to court Stormfly.

Toothless had told Hiccup it was nothing odd to the dragons. Brynjar was considered the flock leader that Stormfly was a part of. The Vikings of Berk found the entire thing amusing and the topic of several conversations as Windwalker had asked in the middle of the plaza two weeks before Johann's second trip to Berk.

Hiccup relaxed as it seemed the conversation to come would not break hearts.

"Where's Sharpshot?" Astrid said, moving away from the house and walking over to take his left hand.

[Right now,] Toothless said, a chuckle in his tone, [shaking in his scales.]

"Toothless!"

[What, brother? He is. What he's doing is nerve-wracking. Or so I've been told.]

"What is he doing?" Astrid asked.

"He went to find Sage and ask her permission to court that red female," Hiccup said.

"Hah!," Astrid exclaimed. "I knew it. I've taken to calling her Sneaky with how often she appears out of nowhere with some excuse to show off for him."

Hiccup grinned. "Sneaky. I like it. I'll ask her next time I see her how she likes it." He gestured to Stormfly. "Stormfly said she had something she wanted to speak to all of us about."

[Stormfly and I do, actually, Alpha,] Windwalker said. He stood straighter before looking at Brynjar. [We wish to ask permission for a mate-hood ceremony.]

Brynjar crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Windwalker. "Bit soon, don't you think?" he asked, frowning.

Windwalker chittered, his wings flittering and his head twitching as he stared at Brynjar with one eye and then other. Stormfly did the same. Eydis laughed, laying a hand upon Brynjar's arm.

"Don't mind him, dears," she said. "He's just being a father."

[He is my flock's leader,] Stormfly said. [But not my father.]

Brynjar grunted. "Stomfly, I became your father the day Gyda returned our memories to us." He jerked his head towards Firestorm. "Became that one's father the day he got his leg broke."

Firestorm jerked, lifting his head from Torgeir's lap. [My father died to that monster,] the young Nightmare said.

"Well, you got a new one, son," Brynjar said.

Hiccup used his free hand to hide his smile. Stormfly and Firestorm stared at Brynjar as if he had two heads. He glanced at Toothless, finding his dragon brother grinning, ears up and eyes dilated as wide as they would go. Toothless looked at him and cooed softly then nuzzled against his right side. Hiccup placed his hand down upon the top of Toothless' head. He had no idea his shooting down the dragon would lead to this and his only regret in everything that happened was the pain and fear Toothless had to endure when his tailfin tore off.

[Uhm, well,] Windwalker began shaking his head slightly and flaring his wings before settling and looking at Brynjar again. [We wish to have the mate-hood ceremony so that we may go with the other mated pairs to the Hatchery this year as that monster is not alive to stop us.]

"Um," Hiccup began and everyone turned to him.

A small part of him reacted as he used to whenever a group of people stared at him. His head lowered and his shoulders bowed in. Astrid squeezed his hand and Toothless cooed and nuzzled against him. Hiccup cleared his throat, his spine straightening.

"I'm happy for both of you," he said looking at Windwalker and Stormfly, "but why am I here? This sounds like a family discussion."

"You are family, son," Brynjar said before anyone else could respond.

Now Hiccup stared at the man as if the man had lost his mind.

"I'm not blind, boy," Brynjar said then jerked his chin towards Astrid. "I know my daughter and I know what she wants in the future."

Hiccup felt his cheeks catch flames. He cleared his throat and looked away, hand lifting from Toothless' head to rub the back of his neck.

[Besides,] Winddancer began, [an alpha is supposed to oversee all mate-hood ceremonies.] The female Elder hissed. [A queen is supposed to as well, if a nest does not have an alpha. That monster never did. She never cared so long as her tributes did not stop coming.]

[And this mate-hood will have to be different than all others,] Stormfly said. [Normally I would leave my flock and form a new one with my mate, but I have a rider and that bond Elder Gyda spoke of makes me fight leaving Astrid.]

Hiccup's arm lowered. He stared at Stormfly since her comment he could process and deal with. Winddancer's comment held too much for him to handle right now. Stormfly sounded similar to Sharpshot and Hiccup blinked, realizing the dragons were worried about leaving the family they had gained after the Red Death's demise. He smiled.

"You don't have to," he said. "Vikings keep family in one house."

"Hiccup's right," Brynjar said. "Since Windwalker doesn't have a house I find suitable for Stormfly, he'll have to live here."

Windwalker squawked slightly. [My cave is not suitable?]

Brynjar grunted. "Yes. Besides you have no way to provide a bride price and will just have to stay instead."

Windwalker and Stormfly exchanged glances with each other and then turned to Hiccup. They both moved over, standing in front of him. Windwalker lowered his head.

[Alpha, we are confused.]

Hiccup smiled. He lifted his hand and did not have time to turn his gaze before Windwalker placed his muzzle in Hiccup's palm. He began scratching the dragon's jaw. Eydis walked over and stood next to Windwalker.

"Don't mind my husband," she whispered. "He's just giving you reasons to stay that fit with our customs and traditions. He would rather Stormfly not leave either. We do see her as another daughter and those caves you all live in are on the other side of the island."

[Will Alpha have to live here when he and Astrid have their mate-hood ceremony?] Stormfly asked.

"No," Eydis said and Hiccup felt his cheeks warm again at the certainty in the woman's voice.

Even she believed a marriage was inevitable. Could none of them see there was something wrong with him? Could none see that these feelings would annoy Astrid sooner or later? Hiccup frowned. Eydis' certainty could stem from the fact they would broker a contract between themselves and his father and the marriage happen anyway. He just hoped Astrid did not come to resent him if that was the course her parents took. He wanted a relationship with her that sounded like the one his father had with his mother, if the stories Gobber told him now were true. Dancing in the rain and laughing even if the rest of the village did not know what brought about their joy. Teasing each other when Dad was not doing a round of chiefing. Singing and dancing in the Great Hall every Snoggletogg.

"Astrid would live with Hiccup at his house."

Eydis' words pulled Hiccup from his thoughts. He did not have time to feel anything about that statement. Windwalker and Stormfly chittered loudly.

[This is very confusing,] Stormfly said.

Eydis chuckled. "We're sorry that it is, dear, but to us it's the way things have always been."

[So if Astrid will live with Alpha why does Brynjar not wish me to live with Windwalker?]

"The distance," Eydis said softly. "The chief's house is just up the hill. Windwalker's cave is on the north side of the island near to the other edge. To a human that is a daunting trek to make if we wish to visit you."

[But you can fly now,] Windwalker said tilting his head. [Any dragon in the nest will let you ride their backs and take you out there.]

"Humans are strange and Vikings even stranger," Eydis said winking. "We would rather all our family be close at hand instead of spread out all over."

Stormfly blinked. [Now that I understand. I want my rider and my little sister close.]

"Little sister?" Astrid asked, eyebrow lifted.

[You are younger than me,] Stormfly pointed out.

Astrid snorted. Eydis grinned and scratched both dragon's chins, earning cooes from them.

"Either way," she said, "we are thrilled you two want to get married and you have our blessings. You will be living here afterwards though, just so you know. At least until Hiccup and Astrid get married. Then you will live in the chief's house, but that will still be closer than those caves."

Brynjar snorted. "I get the feeling we will need more wood to build bigger houses now."

"We could try incorporating stone into the houses," Hiccup said softly. "It would mean less wood needed and I know of a cave system with a lot of loose stones that might need cleaning up."

He immediately froze when everyone looked at him again. "I didn't make the mess," he said as a reflex, earning a look from Astrid. "Gyda said the mechanism Hamish the Second put in there wore down over time."

"Hiccup," Eydis said, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "You don't have to explain. We know you didn't cause that cave in and you don't have to think we'll dismiss your idea."

Brynjar moved over and stared at Hiccup. "Are you okay, son?"

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Some days are harder than others," he whispered not really wanting to go into details.

He did not want to appear weak in front of Astrid's family. He had improved but it was still only two months since he awoke to find his tribe did not want to tie him to a mast and cast him off. He was doing better at remembering things were different. It seems that Sharpshot's questions plus Hiccup's own worry over everything that had happened since his father left had served to overwhelm him.

He felt two pairs of arms enclose around him. He heard dual voices whispering into his ears as dual chins landed upon his shoulders. Beyond their voices he heard several dragons crooning.

"Let him go," Brynjar said.

Hiccup flinched as Eydis and Astrid pulled back.

"Hiccup, come here."

Hiccup slowly moved to stand in front of Brynjar and blinked when the man pulled him close, wrapping arms around his small frame.

"Never forget, Hiccup," Brynjar whispered. "Your tribe was the ones in the wrong. You are wanted. You are cared for. You are loved."

"Thank you, sir," Hiccup whispered.

A screech had everyone spinning. The orange male Terror that had come after Hiccup when Heather woke landed and promptly fell to his belly, out of breath.

[Alpha! A challenge! Your brother!]


	57. Do Not Insult Him

Hiccup dismounted Toothless as soon as the Night Fury landed. Sage and the red Terror female met him, bowing. Beyond them, Hiccup could see Sharpshot squaring off against a purple Terror he did not know. Several other Terrors Hiccup did not recognize stood behind the purple Terror. A line of Terrors from the nest kept them from advancing towards Sharpshot or the unkonwn Terror. Hiccup frowned, looking down at Sage.

"What is going on?"

[He challenged me to a duel over her, brother,] Sharpshot said, glancing over his wing at the red female.

Hiccup blinked as Toothless shot forward. A black wing blocked fire. Toothless snarled. Hiccup's eyes narrowed. He understood the purple Terror issuing a challenge. Vikings dueled each other over many things, including two men wishing to court the same woman. Visitors to Berk found a rude awakening if they chose such a path. Woman in the tribe had the right to refuse the outcome of a duel. Many did, especially if the winner annoyed the woman. A sharp strike to the head by the woman wielding a shield usually dissuaded even the most persisted duel winners.

Hiccup walked forward, stopping beside Toothless. "A duel is one thing," he said looking down at the purple Terror. "A cheap shot when the duel is paused is another."

The Terror screeched something that had the dragons of the nest snarling. Toothless advanced upon the small dragon. Hiccup placed a hand upon his brother's shoulder, just under the wing joint. Toothless paused.

"What did he say, Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

[He called you and Sharpshot flameless, scaleless lizards.]

"I see," Hiccup said. He looked down at the Terror then knelt so he was closer to the dragon's height. "I don't really care what you call me," Hiccup began, keeping his tone pleasant but hardening it to steel as he finished. "But never insult my brother."

The Terror jerked and snorted. He chittered something else. A loud squawk from the air answered him before Hiccup or Toothless could. Hiccup looked up as the yellow male Nadder and the female they rescued from Outcast Island, landed. To Hiccup's surprise, the male Nadder stood over the Terror, leaned down, and snarled something that had Toothless sitting up, ears straight and a smirk covering his muzzle. The Terror looked up at the Nadder.

"What did he say?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

[I told him not to insult you or I would answer his breech of civility laws and remove his wings,] the male Nadder said.

Hiccup blinked but he heard Astrid chuckle. He refused to glance back, knowing he would see her grinning. He instead tilted his head at the male Nadder. The male chittered and tipped his head.

[My intended's sister has told me all you have accomplished and how the humans of this nest welcome dragons into their territory, even into their dens. I apologize again for my words and actions, alpha of the nest.]

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you," he said. He looked over his shoulder at his Terror brother. "Sharpshot, do you want to continue?"

[Alpha,] Sage said, [the duel is voided.]

Hiccup looked at her. "Why?"

[I reject the visiting male, Alpha,] the red female said. [I have loved your brother since I was a youngling just learning my way.]

Sharpshot chittered. Hiccup noted his Terror brother shaking his head as if he had heard the female wrong. Thankfully, Toothless refrained from saying anything

[And the male has shown no honor in attacking when the duel paused upon your arrival,] Sage said. [And shown less sense in insulting the alpha of the nest he and his flock are visiting.]

That last part was said while the Terror Elder glared at the purple male. Hiccup heard a screech. He felt Toothless shift. A wing curled around him. Many dragons snarled and the sound of something being stepped on echoed in the glen. The wing pulled up and away. Hiccup's eyes widened. The male Nadder had the purple male squashed into the grass. The male's wings flailed. His paws gouged the dirt.

"Let him up," Hiccup cried.

[He tried to flame you, brother,] Toothless snarled.

"He still needs to breathe," Hiccup said frantically.

The male Nadder grunted but lifted his leg. The male Terror drunkenly moved away and fell onto his belly. Hiccup rushed over, scooping the male up. He mounted Toothless.

"Go to Gothi's!"

[Brother?!] Toothless questioned.

"He was wrong, but that doesn't mean he should be harmed like that," Hiccup said. He looked at the male Nadder. "Thank you for trying to protect me, though. Now, Toothless. Go to Gothi's. Sharpshot, you and your intended follow us."

Toothless grunted but flared his wings. He bounced into the air and banked for the village. Hiccup heard several dragons taking off and following them. He kept his focus upon the Terror in his arms. He knew the male was wrong. Even if a duel went against a challenger, attacking someone not in the duel or attacking the other participant after the duel ended was wrong. He still did not enjoy seeing the male trying to frantically get the Nadder's paw off of him.

[Astrid?] Stormfly began as Toothless took to the air, all the Terrors following.

"We'll catch up," Astrid tossed over her shoulder before moving to stand in front of the yellow Nadder. "You stomped that male Terror flat," she said.

[He intended to attack the alpha of the nest,] the male said, looking from his intended to Stormfly then to Windwalker then to Winddancer and finally staring at Astrid. [The alpha directed you and the other female to rescue my love and allowed me to rest here with her even though I broke civility laws upon meeting him. I am confused. Was I wrong to step on the Tiny-fang?]

"No," Astrid said, smiling. "You acted to protect Hiccup." She looked towards Berk. "Hiccup is special," she continued. "He sees the good in most people and dragons. When we still fought dragons, he was the one to see a friend instead of a devil in Toothless." She looked back to the Nadder. "Hiccup will get Gothi to treat that male Terror, not because he thinks the male is right, but because he cannot stand to see a dragon in pain."

[But the others say he killed that monster of a queen.]

"None on Berk, Hiccup included, see her as being a dragon," Astrid explained. "Not now that we know the dragons and can learn more about them from those in the nest. I believe all the dragons in the nest call her monster instead of dragon, so even they don't see her as a dragon."

[We don't,] Winddancer said. [Now that we have an alpha worthy of the title and us Elders can teach like we are supposed to, we know she had lost what it meant to be a dragon long ago.]

"See?" Astrid asked, gesturing to Winddancer. She then looked back to the male Nadder. "While Hiccup will fight to defend and will kill if he has to, he still does not enjoy seeing a dragon in pain." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I, however, think you should have squashed the coward flatter."

The male Nadder chittered, head turning left and right as he looked at her with one eye then the other.

"Hiccup is mine," Astrid declared. "I will do everything I can to keep him safe."

The male chittered again. [I understand,] he said. He looked at his intended. [I feel the same about her.]

"Which is why I understood your actions the day we all met after we found out that she was taken," Astrid said. "Hiccup told you it would be my decision if you could stay. After that stunt," she paused and smiled. "I have no objections."

With that she turned and climbed into Stormfly's saddle. She looked to Windwalker and Winddancer. "Either of you coming?" she asked.

[I will follow,] Windwalker said.

[I will remain. I have a feeling I will be speaking to him some more,] Winddancer said pointing the male Nadder with a wingtip.

Astrid nodded and tapped Stormfly's side gently. Stormfly's wings flared and she rose into the air. Windwalker followed and both dragons headed for the village.


	58. He Needs To Know

Brynjar waited upon the dock alongside Gobber. He watched as several Nadders, Nightmares, and Zipplebacks that aided the fishermen and women made a game of using their wings to speed Stoick's ship into the harbor. Brynjar did not know if they were being playful or showing off for Hiccup's father. Either way a trip that would have taken the better part of an hour by rowing, half that with a sail full of wind not produced by a dragon, took mere moments. The dragons stopped when the ship neared the land, flying off to several sea stacks dotting the waves. Stoick's helmsman eased the ship into port. Ropes were thrown and tied off. The gangplank slid across and was held down by Mulch and Bucket as Stoick stepped across. The chief looked around, a frown upon his face.

"Where's Hiccup?"

"At Gothi's," Gobber said.

Stoick's eyes widened. Brynjar slapped Gobber's arm with the back of his hand. Leave it to the crazy blacksmith to pause at that moment.

"He's fine, chief," Brynjar said. "A Terror got stomped on by a Nadder and Hiccup is up there with Gothi tending to it."

"Ah, okay." Stoick said, visibly relaxing. He then glanced at the two men. "How did he do?"

"Boy's a born chief," Mulch said as he and Bucket helped two warriors that had went along as back up in case the meeting turned sour off the ship then began helping the helmsman secure the vessel.

Stoick looked at them then back to Gobber and Brynjar. Brynjar smiled and tipped his head.

"Told ye the lad be chief material," Gobber said, smirking.

Stoick grunted. Brynjar straightened to his full height and noticed Stoick regard him warily. Brynjar was undeterred. Hiccup's actions and mannerisms in his yard not even an hour ago worried the woodcutter. The lad had come out of an induced sleep and while some things served to throw him, had proven just how much of a Viking warrior he truly was. He had shown everyone that he was ever inch a Hairy Hooligan and the son of Stoick the Vast. Gyda's appearance and the return of memories only served to pound into Brynjar's head just how wrong he had been.

It had not been pleasant nor thrilling to eat his own words or see how much of a blind fool he had been, but never let it be said that Brynjar Hofferson did not pay his debts. Hiccup and Toothless may have saved everyone's life by destroying that monster but they had personally stopped Astrid from falling to her death. Brynjar would never forget the terror that gripped him as his firstborn, his only daughter, plummeted to that unforgiving rocky shore. He would also not forget the elation as a black blur streak through the air and his daughter was set gently upon her feet by a dragon he had aided in tethering to the chief's ship just hours before.

Brynjar would speak with his chief on Hiccup's behalf as he and many others should have done years ago. What he had heard in that cove and what he had seen in his own yard needed to be addressed. Brynjar would see to that. It was only a drop in the ocean lapping at their shores against the debt he owed Hiccup.

"Chief, I know you have to speak with Hiccup and learn all that has happened, but I need to speak to you before that. In private, please."

Stoick stared at him, but Brynjar never moved and did not flinch or back down.

"We can speak in my house," Stoick said. "I want to drop this basket off and sit in a chair that is not moving up and down."

Brynjar nodded his head and they headed up the walkways. Brynjar was silent on the way, gathering his thoughts and deciding how he would say what needed to be said. Stoick cordially greeted people as they passed through the plaza and trudged up the hill to the chief's house. Once inside, Brynjar whirled upon his chief. He saw Stoick tense and reach for the axe holstered at his belt. Brynjar's eyes narrowed.

"You are my chief and I will fight to my dying breath to protect you," he began, "And I know it cannot be easy with your wife gone. The gods know I would not fare half as well were it my Eydis taken, but how could you let Hiccup think anything was wrong with him?"

Stoick blinked as he eased out of the defensive stance he fell into. "Excuse me?" the chief asked, sounding angry.

Brynjar only cared due to his family longstanding loyalty to their chief. That same loyalty made Brynjar continue. Hiccup would be chief when the gods took Stoick to Valhalla. Hiccup would also be his son-in-law one day and a Hofferson did not back down when defending a family member.

"I heard your son, Chief," Brynjar said, arms crossed over his chest. "He and my daughter went to the cove of his. I was out there checking the trees in the area and heard the dragons. I walked to the rim and heard him. He told her you taught him what he was supposed to after a wedding but apparently you failed to explain to him what he would feel. I gather he's fallen in love with my girl and he don't know it because he has no clue what that means. He thinks something is wrong with him for just wanting to kiss her neck."

Stoick froze and then groaned. Brynjar watched him walk slowly past the banked fire and sit down heavily in the bigger of the two chairs in the room. Brynjar blinked. The chief needed more furniture, especially when Astrid moved in after she and Hiccup married in time.

"I see," Stoick said finally. "Back then I didn't think…"

He stopped and Brynjar's eyes narrowed. He did not need the chief telling him what he thought back then. Brynjar remembered every day what the chief's thoughts about his son had done to the rest of the tribe. How most, if not all, took their cues from Stroick and none dared to think that casting Hiccup to the side was wrong.

"I also remembered Valka," Stoick said softly.

Brynjar sighed, closing his eyes. He could only imagine the pain that caused. "I understand, chief," he said slowly. "But Hiccup needs to know. I think his belief is weighing on him enough he's acting like we are back there, before Toothless." Brynjar opened his eyes as he continued. "Just earlier, in my own yard, he suggested we mix stone with wood to build bigger houses and thus save wood and immediately thought we would dismiss it out of hand. And he must have also thought we blamed him for the cave in as they looked for Hamish the Second's treasure with how fast he defended himself after bringing up the stones in the Fireworm's cave."

Stoick sighed again, eyes closing. "I will tell him," he whispered, placing a hand that shook slightly against his forehead. "I will tell him everything."

Hiccup hissed, reading the runes Gothi etched into the dirt on her house's wrap around walkway.

"Will he pull through, Gothi?" Hiccup asked.

The elder tilted her head and then etched some more runes in the dirt. Hiccup sighed.

"We'll all pray the gods let him," he said.

[Brother?] Sharpshot asked.

All of the Terrors from the glen sat in various places upon the walkway, having followed Hiccup and Toothless. Sharpshot sat next to Hiccup's boot. The red female set beside Sharpshot. Sage sat next to her. The orange male that Sage had sent to get Hiccup the moment the purple Terror issued the challenge kept an eye upon the purple Terror's flock members. The other Terrors of the nest aided him. That many dragons, along with Hiccup and Gothi, served to keep Toothless on the mountain path just behind Gothi's. A spot Hiccup knew irked his brother.

Hiccup looked down at Sharpshot and sighed. "I know," he said. "That male's actions were wrong, even in Viking society, and I'm not making light of that, but no one deserves to be stomped like that."

Sharpshot tilted his head. [But he tried to flame you?]

"He was mad," Hiccup said. "It was still wrong but I understand why he did it. He will answer for it if.. when he recovers. Just because he wished to be a jerk does not mean I should."

Sharpshot shared a glance with the female before looking at Hiccup and tilted their heads at the same time and the exact same direction. Hiccup could not help but smile at them. Before anyone could say anything more, Stormfly, with Astrid aboard and Windwalker following, came to a hovering stop just beyond Gothi's walkway.

"So?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup sighed. "Gothi had to put him in the same sleep I was in. She thinks a bone broke and damaged something in him. He's in the gods' hands right now."

Astrid grimaced. Stormfly and Windwalker chittered. Windwalker's head tilted.

[Alpha, I think your father is below and trying to get our attention.]

Hiccup moved to the edge and looked down. His father stared up from in front of their house and waved in a manner that meant he wanted them down. Hiccup looked back to Gothi. She nodded her head, moving to sit on the stool Hiccup had vacated. Hiccup smiled.

"Thank you, Gothi," he said.

He moved to the mountain path, mounting Toothless. Sharpshot climbed onto his back. Hiccup looked down at the female, who had followed, and smiled.

"Hop up here in front of me," he said. "You'll be our sister-in-law soon anyways."

Sharpshot chittered. Hiccup laughed.

"Not much fun when you have to eat your own words, huh brother?" he asked tilting his head.

Sharpshot snorted. The female blinked but hopped on Toothless' saddle in front of Hiccup. He bracketed her with his arms as he gripped the handles on Toothless's saddle. Toothless' wings flared and he bounced into the air, banking around to meet up with Stormfly and Windwalker. The dragons then began a lazily descent to the bottom of the mountain. As they wound down, Hiccup looked at the female.

"Astrid said she's taken to calling you Sneaky," he began.

The female chittered, looking up at him. [Sneaky?]

Hiccup chuckled. "She said it's because you would appear out of nowhere with some reason to be around Sharpshot."

[Is that my name now?]

"Do you want it to be?" Hiccup asked. "I'm not going to give you a name you don't like."

The female was silent for a few of Toothless' wing beats and they got almost to the ground before she spoke again.

[I like it. I would be honored to have the name your intended chose, Alpha.]

Hiccup swallowed his sigh. He got the feeling the dragons were liking whatever name he said first just because they believed him to be their alpha. He would have to ask Toothless later if there was way to let the dragons know they could refuse a name they did not like. They did not have to immediately latch upon his first choice. It was their name, not his. They had the right to one they wanted, not one they thought he wanted.

They landed and Sneaky hopped down. Sharpshot dropped to sit next to her as Hiccup moved to stand in front of his father.

"Welcome home, Dad. How was the trip?"

Stoick placed a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup frowned. His father had a sheen in his eyes Hiccup had never saw before upon his father's face. He had seen it in Astrid's eyes that day in the cove though and Hiccup felt his heart fall. His father had tears in his eyes. What could make his father cry?

"Go get somethings fer a fishin' trip, son," Stoick said softly. "We.. we need to talk."


	59. In The Shadow Of The Guardian

[We have to go,] Toothless said, looking up at Stoick. [Hiccup is our alpha. The human male Elder Gyda said is after him is still alive. We have to protect him.]

Hiccup watched his father look down and place a hand upon the top of Toothless' head.

"I appreciate dat, Toothless," Stoick said softly. "Ye and de other dragons keep me boy safe and fer dat, ye 'ave my gratitude. Ye still can't come. I can keep'm safe fer dis short trip and none of ye will fit in da boat."

[I could,] Sharpshot said.

"Aye, ye could," Stoick said. "But ye ain't. Dis is somethin' 'tween Hiccup and I, boys."

With that, Stoick turned to finish stowing some supplies into one of five, two-man boats tied to the docks. They were for teaching children to fish, for fathers to take their sons out for talks when privacy was needed, or to go aid ships that ran aground on any of the sea stacks near to the harbor. A common enough occurrence in the first part of spring when the warming air met the still cold sea.

[Hiccup,] Toothless said, turning to face him.

Hiccup sighed. He reached over, running a hand along the top of Toothless' head. "I'm sorry, brother," he said softly. "Dad is right. Besides, you and Sharpshot can wait on the docks. We aren't going that far out or for that long. Dad'll have to take the island and tribe back from me and go speak to the Council before the day ends."

[Here on the docks is not out there protecting you, brother,] Toothless grumbled.

Stoick sighed and moved over. "Son, get aboard," he said.

Hiccup nodded and with one last scratch for Toothless and Sharpshot, he did as his father asked. He looked back, noting his father kneeling in front of Toothless and speaking low, soft tones to both dragons. The other sounds present in the busy harbor prevented Hiccup from hearing his father's words but whatever he said must have mollified the pair because they nodded their heads. Hiccup looked up the cliff, spying Astrid, Stormfly, Windwalker, and Sneaky watching from a landing that let the winding walkways make a turn as it traveled up the rock face.

He knew she was less than enthused about this as well. She did not mind him spending time with his father. Both of then knew he and Stoick needed to do so, but she also did not want him far, at least not where she could not go as well. She, like Toothless and Sharpshot, wanted to keep him safe. Hiccup looked away as those feelings rushed him again. He sighed. He forgot to ask Gothi with his worry over the that Terror.

He turned as his father boarded the boat. Maybe he could ask his father. The man had been through a courtship. Surely, he would know if what Hiccup was feeling would annoy Astrid enough she left him. And if so, he might know how Hiccup could get rid of the feelings before that happened.

Bucket gave them the push off and Stoick manned the oars. Hiccup sat down and watched the island slowly recede. Stoick rowed until they were in the shadow of one of the Guardians. He sent the small anchor over the side and stowed the oars before handing Hiccup his fishing rod. They baited their hooks and dropped the weighted lines over the side away from the anchor line. Silence reigned for several heartbeats.

"Dad."

"Son."

They looked at each other as both broke the silence at the same time. Stoick smiled.

"You first, son."

"No, you go."

"I went first the last time, son. It's your turn."

Hiccup blinked. He tilted his head when his father winked at him. Hiccup snorted, though he was happy his father could poke fun at the last time they had tried to let the other speak first. Hiccup then frowned, taking a deep breath, and looking at his boot.

"Something's wrong with me."

"Why ye believe this, son?"

Hiccup's grip upon the fishing rod tightened. His eyes closed as he hissed. "Astrid kissed me and since then I can't focus."

"Son, ye'll have ta explain more den that. Most women make deir men loose focus when dey kiss'm. Tis the power of women."

Hiccup stared at his father. "A girl. Snotlout found a girl in a boat crashed against a sea stack out east of the island. When she woke, she…she tried to flirt with me. Spoke nice. Thanked me for letting her stay. Thanked me for going to see if we could find her parents. It all felt wrong to me. It wasn't…. She wasn't Astrid. When we couldn't find her parents or any debris from her attacked ship, I sent her back to Berk with Gyda and Snotlout. The other teens left soon after. Except Astrid. She…she kissed me and.." Hiccup felt his cheeks warm and he lowered his gaze to his boot again.

"Was dis kiss different den any other's she given ye?" Stoick asked, softly.

"Yes," Hiccup said. "She…she.." He sighed. How did explain it to his father without dying of embarrassment.

"It's okay, son. Ye don't have ta explain more. I understand."

Hiccup looked up finding his father staring at the water with a look in his eyes that said he did not see the waves but saw something in his past. Hiccup hissed again. This was a bad idea. It was making his father think of his mother.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he said. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, son," Stoick said turning to face him. "I want to know. I'm ye father. I'm supposed ta help ye." Stoick sighed. "And I have much ta make up fer and too much time already lost ta me own stupidity."

"But you're remembering Mom.."

"Son, not a day goes by dat I don't think of yer mother." Stoick was silent for a long moment then he took a deep breath. "So, Astrid kiss ye silly?"

Hiccup's nose crinkled at the term. "I guess," he finally said. "She seemed happy that I didn't do what Snotlout, Fishleg, and Tuffnut did."

"What did they do?"

"Crowded Heather, offering their water vessels and trying to keep the others from offering theirs."

Stoick's eyebrow lifted. "Ye didn't?"

"I didn't see the reason for the fuss. Phelgma was letting Heather stay with her. If she wanted water, I'm sure Phelgma already gave her some."

"And when dis Heather spoke nice to ye?"

"It felt weird and make the hairs on the back of my neck rise like someone was out to hit me and I better watch out."

"Ye said ye didn't respond to dis girl."

"She's not Astrid," Hiccup said firmly. "She doesn't even compare."

Stoick smiled. "Good lad."

Hiccup frowned. "But something is wrong, Dad. We found out Heather's parents were taken by Alvin and he was forcing her to come here, act nice, then steal a dragon and the Book of Dragons. Astrid," Hiccup had to pause and then force his tongue to finish the sentence, even though it went dry at the memory. "Astrid suggested we give Alvin what he wanted. She..she planned to put charcoal in her hair and look like Heather enough to go to Outcast Island and free Heather's family."

Stoick tilted his head. "Ye were okay with dis?"

Hiccup hissed. "It had to happen. I didn't like it. I wanted to keep Astrid in the house and bolt the door, but….I can't stop her from fighting and defending the island, Dad. I can't change her. I don't want to. She..she's Astrid." He looked down at his boot again. "We went in the house. I..I had to hold her. I had to reassure myself she wasn't hurt even though we hadn't even gone yet. She.." Hiccup cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks and ears warm. "She had me sit in your chair and sat in my lap so Gyda could sit in mine as we planned the rescue."

"Why was Gyda in da plannin'?"

"She was going with Astrid. Said she would give her life as payment if Astrid came back harmed."

"Ah, good."

Hiccup looked up at his father. "I know you don't want her telling us what she knows, but I had to ask, Dad. I had to know if the tale she knows showed Outcast Island. I wanted as few unknowns as possible."

"Sensible," Stoick said. "Did she have da information fer ye?"

Hiccup blinked. "She did, but Dad, you didn't want her to tell you who tore up the Great Hall."

Stoick sighed. "I know I can't stop her from tellin' all she knows, son. Besides ye were plannn' somethin' were harm and death be a possibility. No chief turns away information on an enemy's layout. Tellin' me who was guilty of destroyin' a buildin' isn't as life or death as a rescue mission on enemy soil."

Hiccup tilted his head. "She said the tale only showed their dragon arena. She also said everything was different than the tale she knew and told us the differences."

"Dey were?"

"In the tale she knows the dragons can't talk to us and Heather befriended Stormfly and took her. We got her back but we got too close to the island."

"I see. I'm guessin' Toothless was in dis plannin' session. What did he hafta say?"

"Stormfly was in there to. She eased her way in the house cause she wanted stay near to Astrid. She said she would never Heather on her back. Gyda told her Heather bribed her with chicken. Stormfly said she would only take that from Astrid or myself." Hiccup turned away, his cheeks flaming again. "That's.. Astrid let her head fall back so she could ask Stormfly a question. I got distracted. I wanted to kiss her neck." He stared at his father. "Dad, why? What's wrong with me? Why can't I go back to the Hiccup I was before that kiss on the sea stack? Astrid said nothing's wrong, but I don't know what I'm feeling and I'm getting distracted… and… Dad I know I'm going to annoy Astrid and I don't want to. Please tell me how to get rid of these feelings. I don't want to lose Astrid."

"Nothin's wrong, son."

"But.."

"Hiccup, nothin' is wrong with ye." Stoick sighed. "I'm sorry, son. This is my fault."

"No, Dad. I'm the one who has something wrong with him."

"Hiccup."

Hiccup jumped. Stoick's tone was the same as the night he shot Toothless down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry.


	60. Ye Are Normal

"When I told ye what happens after a weddin' I didn't tell ye all of everything," Stoick began with a sigh. "There be feelings and wants that happen in a marriage and tend ta start in a courtship. They are normal. This is what ye are havin', son."

"Gyda said they were normal, but Dad, what are they? Why do I want Astrid safe? Gyda was going on the mission too and I didn't feel like I should hold her to my side like I did Astrid. And..after the mission I learnt Astrid had sent Gyda to do something away from her. Dad.. I wanted to grab Astrid off the Nadder she freed from Alvin's arena and tell Toothless to fly far from the island. The mission wasn't even over and I just wanted Astrid safe."

"Ye are in love, son."

Hiccup blinked. "Huh?"

"Ye love Astrid, son. Jest as ye feel about Astrid right now is how I still feel about Valka even though she is in Valhalla."

Hiccup stared at his father as if he just said Mildew was a nice man. "Love?"

"Aye, son," Stoick said smiling.

Hiccup frowned, "But the distractions.."

"Yer mother could distract me from even da most serious of Council talks."

"The wanting her safe?"

"If I could, I'd tied Valka to me side. It wouldn't have work. Yer mother had to be free. Jest like ye in fact."

"The wanting to hold her, kiss her, run my fingers through her hair?"

"Everythin' son. It be all apart of lovin' a woman and it be normal. Nothin's wrong with ye. Ye jest like me in this regard. Ye fell fer yer woman fast 'n early."

Hiccup stared at his boot for a long moment in silence. "So..so now what?"

Stoick laughed. "Now ye relax, son. Ye ain't gonna annoy Astrid with these feelings and wants. Not sayin' ye won't annoy her with somethin' else mind ye, but not this."

Hiccup frowned. "I don't want to annoy her."

"No man 'live can never annoy their woman, son. I annoyed ye mother many times 'fore ye were ever born. But that be the da thing 'bout love. Even when we annoyed each other, yer mother and I loved each other."

"Is that why Mr. Hofferson told me to promise to work things out with her?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Hiccup took a deep breath. "I love her?"

"Yes, son."

Hiccup felt a weight fall off his shoulders. His gut unknotted. His body relaxed and breathed again. Something in him started roaring in triumph much like when Snotlout looked away in the arena earlier. He took another deep breath then frowned. "Do.. do I tell her?"

"If ye want, son. I'd advise it be better ta do so then not."

"Thanks, Dad."

Stoick sighed. "It be me own fault, son. Back when I told ye…" Stoick stopped and cleared his throat. "I didn't think ye'd be anythin' more then what ye were. I figured I'd be signin' a contract fer ye. It.. it also hurt, son."

"Cause of Mom?"

"Yes. But..I should have told ye everythin'. I shouldn't have let ye think somethin' was wrong with ye. I'm sorry, son."

Hiccup closed his eyes, taking several deep breathes. He then looked at his father and smiled. "I forgive you, Dad."

"Thank you, son."

Hiccup frowned. "What did you want to talk about Dad?"

"This."

"Huh?"

"Brynjar met me at da dock. Asked ta speak ta me in private. He said he heard ye talkin' with Astrid in yer cove."

Hiccup's cheeks flamed again. "He was there?"

"On da rim. He heard da dragons and went ta see. He heard ye then."

"Did..did he say if he was…Was he mad?"

"At me, son."

"Not at me?"

"Why would he be mad a ye?"

"Astrid…Astrid sat in my lap in the cove and… and kissed me like she did on the sea stack."

"Did anythin' happen?"

"No! Sharpshot screeched in my ear and Toothless put his head in Astrid's lap. Stormfly straighten the part of Astrid's hair not in her braid after I …." Hiccup's voice trailed off and he looked away mortified.

Stoick laughed. "It be okay, son. We knew da dragons would keep ye both honest. We done talked ta all of dem 'bout ye two."

"You did?"

"Aye, Brynjar, Eydis, and I talked to Toothless, Sharpshot, and Stormfly as ye and Astrid began yer courtship."

Hiccup blinked. "Oh. Is that why you all never blinked an eye about us going off with just them?"

"Aye. They know what ta look fer and interrupt."

"When did you talk to them? They're always with us."

"Ye both sleep, son," Stoick said, winking.

Hiccup frowned. "I'm not sure if I should be mortified you told Toothless and Sharpshot all of that or happy you talked with the dragons."

Stoick laughed. Then he frowned. "Son, my trip wasn't a pleasant visit. There's to be a Thing when da snow melts in da spring. And it's ta happen on Berk. Da other tribes are worried 'bout da dragons. Da only reason they aren't comin' now is 'cause winter be so close."

"What are they worried about? The raids should be over now."

"That's not why they are worried. They worry we'll form an army and raid'm."

Hiccup jerked. "After three hundred years of being raided?! Why would we even think that? Besides, I doubt the dragons would follow that order even if _I_ gave it. They are content to just live their lives without fear of dying."

"I know this. Ye know this. They ain't 'ere ta see this. We'll have ta show'm when they all come in da spring. And that brings me ta somethin' else. We gonn' have ta write up a contract fer ye and Astrid."

"Dad?"

"Da other chiefs with daughters. They would seek an alliance of marriage with ye and one of their daughters. A contract 'tween ye and Astrid would prevent that.."

"But Gothi.. Dad, we're only fifteen."

"I know. Ye two don't have ta be married, jest promised with da contract already signed. They not be able ta wiggle their way inta a contract then."

"I don't know if Astrid will be happy about this."

Stoick laughed again. "We'll see, son. Come, let's get on back. Ye can tell me what all happened as I row us back ta port. I'm intrigued by this mission ye had ta go on and I'd like to learn of it 'fore Mildew starts his complain'"

Hiccup froze. "Uh, Dad… Mildew.. He drew a blade upon Gyda and declared he'd kill her. He also traded with Johann for some flowers that would have killed the dragons…. The Council and I declared his actions against the tribe and… I exiled him."

Stoick blinked. Hiccup cringed as silence fell. He knew his father would be mad about that.

"I see. If da Council backed ye, I have no objections."

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. Stoick smiled. They pulled in their lines, having caught nothing. Not that either were paying attention anyways. Stoick pulled up the anchor and got the oars and went to row back. He stopped as a Scauldron rose on the right side of the boat.

[Oh, honored land alpha,] the female Scauldron freed from Outcast Island said as she stared at Hiccup. [Forgive me. I saw this lone water den and came to see if was part of your nest and if they needed aid.]

"Nope, just my father and I. He was on a trip and just got back and we needed to talk."

The Scauldron looked at Stoick and tilted her head. [You are the honored land alpha's father?]

"Yes," Stoick said slowly glancing between the dragon and his son.

[You must be proud of him. He directed his nest-mates to free me and two other dragons from that dreadful place with those honorless humans. He also allowed me to rest here until we could find my pod. He is such a wonderful human.]

Stoick smiled. "That he is," he said. "And I am very proud of him."


	61. Alpha, We Have A Request

Hiccup stepped onto the dock lighter than when he had left. As Stoick slowly rowed back to port, Hiccup told him all that had happened since Stoick left, including every decision and order he had given. Stoick had not said a word, actually listening as Hiccup talked. Right before they reached the dock and when Hiccup's words ran dry, Stoick smiled and praised Hiccup for everything, agreeing with every order and decision, even Mildew's exile. That served to loosen many muscles. Knowing his feelings for Astrid were normal and expected ripped off the rest of the chains that shackled him. Hiccup could breathe again. He could stand tall, without a fear that he would annoy Astrid or that someone in the tribe would declare him a madman and cast him off the island. The second being a more recent fear as the feelings got worse.

Astrid met him even before Toothless and Sharpshot could move. Given that both dragons seemed to grumble in the Old Tongue, Hiccup knew neither were too pleased by that fact. Astrid looked unapologetic as she took his left hand and her eyes seemed to roam all over before focusing upon his face. She must have saw something she liked because she smiled and began rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. Hiccup's eyes closed.

The now known and understood feelings crashed over him again. This time he did not try to shove them aside. This time he let the wave crest and rain down upon him. The feelings settled though they did not go away in full. Hiccup did not mind. He relished in them now and he heard something deep within him purr in satisfaction. He wondered if that was the dragon side Sharpshot spoke of. It certainly sounded like a well pleased dragon.

"Son?"

Hiccup's eyes snapped opened. His cheeks warmed at the wink his father sent him. Hiccup cleared his throat, standing to his full, if still tiny compared to Stoick, height.

"Welcome home, Chief Stoick the Vast. We praise the gods for your glorious and safe return. I, Acting Chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the Third, place the Isle of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan tribe back into your leadership. May the gods grant you the wisdom and strength to lead us."

Stoick smiled, tossing an arm across Hiccup's shoulders and causing Astrid to lean back as his hand almost hit her even with her standing a step away. Stoick briefly looked at her with a contrite expression before looking back to Hiccup.

"I, Chief Stoick the Vast, accept the island and the tribe back. To the glory of the gods." He winked at Hiccup. "Since ye already told me everythin' git. Jest 'member we dine with da Hoffersons t'night."

"Yes, sir."

Hiccup moved out from under his father's arm and led Astrid past Toothless and Sharpshot. He stopped beside Stormfly and gestured for Astrid to climb into the saddle. Astrid frowned, mouth opening and a question resting in her eyes. Hiccup placed a finger upon her lips and leaned closer.

"We'll talk in the cove."

Astrid blinked but nodded her head. Hiccup stepped back, turning towards Toothless. A voice from up the cliff face checked him.

"Lad! Da dragons need ye up 'ere!"

Hiccup grunted. Something within him growled even as he heard his father snicker softly. Hiccup sighed then looked over his shoulder at Astrid.

"Later," he said, moving to mount Toothless.

Later would happen even if he had to direct Toothless to kidnap her again. She deserved to know what he and his father spoke of. Both of his feelings for her and the contract needed before spring. He just hoped she accepted all of it.

Sharpshot nuzzled against Sneaky before flying to land upon Toothless' back. He then crawled up Hiccup's back to his usual spot. Hiccup did not grab the handles or direct Toothless to fly. He expected Sneaky to hop to the front of the saddle again. To his surprise she flew to Astrid and landed upon Stormfly's back in front of Astrid. Astrid bracketed her with her arms, grabbing the handles then looked to Hiccup and smirked. Hiccup snorted, wondering just what those two talked about while he and his father were by the Harbor Guardians.

Toothless, Stormfly, and Windwalker took off, heading out over water then banking back to rise above the cliff. Gobber stood on the topmost walkway and used a rather shiny sword to point towards the plaza. Hiccup looked over and frowned. Every Elder, except Winddancer, every dragon that had been at Gyda's, except her kids and Windwalker, and the teens and their dragons stood in a circle in the plaza. Many Vikings stared for a few moments before going on about their business.

Hiccup and those with him flew over. He noted a space in the circle big enough for Toothless to land. The circle shifted back though and made room for Stormly. Windwalker landed beside Lorekeeper. Hiccup and Astrid dismounted. Lorekeeper chittered. Toothless and Stormfly stared at him then moved over to stand next to him as well. Sharpshot and Sneaky hopped over to sit in front of Toothless. Astrid stepped closer to Hiccup, taking his left hand. Hiccup looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

Before anyone could move or speak a squawk caused everyone to look up. Winddancer, the yellow male Nadder and his intended landed beside Sugar and Spice. Winddancer bowed as best she could with all the dragons being there.

[Forgive me for interrupting,] she said, [but these two have something to say to you, Alpha.]

Both Naddes sstepped back so they could bow fully.

[Alpha of this nest,] the male began, [your orders saved my love's life. Your mercy allowed me to remain with her even after I insulted you and broke civility laws. I sought aid from dragons and it was humans, who I thought were evil, that returned my life back to me. I humbly ask if I and my intended may join your nest and call you our alpha.]

Hiccup blinked then tilted his head. "I told you that wasn't up to me, but up to Astrid," he said.

"I told him I have no objections when you flew that Terror to Gothi," Astrid stated.

[After telling him he should have stomped the Tiny-fang flatter,] Stormfly muttered.

Hiccup looked at Stormfly then turned to Astrid. She grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're mine, Hiccup and that Terror tried to shoot you."

That got a response from the dragons that were not in the glen. Hiccup lifted his right hand and the growling and snarling subsided.

"It's been taken care of," he said.

[Lady Alpha,] Barf began.

[Said it was,] Belch continued.

[At Elder Gothi's?] Barf asked.

Hiccup sighed. "Yes, the Terror male is being treated at Gothi's. I know what he did was wrong and he will answer for that, and I'm not mad that you stomped him," he added looking at the still bowed male Nadder, "I just can't stand to see a dragon, or a human for that matter, in pain."

Lorekeeper hissed softly and shook his head. [The Alpha protects them all,] he said softly and the other Elder tilted their heads and stared at him before looking back to Hiccup.

Hiccup frowned as all the Elders chittered something that had most of the other dragons chirping and chittering and all sounding astonished. Toothless and Sharpshot warbled and chirped something that sounded as if they already knew about whatever it was the Elders spoke of and were smug about knowing. Hiccup glanced as his brothers only to have Toothless toss his head towards the still bowing Nadders. Hiccup lifted his hand again. The conversation in the Old Tongue stopped. Hiccup released Astrid's hand and then walked over to the pair.

"Please stand, that's got to be uncomfortable."

Both stood and turned their heads so they could see Hiccup. He lifted both hands, palms out, and turned his gaze. Toothless warbled and Hiccup figured his brother was explaining. He felt warms scales press into his palms and turned back. He began scratching their muzzles as both Nadders cooed, their eyes dilating and becoming half-lidded.

"Welcome to the nest," he said softly then frowned. "Do you mind if I give you both names? It would really make my life easier."

The two Nadders gave chirps that sounded like questions though neither lifted their heads and Hiccup never stopped scratching their scales. Hiccup grinned. Dragons did love to have their muzzles scratched. Winddancer laughed and chittered in the Old Tongue. The two Nadders gave duel chirps but still did not move.

[They agree, Alpha,] Winddancer said, amusement in her tone. [They would be honored to be named by you.]

Hiccup smiled but reminded himself that he had to speak to Toothess before the day ended. There had to be a way to get the dragons to pick what name they liked. He gave both Nadders one last scratch before stepping back. The other dragons had summoned him for a reason and had been patient while the Nadders spoke.

Hiccup frowned. Snotlout, standing beside Hookfang, looked ill but thoughtful. Fishlegs looked down at Meatlug and beamed. Ruff and Tuff were smirking at Barf and Belch. Hiccup blinked as Wingblaze nuzzled against Hookfang and Hookfang's eyes dilated.

"So how many mate-hood ceremonies do I have to oversee?" he asked, grinning.

All the dragons except for the ones at the Hoffersons' earlier blinked and tilted their heads. Those present when Windwalker and Stormfly asked Brynjar's permission began chortling.

[You know the alpha oversees mate-hood ceremonies?] Amethyst asked, sounding slightly in awe.

Winddancer chittered. [Alpha was present when Windwalker and Stormfly asked her flock leader's permission. I told Alpha then.]

[Always got to be ahead of the flock, don't you, Stormfly?] Hookfang asked.

[You do see who my rider is, right?]

"Hey!"

[Protest all you wish, sister, we all know you would walk in front of Alpha if you did not enjoy holding his paw so much.]

Astrid snorted but moved over and took Hiccup's left hand again. The dragons chortled. Snotlout grimaced but the other boys grinned. Ruff cackled. Hiccup snickered and looked at the Elders.

"When will these ceremonies need to take place?

[One moon cycle,] Lorekeeper said.

[It will give time,] Knowledge began.

[For a mated month,] Wisdom continued.

[Before the flight,] Knowledge added.

[To the Hatchery,] Wisdom finished.

Hiccup lifted his eyes to the sky. He frowned. "One month should still be before the first snowfall," he said, lowering his gaze to the Elders. "What will I need to do?"

[The Elders and I will meet with you, Alpha,] Lorekeeper said. [Before the ceremonies happen. We will explain everything then. As there are so many asking at once, we felt it best to have them all on one day. Easier for you, Alpha.]

"Thank you," Hiccup said, smiling. He then looked at the other dragons. "Congratulations to all of you but if you'll excuse me, I have to speak to Astrid about something."

"Not so fast, lad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I am not sorry. ;) :P


	62. Swing At Each Other

Hiccup turned, hearing that same growl within him start up again. He blinked. Gobber stood behind Fishlegs. The blacksmith carried two swords in his tong attachment. The shiny one he had use to gesture towards the plaza and another that looked like any other sword on Berk. Gobber stepped around Fishlegs and held both swords out to Astrid. She shared a glance with Hiccup before releasing his hand and taking the swords. Hiccup watched as her intrigue turned to confusion. She turned, handing him the swords. Hiccup blinked.

"Why is the shiny one so much lighter?" he asked, looking up at Gobber.

"I made it out that strange lava Meatlug coughed up."

"Meatlug did what now?" Hiccup asked, looking over at the Gronkle.

Fishlegs placed his hands on Meatlug's ears and stared at Hiccup. "Please..violence isn't our thing.. It makes Meatlug so nervous. We went to our special place instead of class this morning."

"Heh," Gobber said. "Came right up ta me smithy complain' of ill tummies. Overdid da feedin' no doubt."

Fishlegs cleared his throat. "Meatlug is a sensitive soul."

Hiccup's eyebrow lifted as Meatlug shifted her head slightly so she could look up at Fishlegs. A grin spread across Hiccup's face when the Gronkle looked back at him and winked. Meatlug did not care one way or the other over the self-defense class they had that morning. Fishlegs did and that was enough to concern his dragon.

Gobber grunted. "Anyway," he said, looking at Hiccup. "Wot do I always say about anything metal?"

"Pound it while it's hot," Hiccup dutifully recited having heard that particular phrase numerous times a day since he was six.

"Aye, lad," Gobber cried, smiling. He gestured to the shiny sword. "Dat's what came of it."

"That sword's too light," Astrid said. "It won't last long in combat."

"Ah, I thought da same," Gobber said. "Go on, ye two. Swing at each other."

Hiccup stared at Gobber with a lifted eyebrow. "Swing at each other?"

"Dem dragons not be lettin' anyone else swing at ye, lad," Gobber said.

[That's an understatement,] Toothless muttered. [I'm not too keen on her swinging at him but we all know she won't hurt him too much. He can't do that suffocating lip action she enjoys if he's at Elder Gothi's.]

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, looking at his brother as everyone but Snotlout cackled.

Toothless snorted and winked at Hiccup. Hiccup shook his head before holding up both swords. Astrid tilted her head but took the shiny one. Hiccup smiled as the circle moved back to give them room. Hiccup and Astrid raised their swords and fell into familiar stances. They circled one another, neither making a move. Gobber grunted.

"Swing ye two. Dis ain't a spar."

Astrid stared at Hiccup and he tipped his head. Both swung. Hiccup's eyes widen as his sword snapped in half. He jerked as the blade tip sailed towards Snotlout. A barrier snapped in place. The broken blade crashed into the barrier. It fell to the stone with a clang.

"Honestly," a new voice said. "Leave you lot alone for too long and who knows what trouble you can get into."

Everyone turned as Gyda walked into the plaza, stopping beside Boulder. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. Hiccup eased out of his fighting stance and looked at the hilt in his hands. He blinked. The broken part was clean. No jagged edge remained suggesting the sword was just worn and old. He looked at Astrid. She regarded her sword as if seeing it in a new light. Gobber laughed.

"I call it Gronkle Iron," he said before looking to Fishlegs. "Ye think ye and Meatlug can make more? People linin' up at da smithy fer their own Gronkle Iron weapons."

"Sure," Fishlegs said, much too quickly. "We'll get right on that. Won't we Meatlug, sweetie? Boulder would you like to come too?"

Hiccup frowned as Gyda stepped over to Meatlug and reached down, scratching the Gronkle right next to one of the saddle straps. Meatlug looked up at the mage but Gyda did not look down. Hiccup did not have time to question that as Gobber took the sword back from Astrid and the hilt from Hiccup. Wingblaze gingerly picked up the broken blade tip with her mouth and dropped it into Gobber's real hand.

"Come along, Fish, dragons," Gobber said. "Got people waitin' Ain't no blacksmith worth his hammer that makes da people wait." He looked at Hiccup. "Lad, ye wanna help me?"

"Actually," Gyda said, "I need to speak to Hiccup and Astrid."

Gobber grunted. "Fine. Lad, come ta da smithy when ye can. Dat many people. I'm gonna need extra hands."

"Sure Gobber," Hiccups said.

The dragons bowed to Hiccup before he, Astrid, his brothers, Sneaky, Stormfly, and Windwalker followed Gyda to her house. At her door, Gyda tilted her head.

"For now, could just you and Astrid come in, Hiccup?"

[Hey! What is with you people and keeping my brother and myself apart?] Toothless grumbled.

Gyda smiled. "I promise you, Toothless they will be well protected in my home. And I'll assume the position of chaperone. Old hand at that after Frost and Pale."

Hiccup chuckled. Gyda opened her oversized door and gesture for Hiccup and Astrid to proceed her. They shared a glance and Hiccup gestured for Astrid to walk ahead of him. She snorted but walked into the house. Hiccup followed and looked around as Gyda stepped in and shut the door.

Hiccup frowned. Gyda's home had less than his did in way of places to sit. A sole chair sat next to a lone table at the back of the house. The fire pit sat to the right of the centerline and left a good space of floor to the left of the fire pit. Shadowfire, curled up in that space, lifted his head and tipped it in Hiccup's direction. He then looked to a closed off portion under the stairs up to the loft. Gyda walked around them and pointed to the same closed off portion. Hiccup and Astrid walked over. Gyda pulled back the strange cloth and Hiccup's eyes widen.

A nest of tattered clothes lay upon the small space under the stairs. In the nest lay Palewing. Three tiny hatchlings crawled over her and each other. Frostfire lay upon more tattered cloth right next to the nest. He lifted his head from where it rested beside Palewing's on the lip of the nest. He chirped softly, shifting to bow to Hiccup. Palewing lifted her eyes.

[Greetings, Alpha,] she said. [Forgive me, I cannot bow.]

"Don't worry about it," Hiccup whispered before looking at Gyda. "When?"

"Two days ago."

Hiccup frowned. Gyda smiled.

"They needed time to learn their parents and then learn myself and Shadowfire," she said softly. "Now it's time for them to learn who you and Astrid are."

With that she reached up and pulled down the strange cloth down. She laid it down flat on the floor. Hiccup tilted his head when she gestured to it. Gyda grinned.

"Please lay down. The hatchlings need to know both of your scents. This is the easiest way."

Hiccup blinked but he and Astrid sat down on the cloth. Hiccup's eyes widen upon feeling how soft the cloth was but looked up as Gyda snickered.

"Hiccup, lay with your feet that way," she said pointed towards Shadowfire. "Astrid, lay down with your feet the other way."

"Foot," Hiccup said.

Gyda grunted. "Feet. One's just metal."

Astrid giggled before laying down with her feet towards the back of the house. Hiccup snorted but laid down with his legs going the opposite way. Gyda smiled and moved all three of the hatchlings over. All three were a dark blue but Hiccup could see one had the beginnings of a lighter hue on one wing. They were the length of his hand, tails included. None had any horns like their parents did. Bumps on their backs even with their shoulders wiggled up an down. They did not know what their feet were because they kept tumbling. Their tails smacked each other and themselves. Hiccup looked up as Palewing and Frostfire moved closer and laid down.

[Go on, Alpha,] Palewing said. [You two will be the alpha pair in the nest and they need to learn your voices and scents.]

"Boys or girls?" Hiccup asked opting to not think about Palewing's comment about he and Astrid being the alpha pair.

That had to be dealt with after he spoke to Astrid and only if she accepted everything he had to say.

[The one next to you is the first hatched and is a boy,] Frostfire said. [The one with the lighter wing is the only girl. The one next to Lady Alpha is the youngest.]

Hiccup looked over the hatchlings as Astrid lightly ran a fingertip slightly too wide for the hatchling down a spike free spine. The hatchling cooed and tumbled closer to Astrid, sniffing her face. Hiccup smiled. He could see this happen later, much later, but it was not dragon hatchlings that lay between himself and Astrid. A babe with hair like Astrid's tumbled across the cloth. Now that he knew he loved Astrid, the images did not jar him. He hummed and reached over, running his fingertip down the oldest's spine.

"Hi, little one," he said softly when the hatchling looked up at him.

The hatchling stumbled his way closer to Hiccup. Hiccup blinked when the hatchling nipped his nose. Frostfire gave a sharp chirp. The hatchling released Hiccup's nose and laid down, chirping softly. Hiccup rubbed his nose. The hatchling had no teeth so the skin was not broken but it still hurt. Palewing walked over and picked the hatchling up, moving him back with her and Frostfire. She sat him down. The hatchling tried to join his brother and sister but Pale and Frost did not let him. They instead spoke to him in the Old Tongue. Hiccup frowned.

"The hatchling has to learn he can't bite the alpha," Gyda said. "They are keeping him from the fun as punishment as well as telling him who you are and why he was wrong. When he settles they will let him come back. Go on and let the other two learn who you are."

Hiccup's frown deepened but he did not interfere. Dragons did things different. He and Astrid began to pet and talk to the other two. After a few moments Frost let the oldest hatchling stumbling back into the mix. Hiccup made it a point to gently scratch the oldest's chin, earning more coos. The oldest wobbled closer and curled up against Hiccup, purring. His brother and sister joined him. All three had their eyes closed and kept purring. Hiccup looked up, finding Astrid staring at him with eyes that held the gleam he had seen when she kissed him on the sea stack. Hiccup closed his eyes as the feelings rushed him and the urge to kiss her rose. He looked up at Gyda.

"We'll have to come back," he whispered. "Toothless and Sharpshot will want to see them, but I have to speak to Astrid about something."

Gyda smiled. Palewing and Frostfire gently picked up two of the hatchlings. Gyda picked up the third. Palewing returned to the nest laying the hatchling she carried beside her. Frost set the female down beside her brother. Gyda laid the oldest down. Hiccup and Astrid stood.

"Thank you," Hiccup said.

Gyda laughed. "Go," she said. "Just come back tomorrow. They hatchlings need you to come by regularly so they learn who you are."

"When can we present them to the tribe?" Hiccup asked, knowing his father would want to know, even if he wished to push the questions off until later.

He had to speak to Astrid.

"Four weeks," Gyda said.

Hiccup nodded his head, then with a wave, headed out the door. He did not give Toothless a chance to ask before climbing into the saddle and tapping his brother's neck. Astrid mounted Stormfly. Sharpshot and Sneaky took their places quickly and Toothless and Stormfly took to the skies with Windwalker following. Toothless without direction from Hiccup flew to the cove. Hiccup smiled and tired to temper his nerves. He prayed to ever god that Astrid would accept his feelings and would not be mad about the marriage contract as his brother's wings carried him over the island.


	63. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll stop torturing them and you all. :)

They landed in the cove without anyone else stopping them. Hiccup knew they did not have long. He would need to get back and aid Gobber. He would probably have to stand with his father in the next Council meeting given the fact the Thing would be on Berk and be about dragons. He also knew if he did not have a moment to talk to Astrid he would explode like a barrel of Zippleback gas set on fire. That comparison caused Hiccup to pause, wondering if holding Zippleback gas in a container could help Berk. Astrid dismounting Stormfly yanked his thoughts back.

Hiccup dismounted. All the dragons moved to the shade of Toothless' favorite tree. Hiccup walked to Astrid's rock. He sat down on the grass right beside it though well in sight of the dragons. Astrid walked over and stared down at him, eyebrow lifted. Hiccup grinned and patted the grass in front of him. The other eyebrow joined the first upon Astrid's face. Hiccup patted the grass again. Astrid tilted her head but sat down.

Hiccup lifted his hands, his fingertips trailing along her cheek. Now that they were here, he was not sure how to start. When he had said he hoped Astrid would not be mad about the contract, his father had laughed. Hiccup was not sure. Astrid allowing his courtship was one thing. Astrid happy about spending her life with him was another. She had declared he was hers but that was now. Would she feel that way in a year? Two? Twenty? Hiccup sighed.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked softly as if she feared breaking something scared. "You can tell me anything, Hiccup."

Hearing words he had said the night he declared his intentions to court her gave Hiccup his strength.

"Dad and I talked," he whispered. "He told me what was wrong with me."

Astrid's eyes narrowed. "Nothing, Hiccup. Nothing's wrong with you."

Hiccup smiled. "I know."

Astrid frowned. "So what did your dad say?"

"That my feelings and wants were normal and expected."

"See? Told you."

Hiccup chuckled. He lifted his right hand and brushed aside the hair that covered her left eye. He wanted to see both. He leaned forward and covered her lips with his own. His right hand joined his left cupping her cheeks. His palms slid forward, cradling her head. His thumbs stroked her cheeks. His lips caressed hers in time with the sound of the water lapping gently against the earthen bank behind them. His eyes closed as his feelings for her washed over him. His hair felt as if each strand were quivering as Astrid returned the kiss with same speed and softness as his.

Hiccup pulled back slightly. He knew the dragons would intervene soon. He had to speak. He had to tell her everything and he wanted to do so without their chaperones in their laps. Hiccup still cradled her head, but he laid his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered and the sound existed only between the two of them.

Astrid's breath hitched. Hiccup did not move but began to fear the worst.

"I love you, too."

Thor himself demanding tribute or death could not have stopped the kiss that followed. Hiccup shifted to his knees. He pressed her against his chest. He tried to drown in the air she breathed. Distant voices were ignored. A deep purr from within silenced everything. The rest of the world stopped existing. Hiccup's world resided in the arms that caged him. In the hand that buried into his hair and gripped him closer. In the lips that devoured his.

Something tugged her back. Hiccup twisted. He pressed Astrid into the grass, his hand still cradling the back of her head. He hovered over her. A snarl worked itself up from his belly as he glared at the offender.

"Mine," he growled.

Toothless lowered his gaze then rolled onto his back. His wings fell to either side of his body, laying upon the ground and stretched to their limits. His paws curled into the position he kept them in while flying. He did not move but began crooning. Hiccup heard rustling. He looked right though he did not move from over Astrid. His eyes widen. The rest of the dragons rolled to their backs, wings outstretched and legs curled into their flight mode. All four crooned, using the same tone that Toothless was using. Hiccup felt the snarling within him ease and the purr return. Astrid gently pushed against his shoulder. Hiccup looked down, blinked, and felt his cheeks flame. He quickly sat up. Astrid sat up as well. She looked around then stared at Hiccup.

"What's going on?" she asked, sounding breathless.

Hiccup had to remind himself how to speak. "Tooth..Toothless tried to tug you out of my arms," he said softly.

Astrid looked around again. "Why are they doing that?"

"I dunno," Hiccup said. "Toothless? What's wrong? What are you all doing?"

None of the dragons moved and none stopped their crooning. Hiccup stood and walked over to Toothless. He blinked and his heart fell as his brother flinched slightly when Hiccup knelt beside him.

"Toothless," Hiccup said softly placing a hand upon Toothless' leg. "Brother, what's wrong? Please tell me."

[Forgive me, Alpha.]

"Forgive? Forgive you for what?" Hiccup asked as Astrid moved to kneel next to him.

Hiccup felt something within him tense at her being close to Toothless but he shoved that aside. Astrid placed a hand upon Toothless' chin. Hiccup felt Toothless tense.

[Forgive me, Alpha,] Toothless said again. [You were not responding to our calls. Your parents trusted us. They said if we fail they would have to step in. We could not fly unless they were with us.]

"Toothless, it's okay. There's nothing to forgive."

[We aren't supposed to pull the alpha's mate from him.]

"Toothless, there's nothing to forgive. You were doing what my dad and her parents asked you to do." Hiccup looked around. "Please get up, guys. You are not in trouble. I'm not mad. Surprised, but not mad."

The dragons did not move but stopped crooning. Hiccup frowned.

"Please get up," he said.

Stormfly, Windwalker, Sharpshot, and Sneaky rolled back to their paws. The Nadders aided each other to stand. Toothless did not move.

"Toothless, please get up."

[Brother, you and Astrid are too close.]

Hiccup blinked but he and Astrid stood and moved back. Toothless rolled and sat up. His earflaps stayed down but he at least looked at Hiccup.

[You are not mad?]

Hiccup moved closer and hugged his brother. "No, I'm not mad."

Toothless laid his chin against Hiccup's back. [That would get me exiled,] he said softly.

"No," Hiccup declared. "Never. Nothing is kicking you out of the nest."

[Thank you, brother.]

Hiccup laid his head against Toothless' neck. For a long moment he just stood there, hugging his brother. Then he stepped back. He still had something to tell Astrid. He sat down, placing his back against Toothless' chest and belly. He patted the grass in front of him. Astrid did not hesitate. Hiccup smiled and spun his finger. Astrid snorted but turned. Hiccup placed his legs around her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. Astrid tense.

"Wait," she whispered.

She leaned up and removed her spaulders. Hiccup smiled, placing his chin upon her shoulder as she laid back against him. For a moment Hiccup let silence reign.

"Astrid," he finally began in a whisper. "Dad and I talked about something else."

"Hm?"

"The tribes are coming to Berk in the spring for a Thing. They are worried about the dragons."

Astrid snorted. Hiccup smiled then frowned.

"Dad said you and I would need to have a marriage contract signed or the chiefs from other tribes may try to get a contract for their daughters."

Hiccup felt Astrid tense. She leaned away and turned so she could stare at him. Hiccup kept still in the silence.

"You are mine," she declared before kissing him.

Hiccup hummed and returned the kiss but pulled back soon after. He stared at her. He had to know.

"I know you just wanted to be a defender of Berk…I'm not going to stop you."

Astrid placed a finger upon his lips. "Hiccup, you are mine. I can defend Berk at your side as your wife just as well as not and I would rather be at your side."

"I want you at my side too, Astrid. And I will never tell you that you can't defend Berk or fight or be a warrior. You are perfect as you are."

Astrid smiled and kissed him again. Hiccup moaned but pulled away.

"So you don't mind that we will be legally promised? That as soon as we are able we will be wed before the gods?"

Astrid cupped his face with her hands. "You are mine, Hiccup," she said leaning forward and kissing him.

Hiccup moaned and returned the kiss. She had not actually said yes, but her repeatedly declaring him as hers and her repeatedly kissing him said more than that one word could ever convey. She wanted him and she wanted to be with him as they grew older.

He felt something nudge his back and heard a warble from above him. He pulled back and looked up. Toothless titled his head, looking down. Hiccup smiled and reached up, scratching his brother's chin. Toothless warbled again. Hiccup looked down to Astrid. He smiled.

"I love you," he whispered.

Astrid smiled. "I love you, too."

Hiccup frowned looking up at the sky. "We should get back. I do need to help Gobber and Dad will probably want me in the Council meeting later today."

Astrid gave him a quick kiss before standing and moving to Stormfly. Hiccup stood, mounting Toothless. Sharpshot moved to his back. Sneaky hopped onto the saddle in front of Astrid. Toothless, Stormfly, and Windwalker rose and banked for the village. Hiccup smiled, glad that the dragons knew where to go. He could not stop staring at Astrid and she kept her eyes upon him the entire flight.


	64. Best You Leave, Now

"Gobber, ye and Hiccup need ta come with me."

Hiccup lifted the single blade, Gronkle Iron axe he had been sharpening off the grindstone. Gobber's hammer struck the Gronkle Iron sword he was shaping once more. Both looked to Stoick, standing just beyond the overhang's center post. They looked to each other. Hiccup lifted an eyebrow at his mentor. Gobber snorted, then looked back to Stoick.

"Chief," he began, "we be very busy. Now dat Fish has figured out da form'la fer dis new Gronkle Iron and I've finally gotten Hiccup outta his lass' arms, we've been drownin' in weapon orders from da tribe."

"Gobber!" Hiccup cried feeling his cheeks warm as Toothless and Sharpshot cackled.

"Don't be coy wiv me, lad," Gobber said pointing his hammer attachment at Hiccup. "Done seen da same expression ye were sportin' when ye and Astrid got back on yer father's face afta yer mother done kissed him silly."

"Gobber," Stoick said with a sigh and a hand raised to rest against his forehead. "When da think ye'll be finished? We need ta hold a Council meetin' soon."

"Ah, Stoick, giv it a day. Ye jest got back. Winter prep be days 'head wot wiv da lad's dragons aidin' us and da farm animals startin' ta warm up ta da dragons. And ain't none ta complain now dat Mildew be shipped off."

Hiccup watched his father sigh then glance around the smithy at the multitude of weapons in varying stages of completion. Stoick grunted.

"Fine. But it be first thing in the da mornin'. We 'ave much ta discuss." Stoick frowned then looked to Hiccup. "That family ye and the others saved, where are they?"

"Staying at Phelgma's," Hiccup replied. "The father wished to work for a boat to be built for them as they have no other way home and refused being taken home by Mulch and Bucket."

Stoick nodded his head. "I'll go speak with them. Son, Eydis said be at her table when da sun hit da water." Stoick tilted his head, his gaze once again shifting around the smithy. "Might be good ta wash up first. Oh, and mind ye save some of that shiny metal. Astrid be parti'l ta weapons me thinks."

Hiccup felt his cheeks flame as Gobber cackled and Stoick winked at him before heading towards Phelgma's farm. Hiccup turned, placing the axe upon the counter next to him and rubbed the back of his neck as images assailed his mind. He caught sight of Gobber smirking and waggling his eyebrows and felt his ears burn.

[What is going on?] Toothless asked.

"Stoick be pokin' fun at da lad."

"Gobber, don't."

"Oh, no, lad. Been waitn' fer dis since ye first went moon-eyed at da lass."

"Gobber!"

Gobber snickered. "Ye want help, lad? Start now and ye might 'ave'm all ready fer da Gift."

"Gobber!"

[What gift?] Sharpshot asked.

[And why is Hiccup acting like a fledgling that just flew through a mating flight?] Toothless added.

Gobber cackled. Hiccup prayed the ground would open up and drop him into the Whispering Death's tunnels. Toothless and Sharpshot warbled and chirped in the Old Tongue and even through his embarrassment Hiccup could tell both were confused and slightly annoyed at the lack of answers.

"Da Gift be da Mornin' Afta Gift," Gobber said, waggling his eyebrows at Hiccup once again. "It be happenin' afta da weddin' night and da lad be givin' Astrid gifts da thank her fer the night 'fore."

Silence fell. Toothless and Sharpshot looked between each other and then at Hiccup and Gobber.

[Why is that funny?] Sharpshot asked.

[Dragons do the same thing,] Toothless added.

Gobber gave a small hoot. "Dat be interestin'. Do ye present dese gifts before da whole nest?"

Both dragons stared at him as if he had just asked them to fly to the sun or something equally outlandish.

[You humans make a mated pair give their gifts in front of the nest?] Sharpshot asked.

"Aye," Gobber said. "Be a wonderful time. Da family of the wedded pair wake'm up bright 'n early and get'm ready for da Gift. Da whole tribe be dere ta see what da groom be thankin' his new wife wiv. Some in da tribe 'ave a pool on da best gift."

[Wake them up? You mean go into the mated pair's den?] Toothless asked, eyes wide.

"Aye. Da mother of da bride be supposed ta aid her wiv her new braid. Da others be checkin' da bed furs and getting' da groom ready."

The dragons looked to Hiccup.

[You're not gonna make the mated pairs of dragons do this, right?] Sharpshot asked.

"No," Hiccup said though he still felt his cheeks and ears burn. "It's something the humans will do as it's been tradition longer than we've been here, but the dragons don't have to follow it."

[Good,] Sharpshot said. [That's supposed to be private between the mated pair after the nest witnesses the mating flight.]

Gobber's eyebrow lifted. "Witness what now?"

Sharpshot looked at him. [The mating flight. A courting pair at the end of their mate-hood ceremony flies up as high as they can over water, locks their hind claws, and plummets belly to belly straight down. Just before they hit the water and if the flight is successful they release their claws and fly away from each other breathing whatever breath attack they use.]

Gobber's other eyebrow joined the first. "So ye dragons let everyone see dat, but not the gift givin'?"

[Yes,] Toothless said. [The mating flight ends the mate-hood ceremony and proclaims a successful flock has been formed. The gift giving is private to the mated pair when they settle in their den the night before their mated month. Some will stay in their den and some will take a trip during that month. It depends on the species. No one is supposed to disturb those that stay at all.]

The conversation stopped completely when Old Man Jorgenson walked up the center post. He stared at Hiccup for a long moment in silence. Hiccup did not miss the minute lifting of the old man's upper lip. An expression Hiccup had seen many times before from the old man.

"Lad," Old Man Jorgenson began, his tone harsh and firm. "Come wiv me."

The old man turned as if to walk away, and his manner expressed that he knew Hiccup would follow just because he demanded it. Hiccup felt his spine straighten and a heat begin to build within him, though it felt different than when Snotlout looked at Astrid in the academy earlier.

"I am helping Gobber with weapon orders," Hiccup said.

The man glared at Hiccup. "I need ta speak wiv ye, lad. Come on."

"No," Hiccup said. "I promised Gobber I would help him. We can speak later, sir. If it something that needs to be address right now, I'm no longer acting chief. Dad's back and headed to Phelgma's farm. Maybe he can help you."

"Lad, I be ye grandfather and ye elder. Now come along."

Hiccup's narrowed. "You made it abundantly clear I was to never address or think of you as my grandfather the night you dragged me out of the Great Hall and slammed me back against the wall of your house. Do you remember? Because I do. I was five and had just told Snotlout you were also my grandfather while we were eating an evening meal. You told me there was no way my mother would _ever_ disgrace the Jorgenson family line by giving birth to an unwanted mistake like me. You ordered me never to call you grandfather again or you would beat me until I begged for Valhalla and then you told me Odin didn't even want me so I would be denied entry. Now if you have no business either myself or Gobber can help you with here, leave us to work on the rest of the tribe's weapon orders, sir."

Old Man Jorgenson stared at Hiccup in silence. He went to step forward. Toothless slid in between him and Hiccup and rose onto his back legs so that he was looking down at the old man.

[It would be best if you leave, now,] Toothless snarled, eyes narrowed and earflaps flattened.

He then stretched his wings to either side as if to block the man from walking around him. Sharpshot flew to land on top of Toothless' head and hissed down at the old man.

"Stoick will 'ear of dis," the man said before turning and stomping away.

Toothless and Sharpshot waited until he was out of sight behind some houses before they returned to their spot by the right most post. Hiccup placed a hand upon the counter, near to the axe's handle and took several deep breathes. He had no idea what Old Man Jorgenson wanted but the man's tone had rankled him. His declaration of being Hiccup's grandfather a thorn jabbed into a still opened wound. Hiccup looked up upon feeling a hand being placed upon his shoulder.

"I know that canna been easy, lad," Gobber said, "but ye handled it well. That man's been uptight and demandin' all his life. He almost stopped da contract 'tween yer mother and Stoick jest cause he realized he'd have no say in Valka's life afta da weddin'. Gothi put'm in his place den as the contract done been signed and witnessed and da bride price already given and accepted." Gobber sighed. "And I'm sorry, lad. Ye didn't deserve da hate that man feels cause of Valka's death or da words he said dat day. Had I known, I'd of stopped him."

Hiccup sighed. "Uncle Spitelout was there. He didn't say a word and didn't intervene, even when his father punched my arm."

"He punched ye?"

"Said that was a taste of what he'd do if I called him grandfather again."

"Lad, where'd ye go afta? Did ye tell yer dad?"

Hiccup looked up and snorted. "Dad found me and dragged me to the yard and tried to teach me how to use his hammer right afterwards."

Gobber sighed. "I see. Lad, how do ye do it? How do ye continue on helpin' us afta all we done to make ye feel unwanted?"

Hiccup blinked. "Some days, I don't know, then others…I see Astrid smile at Stormfly over something. I see my brothers play fighting in the yard. I see Fish and Meatlug laughing as they look over rocks or plants. I see the twins rushing to some prank with Barf and Belch right behind them. I see Snotlout and Hookfang try to out do me and Toothless with crazier aerial stunts in the sky. I see and hear Shadowfire sing and dance with his mother, brother, and sister-in-law watching him and sometimes joining in. I see Lorekeeper and the other Elders actually teaching the dragons. I see the dragons flying free. I see my father standing on the hill outside of our house and looking over the village and smile. I see you happily making hinges or fixing a farmer's plough. I see no one looking to the sky in fear."

Gobber shook his head. "Da gods truly blessed us da day ye were born. And ta think we almost tossed ye aside. No wonder dey dragged us all ta Gyda's house in da future. Surprised dey didn't jest wipe us all out 'n start over." He sighed then looked around the smithy. "We best git back ta work. Dese weapons won't make demselves and ye wouldn't want ta be late ta yer future in-laws' house. Ain't nothin' scarier den a mad mother-in-law, or so I've 'eard."

Hiccup smiled. He moved back to sharpening the axe and tried to use the repetition to forget about his grandfather's visit. Gobber was right. The weapons need to be finished as best they could with the hours they had left in the day and he did not want to miss this evening meal. Tonight he would become something he never thought he would ever be, promised to Astrid Hofferson. That thought was enough to drive the ill feelings Old Man Jorgenson stirred up far from him.


	65. We Saw And None Will Forget

Stoick walked across the bridge from Phelgma's farm back towards the village proper. He had some misgivings when Hiccup told him of the young lass he and the others had aided. Seeing her confirmed what he had suspected. He had to work out a way her father would accept in order to get them home before spring. None of the three should be on Berk when the Thing happened. Heather would not be safe. He also needed to find Bearspit and offer condolences. Exiled or not, Dogsbreath had been Bearspit's son. Stoick wondered if Bearspit even knew his son had died in a fight with Heather's family's helmsman before Astrid and Gyda ever arrived on the island. His musing was cut off upon seeing his father-in-law, a storm upon his brow, heading towards him. Stoick sighed. Gobber had been right that with Mildew gone the usual complaint of the day was gone as well. It seemed his father-in-law wished to fill Mildew's old position.

"Stoick, ye need ta dis'plen dat boy of yers."

Stoick blinked. Old Man Jorgenson never spoke of Hiccup whenever he and Stoick had cause to speak after Valka's death. The old man still blamed Stoick for not saving her and rarely talked to the chief. If he ever had anything to say, it was conveyed through Spitelout. Whatever had risen the man's ire had to have been bad for him to forgo his usual hatred of Stoick and his usual indifference to Hiccup's existence.

"That boy ain't got no respec' fer me and my posi'ton in da tribe."

Stoick tilted his head. He had questions but he realized after years of dealing with the old man it was best to let him run his mouth. The man would just talk over whoever he was dealing with anyway.

"I go ta make 'mends and he brush me off. Sic'd his dragons on me he did."

Stoick's eyebrow lifted. Hiccup would never sic any of the dragons on anyone. The gods knew out of anyone in the tribe, Hiccup had the reasons but never the inclinations. Stoick had never been more relieved his son failed at being that much of a Viking than right then. Had Hiccup been the violent sort, none except Gobber and Gothi, and possibly Astrid, would have survived his rage or the rage of his dragons.

"Well, ye gonna do somethin' 'bout dat boy?"

Stoick took a deep calming breath. He had to keep his temper when dealing with Old Man Jorgenson. An impressive feat given the man had tried to stop him marrying Valka and even after the wedding had tried to control his wife's every thought and decision. Before the dragon war ended, Stoick had to placate the man as the Jorgensons held a great deal of influence due to the amount of skilled house builders in their clan. Now the balance of power was shifting as homes were not needed as much or as regularly with the dragons no longer raiding the island.

"Ye went to da smithy?" Stoick asked.

Old Man Jorgenson blinked. Stoick hid his smile. That had not been what the man had expected. Stoick knew his father-in-law had expected Stoick to rush off and reprimand Hiccup, in public as had been the norm before Toothless. Not anymore and not ever again, if Stoick had anything to say about it.

"Aye and the lad told me ta git. Den sic his beast on me."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "Gobber and Hiccup are doing what I told'm ta do," he said, and may the gods forgive him that lie but there was no way he let his father-in-law think otherwise. A chief's order held a great deal of weight and even with his misguided belief he held the power, Old Man Jorgenson knew better than to go against a chief's order. "They be outfittin' da tribe with that new metal Fish came up with. They ain't to be disturbed by any 'til they be done fer the day. And Toothless be not a beast. Nor would my son sic any dragon on anyone without a just reason."

"I am his grandfather! Family! He should've come wiv me when I say so."

Stoick straighten to his full height and stared down at his father-in-law. "Ye never claimed the lad as kin 'fore. Why ye think ye can claim it now that Hiccup be da hero of da tribe?"

Stoick moved around his father-in-law having no reason to continue the conversation.

"We shall see wot da Council has ta say, Stoick."

"It'll say yer influence be at an end, old man."

Both Stoick and Old Man Jorgenson turned, finding Hoark standing just down the path toward the village. The master shipbuilder walked up and glared at the old man.

"The days we needed to grovel for housing be over, Jorgenson. The dragons won't be burnin' them up no more. Yer belief ye hold the power over our chief be gone."

"Bah, ye no nothin'. Dem dragons be jest bidin' dere time. Ain't no way dat boy be able ta control dem. Now me real grandson, Snotlout, he be da one ta keep'm in line. If ye'd all, and he'd, see sense."

Stoick saw red at the implications that statement conveyed but Hoark' next words allowed the chief to calm down and listen.

"We saw it," Hoark said. "All the warriors that stood with our chief on the shores of that monster's lair saw it. We all saw Hiccup and his brother Toothless destroy what our weapons only made angry. We saw the lad we cast aside fight for us. We all saw this and we are not going to forget it."

"Ye all will come grovelin' back when dem dragons turn on ye. Mildew be right 'bout dat. Dragon'll do what a dragon'll do. We'll see who gits roofs den, shipbuilder."

Hoark cackled. "Honestly, old man, if I ever need my house tended to, I'll speak with ol' Finn Hofferson's son, Fintan. Lad's a right good house builder now."

Old Man Jorgenson snorted. "Ye'd talk with da coward's son? Bah, idiot. Da gods tear yer house from under ye fer dat."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "Finn's hesitation in battle is not transferred to his son," he said. "Cowardice falls up a family line, not down it, and ye know it. Now, leave my son be as he is doin' as he was told to."

"Ye ain't gonna dis'plen him?"

"There be nothing to discipline," Stoick said. "Ye can't jest walk up ta da smithy and 'xcept Hiccup to up and leave. He's a job ta do. If ye need ta speak with him, speak after he's done fer the day or on a breather. Ye knew that's how things are done. Ye'r the one who got da Council and I ta put that in effect so people leave ye and yer clan be while ye built a house."

With that, Stoick turned and walked away from his father-in-law and on into the village proper. Hoark walked at his side.

"I meant what I said, chief," Hoark said. "None on those shores'll forget what Hiccup and Toothless did fer the tribe."

Stoick sighed. "Nor will I. Thank ye fer yer assistance."

"Anytime, chief."

"Oh, Hoark, da Council meetin' be moved ta da mornin' first thing. Hiccup and Gobber be swamped with work and Hiccup and I be eatin' at da Hoffersons this eve."

Hoark stopped and smiled. "Ye be needing handsal witnesses?"

Stoick paused and looked at the man, eyebrow raised. Stoick had only told two people of the contract needed before the Thing happened in the spring. He had told Brynjar while they spoke in the chief's house because the man was Astrid's father. He had told Hiccup because the lad deserved to know, both about the Thing and its reason and about something that would impact his future. Hoark chuckled.

"I've eyes, chief," the shipbuilder said. "Ye should've seen them when we shipped out ta find that Scauldron." Hoark shrugged his shoulders. "'sides, I over heard Brynjar tell Eydis when I be gettin' me wife's honey."

Stoick chuckled. "Leave it ta a village o' Vikin's ta not keep a secret. Yes, we'll need six men. I'll be askin' Gobber. He deserves ta be there. Ye wish ta be one?"

"I'd be honored to, chief. Lad save me life and I owe him more than I can repay."

"Lad saved all our lives," Stoick said softly. "Even when we didn't deserve it." Stoick continued walking but looked over his shoulder. "Walk with me. Hiccup told me of da trip ta find that Scauldron, but I'd like ta hear yer side as well."


	66. Two Worlds Now One Family

Tradition called for babies presented before the gods and welcomed into the tribe to happen in the Great Hall. Tradition never had to deal with a combined tribe of Vikings and a nest of dragons who all wanted to see the newest members at the same time. The next Freya's day after Gyda had said the hatchlings were old enough, Stoick had every Viking in the tribe trek out to Vast Meadow on the west side of the island. Hiccup asked the Elders to gather all the dragons to the same place. The wide expanse of grass could hold everyone and the weather proved calm, if a bit chilled. Autumn was soon over and the nicer part of Winter was soon to take its place.

"This be somethin' I'd never thought I'd see," Stoick called, his voice carrying over the meadow. "Never in all me born days did I imagine a time where I'd welcome dragons, not only inta me life but also me tribe."

He looked down at the hatchling he held. The oldest of Frost and Pale's children now was the size of both of Stoick's hands. He still had no control over his tail and repeatedly smacked Stoick's arm. Hiccup noted his father only smiled each time. The nubs now resembled folded wings, even if they could not unfurl just yet. They still bob up and down, more so when the hatchling got excited, as he was now. Frostfire, sitting upon Stoick's left shoulder looked down at his son and chirped, sharply. All three hatchlings went still. Hiccup glanced down at the one he held, the female and the smallest of the bunch even though she was second hatched. She looked at her father then up to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled as she nuzzled into the fur of his vest.

"And yet, here we are," Stoick continued. "Before the gods and to all of you, I present the newest Hairy Hooligans." He paused and Frostfire whispered into his ear. Stoick held up the oldest. "Wildfire, the oldest of the three!"

Stoick looked at Hiccup. Hiccup lifted the female up. Palewing, sitting upon Stoick's right shoulder, whispered into his ear.

"Icewing, the middle and prettiest of the bunch!" Stoick called.

Gyda, standing to Hiccup' left, snorted softly and lifted the hatchling she was holding. Frostfire whispered into Stoick's ear once more.

"Snowfire, the youngest!" Stoick called. "May the gods watch over ye three and may ye grow in wisdom and strength."

Stoick, Hiccup, and Gyda lowered the hatchlings. Gothi shuffled forward and began a ritual every family in the tribe knew well. She gently caressed each hatchling as she passed. The hatchling cooed. Gothi then stopped by Stoick and scratched something into the dirt by his feet. Hiccup smiled even before his dad could translate for the village.

"Da gods welcome all three!"

Viking and dragon alike roared and cheered. Hiccup looked down as Icewing whimpered and buried into his fur vest. He saw Wildfire hopping in his father's hands, almost hopping out at one point. Frostfire gave another sharp chirp and Wildfire instantly dropped to his belly and went still. Stoick laughed.

"Handy that," he said. "Needed ye 'round when Hiccup was a wee lad."

Hiccup looked up to find his father grinning. Stoick winked. Gyda and all the adult dragons snickered. Snowfire chirped and it sounded confused. Wildfire looked at all of them, then at Hiccup, and gave what sounded like a chirped snicker. Icewing looked up at Hiccup then to Stoick. Hiccup blinked when she hissed at his father. Stoick, however, cackled.

"Oh, ho, it be lookin' like ye 'ave 'nother female entranced by ye charms, me boy. Best ye let this one down easy like. Ye already promised, son."

Hiccup felt his cheeks flame. During the month he and Astrid visited the hatchlings so they could learn who they were, Icewing had started seeking out Hiccup each time. She ignored Astrid and did not enjoy when Astrid and Hiccup held hands or kissed each other. Astrid, thankfully took it all in stride, never batting an eye. The rest of their friends, Snotlout included, teased him mercilessly over his new admirer.

Hiccup's ears began to burn as Astrid and her family, including Firestorm and Stomfly, came up to meet the hatchling. Usually the Council members, followed by the tribe's most influential clans, met new tribe members before anyone. The Hoffersons, not on the Council and not influential before the dragon war ended, would have been amongst the middle of the tribe to greet the hatchlings. Now though, they held the honor of first due to housing Gyda and her family when they first arrived and the fact Hiccup and Astrid were now betrothed. Hiccup wished the ground would open up under him as Icewing hissed at Astrid when she placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"I was here first, young lady," Astrid said, looking down at the hatchling with a raised eyebrow. "Hiccup is mine."

Icewing chittered something and curled into Hiccup's vest. Astrid tilted her head, leaned forward, and kissed Hiccup. Icewing yowled in protest, kicking at Astrid with her back legs. Palewing hopped to Astrid's shoulder and trilled out something that had all three hatchlings freezing. Icewing chirped mournfully. Palewing chittered back. Icewing trilled something that did not sound nice. Palewing gave a sharp chirp. Hiccup looked down. Icewing buried her nose into his vest.

"Icewing," he said softly but keeping a firm tone.

Frost and Pale had expressed their desire that their hatchlings learn to obey him and Astrid at all costs. Though he loved the hatchling, loved all three of them in fact, he could not allow the hatchling to defy Astrid. She would be his wife when the gods allowed. She would stand with him as chieftess of the tribe when his father stepped down or passed into Valhalla. Toothless and the rest of the dragons were adamant that she would be considered his queen and the lady alpha of the nest. Icewing looked up at him.

"Be nice to Astrid," he said. "She is my betrothed and will be my wife. Treat her as you would treat me."

Icewing snorted and shook her head. Hiccup frowned.

"Icewing," he said. "I love her and she will be with me forever. I'm sorry, but she came before you. You have to be nice to her and listen to her."

Icewing chittered, her wing nubs drooping. Hiccup lifted her up so he could look into the hatchling's eyes.

"You are a sweet one," he whispered, "but my heart belongs to Astrid."

Icewing chittered again but nuzzled against Hiccup's cheek. She then looked to Astrid and chirped softly before bowing. Astrid reached over and ran a gentle finger down a still spike-less spine. Icewing cooed.

The Hoffersons moved away. Astrid stayed at Hiccup's side, Gyda shifting to allow Astrid to stand between her and Hiccup. Hiccup saw that Snowfire kept close against his grandmother's robe while Wildfire greeted the next to welcome the hatchlings with chitters and chirps and coos as he was petted.

Soon all had greeted the hatchlings. The little ones curled up against the one holding them, even Wildfire, and slowly fell asleep as the last of the Vikings and dragons moved away. Knowledge and Wisdom's mate Blue and Star moved away from her mate and shuffled over to them. She lowered her body down so Hiccup, Stoick, and Gyda could place the hatchlings they held in the small nest from Gyda's house set upon her back. Before the presentation, Blue and Star had volunteered to watch over the hatchlings while the mate-hood ceremonies took place as everyone felt it best to have both on the same day.

The hatchlings shifted and cooed but settled. Blue and Star slowly stood and shuffled back far enough the hatchlings could still sleep but that she could see the ceremonies as well. The young yellow Zippleback they had been teaching the Common Tongue and had kinda adopted shuffled along beside her. She would help Blue and Star during the ceremonies. The two young Terrors that came with Sneaky's flock also joined the Zipplebacks. Since they were still considered fledglings and small enough, they curled up around the nest and cooed softly to the hatchlings.

Stoick looked over at Hiccup and smiled. "This is yours son," he whispered

He gestured for Hiccup to proceed him over to where the Elders and Gothi waited with the courting dragon pairs, including Pinpoint and Skysinger, the two Nadders that joined the nest when most of the dragons made the requests. Hiccup smiled. He walked over to the dragons. Astrid walked at his left. Toothless, with Sharpshot and Sneaky riding his back, walked at his right. He heard his father, Gyda, and Shadowfire walk behind him, the rest of the tribe and the nest following. The Elders and the courting pairs bowed to him as he drew near. Hiccup tipped his head to them. He then took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"We stand before the gods of the Vikings and the ancestors of the dragons," he began, his voice soft but growing to a point it carried almost as good as his father as he continued. "To witness the ending of one phase of these dragons' lives and the beginnings of another." Hiccup looked at each of the pairs arrayed in a half circle between him and the cliff edge behind them. "You ten have found each other and have been tested by members of your flocks as you courted one another," he continued, remembering the points he had to addressed according to the Elders. "You were all found worthy of this next step." He smiled and looked to Gothi.

This part would be new for the dragons, but they were members of a Viking tribe and had consent to have the gods included in the ceremonies. Gothi looked out over the tribe and tipped her head. Brynjarr, Mulch, Bucket, and Hoark walked forward, a live boar between them and tethered by ropes. Gothi held a withered hand over the boar, though not near enough it could gouge her with its tusk. She then tipped her head again. Byrnjarr sliced the animal's neck quickly. Gothi caught some of the blood on her hand. Whereas a Viking wedding would have the blood caught in a tankard, the dragons were not going to be drinking mead.

Gothi then shuffled forward. Each dragon lowered their heads so she could paint two marks between their eyes with the blood. One mark symbolized Thor and was a pray for him to bless the pairs with strength. The other symbolized Freya and asked the goddess to bless the pairs with love and many healthy offspring. A compromise the dragons had accepted since none actually believed in the Viking gods. Gothi then stepped back and scratched something in the dirt. Hiccup stepped forward and looked down. He smiled.

"The gods bless you all," he said. "And welcome the new flocks you are creating. So before the gods and your ancestors, I declare you all bound as one to the mate you have chosen. Please step off the cliff behind you and created your flocks."

The pairs bowed to him, turned, and slipped off the edge of the cliff. They rose, each pair moving away from the others. Each pair flew higher, circling their mate and seeming to dance in the wind. Hiccup watched even as Shadowfire began to sing. Thankfully the dragon kept to the Common Tongue so that everyone could understand and Hiccup smiled. He did not know the song and guessed it was from their time, but the words did fit the moment, even if Hiccup was not sure how dragons could cross their heart while promising to give all they had to make their mate's dreams come true. He could not help but squeeze Astrid's hand and glance at her as Shadowfire sang a line about never finding a love as true as his.

Windwalker and Stormfly were the first to lock their talons and plummet belly to belly. Hiccup felt Astrid tense and only relax as both dragons released their talons and flew away from each other over the waves of the ocean. Both dragons fired as they flew away and all the dragons watching lifted their heads and roared. Windwalker and Stormfly came back, landing in front of Hiccup. They bowed to him and the Elders moved away so the pair could join Hiccup and Astrid in watching the others.

Hookfang and Wingblaze were the next and successfully flew away from each other at the bottom of the plunge, firing over the waves. The dragons roared again. Each pair that followed also succeeded in creating their new flocks and all moved back to the cliff edge to bow to Hiccup and Astrid afterwards. Once the last pair, Pinpoint and Skysinger, landed and bowed, the other pairs moved to stand in front of Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup smiled.

"I acknowledge the new flocks and welcome them to the nest," he said.

Every dragon and Viking now roared and cheered. Hiccup looked at Astrid, then to Toothless, Sharpshot and Sneaky, and finally to his father before looking at the rest of the Vikings and dragons as the cheering continued. He hummed, slightly overwhelmed. He knew much could change in time. He had lived that fact.

Before he almost had no family, at least not one that seemed to want him. Now he had brothers. Now he had a father who willingly and loudly acknowledge his existence. Before he had no hope to amount to anything in the eyes of the village. Now he was seen as a hero and respected. Now he had a nest of dragons who bowed to him and called him their alpha. Before he knew his future would not consist of a loving marriage like his father and mother had. Now he had the one girl he had always admired and loved as his promised.

Hiccup caught Gyda's eye and blinked when she smiled and winked at him. Understanding. That had been what she said the gods wanted the Vikings and dragons in her home to see and learn. Hiccup knew it was more than that. Understanding and magic played their parts in this entire thing. He turned to Astrid and because he could not stop himself, lest he die, he kissed her. Roars and cheers echoed louder as Astrid pulled him close and returned the kiss. Hiccup thanked whatever god or gods saw fit to request Gyda be their messenger. He was not sure where he or Berk would be if that did not happen. He truly did not want to know. The dragons and Vikings might live in two different worlds with their differing beliefs and traditions but now they were one family and as the dragons sent fire to the skies, Hiccup knew he could not wait to see what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story. It has run its course. Rest assured though, we are not done with this version of HTTYD. Hiccup and his merry nest of Vikings and dragons have many more adventures to come. I will not post the next book tomorrow or even the next day. I wish to wait until I have at least ten chapters written before I post. I thank everyone who has read, commented, and/or left kudos. It has been a blast and I am humbled each time I see someone has enjoyed my story. I hope to see all of you for the next bit and I hope you have warm weather gear. It's gonna be cold ;)


End file.
